Prophecy of Power
by Doccubus21
Summary: Sequel to Primal Urges. Can Bo and Lauren deal with the emotional and physical consequences facing them after Bo's recovery from the darkness. Rated M because of Doccubus love scenes. The poll to vote for the title of the last part in this story is up on my Profile page, so be sure to put your vote in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lost Girl or the characters, I just like playing with them.**

* * *

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 1**

**Bo/Kenzi**

It had been four days since Kenzi and Bo had left the confines of Lauren's apartment and gone back to the crack shack. Kenzi had asked the brunette to hold off on the questions for a little while so she could just enjoy having her Bo Bo back. Both women had slept for half of that time, Bo plagued by dreams, some good but most of them not so much. Kenzi had eventually climbed into bed with her, drawing the conflicted and tortured succubus into her arms and rubbing her back, comforting her friend until she finally managed to get some uninterrupted sleep.

Bo couldn't wait any longer for answers to her hundreds of questions. She sat with Kenzi on their well worn couch and ploughed right in with her first question.

"Okay Kenzi, I don't really know where to start. So I will go with how you and Lauren got so close while I was gone because I never thought I would see the day when my bestie and my...doctor would actually become friends." The succubus grinned a huge grin as she watched Kenzi sigh and roll her eyes at Bo.

"Oh yeah Bo Bo, I should have known you would start with that one, I'm still waiting for the I told you so." Bo put a hand on her ample chest, as she gives the girl a "would I say a thing like that," look. Then eyes sparkling Bo says,

"See Kenzi, I told you that you would like her if you gave her a chance."

"Yeah, yeah succuface, yuck it up." Kenzi's face turns serious, which makes Bo stop laughing, as she gives the girl her undivided attention.

"Bo, we bonded because of you. What the darkness did to you; what you did to Lauren was... She is sooo strong Bo, I understand why she locks down her emotions now, it's the only way she can continue to do what she does." Bo's eyes fill with tears as memories of what she had inflicted on the doctor floods through her.

"This is going to be hard to hear Bo, I can't sugar coat it for you, that would be unfair to Lauren and what she went through to bring you back."

"It's okay Kenz, I need to hear it all, how else am I going to be able to begin making amends unless I have all the facts." Bo grabs a box of tissues and a bottle of tequila. "Okay I'm ready, tell me everything."

"Okay well you already know the parts that you did, so we will flash forward to just after you had the most delicious meal of your life...ME! When you legged it after Dyson threw you across the room. We composed ourselves and I listened to Lauren's panicked voice mail and we headed to the lab. She fussed and fed me, God bless her, before showing us your antics in the lab. Dyson was pissed after watching the surveillance footage and started badgering Lauren to show him the security tapes from her residence of your late night visit to the doctor."

"He saw what I did to Lauren?" Bo says horrified at the implications, she hadn't seen Dyson since he and Hale had left Lauren's.

"No I SAW what you did to Hot Pants Bo, she refused to show Dyson. That was when, I realised how much you mean to her. Well actually I realised how much you actually mean to each other, you broke through the darkness twice, both times with Lauren... Should I be jealous Bo Bo?... just kidding I get it." Kenzi gives her friend a smile and a reassuring pat on the thigh before continuing.

"Let's move forwards past the days of boring research where we find nothing that helps us. Then Trick hears about some Dark Fae goons asking about you on behalf of this bad ass mafia fae dude. Anyway Lauren gets a theory that you got infected by an ancient fae descended from the Egyptian God Set. Yeah I know, that woman makes Einstein look stupid. Anyway she decides that she needs to go to EGYPT and I'm like, what, you crazy. Then Dyson tells the Doc that he is going with her and OH MY GOD, she tears him a new one Bo."

"Really, why? I mean I know why, he treats her like complete crap, but she always just took his shit. God he is such an ass sometimes." Bo couldn't hide how proud she was of Lauren for sticking up for herself. "Do you remember what she said to him?"

"Yeah I remember the gist of it. She tells him that he has always treated her like shit, which has only gotten worse since you arrived. Oh I remember word for word the best bit, she says..." Kenzi can't help but laugh as she remembers the doctors words. "You have done everything besides piss on her leg to mark her yours. It was fucking hilarious. Then she proceeded to tell him to piss off until he starts to treat her better than something he would scrape from his shoe. Dyson was completely pissed off and gob smacked and left without saying a word. You would have loved it. Though I'm pretty sure Dyson was pretty upset with what he saw on the tape. I don't think he ever considered Lauren as a threat for your affections, I think his ego got a little bruised. There is one positive thing I can say about dark bad ass Bo, she knew who her true feelings were for."

"Kenzi," Bo says as a warning not to go there.

"Bo you have been bouncing backwards and forwards between them forever. It's not fair on either of them. Are you going to sit there and tell me that you are in love with both of them? Be honest Bo, truly honest."

Bo sighs but doesn't say anything. "What happened next Kenzi?"

"Okay fine bobolicious, but we will be revisiting that subject soon, I mean it, no more having your cake and eating it too. So I go to Egypt with Lauren, we find an ancient remedy to cure the darkness and we come home, exhausted and covered in sand. I hate sand, I never want to see sand again for as long as I live. It gets everywhere; I'm still finding it."

"How did you find out I was at the club?" Bo asks.

"Shani left Hot Pants a note to call her, she told us where to find you. She had seen the texts we had sent you and knew that the Doc doesn't mess around. So she decided to let Lauren know that you were okay. We went to the club; you went succustalker on Lauren. We brought in Shani to help lure you back to the Docs house. You know what happened after that."

"But how did you cure me, did you put something in my drink or what?"

"No Bo... I thought you realised that it was you feeding from Lauren that cured you. She drank the elixir and then offered herself to you. She said it was the only way, so she did it. End of story."

"Yeah except for the fact that I completely destroyed everything I had with Lauren. Let's recap what I did shall we," Bo says getting more and more upset and agitated by the second. "First I attack Lauren in her home, then I feed on her and nearly choke her to death. I then spend several days abusing her emotionally before finally topping it off by actually killing her. How am I supposed to face her after that Kenzi. She is terrified of me, I should completely remove myself from her life. I'm a monster Kenz and I always will be."

"Bo I know this is what you do, you feel guilty about everything. It wasn't in your control. Lauren knows that, she just needs time to get over the trauma. She loves you Bo Bo. She just needs time."

"I don't deserve her, she's better off without me,"

"I'm going to visit Lauren tomorrow Bo, I want to make sure she is actually doing okay. I just can't tell when I talk to her on the phone, she has been talking to me in that controlled professional doctor voice of hers. It will be okay Bo, I promise." Kenzi shifts closer to the succubus, opening her arms wide. Bo allows her best friend to hold and comfort her as she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that you are done reading it. I hope it was okay :P I hope the sun will shine brightly for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prophecy of Power **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Kenzi/Bo**

"Wakey wakey, my sleepy little succubus. It's nearly noon," Kenzi says as she jumps up onto Bo's bed, bouncing up and down until her friend groans in displeasure.

"Kenzi, stop it, just ten more minutes. I swear." Bo swats at the girls legs as she continues to bounce.

"I'm heading off to see Lauren in a minute, but I needed to make sure you don't just stay holed up here, in your room. Bo you need to feed and I think you should go see Trick too. Please Succuface, do it for me," The young Russian pleads.

Bo turns over and is rewarded by Kenzi stopping her manic jumping and sitting down beside her. "What do you say Bo Bo, time to face the real world." Kenzi peers at her best friend, worry evident in her soft blue eyes.

"Who am I going to feed on Kenzi, I don't feel like jumping a stranger right now. I don't think I can use Dyson, because I have done some thinking about what you said last night and you are right. Dyson and I need to just be friends nothing more, I shouldn't lead him on any more."

"Like there was any doubt woman, Kenzi is always right, don't you forget it. Fine if you don't want a random feed, maybe you could call Shani. I'm sure she will help you out, are you comfortable with that? Remember that nothing happened between Hot Pants and Miss Sprite, that was all pretend to bring you out into the open." Kenzi watches as the brunette thinks about her suggestion.

"Yeah alright, maybe, I'll call her after I visit Trick."

"That's the spirit Bo Bo, yay. I will also grab some of your treatments from Lauren, if you like."

"That would be good Kenzi, thanks," The succubus says giving her friend a sad smile. "Can you tell Lauren that I'm thinking of her and that I hope that she is doing okay?"

"Sure babe, I'll do that for ya. Now get your lazy ass outta bed. I'm off to the lab." With that she slaps Bo on the butt and heads off down the stairs.

* * *

**Lauren/Kenzi**

The blonde doctors looks up from her microscope, as Kenzi makes a grand entrance into the lab.

"Hi ya Hot Pants, how you doin?"

Lauren notices some of the less accepting fae lab techs scowl in the direction of the eccentric human, they look down and continue with their work when they see their human boss give them each a reproachful look back. The blonde herself is surprised at just how happy she is to see Kenzi, the girl has managed to wiggle her way into Lauren's heart, taking a platonic place next to Bo.

"Hello Kenzi, It is good to see you," The doctor says with genuine warmth. "How are you?"

"I asked you first Doc! Can you pull yourself away from all that riveting science for a while?"

"Sure just give me a few minutes to finish up and we can go grab a coffee and a bite to eat, I'm starving." Lauren starts to put away the slides and petri dish's scattered all over the bench.

"I'll wait out side Lauren, I can tell I'm making some of the natives restless," Kenzi says with a huge grin on her face. Lauren can't help a small laugh of her own as she begins filing away a stack of lab reports. The doctor gives her subordinates directions on what is required before the end of the working day before removing her lab coat, grabbing her purse before exiting the lab. Meeting up with Kenzi, the two women head off in the direction of a small café around the block from the compound. After taking a seat on an outside table, so that they could enjoy the sun, they order their food and drinks and wait for the waitress to leave before speaking.

"How are you Lauren...really? You make it really difficult to tell on the phone with your professional doctor voice. It's quite frustrating you know, I'm usually so good at reading peeps. But you have neutrality down to a fine art, you're tricky," says the slight girl with a frown.

"It's how I've managed to survive in this world for five years Kenzi. It's a necessity, most fae barely tolerated me for years, I had to work really hard to earn their respect. Being cold and clinical just made life much easier when dealing with those type of fae."

"Yeah I get it now Doc. I know what it's like to have to do whatever it takes to survive." Lauren nods in understanding, Kenzi's upbringing was anything but pleasant.

"How's Bo?" The blonde can't help but ask.

"No...we are talking about you first. We can talk about succuface later," Kenzi says, not allowing the doctor to direct the conversation. "You are looking better physically, the bruises on your neck are almost completely gone." The girl frowns. "You are healing really fast Hot Pants, have there been any side affects from the elixir Lauren?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't had time to run tests on myself yet, I also noticed that I was healing faster than is considered normal." The blonde shrugs, "there's just so much going on at the moment."

"Yeah well... I'm all ears Doc start sharing." The women pause in their conversation as their food and coffee arrives.

"Some of what I have to say much stay between us Kenzi...I mean it," Lauren says face serious as she begins to pick at her salad.

"Okay I promise, just get talking Hot Pants, the suspense is killing me."

"The Ash was waiting for me when I returned to the lab. He knew everything."

"Holy shit balls. Did he hurt you? What did he say?" The girl was leaning forward, fear written across her features.

"Relax Kenzi, he didn't hurt me. He said it looked like Bo had punished me enough. He sat me down and told me that no fae had ever been rescued from the darkness and then he brought up the prophecy." The doctor watches the goth process the information.

"Bloody hell! So the prophecy exists then, it's not a rumour any more. Did the Ash-hole tell you what it was?"

"Kenzi, apparently very few know the specifics of the prophecy. So not a word, okay. The Ash said he couldn't divulge it all to me, but that he believes that I am also a part of this prophecy. That it mentions a healer with influence over the chosen. He believes that I AM THE HEALER. The Ash said he knows that I care for her and that he won't interfere in my relationship with Bo." Lauren looks at Kenzi unsure what reaction she will get from the young woman.

"Soooo...The Ash has given you his blessing to pursue a relationship with my bestie. Lauren we need to find out what this prophecy says. I don't trust that douche, we have to look into this ourselves."

"I told him I needed time, that our relationship is damaged. He assigned me a shrink Kenzi, I have seen her twice already. She is a fae who feeds off the pain and anxieties of others. So as I share the experiences from the last few weeks, Dr. Patterson feeds off of all my emotions. It's like she is pulling all the fear and pain away, I am already sleeping much better. I may be able to see Bo soon without my brain screaming at me to run away."

"Maybe Bo should see her too, she's not doing so great either," Kenzi says more to herself than Lauren.

"I'm sure the Ash will allow it, I will ask him. She can talk to her at The Dal or somewhere neutral. She's a lovely older fae, I think Bo would benefit from seeing her, like I have. Ask her tonight and let me know if she wants me to set up a meeting."

"Bo asked me to tell you, that she is thinking of you and that she hopes that you are alright. She's so broken up over what she did to you Lauren. I'm going to say yes about her seeing this head shrinker because she needs to get rid of some of this guilt that is continually eating her up inside. She gone back to seeing herself as a monster again, it's heartbreaking Lauren." Tears begin to well up in the doctors eyes as she imagines just how much Bo is beating herself up over everything that has happened.

"She had just started to accept who she is, we are both going to have to show her again that she isn't a monster. I need to see her sooner rather than later, I miss her so much Kenzi. Come on, you can walk me back to the lab, I have to get back, I still have a lot of work to do," Lauren says, as she rubs at her temples with her hands.

"You okay Doc?" Kenzi asks as she watches the frowning blonde.

"Yeah I've been getting headaches lately, I'll take some aspirin when I get back to the compound."

"Can you hook me up with some of Bo's treatments Hot Pants?"

"Yeah sure, but I'd like to see her in a few days for a complete physical. I should be strong enough to see her by then. Dr. Patterson has been amazing. I'm seeing her again tonight, I'll ask her to make sure it's not too soon, but I'm feeling confident that I can handle it."

"That's great Lauren and I am sure Bo will jump at the chance to see you. She's worried about you, just seeing you will help her, I think." They arrive back at the compound. Lauren goes into the lab and brings out a couple of Bo's shots, placing them in the young girls hands.

"I'll call you," The blonde says giving Kenzi a gentle hug before re-entering the lab in search of a mountain of aspirin for her pounding head.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thankyou soooooooo much for the huge response from you, my faithful readers. Here is the new chapter I hope you like it. I was slightly inebriated, when I wrote the Kenzi/Bo part lol and it was kinda late, but it turned out pretty good I think. Thank you for the PM's as well I will consider all idea's they are much appreciated. Thanks again for all your support and keep that sunshine coming. I love it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prophecy of Power **

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

**Bo**

A half hour after Kenzi had left to visit Lauren, Bo finally dragged herself out of bed.

The brunette showered and dressed before heading down to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. She sipped the dark velvety liquid, relishing it's flavour as she stared at nothing, lost amongst the continuous stream of troubling thoughts that she couldn't escape. The succubus sighs when she is interrupted by a knock at the door, "Nobodies home," she mutters as she walks to the door and opens it. She comes face to face with Dyson, "This is just fantastic," Bo thinks sarcastically to herself.

"Hello Dyson, come on in," she mumbles, mustering up a small smile and allowing him entry. Seeing the shifter brings back memories of Holly, the human that died after she ran from Lauren. Fresh waves of guilt flood threw her body making her nauseous. "Excuse me," she says as she bolts towards the stairs, realising there's not enough time to get to the bathroom, Bo reverses her direction and heads for the kitchen sink instead. The succubus gets to the sink just in time before her stomach convulses and she loses her coffee. Bo feels Dyson's hand rubbing her back in comforting circles, she shrugs it off gently before grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She sips at the water as she crosses over to the overstuffed armchair. Sitting down she watches as Dyson follows her and sits on the couch.

"Are you okay Bo," He asks, concern obvious in his eyes. This just makes Bo feel worse.

"Yeah, I'm okay Dyson. Just a flash back of Holly's grinning corpse, I should be used to them by now, I've left enough dead bodies in my wake." Dyson moves to the edge of the couch, placing a hand on Bo's leather clad thigh.

"Please don't Dyson."

"What, I can't even touch you now?" He growls feeling rejected. Bo looks at the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she says pitifully.

"Did you ever care about me Bo, or was I just safe?" The brunette had hoped to avoid this conversation for at least a little while longer but obviously, as usual it was to be on Dyson's schedule not hers.

"Of course I cared for you...but."

"You care for her more," he spits back, like he's just tasted something horrible.

"You can't help who you love Dyson, I love Lauren. I choose... Lauren." Bo looks the wolf right in the eye with steely determination. "I value our friendship, I don't want to lose you as a friend, please let that be enough Dyson." The shifter leans back on the couch and closes his eyes. He had been preparing for this since he saw the tapes of Bo and the doctor. But it was still hard for him, he had lost the woman he loves to a human, for gods sake. He knew he had to have the succubus in his life however, in whatever shape or form he could get. He opens his eyes and looks back over towards the brunette and sighs.

"It's okay Bo, I had already figured out where your feelings truly lay. I just had to hear you say it, I will try to be just friends."

"And Lauren?" Bo says hopefully.

"What about her," he growls.

"Are you going to continue to treat her with disgust and contempt?"

"Damn it Bo, you will be the death of me," he says, shaking his head ruefully. "I will try to make an effort to be more...accommodating towards the doctor. Happy?"

"Very," Bo's says a real smile forming on her lips. "Thank you, it means a lot Dyson."

"You are important to me, and well... Lauren sort of pointed out my faults concerning her," the shifter says with another shake of his head. "I guess, it took her finally yelling at me and then seeing her risk everything for you, that showed me a different side of her. I will try, but no promises."

"Deal," Bo says, putting her hand out for him to shake. Dyson shakes his head and rises, the brunette does the same, they share a friendly hug in agreement, before stepping away from each other.

"I was heading to The Dal to see Trick, think you could give me a ride?"

"Sure, why not. Grab a jacket, it's going to rain later." Dyson say offhandedly. Bo looks out the window seeing nothing but blue sky and sunshine. Dyson notice's the succubus' doubt and taps his nose before saying. "Trust me, a wolf knows."

Bo laughs easily, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. Now all she had to do was see Lauren and tell her how she feels and she could concentrate on building their relationship. Bo felt hope surround her and it felt good.

"I'll text Kenzi, tell her to meet us at the Dal."

"Why don't you text Lauren too?" Dyson says, sensing how much Bo missed the blonde.

"I don't know if she is ready to see me yet Dyson, I put her through a lot. I don't know if we can ever get back what we had... Sorry I shouldn't be making you listen to this." Bo says apologetically.

"Bo if we are going to be friends, I'm going to have to get used to you talking about your... girlfriend," he replies trying to sound easy going and comfortable with the subject.

"I don't know. I'll see what Kenzi says, she went to see how Lauren was doing post death by succubus," Bo says wincing at the memories.

"Death! What are you talking about Bo?" Shock and confusion show on the shifters features as he looks at Bo.

"Oh my God, you don't know. I killed Lauren when I fed from her, she drank the cure and then let me feed off her, to release me from the darkness." New tears were forming in the succubus' eyes as she continues to choke out the words that weigh heavily in her heart. "I had to breathe my chi back into her, she died to save me Dyson and I may have lost her forever because of it." Dyson drags the brunette into his arms again, wanting to take away all the pain and anguish that Bo had suffocating her.

"Shh Bo, everything will work out, you'll see," Dyson says, not sure if he believed his own words but knowing that this is what Bo needed to hear at this moment. After several minute's Dyson releases the succubus and gives her a small smile.

"Come on let's grab a drink and see Trick. I know he was really worried about you."

* * *

**Lauren**

Lauren's head had continued to pound throughout the afternoon. Unable to stand the glare of the fluorescents in the lab, she had called The Ash and requested to be able to go home to rest. So here she was laying in her darkened room, just wishing that her head would explode and be done with it. The doctor reaches towards the glass of water on her night stand and gasps in surprise as the glass slides across the dark surface by it's own volition into Lauren's out stretched fingers. "Well that's new," the doctor thinks as she places the glass back onto the night stand to see if she can do it again. The doctor, reaches out towards the glass and wills it into her hand. It wobbles slightly, before starting to glide it's way across the wood and into her hand for a second time. "Shit! So I'm not hallucinating, that did just happen. I'm definitely going to need to run some tests, first the fast healing and now THIS," she muses. The doctor notices that her head is no longer throbbing, grateful for this small blessing, the blonde gets up and heads down to the kitchen. Lauren's phone starts chirping letting her know that it is time for her session with Dr. Patterson. "I'll need to ask someone I can trust to help me with the tests," she thinks as she heads out the door, hurrying in the direction of her therapists office.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so first things first, I hope you don't hate me for giving Dyson some maturity. I think he plays an important part, in the Lost Girl family, I just hate the way he has been written by the writers lol. He is 1000 yrs old for goodness sake, he would understand the ways of the heart by now. I have tried to like him for two seasons, but the writers continue to just make him an arrogant ass most of the time, so I would like to write him in a nicer supportive light, so that I can at least like him in my story :P As for Lauren, well I hope you don't mind the first "side effect" to arise besides the faster healing. Let me know what you think, a faster response from you guys get's you an update faster. Bring on that sunshine and constructive criticism, you know how much I love it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**The Dal**

Kenzi was already sitting at the bar, several empty shots glasses laid out before her. Bo makes her way across the room closely followed by Dyson, she gives the girl a hug, before taking the stool next to her. She looks up into the warm caring eyes of Trick and grins her trade mark smile before leaning over the bar to give the older fae a hug as well.

"It's good to see you Bo, how are you doing," Trick looks into the succubus' eyes and she feels like he can see into her very soul. "Come on, grab your drink, we will go have a chat, okay?"

"Thanks Trick, that would be good." Bo slides off her stool and follows the small man into his warm and cosy living room. Bo takes a seat on the couch and closes her eyes for a moment as she absorbs the sense of calm and security that she always feels in the company of the wise old fae.

"How are you coping Bo?" Tricks asks his voice full of concern.

"I'm working through it Trick, I just wish I could see Lauren and make sure she is okay," the brunette replies honestly.

"I have spoken to Lauren several times over the last couple of days, the Ash has her seeing someone, it seems to be helping. She has also asked after you Bo, she is just as concerned about you as you are about her," he says with a smile and a shake of his head. "You two are the same in many respects, you both constantly worry about and want to protect everyone else, when what you should be doing is concentrating on helping yourselves first."

"But knowing that she is going to be okay, will help me Trick. I'm the one that caused it all. I just want to make it all better, but I don't know how," The succubus says in a defeated voice.

"Lauren knows that what happened wasn't in your control Bo. It's you that needs to come to terms with that, you are not a monster. You were starting to truly embrace who and what you are and a lot of that was with the help of the good doctor. You are ruled by your emotions Bo, and Lauren can read you better than all of us besides Kenzi. She needs you to be strong Bo, to accept what has happened and embrace it. You would not be back from the darkness without her sacrifice, you need to show her how much her actions mean to you. Never doubt who you are and what you feel. Don't start by apologising to her Bo, you need to thank her first. Thank her for seeking out the cure and administering it... thank her for openly defying The Ash to save you." Fresh tears spring from the succubus' eyes as she realises that Trick is right, that regressing back to her self hatred would be an insult to Lauren and all the work she had put in to make Bo feel special and accepted for who and what she is. She hugs the wise fae fiercely, thankful for his wise council.

"Thank you Trick, I don't know what I would do with out you."

"I think you would benefit talking to the therapist that Lauren is seeing also. Dr. Patterson has agreed to meet you here in an hour. She feeds off of people's pain and before you say anything, I know that you wouldn't be who you are without that pain. But you are carrying too much Bo and that's not healthy, let her take some of yours. Let her remove some of the guilt you have been carrying for so very long. What do you say?"

"Okay, I trust you. If you think it will help, I will do it," the brunette says.

"Great, I'll let her know that you have agreed to the meeting. Come on, let's get you another drink. That is if Kenzi hasn't drunk everything in sight," Trick says with a chuckle. They make their way back up the stone steps and into the now packed bar.

"Hey Bo Bo, come sit next to me, you have lot's of catching up to do." Bo looks a the stacked glasses and as always is surprised at just how much alcohol her small friend can knock back.

"Geez Kenz slow down or I'll never be able to catch up. How are you not passed out on the floor by now?"

"Some of it would be my Russian genetics and the rest is practice and conditioning. I got mad drinking skills succuface," Kenzi say slurring slightly. "Oh before I forget, I called Shani for ya, I hope you don't mind. But I had a feeling that you would put feeding off again if I let you." The girl grins as the succubus gets a guilty look on her face confirming her suspicions.

"Great. So first I see a shrink and then I see the sprite I accused of sleeping with Lauren. Fun times ahead for me tonight," she mumbles more to herself than anyone else.

"Hey just think of it this way, It will be like you are meeting Shani for the first time, she might not even like good girl Bo," Kenzi says finding the whole situation amusing, as she slams down another shot.

* * *

**Bo/Dr. Patterson**

Forty five minute's and ten shots later Bo finds herself again sitting on the couch in Tricks den. Across from her in the antique armchair, sits an elegant middle aged looking woman with a kind looking face and piercing blue eyes. They sit in slightly uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before the woman speaks.

"Relax Bo, I will be gentle with you, I promise. You actually don't have to talk if you don't want to. I can feel it all radiating from you without knowing the details. There is a lot of old pain and guilt mixed throughout the new. Most of the fae have heard about you and how you were left with human parents to raise you. Having nobody to teach you how to use your abilities when you came of age. The burden of every person you killed because you had no control over your nature and desires, all of this pain has manifested and grown, it completely envelopes you child. I can take some of it away, if you want. All you have to do is let me in." Bo listens to the doctor's soothing voice and sees the sincerity in her eyes, she feels lighter somehow just from listening to the therapists words.

"I don't want to forget them, I need to remember them all, otherwise their deaths will mean nothing, I deserve to suffer for what I have done," Bo says as all of her dead flash behind her eyes ending with Lauren.

"You won't forget them I promise. What I do does not mess with people memories, I just make them easier to bear. Aren't you tired child, let me take some of your burden, I will not strip you bare, you will still feel remorse, it just won't be all consuming any more. Will you hand yourself over to me Bo?"

"How does it work?" Bo says warily, finding it hard to trust the fae. "So many of the fae have lied to me, there is always a catch, what's yours?"

"There is no catch Bo, it is what I feed on. Just as you feed off lust and sex, I feed off guilt and pain. Your guilt will be my dinner and quite possibly breakfast too. All I have to do is hold your hands and close my eyes. You will close yours and think of all of those people that you have held onto and I will do the rest. Are you ready?" Bo swallows the lump of fear in her throat and nods her head.

"Okay, just promise me that you won't take it all."

"I swear to you my blood oath that I will leave remnants behind. Lets begin." The older fae sits on the couch next to Bo .

"Give me your hands and close your eyes," she says as her eyes begin to sparkle with power. Bo places her hands into the doctors waiting hands before her and closes her eyes, opening her self up to the familiar faces of her dead. Bo feels a soothing warm rush of power and sighs as the painful ache in her chest eases and is replaced by contentment and calm. The doctor pulls away from Bo several faces before Holly and Lauren in her private picture show. Bo slowly opens her eyes and gasps as she looks into glowing orange orbs.

"How do you feel child," Dr. Patterson asks.

"I feel lighter, like half of the world I was carrying on my shoulders, is gone. Thank you. I didn't realise how much everything was weighing me down until you took some of it away."

"Your welcome Bo, not all fae have hidden agenda's, but it is wise to be cautious and follow your instincts, and never be afraid to ask questions. Come and see me again in five years. Because I have left some behind, it will slowly grow again, if you come back every five years or so I will take the excess from you. Deal?"

"Deal," Bo says with a smile. "Thank you Dr. Patterson."

"Will you walk me out Bo?"

"Sure, I would love to." Bo follows the doctor out of the den and into The Dal.

"Goodbye Bo, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Bo says shaking the fae's proffered hand, she watches her leave before heading back towards the bar where, Kenzi and Dyson are talking to the very beautiful Shani. Dyson head off towards the pool table to join Hale in a game of eight ball, leaving the sprite and Kenzi waiting for her at the bar.

"Bo Bo you're back, finally, How did the head shrinking go?" Kenzi says, when she notice's the succubus approaching.

"Good I think, I feel more relaxed, less burdened. Hello Shani it is good to see you again," the succubus replies taking her seat beside Kenzi.

"Hello Bo," the sprite responds.

Bo glances in the direction of the sprite, who is watching the brunette curiously. Feeling a little self concious at the scrutiny being bestowed upon her, Bo lowers her eyes to her hands resting in her lap. Kenzi noticing Bo's discomfort decides to tell her some news, that is sure to perk the succubus up.

"I sent a text to Lauren while you were talking to the headshrinker. I invited her to join us for a drink." All of Bo's attention is on her friends face now.

"Did she reply? Is she coming? When will she be here?" Bo could barely conceal her excitement at the possibility of seeing Lauren.

"Settle down succuface, yes she replied and yes she said she would love to catch up over a drink. She should be here any minute." As if, her two favourite humans had synchronised this whole thing, Bo hears the sound of the front door opening, followed by the familiar tingle in her core, that she always feels in the presence of Lauren. Bo feels the urge to run up to the approaching blonde and sweep her into an embrace before kissing her for all that she's worth. Kenzi places a hand on the succubus' shoulder halting her move towards the doctor.

"Woah there tiger, settle down. Be cool Bo, you don't want to frighten her off now." Settling back down in her seat and nodding her head in understanding Bo tries to reel in all the conflicting emotions raging through her. Kenzi instead slides from her stool to wrap the doctor in a friendly hug. Lauren gives a genuine smile in greeting to both Kenzi and Shani, before meeting Bo's steady uncertain gaze and says,

"Hello Bo."

* * *

**Author's Note: That seem like the perfect place to stop, so that I can regroup and figure out what will happen next ;). A quick update and a good oppoyunity for you guys to play a little game of what will happen next with me lol. Please review and I will update again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**The Dal**

So many things happened in the space of mere minutes. Bo found she couldn't speak. It was taking everything she had to keep her hunger in check. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I haven't fed in almost a week, I need to stay in control," the succubus thought to herself. But Lauren was too close, she could smell her intoxicating scent and see her bright aura of desire. She felt her eyes change, shining that ethereal blue and she saw Lauren flinch and take a few steps away from her. Seeing Lauren's reaction hurt the brunette, she closes her eyes fighting the hunger willing her eyes to change back. There is a loud crashing sound behind the bar as several bottle's fly off the shelf and go crashing to the floor.

"Excuse me," Lauren whispers before quickly retreating through the door to the ladies restroom. Kenzi is watching, torn between following the doctor and calming Bo. The goth girl steps forward gripping the succubus' shoulders shaking her gently,

"Bo, open your eyes; look at me." Bo opens her eyes, they are still glowing brightly.

"Kenzi," is all she can say.

"It's okay Bo Bo." Kenzi looks towards Shani, silently asking for the sprite's permission. Shani understands the question and answers with a nod. She takes Bo's hand, causing the succubus to look at her instead of Kenzi.

"Come on, let's take care of this hunger, so you can actually have a conversation with Lauren, without you eating her," she says with a reassuring smile. The succubus nods slightly before allowing herself to be led towards the small storage room next to the bar.

"And I'll check on Hot Pants," Kenzi mutters as she heads towards the ladies room.

* * *

**The Storage Room**

Shani closes the storage room door, before turning her attention to the distraught succubus.

"It's okay Bo, calm down take some deep breathes."

"She afraid of me Shani. I couldn't control it, she makes me feel so much," Bo responds between short shuddering breaths. The sprite approaches the succubus cautiously, taking the brunettes face between her hands.

"It would help if you weren't starving Bo. You need to be able to take care of yourself and your needs before you can look after the doctors," Shani says gently. "Feed Bo, Kenzi will make sure Lauren is okay."

The sprite leans down pressing her lips against Bo's, lightly at first, waiting for the succubus to respond and take control. Bo tangles her hands through platinum blonde hair and grabs the sprite's neck bringing her lips harder against her own, before pulsing power through her fingers. The blonde fae moans into Bo's mouth and steps forward pressing her body tighter against the succubus. Bo begins to feed taking huge gulps of chi, the essence embraces Bo like a blanket, warming her entire body. After several minute's the brunette steps back flushed and full of ancient sprite essence.

Shani sits unsteadily on a table in the corner of the room, fighting waves of dizziness.

"Are you okay? Did I take too much? I can give some back Shani, if you need me too," the succubus says with concern.

"It's okay Bo, I can go to the park across the street to replenish. You need to be strong and full for Lauren. Go grab a table Bo and wait for Kenzi to bring the doctor over. Call if you need to talk or whatever, okay." The now very tired looking sprite, gets unsteadily back to her feet and moves in the direction of the door. "Come on, you can't stay in here all night," She says with a smile. Bo nods and crosses the floor closing the distance between them, before surprising Shani with a warm embrace.

"Thank you, you didn't have to help me just now," Bo says voice full of gratitude.

"No problem, it's not like it's unpleasant Bo," Shani says with a laugh. "You have no idea how endearing you are, do you? Any time Bo, remember that. Put me in your speed dial," she says with a wink, before opening the door and stepping back into the Dal. "I'll catch you later." The sprite blows the brunette a kiss before striding confidently out the door, exiting The Dal.

* * *

**Lauren/Kenzi**

"I'm coming in Hot Pants, ready or not." Kenzi enters the rest room, prepared for anything. Lauren is leaning against the far wall, taking deep steadying breaths. Silent tears falling down her cheeks. "How you doing Doc?"

"I'm sorry," comes from the blondes trembling lips. "I'm going to have to apologise to Trick."

"Huh? What's Trick got to do with anything? I'm sorry about Bo, she hasn't fed since well...you. I've been trying but she's so damn stubborn." Kenzi waits for the doctor to regain control.

"She hasn't fed for nearly a week, bloody hell Kenzi. I didn't expect to react so strongly, just from seeing her again. My aura would have been flashing at her like a red flag to a bull." She says with a shake of head. "Seeing those blue eyes and the hungry look on her face...I wasn't prepared for that, then the bottle's fell and I just had to get some distance from her."

"What do the bottle's falling have to do with anything Lauren?" Kenzi asks bewildered.

"Oh that was me, I did that...the bottles I mean."

"Again I say huh." The blonde laughs at the girls confusion.

"I'll show you. Ummm lets see. Okay, watch this," The doctor says, focusing on the tap and willing it to turn. The faucet responds to the doctors command and water begins to flow from the spout before disappearing down the drain.

"HOLY SHIT BALLS!," Kenzi squeals unable to believe her eyes. "What the hell is happening to you Doc?"

"I think it maybe be from the elixir and the chi Bo breathed back into me. I have to run some tests. I will need your help, because I will have to do it after hours, I'm not ready for the Ash to know yet."

"No worries, I got ya back...Ummm, Do you want to try again with Bo? I asked Shani to feed my ravenous friend, so she should be able to control her raging libido in your bootylicious presence now. What do you say, are you ready for round two?" Kenzi says hope in her voice, knowing just how much Bo needs this. Lauren splashes her face with water, before turning the tap off and drying her face off with paper towel.

"Yep, I'm ready, lets do this. I want this as much as she does Kenzi, it's time to move forward."

"That's the spirit Hot Pants, lets go." Taking one more steadying breath Lauren follows Kenzi back into the crowded bar and the waiting succubus.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alrighty then, another quick update from yours truly. I hope you enjoy it. You know the drill, show me the sunshine and I will reward you with another quick update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it feeds my addiction :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Kenzi/Lauren**

Lauren and Kenzi spied Bo tucked away in a booth, in the farthest, darkest corner in The Dal. She was hunched over nursing a beer, a far cry from the confident and out going woman, that Lauren was used to. The doctor stops her approach causing Kenzi to crash into her.

"Shit Doc, a little warning next time. What's going on?" the goth asks, going around the stationary doctor and looking into the blondes eyes.

"It's too busy here; too many ears listening to have any sort of real conversation. Can you ask her to meet me at my car, I'll go to your place," Lauren says with a slightly breathless voice.

"Do you need me to chaperone or is this something you want to do alone, just the two of you? Cause I don't mind hanging with D-man and the music maker over there, but only if you are confident in being alone with her."

"You said that Shani was going to feed Bo, yes?"

"Yeah, I can tell she has, because now she's all mopey. It's like she's gone right back to square one and not enjoying her freaky self any more," Kenzi says with a sigh.

"Okay, I think that we will be fine now that Bo's fed. I don't want to waste another moment. We need to talk. I can't leave things like this, it's time to move forward. It's time to be honest with each other, I don't want to hide my feelings for her any more. I'll meet Bo outside," the blonde says again, before pivoting and heading for the exit.

* * *

**Kenzi/Bo**

"Hey Bo Bo, are you full as a goog now?" Kenzi asks sliding into the booth opposite her friend. Bo looks up from her beer with confusion on her face.

"Sometimes Kenz, I swear you don't even speak English. What the hell does full as a goog mean?" Bo replies with an upturned eyebrow.

"It's an Australian saying, it's mean that you have eaten or drunk to excess. So what I'm asking is if Shani filled you up or not?"

"Yeah Kenzi she did, I'm fine now. Hey where's Lauren, has she gone?" Bo begins searching the crowd looking for Lauren. "She's gone isn't she, I've scared her away. I'm such a fucking idiot Kenzi, why didn't I just feed. None of this would have happened if I had been feeding," Bo says dejectedly.

"Calm down Bobolicious, she's outside waiting for you in her car, she's taking you back to the crack shack. She said there were too many ears listening here, for the conversation you guys need to have." Bo just sat there staring at her friend. "Well get a move on succubum, your girlfriends waiting for you. You wouldn't want her to think your not coming now would you? GO!" Bo gives Kenzi a smile before lurching from her seat and practically running out the door.

* * *

**Bo/Lauren**

Bo was excited and hopeful as she approached Lauren's car. She felt a bit of her confidence returning, it was good to finally start feeling like there was something to look forward to. The succubus opens the passenger side door and leans in, giving Lauren an eye full of cleavage, when she turns her attention to Bo. The brunette watches as the doctors eyes linger on the view before returning to her face, and is extremely pleased with the brightening aura that surrounds her.

"Are you heading my way by any chance beautiful?" Bo drawls as she flashes Lauren a suggestive smile. Lauren visibly relaxes and laughs a nervous laugh in response before replying.

"I think that can be arranged, jump on in." Lauren watches as Bo slides into the plush leather seat and straps herself in, before starting the car and heading towards the crap shack. They drive together in silence for a while just getting used to being in close proximity to each other again, each one occasionally risking a glance at the other until finally they both happen to look at the same time.

"It's good to see you Lauren. I've missed you." Bo says, unable to look away. Lauren breaks eye contact first and concentrates on getting them to Bo's place in one piece.

"I missed you too," she responds almost shyly. Bo reaches over taking Lauren's hand in her own, fingers interlacing before pressing a light kiss on the back of the doctors hand. They spend the rest of the drive silent, just holding hands, both lost to their own thoughts.

* * *

**Bo**

_She didn't pull away when I took her hand, that's a good sign right? We will be at the crack shack soon, do I initiate the conversation or do I let Lauren take the lead. Man her hand feels amazing, so warm. I never want to let her hand go. Do I tell her that I love her? Do I tell her that I told Dyson I only want to be friends? No, I can't rush things, this has to be on Lauren's terms. I don't want to frighten her, I don't even know if she feels the same way. Man I feel like I'm on a date, she's the only one that ever makes me nervous. Rules, I need rules so I don't screw this up. Oh shit we're here, just be cool, let her initiate all contact. Most importantly don't jump on her and kiss her stupid because she's so damn fine._

* * *

**Lauren**

_She has a way of making me feel at ease and safe. Thank god for Dr. Patterson, just days ago, the mere thought of Bo made me break into a sweat and start shaking. She took my hand and I felt relief that I didn't feel the urge to pull away. I am not completely at ease but I think after a few more sessions all this anxiety I feel about Bo should be gone. We will talk first, starting with that night when she left to fight Vex. I want to tell her everything, but I can't not yet. I can't tell her about the prophecy until I know more. Do I mention the side effects? No I shouldn't until I have run some tests. We are here, just stay calm. Avoid too much physical contact with Bo, it makes me stupid and I need to speak clearly. I can do this, I'm strong. If she doesn't feel the same way, I can deal with that too. What if she decides she wants to be with Dyson, can I handle that? Breathe Lauren, just breathe, baby steps. Maybe start by turning off the car and letting go of Bo's hand. I don't want to let go of Bo's hand. Okay, time to have that talk, time to lower my walls and let someone in. God give me strength._

* * *

**Bo/Lauren**

The two woman sat out the front of the crack shack, neither wanting to release's their grip on the other. Lauren finally, pulls her hand away from Bo's and immediately misses the contact, but they couldn't stay out here forever. After Lauren releases Bo's hand, the succubus jumps out and runs around to open the door for the blonde and offering her hand again. The doctor smiles at Bo before taking her offered hand and getting out of the car. They walk towards the crack shack hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the huge response to the last chapter and as promised a lightning fast update! I hope you like this installment, I think it turned out pretty good. The huge test for me is the next chapter, scary, scary. I will try to be quick, but it might take me a little longer to write this one, I want it to be good. Show me that bright sunshine, I can't get enough of it. Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing so faithfully it means a lot that you are enjoying this. Bless you all :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Bo/Lauren**

"Can I get you something to drink Lauren? Wine? Coffee?" Bo asks, reluctantly releasing her hold on the blondes hand, as she heads towards the kitchen, turning on a few lights to chase away the darkness.

"Have you got any beer?" the doctors asks, before heading towards the familiar worn couch.

"Yeah of course, make yourself comfortable. Do you want a glass or is from the bottle fine?"

"The bottle is fine Bo...relax," Lauren says sensing Bo's nervousness. The brunette grabs a couple of beers from the fridge and makes her way to the couch. She twists the caps off of both bottle's before handing one to Lauren, allowing her fingers to brush lightly against the blondes in the exchange. "Thank you," Lauren says before taking a generous sip of the bitter amber liquid. Bo sits on the couch beside Lauren making sure that she doesn't encroach on the blondes personnel space. They sit together in uncertain silence, each occasionally sipping at their beers, both uncertain on where to begin.

"Bo...I," Lauren begins awkwardly.

"Thank you Lauren," Bo blurts at the same time as the doctor begins to speak. "Sorry, I have to get this out first and then the floor is all yours, okay?" the brunette say hurriedly. Lauren nods her head and waits for Bo to continue. The succubus begins again, "Thank you Lauren, for everything you did. Trick told me you went behind The Ashs back to help me, with no regard for the consequences. You are so selfless, I mean we weren't exactly on speaking terms when all this stuff happened, and yet you went above and beyond to rescue me from the darkness. After that night...when we... and then the way I treated you throughout the whole ordeal and you didn't give up on me. Kenzi told me everything, that you were willing to sacrifice your safety...your….life for me." Bo feels the tears starting to pool in her eyes. "Well you did sacrifice your life...I...Killed...You...I." The tears are falling freely now, Bo unable to continue, hangs her head into her hands, trying to regain control of her emotions.

Lauren feels threatening tears of her own as she leans forward, gathering Bo into her arms as she tries to sooth the sobbing brunette. After several minutes of Lauren rubbing circle's on Bo's back and whispering soothing comforting words, the succubus pulls away from the doctor, calmer and no longer crying. "Sorry," Bo mumbles slightly embarrassed for showing such weakness in front of the blonde.

"Don't be sorry Bo, it can't have been easy watching everything you were doing and not being able to control it," Lauren says words full of understanding and forgiveness. "You know after you ummmm visited that night at my house..."

"Attacked Lauren, I attacked you, please don't lessen what I did," Bo says. Lauren closes her eyes for a moment, pushing the memories away before trying again.

"Okay, after the...attack at my house. I well... I sat there and thought that I had deserved what you did, because of what I had inadvertently done to you, when we were together."

"Lauren..."

"No, please let me finish. I never meant to hurt you Bo. The Ash may have asked me to distract you, but I certainly hadn't planned on sleeping with you that night. I was going to talk to you again and if that didn't work, I was going to..well...drug you," Lauren says sheepishly, before continuing. "But when you talked about wanting a real relationship with the picket fence and kids and that you didn't think anyone would want that with you, I wanted you to see that there are people that would want that with you, ***_sighs and rolls her eyes_**_, _that I would want that with you. Over the last few months I have felt feelings that I never expected to feel again. I was frozen inside Bo, it was the only way I could survive in that place, but..when I met you, I felt things I had resigned myself to never feeling again. You melted that ice around my heart Bo, and I wanted you. That's why I slept with you, because I couldn't ignore those feelings any more, I didn't want to ignore what I was feeling for you. I'm sorry for hurting you Bo. I just wanted to keep you safe, to protect you, like you have done for me since we met." Lauren looks at Bo with uncertainty in her eyes, she can't read the expression on the brunettes face. The blonde looks down from those dark eyes and stares at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me this that night? I felt like I had opened myself up to the most honest and real connection, that I had with any one in my entire life. I had never let myself be vulnerable before and then I find out that the Ash sent you. Oh Lauren, I was so angry and hurt."

"I'm sorry, I was afraid of what I was feeling and of what I meant to you. I wasn't ready to declare how much I...care for you." Bo reaches out cupping the blondes face with her hand lifting Lauren's face so that she could look into the doctors eyes.

"Can we forget about that night, well not the first part, because that was amazing, Bo says, a smile forming on her lips at the delicious memories of the doctor splayed naked and beautiful beneath her. "But the end of that night can we just forget it ever happened, we both said things that we wish we could take back. Can we move past it please?"

"Only if you can stop blaming yourself for everything you did while you were infected with the Darkness. I know you feel horrible for what happened and I am still dealing with some of it. But...It...Wasn't...You ...Bo. Kenzi says that you have started to view yourself as a monster again. If you were a monster you wouldn't care or feel remorse for anything you did Bo. You were really starting to embrace who and what you are, and so was I. We need to just accept what has happened and move forward. I want to rebuild our friendship Bo, I want to get the trust and honesty back. Can we try to do that?"

Lauren resisted the temptation to embrace the brunette, as she tried to process the forgiveness in the doctors words. But Bo was also fixated on that one word... friendship. I want more than friendship with this woman, she thinks, unsure whether to voice her concerns or not. The succubus is not given a chance however as a very drunk Kenzi stumbles through the front door and falls into the armchair next to Bo.

"What's up bitches, have you kissed and made up?" the girl slurs, as she glances at both of them through heavy lidded eyes.

"We have made a good start Kenzi," Lauren says giving Bo a gentle smile, and a pat on the arm.

"That's great Hot Pants, I'm glad you kids are working through your issues. Wow... the.. rooms... spinning, ummm Bo Bo could you carry me to my room please, I can't feel my legs. Thanks buddy,"Kenzi says with her sweetest, pretty please, you've gotta love me smile. Lauren stands up preparing to leave, but Bo reaches out to stop the blonde.

"Please don't go yet, I'll just toss the drunk one into her bed and I'll be right back," The succubus says with pleading eyes. Lauren sits down, but says, "I really need to head off soon, I have to be in the lab early."

"Give me two minutes, I will walk you to your car, but I want to see you tomorrow, can I come by the lab?" Lauren nods in compliance as Bo scoops up the now softly snoring Kenzi and carries her into her room. Lauren is shrugging into her jacket when Bo re-emerges from tucking her drunken friend into bed. They walk outside into the cold brisk night. Lauren can feel the heat of Bo's arm through her jacket, she is walking so close. "Lauren," the brunette says quietly.

"Hmmm,"

"What if I don't want to be just... friends?" Lauren's breath catches in her throat at the question, her hands begin to shake. She shoves them into the pockets of her jacket as they finally arrive at her car. Bo places her hands gently on the blondes shoulder's and turns her so they are facing one another. Bo moves closer pressing her body close to Lauren's and moving one of her hands to cup the doctors face.

"Bo..can we do this one step at a time... please," Lauren can feel Bo's breath on her lips. "Bo," she says again as she leans the last few inches towards Bo's lips. The kiss is gentle and sweet and over all too quickly.

"As long as it takes Lauren, but know, that I want all of you. I want your body, heart and soul." Bo leans in and gives Lauren another gentle parting kiss, before turning and walking back towards the house. Lauren fumbles for her keys, and falls into her car. Feeling completely overwhelmed by the rush of emotions, she puts the car in gear and heads towards home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that is the first talk out of the way, I hope my muse did a good job. I'm not the most fluffy, lovey dovey person in the world so I struggle a bit with heart to heart emotion stuff lol. Anyway I hope it's alright any sunshine will be much appreciated. Thanks for reading. xxoo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Lauren**

Lauren had had the most restful sleep in what seemed like weeks. The tension she had been carrying around about Bo and the fear of losing her had lifted, allowing the blonde a solid eight hours of uninterrupted blissful sleep. Lauren had left for the lab with a spring in her step, looking forward to the day ahead. That was until she stepped through the labs double doors and saw Dyson leaning against an examination table and flirting openly with one of the nurse's. He straightened up at the sight of the doctor, obvious that it was her he was waiting for. Her agitation changed into confusion when Dyson actually smiled at her as he approached. It wasn't the usual condescending smile, it was a pleasant almost friendly smile and it threw her off balance.

"Hello Dyson, what can I do for you this early in the morning?" Lauren says going for her easy emotionless reserved voice.

"I just thought I would see how you are doing after everything that happened with Bo," Dyson replies, sounding sincere. Lauren was struck mute for a moment, trying to make sense of what the hell was going on. Am I in some alternate reality where Dyson isn't an ass, she wondered. "Lauren? Are you okay?"

"Ummm sorry, but who are you and what have you done with the real Dyson?"

The wolf laughs at the blondes comment before saying, "I guess I deserve that. I haven't treated you fairly over the years have I? Look I'm going to try to make an effort to be more congenial, maybe even take the time to get to know you, if you would be open to that. I'm not saying lets be best friends or anything but I would like to see if we can find a way to get along." Lauren just stared at Dyson as if he had grown another head; she had no idea what to say. "Look, it's just that after Bo told me that she didn't want to see me any more because she is in love with you, I thought..."

"I'm sorry what did you just say," Lauren was having trouble breathing, she crossed the floor and sunk into a chair. The wolf faltered at the look on the blondes face realising he had just revealed something that the blonde obviously wasn't aware of yet. He wasn't sure what to do now, Kenzi said that the women were having a big reunion talk at the crack shack last night. He just presumed Bo would have declared her feelings for Lauren, but obviously he was wrong because he had totally thrown the doctor for a loop.

"Ummm sorry, I just presumed she would have told you last night and I had promised Bo to make an effort and shit she's going to be pissed with me." Dyson turns to the sound of the lab doors opening and watches Bo followed by a weary looking Kenzi enter the room. Bo stops just inside the door, Kenzi bumping into her with a groan. "Shit Bo, I'm so hung over, please tell me when you're gonna just stop like that."

"Sorry Kenz. Dyson what are you doing here?" Bo says, voice suspicious as she looks at him and then at the very shaken looking form of Lauren. "What have you done to Lauren, damn it Dyson, you said you were going to try." Bo approaches Lauren standing next to her facing the wolf and putting a protective hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Bo, I didn't do anything bad, well not intentionally anyway. I came here offering the doc an olive branch. Umm Lauren can you tell Bo, I didn't do anything? She looks like she's going to kill me." Lauren looks at Bo, her body is tense, her face set in anger. Lauren places her hand on Bo's hand resting on her shoulder, causing the succubus to turn her attention to her and is met by the glowing blue orbs that rises with Bo's power. The doctor flinches but forces a smile in the attempt to reassure Bo that she is fine. The sound of shattering test tubes and flasks, provoke Kenzi into action.

"Bo go outside; calm yourself down." The succubus glances in the direction of Lauren, when she sees the blonde nod her head, she lets out a frustrated groan and exits the lab. Kenzi turn to the shifter, eyebrows raised, "Well start talking wolf man, I'm not feeling well so this better be good."

"Can you excuse me please? I'll be in my office," The doctor says hurrying away.

"D-man I'm waiting."

"Shit Kenzi, it's not my fault. As I told Bo, I came over to try to make peace with the doctor. If Bo and I are going to be friends I need to make an effort to get to know Lauren. I mean she can't be that bad right, Bo loves her and you guys are friends now."

"That doesn't explain why we found her looking like you just flashed her or something." Kenzi says irritated as her head continued to thump.

"You told me they were going to talk and sort things out last night, so I presumed that Bo had told her that she broke up with me because she is in love with her." Dyson says, unable to hide the pain he still felt by Bo's rejection.

Kenzi's face blanched at the realisation that the wolf had inadvertently told Lauren that Bo was in love with her. "Oh my God Dyson, did you just out my best friends most intimate feelings to the unknowing source of those said feelings. Sweet baby Jesus, use the back entrance Dyson, because Bo's going to have kittens." Dyson didn't wait another second before taking the labs second exit, leaving Kenzi to sort the mess out.

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

Bo was pacing back and forth just outside the lab doors, muttering under her breath and waving her hands about in frustration. Kenzi approaches her friend with caution, as her hung-over brain tries to come up with the best approach for dealing with this new crisis.

"Kenzi, what did he do? And where is he?" The succubus stops pacing and approaches the goth girl, slightly calmer but still agitated.

"I sent the stupid wolf man out the back door, as for what he did well..."

"Just say whatever it is Kenzi, you never hold back from me. So don't start doing it now; out with it,"

"Alright, what happened is this. Dyson knew that you guys were having a talk last night, and so decided to make peace with the doctor because he presumed he would be seeing a lot more of her now, because of your choice. He presumed that you declared your love for Hot Pants last night, I thought you would have as well for that matter, anyway obviously you didn't tell her that you made your choice because that's why we found her sitting in the chair all flushed and shocked. Dyson told Lauren that you had broken it off with him because you were in love with your hot, hot doctor lady love in there," Kenzi concluded.

Bo just stood there, looking at Kenzi incredulously, opening and closing her mouth several times unable to form anything coherent. The succubus sits on the bench next to the lab doors completely deflated, all the anger gone as she realises that Dyson had spoken her three little words to the doctor. Words that she had never spoken to anyone, the blonde was to be her first.

"I didn't tell her about Dyson and I, because I didn't think she was ready for it, obviously I was right. What the hell do I do now Kenzi, how am I supposed to face her. She wanted to work on being friends again, this is too much too soon. Bloody Dyson damn it."

"It might not be as bad as it seems Bo Bo, just go in there and tell her that yes you broke it off with wolf man but that there are no expectations. That you will give her as much time as she needs to works through how she feels and what she wants."

"And the I'm in love with her part, do I say it or just not mention it at all," Bo questions her friend,as she jiggles her legs nervously.

"Just see where the conversation goes, If the time feels right say it, if not, don't. Go with you instincts Bo, you two are connected, that much is obvious to anyone with...well...eyes," Kenzi laughs to herself and shakes her head, "I feel like Dr. Phil or something, just go in there and be whatever she needs, Okay."

"Okay, thanks Kenz, I don't know what I would do without you. Wish me luck." Bo gets up and heads back towards the lab doors.

"Luck," Kenzi says, as she gets up from her position on the bench. "I'm going to head down to the Dal, get me some pancakes for breakfast. Come down when you are finished with the Doc."

"Okay, and if you see Dyson tell him, tell him, there will be words." And with that the succubus takes a deep breath and goes in search of her doctor.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I was surprised where this went, but hey what my muse wants, my muse gets. I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review, I'm a complete review junkie and need my fix. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Bo/Lauren**

Bo knocks lightly on Lauren's office door, after hearing a "come in," from the other side, the brunette takes a deep steadying breath and opens the door. She steps awkwardly into the small, well organised office, closing the door with a quiet click before turning her attention to the blonde sitting behind her desk. Lauren appears to be completely composed and calm, and for just a moment Bo envies the doctors ability to control her emotions, outwardly anyway. Who knows if she is actually calm on the inside as well, Bo thinks as she stands there facing Lauren uneasily shuffling her feet.

Lauren watches as Bo shuffles her feet, looking ill at ease and awkward, and she finds it completely adorable. "Do you know how absolutely adorable you look when you get all shy and awkward Bo?" Lauren says trying to break the ice.

"Really? Because I feel like a complete idiot, how could me, not having any idea how to speak to you... be attractive." The doctor blinks at the succubus' words and quietly chastises herself for not keeping her thoughts to herself. She gets up from her chair and approaches the brunette.

"I'm sorry Bo, I just wanted to lighten the mood; to make you feel more at ease." Bo looks up into Lauren's chocolate coloured eyes and feels herself visibly relax at the warmth she finds in them. Bo steps forward preparing to embrace the blonde woman, finding that she is much more comfortable with actions rather than words. Before Bo manages to reach the doctor however, she steps away heading back behind her desk and starts tapping at the keys on the open laptop on her desk. Bo stands there, completely at a loss at what is going on and how she can salvage the mess that Dyson inadvertently made.

"You don't want me to even touch you now?" Bo questions the blonde, as she continues to do whatever she is doing on her computer.

"Just a moment Bo... Sorry," she says, as she finishes what she was doing. "I was turning off the surveillance camera's so that we could have some privacy, of course I want you to touch me." Lauren feels the blush rise up her cheeks at how that last part of her sentence sounded. Lauren rolls her eyes and says, "I don't mean …. well...sorry that came out sounding a bit ummm dirty."

"Hmm well, I certainly don't mind at all, you can talk dirty to me as much as you like Dr. Lewis. You know how sexy I find you in that pristine, white lab coat of yours." Bo says suddenly feeling much more confident now that Lauren is a bit flustered and not all controlled and doctor like.

Lauren sits on the edge of the desk and watches as Bo openly checks her out, making her blush even more. "How can you possibly make me feel like I'm the most beautiful thing you have ever seen when I am wearing a lab coat," Lauren says as Bo continues to undress her with her eyes and unconsciously licks her lips.

"I find everything about you beautiful, Lauren," Bo says. The playfulness is gone replaced by an intensity that the blonde has never seen from Bo. "So, Dyson came by wanting to bury the hatchet so to speak," Bo says, finally ready to get everything out in the open.

"Yes, he was waiting for me when I came into work this morning, said he wanted to make an effort to get to know me and to try to get along. He told me that you broke things off with him and that you...ummm..."

"That I broke things of with him because I..am..in..love..with..you," Bo says staring intently at the blonde holding her gaze. "It's okay Lauren... if you don't feel the same or whatever, I couldn't not say it myself after Dyson had already let the cat out of the bag so to speak." Lauren had closed her eyes, breaking contact with the succubus as she tried to get her rushing emotions in check. The blonde had wanted to hear Bo say those words for quite sometime now and now that she had, she was terrified of finally acknowledging just how much she loved the woman standing in front of her in return. Lauren is brought back from her own turmoil as Bo shouts in surprise and shock as several of the filing cabinet drawers open by themselves, scaring the succubus half to death.

"What the hell, Lauren. I think you have a ghost or something in your office," Bo says eyes wide. The doctor stares at the filing cabinet drawers and wills them to close. Bo watches in silent awe, her eyes flicking from the look of concentration on Lauren's face to the closing filing cabinet drawers. "Umm okay, not a ghost then. Lauren what just happened? Oh my god I have to sit down." The brunette makes her way towards the chair in the corner and plonks her self down, then continues to stare at the doctor waiting for an explanation.

"I think it's a side affect from the combination from consuming the elixir, when I wasn't actually the one affected by the darkness and the chi you breathed back into me when you brought me back to life. I haven't had the opportunity to run tests yet, I was going to ask Kenzi for some help after hours so that I can give myself a CT scan, to see what's going on with my brain function. I'll take some blood and run an analysis as well, it may not even be permanent. But I have not got full control of it either as you just witnessed. My emotional state seems to be closely linked to my control of the telekinesis or the lack of control as the case may be. A bit like your abilities actually. Interesting, I might have to examine you again as well Bo, take some blood compare it to my own." Lauren looks over to the silent form of Bo. "Bo, are you okay? You're freaked out aren't you. Does this change anything? Bo please say something," Lauren pleads unable to bear the silence any more.

"It's all my fault," Bo says almost so quietly that Lauren didn't hear it. "Everything I touch, I taint or wreck, I'm sorry."

"Bo damn it, that's not true. I knew the risks, they were mine to take and I would do it again, a hundred times over if it meant saving you. I love you Bo, so much that it hurts," Lauren says tears springing from her eyes as she gets up from her place on her desk and kneels in front of the despondent succubus, cupping the brunettes face in her hands forcing her to look into the doctors tear filled eyes. "I love you, I would risk everything that I have to keep you safe, this is not your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that happens."

Lauren kisses Bo's lips hard, needing the succubus to feel everything that she feels. The doctor puts everything into the kiss and completely melts into Bo's arms as the succubus responds to Lauren's passion before adding her own into the embrace as well. The filing cabinet beside them crashes to the floor, scaring both woman into breaking the all consuming kiss, both breathing heavily and flushed with desire.

"Say it again," Bo says, breathing heavily, eyes burning with unbridled passion and desire.

"I love you," Lauren replies, stroking the brunette's cheek and jaw, before leaning in for another kiss. Lauren breaks the kiss before it gets too heated. "Bo, I still need to take things slow, if that's okay. There is still a lot of stuff going on in my head and I don't want to rush us, even though it feels so right."

"Whatever you need Lauren, I want to get it right this time and I also don't want to risk something falling on our heads," She says with a grin, motioning towards the upturned filing cabinet.

"Right and that could be a definite possibility, with the amount of emotions that I feels when I'm with you," the doctor responds. "I will definitely need to work on controlling this thing before I do hurt someone." Lauren gets up off the floor, brushing the dust marks off the knees of her pressed slacks. "Would you give me a hand with this Bo," she asks motioning towards the cabinet. Bo stands up from her chair and helps the doctor lift the stainless steel filing cabinet back into it's upright position.

"Would you like to go out for dinner sometime, just me and you?" Bo asks a shy smile quirking her lips.

"Bo Dennis, are you asking me out on a real date," The blonde says enjoying the butterflies she feels in her stomach. Bo moves forward placing her hands on the doctors hips.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm doing Lauren Lewis. So what do you say?"

"I would love to have dinner with you Bo," Lauren says giving Bo a peck on the lips before stepping away. "Now I really should get back to work, and turn the camera's back on, they will get suspicious if they are off for too long."

"Okay, can I call you later to see if you are up to having a drink or something?"

"Sure, I've got quite a bit to do, but if I'm not to tired, I would love to grab a drink with you and Kenzi." Lauren taps in a few strokes on the keyboard, turning the camera's back on. "I'll see you later," she says giving the succubus an enticing smile.

"Definitely," The succubus responds flashing the blonde with a cheeky grin of her own. "Bye," She says giving Lauren one last longing gaze before opening the door and leaving the lab.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the super fast speed it was posted aswell. See what all that sunshine does, it warms me and makes my fingers tingle eagerly to write more for you. Thank you all for your kind words and support, I am showing you all how much I appreciate it, by doing the only thing I can. Writing more and posting it quickly for all of you to devour. Thanks xxoo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Lauren**

The doctor had worked doggedly throughout the entire day, skipping lunch, as she tried to get all the work that was piling up around her done. She needed to get the urgent cases finished so that she could hopefully start the investigation on this mysterious prophecy and unlocking the secrets behind her new found abilities. Not to mention that she really wanted to catch up with Kenzi and was longing to see Bo. She had missed the presence of the succubus almost immediately after she had left the compound.

Since reconnecting with Bo after her death and subsequent rebirth so to speak, she had found that the woman consumed her thoughts entirely. First it was the pain and fear overruling her senses when she thought of her. But after several sessions with Dr. Patterson, the pain and fear were overtaken by an aching longing that urged her to seek the succubus out, to seek comfort in her strong arms. Lauren had felt the pull of Bo powers before when they had first met and were flirting constantly, but now when she was in close proximity it was like a tractor beam was pulling her in and that it would be impossible to resist. Not that she wanted to resist, but she was a servant to The Light and human, it was against the law to have a relationship with Bo. Bo was unaligned which gave her the freedom to choose but Lauren was bound by the fae laws and had to act accordingly or it would be her death, Bo's or both. The Ash had given her permission to pursue Bo but that did not make it any less dangerous for both of them. She would need to set ground rules with the succubus to ensure that they restrained themselves in public, especially in The Dal.

The doctor was brought out of her reverie by her cellphone, her breath hitched at the thought that it could be Bo, but looking at the text revealed a message from Dr. Patterson instead. She wanted to have our final session tonight, which meant it was unlikely she would be seeing Bo or Kenzi. Texting a reply that she would be there at seven as requested, Lauren decided to head over to the archives, to do a little searching into the prophecy in the hour she had before her appointment.

* * *

**Kenzi/Bo**

Kenzi and Bo arrived at The Dal at half past six after wrapping up a case in finding a runaway fae girl and returning her to her very worried parents. A huge pay day meant the the two women would be set for pizza and ice cream for the next month at least. They were both in high spirits as the headed towards the bar, greeting Trick warmly at thanking him as he laid out several shots and a beer for each of them. As soon as Bo had taken her seat she pulled out her phone to text Lauren asking her to come down for a drink.

"Wow, I'm surprised you managed to get all the way to the bar before sexting your lady lover," Kenzi says eyes twinkling in humour.

"I can't stop thinking about her Kenz, it's crazy."

"Well I suggest you top up your tank, by kissing a few of these fae, so that you don't devour Dr. Hot Pants as soon as she gets here. Bo you have to be discreet when it comes to Lauren and the feelings you guys share," Kenzi says lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Why, I'm unaligned? I'm not governed by their stupid laws," Bo says agitated just thinking about the fae's disregard for humans.

"But Lauren is Bo Bo, what you two are doing is dangerous for her," Kenzi says, willing her love struck friend to understand. Discretion and subtlety had never been the succubus' strong suit.

"Damn it Kenz, it shouldn't matter," Bo say angrily. "Why hasn't she replied yet?" Bo looks at her phone, concern crossing her feature's.

"Bo it's just gone seven, the nights still young. The Doc is probably totally absorbed in some nerdy experiment and is too geeked out in her big science brain to notice her phone beeping at her," the goth girl says with conviction.

"Fine, I will go dance and top myself up, like you suggested. Otherwise I'm going to go insane waiting for Lauren to reply. I want her near me all the time, is that normal?" Bo questions.

"Why are you asking me Bo, do you see any man candy hanging off my arm. I don't think I have ever been in love. Just go with it, if you get too annoying, I'll try to slap it out of you. Deal?"

"Deal," the succubus says laughing and slapping Kenzi playfully on the arm, before heading into the dancing masses in search for a meal.

* * *

**Lauren**

Lauren thanked Dr. Patterson again for her time, before stepping out of the office and into the long stark corridor in the East wing of the compound. Lauren pulled out her cell and turned it back on, and was greeted by a missed call from Bo and several texts, two from Bo and one from Kenzi.

**Bo:** _Lauren, I'm at The Dal. I really need to see you, get your sexy ass here now._ The text was finished off with a winking smiley face.

**Bo:** _Are you okay? I'm going to call you._

Then she had the missed call from Bo, followed by the text from Kenzi.

**Kenzi: **_Ahhh Dr. Hot Pants you might want to answer your phone pretty soon, cause my girls get a bit antsy in her pantsy's. If you don't answer soon she's gonna come looking for you._

Lauren laughed at Kenzi's text as she pressed call on her phone as she stepped outside to make her way to her living quarters on the other side of the compound. Bo picked up almost instantly panic evident in her voice.

"Lauren, are you alright? Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry Bo, my phone was off, I was having my last session with Dr. Patterson. I just finished and am heading home. You and Kenzi can come by if you want, I'll open a bottle of wine and order some Chinese."

"That would be great, we will be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay I'll see you both soon," Lauren says unable to hide her smile at the succubus' obvious excitement. "Bye Bo."

"We will be there soon, I can't wait to see you," Bo says, sounding a little breathless.

"Me too," the blonde replies, before ending the call. Lauren walks the last hundred metre's or so to her door with a renewed spring in her step. She opens the front doors switching on the lamp in the entrance, and lets out a little gasp when she sees the dark figure of The Ash sitting on her pale coloured couch. Lauren falls to one knee, lowering her head, as she follows proper protocol.

"Rise child, I'm sorry if I startled you." Lauren turned on a couple more lights before sitting in the chair across from The Ash.

"Is everything okay sir?" Lauren asks trying to keep her voice steady.

"I heard you were having your last session with Margaret, oh sorry Dr. Patterson to you," The Ash says noting the confusion in the doctors face when he used the therapists first name. "I came to see, if you are feeling okay after the sessions and to see if you have made any progress with Bo."

"She and her human Kenzi with be here momentarily, we are going to have dinner," Lauren replies cautiously.

"Then I will not take up any of your time, so that you can get changed out of your work clothes and freshen up a bit, for your company. I disabled the security in here so that we could talk in private, leave it off until the succubus and her pet have left, it will make things easier. I applaud your forethought at doing that in the lab earlier. Please seek me out tomorrow so that we can talk in full, Lauren," The Ash says, his features not giving any indication of his emotions.

"Yes sir, as you wish."

"Goodnight, Lauren. Enjoy your evening." The Ash rises fluidly from his position on the couch and moves silently across the foyer and out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Lauren gets up and heads for the stairs, taking two at a time, she had ten minutes to get herself cleaned up, before Bo and Kenzi got here.

* * *

**Author's Note: You know the drill a lot of sunshine goes a long way in powering up my muse. Thankyou for reading and reviewing, I will update again soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Lauren had just had the fastest shower in existence, and was just wrapping her hair in a towel, when a knock on the door announced Bo's and Kenzi's arrival. Walking bare foot to the door, she looked through the peep hole first just to be sure, before opening the door to let them in.

"Hi Hot Pants, I brought extra wine," Kenzi says, striding into the living room, two bottles raised high. "Where is your bottle opener?, lets let these babies breathe so that I can drink 'em faster."

Lauren barely heard Kenzi, her eyes were transfixed on Bo, who still stood on the threshold, openly staring back, undressing the blonde with her eyes. Lauren still marvelled at how Bo made her feel completely seen and wanted, her pulse raced from the heat seen in the succubus gaze.

"Never mind, I'll just find it myself shall I, jeez get a room already. Bo get your ass in here so we can shut the door, it's fucking freezing outside."

"Oh right sorry Kenz, I got kind of distracted," Bo says, as she continued her perusal of the doctor, in her tight jeans and three quarter sleeved pink button down. Several buttons were undone to allow the brunette a fine view of the doctors long slender neck. Bo licked her lips unconsciously before stepping into the room, brushing past the doctor causing the blonde to shiver at the contact, her breath hitching in her throat. Lauren closes the door and turns to find Bo standing close enough to reach out and touch, she could feel the pull that seems to always be there now, urging her forward to close that small amount of distance, to get as close as she possibly could to her.

Kenzi, slips into the small gap between them causing them to both break eye contact and look at the exasperated goth girl breaking the connection between them. "Snap out of it! I'm hungry and I'm not in the mood to watch eye sex, between you two ladies all night. Lauren finds her voice first, looking slightly embarrassed about the effect Bo seems to have on her.

"Sorry Kenzi, actually could you order the food? The numbers on the fridge, I need to finish getting dressed. Bo make yourself comfortable, I won't be long." The blonde turns and hurries back up the stairs, feeling Bo's eyes watching her all the way to her room.

"God Bo, keep it in your pants. We only just got here, what's with you?" Kenzi says as she dials the number for the take out joint. She holds up a finger and says, "Hold that thought, let me order the food first, I'm wasting away here." Bo finds three glasses and fills them with the rich burgundy liquid from one of the bottles Kenzi had opened. She drains one completely and refills it, in the time it takes for her friend to order the food.

"So, what's going on Bo? You realise you haven't even spoken to Lauren yet, you just stared and totally gave her one with just your eyes."

"I feel a connection to her, it's like nothing I have ever experienced before. I mean, I felt a connection before but now, since feeding from her and I guess me transferring the chi back into Lauren, it's increased like ten fold." Bo says, a little worry crossing her features. "You don't think she under my thrall, do you ?"

"No, no nothing like that, she would be like a robot right?"

"That's correct Kenzi," Lauren says, hearing the last part of the conversation. She looks at Bo, "I feel it too, but I'm still me. I just feel tethered to you in some way, it must be from you...bringing me back with your essence. Tell me, is there anything different about my aura?"

Bo looks intently at the doctors aura, trying to remember how it used to burn and if there were any differences to how it is now. "Well you have always burned brighter than anyone I have ever seen, but now there is a subtle tinge of pink that sort of swirls around amongst all the brightness. Is that my essence, that I'm seeing?" Feeling the renewed desire from the energy surrounding the doctor, Bo lowers her eyes, grabbing her glass of wine and taking a large mouth full.

"Man Bo, save some for the rest of us, jeez," Kenzi says grabbing her glass and passing Lauren hers. A knock at the door indicates the arrival of the food and Kenzi sqeals with delight as she heads for the door. "You got money Hot Pants?" She says over her shoulder.

Lauren pulls several bills from her jeans pocket and walks over to the door and the young Asian man holding out his hand to be paid, as Kenzi grabs the food and races to the kitchen to start dishing it out. The blonde thanks the man, before closing and locking the door and heads towards the fabulous smells wafting towards her from the kitchen. Lauren lets out a groan at the first mouthful of the sweet and sour pork, she hadn't eaten since the bowl of fruit she ate this morning. The three woman just eat for a few minutes in comfortable silence, each enjoying the food and wine.

"So, how did the last session go with Dr. Patterson? How many sessions did you have? Are you sure you don't need to continue seeing her?" Bo asks, concern for the blondes well being evident.

"I had four sessions with her and I think I will be okay. It's quite fascinating actually, I can recall the memories over the last few weeks but I don't feel anything, when I do. It's like watching a silent movie, I see the images but they provoke no feelings at all," Lauren says eyes sparkling. "I would really love to study her and her abilities, to add to my database."

"Okay down girl, you are getting dangerously geeky again," Kenzi says, smiling at the doctors excitement.

"I love it when she gets geeky," Bo protests, with her own smile.

"Exactly my point. I'm trying to avoid more eye sex between you two, for my sanity if nothing else," Kenzi replies glaring between the two women. Both laugh at Kenzi's comment, before Lauren turns serious.

"The Ash was here waiting for me, when I got home, from my therapists appointment."

"Oh and what did the Ashhole want," the goth girl says, as Bo nods her head, concern on both of their faces.

"Bo, I need to tell you something, I don't want anything to come between us, so that means telling you things that I'm not sure you are ready to hear," Lauren says uncertainly, glancing towards Kenzi for support.

"Yeah I think she is strong enough to hear it now. Bo Bo saw your Dr. Patterson too, I think she's good to go, lay it on her," Kenzi looks at Bo, ready to run interference for the doctor if she needs to.

"You are keeping things from me again, Lauren?" The doctor flinches at the pain crossing across the succubus' features.

"Bo Bo, she told me everything. It was both our decision to wait until you were strong enough to hear it." Kenzi wills Bo to understand that they were doing it for her.

The brunette closes her eyes for a moment, before retuning her gaze to the fidgeting blonde. "Okay, I'm listening."

Lauren tells Bo everything that was said by The Ash, when she had entered the lab and found him waiting for her. The brunette allowed her to talk, without interrupting, eyes going wide every now and again, otherwise giving away nothing on what she was feeling. After the doctor had finished, she waited for Bo to process everything as she sipped at her wine.

"So there is an ancient prophecy, presumably depicting me as a champion?" The succubus laughs at the absurdity of what the blonde has just told her. Both of the women are shocked by the reaction and just watch as the brunette laughs and shakes her head in disbelief. "Oh please, give me a break, it's probably just a ploy to encourage me to pick a side or something," Bo says, unable to think of herself in such a commanding and important light in the fae world.

"Bo there is a reason they didn't just kill you after the trials. No one has ever not chosen a side. I believe there is something to this and am going to research it, whether you believe it or not," Lauren says resolutely, feeling a little annoyed at Bo's flip reaction to the revelation she had just announced.

Bo feels the annoyance behind the doctors words, and ceases her amusement at the whole thing. "Sorry Lauren, it's just so out there. There is nothing special about me."

"That is where our views differ Bo, I think you are remarkable and infinitely special. I think you have barely touched the surface of what you are capable of," Lauren says seriously.

"Sorry Succuface but I think I am siding with the Doc on this one." Bo gives the Russian girl a reproachful look. "What? You are special to me too, you continually amaze me with what you are capable of." Bo sighs in resignation.

"Fine, I know when I'm outnumbered. Let's drink that other bottle of wine and dwell on more pleasant things. Can we do that, I just want to enjoy being in the company of my two favourite girls."

"Sure Bo Bo, I'm always up for more drinking. Hot Pants?"

"Yeah, there's another bottle chilling in the fridge as well."

"Alright lets get this party started," Kenzi squeals in delight grabbing the other two bottles of wine.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay here is another quick update though, the sunshine was a bit lacking for the last chapter, but I do realise that you guys can't be checking in everyday :). Thank you to everyone who did read and review, this update is for you. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days, we will see how my muse feels. Thanks again, also if anyone has some idea's they want to share feel free to PM me, I would love to here them this story is pretty much being made up as I go, so it could go anywhere. xxoo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The three women had made their way from the dining area, into the living space, sitting on the light coloured couch. Kenzi poured the wine while Bo and Lauren found themselves staring at each other again.

"Hey none of that, let me pass out first. Lets see what's on tv shall we," Kenzi says, grabbing the remote from the table. She claps when she sees that one of her favourite horror movies is on, and sits back on the couch, making herself comfortable.

"Awww Kenzi, I hate horror movies, they give me nightmares," Bo complains, making both Lauren and Kenzi look at the succubus with amused smirks at the confession. "What? I'm more of a lover than a fighter," the brunette says, as if that explains everything.

"You have fought some very freaky fae lately Bo and you're telling me that scary movies give you nightmares, that's bloody hilarious," the goth girl says, pissing herself laughing as she polishes off another glass of wine.

"I think it's adorable, the big, tough and scary succubus is afraid of fake blood and monster masks," Lauren says, joining in the playful teasing, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What have you done to Lauren, Kenzi? You are such a bad influence. Stop teasing me, a lot of people don't like scary movies," Bo says, pouting a little.

"What about you Doc? Do you like scary movies?" The Russian says, curious if they have more than just Bo in common.

"I don't care either way, I don't watch a lot of television, they certainly don't give me nightmares though," the doctor says, leaning into Bo making herself more comfortable. Bo, shifts at the feel of Lauren curling herself into her side, the blonde resting her head in the crook of her neck. The brunette places her arm across the doctors shoulder's and rests her hand on her forearm, pulling her in a little tighter. "Don't worry Bo, I'll protect you from the big scary monsters," Lauren says rubbing her free hand on one of Bo's thighs.

"Just shoosh, this is the best part," Kenzi says, as some poor girl screams a blood curdling scream, as she gets hacked up into tiny bloody pieces. Bo closes her eyes waiting for it to be over and lets herself concentrate on the feel of Lauren snuggling into her. A half hour later, Kenzi is snoring softly after drinking one of the bottles of wine all by herself. Bo leans forward careful not to dislodge the blonde from her spot, reaching for her own glass of wine, and gasps and then chuckles when the glass moves away out of reach from Bo reaching fingers.

"Hey that's cheating, do you mind sending my wine back this way Jean Grey," Bo says laughing at the doctors playfulness. The blonde sits up from her position, causing the brunette to sigh at the loss of contact. Lauren sends the wine glass back into Bo's waiting fingers as she reaches for her own.

"Do you want to go for a walk Bo? I thought you could help me grab a few things from the lab, so I could start researching what is happening to me." The doctor stands up after finishing her wine, taking the empty glasses and bottles to the kitchen. Bo gets up to follow closely behind, and ogles the blondes ass as she bends down to place the glasses into the dish washer.

When Lauren stands, she is welcomed with arms embracing her from behind, and Bo placing several kisses on her exposed neck. The doctor sighs and leans back into the succubus, desire peaking, as she feels Bo's breasts press against her back. Bo's hands start to wonder up from the blondes hips, gliding under her top and caressing her stomach and grazing the underside of her breasts. Lauren feels her skin heat up, everywhere the succubus' hands go, she turns to face the woman aching to feel more contact. Lauren pushes Bo backwards until she is stopped by the kitchen counter, hands grasping the back of the heavily panting brunette's neck, as she leans forward pressing her lips firmly against Bo's. The succubus moans as Lauren's tongue pushes roughly into her mouth, probing and playing with her own. Lauren places one of her legs, between Bo's, grinding her thigh into the succubus' core. The brunette groans again into Lauren's mouth at the contact as her passion ingnites at Lauren's forcefulness. She grabs the blondes ass with both hands pulling her tighter against her. Bo begins to moves her hips in a steady rhythm, rubbing herself against the doctors thigh. Several overhead cupboards fling ajar before the fridge door flies open casting light on the two frenzied women causing Lauren to pull back as her emotions begin to completely engulf her. She takes several steps back putting some distance between her and the panting succubus. Both women are breathing heavily as they gaze at each other longingly from opposite sides of the kitchen, each of them trying to rein in their raging desires. After several torturous minutes, Bo closes the fridge before turning back towards the dishevelled blonde.

"Maybe we should go for that walk now, the cold air will do us good, I think," Bo says, smiling guiltily for getting over exited and not resisting the blonde.

"Sorry, I wish I could control this thing, I want you so much Bo," Lauren says in frustration.

"It's okay, come on lets get the stuff you need, so you can figure out what is happening. The sooner you can gain some control, the sooner I can pounce on you," the succubus says, leering at the blonde lasciviously. Bo walks to Lauren taking her hand in hers, "Come on."

They walk in the dark, the cold air chilling their skin and pinking their cheeks. "So what do you need from the lab," Bo asks, settling in a little closer to the blonde.

"There is a portable CT machine in the lab, it's an ingenious invention. Sometimes I wish the fae didn't disregard humans so much. Some of the medical equipment I have access to, could help mankind so much. I mean why wouldn't they want to aid their main food source, it doesn't make sense to me." Lauren's brow furrows as she thinks about how many people could benefit, how many lives could be saved if the fae didn't hoard their technology.

"Lauren are you happy? I mean, if you had the opportunity to just run and leave this behind, would you?" Bo asks, wanting to understand just what being a slave to The Light means to the woman walking beside her. The blonde sighs audibly at the succubus' question.

"I don't know Bo, I mean, as hard as being a despised human in the fae world is, the knowledge and the challenges that my work brings is stimulating and fulfilling. I learn something every day and I have learnt to deal with the prejudice and disdain. Am I happy, I don't think I really know what that is any more. My quest for knowledge has always been paramount to anything else I might need, including love and companionship. I have always been self sufficient, a loner if you will, relationships or the lack of relationships never bothered me until now." Lauren stops and turns towards Bo, looking into those dark soulful orbs. "It didn't bother me being alone...until I met you." Bo places a cool hand on Lauren's cheek. "You are my happiness Bo," She says, her heart pounding in her chest. Bo leans in placing a gentle kiss to the doctors lips before starting their walk again.

"If freedom was possible though, would you take it?" Bo asks again, reluctant to let her question go unanswered.

"I honestly don't know," the blonde replies truthfully. They walk the last several hundreds yards in silence, pausing outside the double doors of the lab. Lauren punches in a code that opens the doors with an audible click. "Take my hand, I'm not going to turn any lights on," Lauren says, holding out her hand. They slip into the lab, the doctor guiding the succubus behind her. She opens a storage locker and points towards a box on the second shelf. "It's quite heavy," The blonde says, as she grabs a few other things she may need and Bo grabs the box, carrying it easily. They slip quietly back out of the lab and make their way back towards the residences. They arrive safely without incidence and head in the direction of Lauren's private lab, being as quiet as possible not wanting to wake up the snoring slumbering Kenzi.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thankyou so much for the huge response for the last chapter. I hope this one is just as pleasing :) The telekinesis is really getting in the way of some full on doccubus action huh lol. Hopefully the little bit I gave you was enough for now. Keep that sunshine coming you know how much I love it.**

**xxoo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Bo/Lauren**

"So where do you want me to put this thing?" Bo asks as she makes her way down the last few steps into Lauren's laboratory, looking around at the miniature version of the lab in the compound. "Wow Lauren, this place is impressive."

"Could you just put the box next to the cot in the corner, thanks. Yeah I like it, I wish I could spend more time down here, I would get so much more done, if I didn't have to continually look over my shoulder all the time." Lauren says, grabbing some syringes, from her supply cabinet.

"Do you have a lot of problems, with the fae that work in the lab with you?" Bo questions, sitting on the cot next to the box, leaning back on her hands. The doctor notices the way Bo's top is stretched taut across her ample chest, causing her to look away. The succubus notices the jump in the intensity of the doctors aura, and looks down at her self not knowing what is the cause of the flare of desire. She sees how her position may look to Lauren, and alters her position to make things more comfortable for the blonde. "Sorry," she says, leaning forward with her arms on her thighs.

Lauren laughs at Bo trying to make herself less alluring, because she is now looking pretty much down the succubus' tight V-neck top, giving her an even bigger eyeful of her cleavage. "Yes because that is a much better view," the blonde says, wanting nothing more than to cup those breasts in her hands, before teasing each of Bo's nipples with her mouth and tongue. Lauren gasps as the test tube in her grasp shatters, puncturing small pieces of glass into the doctors hand. "Oww Shit," she says, grimacing as she opens her hand, letting the pieces of glass that aren't stuck in her flesh, fall to the bench in front of her.

"Lauren, oh my god, are you okay?" Bo rushes forward, eyes fixed on Lauren's bleeding hand. "What can I do," the brunette asks, face full of concern.

"Umm, honestly Bo would you mind terribly if you went upstairs. It's late why don't you use my bed and get some sleep, you can stay here tonight. But you are proving a really big... distraction right now, and there is a lot of glass and pointy equipment down here. I'm sorry," she says, eyes full of remorse for asking Bo to leave. Bo flinches at the doctors request, but hides the hurt she feels as best as she can, before nodding her head and whispering,

"Okay, I'm sorry," as she turns towards the stairs.

"Bo, I won't be long, and I will join you to sleep, if you don't mind sharing the bed with me." Bo turns back, looking at the blonde.

"Really? Are you sure that will be safe?"

"Well as long as you borrow a pair of sweats and a T-shirt from me and not sleep naked, like you normally do, I should be able to keep my hands to myself," Lauren says with a smirk. "Though I will take a light sedative as well, just to be safe, it will dull my senses a bit.

"That would be nice, but only if you are sure."

"I will be up soon, Bo. I will clean up my hand, do the scans and take some blood then I will be there, alright."

"Okay, goodnight Lauren," Bo says, crossing the distance of the lab to kiss the blonde on the cheek, before disappearing up the stairs. Lauren, grabs the first aid kit from the wall and opens it up using her new found powers, before grabbing some tweezers, a bandage and some antiseptic swabs from the kit. She carefully removes all the glass from her hand, then heads to the sink to run some cool water over her hand making sure the area is clean and that there is no remaining glass. She then swabs the many cuts with antiseptic, hissing through her teeth at the sting before wrapping it up with the bandage.

Then the doctor sets up the machine on the bed and turns it on before using her laptop to calibrate the machine wirelessly. She place her laptop next to the cot on a chair, and turns on the portable scanning device. She places her head inside, keeping very still and pushes the button to start taking scans. The blonde takes several scans of her brain in a resting state and another few as she uses her abilities to gently swing one of the overhead fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling. After completing the scans required the doctor saves the pictures to her laptop, so that she can examine them tomorrow. Finally she takes a couple of vials of blood and adds the anti-coagulant to each sample before storing them both in her specimen fridge.

The doctor grabs a couple of tabs of Valium, washing them down with a glass of water before, heading up the stairs towards her waiting bed.

Lauren slips quietly into the dark bedroom, grabbing some sweats for herself and going to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. The blonde, slips silently under the covers as she feels the sedatives beginning to work. The doctor senses that Bo isn't yet asleep, but doesn't say anything as she turns her back towards the silent succubus and closes her eyes.

"Lauren?" Bo whispers.

"Hmm."

"Can I hold you?" Bo asks, sitting up slightly leaning on her elbow.

"Umm, how about if I hold you? That way if it gets too much, I can move away giving us some distance," Lauren says, eyes beginning to droop.

"Okay that would be good," the succubus says, laying down again and turning to face the wall. Lauren turns over and moves towards Bo's side of the bed sliding one arm under Bo's neck and draping her other arm over the brunettes waist, resting her bandaged hand on the mattress just under the woman's breasts. She presses her entire body into Bo's, fitting perfectly together like pieces of a puzzle. Lauren breathes in a few deep breaths, smelling the brunette's vanilla scented shampoo and lays a gentle kiss on her head saying, "Goodnight Bo,"before closing her heavy lids and drifting of into a content dreamless sleep.

"Goodnight," Bo says, snuggling as close as she can into the blonde before closing her eyes, enjoying the closeness, waiting for sleep to take her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here is a short but hopfully sweet, little update for you all. Thank you for all the sunshine, a little bit of nookie seems to make the sun shine huh. Enjoy! Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing.**

**xxoo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

Bo awoke first, to find that Lauren had indeed moved away from her position next to her, sometime during the night. She looked over at the woman, her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow around her, her brow slightly furrowed and smiled. Obviously even in her sleep Lauren thinks too much, Bo muses, as she leans over to kiss the frown away. Being careful not to awaken the blonde, Bo slides of from the bed and grabs her discarded clothes from the chair in the corner, before padding silently into the bathroom and closing the door. She relieves herself and takes a quick shower before putting on her clothes from yesterday. The succubus makes her way down to the kitchen eager to have breakfast ready for when Lauren wakes up. She deviates from her path towards her friend, who is still asleep, sprawled out on the couch her limbs strewn out in all directions. The brunette marvels at the Russians ability to sleep anywhere, though Bo knows that she has probably slept in much worse places then Lauren's plush sofa. Bo slaps Kenzi on the butt, causing the young woman to bolt upright from her awkward looking sleeping position on the couch with a start.

"What? I'm up," She says, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Get up, and help me make breakfast," Bo says, now making her way to the kitchen. "And keep it down, Lauren's still sleeping."

"And you know that because?"

"I slept in the same bed as her, and she was still asleep when I came down here, duh," Bo responds.

"Did you and her, you know, bow chicka wow wow last night?"

"No Kenzi, we just slept, that's all," the succubus says defensively. "She's not ready, and I think the roof would probably cave in or something if we tried. Lauren's teleki- whatever it is, seems to be linked to her emotions, so until she learns some control, there will be no bow chicka wow wow, as you like to call it."

"Wow! Way to stay in control Bo Bo! Getting no lady loving from your lady lover, that must be pretty tough for you huh, my horny little succubus?"

"It's what she needs Kenzi. Yes it is extremely hard, but she is so much more than just sex, just being around her is amazing," Bo says, getting a goofy grin on her face.

"Aww barf Bo, you are so totally whipped," Kenzi replies, as she stretches and makes her way towards the kitchen. "So what are we making for breakfast, oooh, can we make pancakes? I love pancakes."

"Does Lauren like pancakes?" Bo asks, feeling that they really need to start learning these type of things about each other.

"Yeah, everyone like pancakes, besides if she doesn't, I can eat her share and you can make her something else."

"Okay help me find everything I need," Bo says, excited at the prospect of cooking Lauren breakfast.

* * *

**Lauren**

Lauren woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes wafting into her room from the kitchen. She sighs a little sigh and stretches out her long body, enjoying the feel of her tightening muscles, she sits up and swings her legs off the bed and onto the soft carpet. She looks over at the clock and grimaces at the time, she had over slept, the doctor would usually already be in the lab by now. She places a call to the compound informing them that she wouldn't be there until late morning, one at the latest. Then she placed a call to The Ash's assistant telling her that she would be by to see The Ash in an hour if that was convenient for him. She waited on the line while, the assistant checked that there was no conflict, pulling out her clothes for the day while she did. After being told that, he would be available at that time, she thanked the woman before hanging up and rushing into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

* * *

**Lauren/Bo/Kenzi **

"Wow it smells amazing in here," Lauren says with a groan, as she makes her way down the stairs. Bo and Kenzi are putting the finishing touches on the now set table, dishing out the pancakes and pouring the freshly brewed coffee.

"Good morning," Bo says, replacing the coffee pot and crossing over to where the blonde is standing, staring at the table and the obvious effort the two women had put in to make it so nice.

"Everything looks amazing, thank you, but you really didn't have to go to so much effort." Lauren leans in giving Bo a sweet kiss and gently caressing her face before pulling the woman with her, towards the waiting food.

"Do I get a kiss too Lauren? I helped," Kenzi says feigning hurt feelings.

"Sure Kenzi, if you want one," Lauren says smiling, and wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, no that's okay, I wouldn't feel right...exposing you to what you can never have. You will have to make do with my girl right there," Kenzi replies, laughing as she takes a seat and digs in to the giant stack of pancakes heaped on the plate in front of her.

"I'm really sorry that I am going to have to quickly eat and run. I have to see The Ash in about a half hour and then get to the lab," the doctor exclaims apologetically. "I over slept, I should have been at the lab hours ago."

"I'm sorry, should I have woken you? You looked so sweet even if you were frowning a little, I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. Because you really do work too hard and I'm pretty sure you rarely get as much sleep as you should," Bo says seriously. "Besides you are a doctor, shouldn't you be setting an example, by looking after yourself properly."

"I don't really have that luxury, Bo," Lauren says, grabbing Bo's hand and giving it a kiss. "But thank you for the concern. Things are always so hectic, it's sometimes easy to forget to do simple things like eat and sleep regularly."

"How about I send you text messages every now and again, to remind you to eat and sleep and to see me on a regular basis, do you think that would help," Bo responds a cheeky grin spreading across her features.

"That would be a big help thanks. I'm really sorry, but I have to get going," the doctor says, drinking the last of her coffee and getting up to leave. "Just leave everything here and I will clean it up when I get home tonight."

"Don't be silly, we will clean up before we leave. Won't we Kenzi?" Bo looks over to the goth girl that had been very quiet due to the fact that she was eating her weight in pancakes.

"Hmmph yeah sure," Kenzi says with her mouth full. Lauren grabs her keys from the bowl in the foyer. Pulling a spare key off of her set, she holds it out to Bo.

"Here, just lock up when you are done. Thank you again."

"What do you want me to do with the key?" Bo asks, looking at the piece of metal the blonde has just given to her, turning it over and over in her hand.

"Keep it Bo, that way if you ever need to get in here when I'm not here or if something happens, you can use it. Now I really have to go." The doctor is almost to the door when a hand grabs her arm. Bo turns Lauren around and give her a thorough kiss good bye, before sending the blonde on her way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay next update, hot from my brain and fingers, to your waiting eyes :)**

**Thank you as always for the rays of sunshine cast down for the last chapter, they never fail to make my day.**

**Hope you enjoy this installment. Take care and review if you want my super fast update's, though I probably couldn't hold myself back from updating quickly if I tried lol. I'm starting to think I may have a fanfiction addiction.**

**xxoo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

Bo locked the door to Lauren's place and slipped the new key onto her key chain, before putting them into her pocket. Kenzi linked her arm in Bo's as they walked towards the street. They had parked around the block from the compound last night, the yellow beast is pretty conspicuous and they weren't sure just how welcome they were at the compound.

"So when are you u-hauling to move in with Dr. Hot Pants," Kenzi says with a laugh and bumping into the succubus' shoulder with her own.

"Huh! What are you talking about Kenzi?" Bo says clearly confused by the question.

"Well first comes key swapping, then on the third date is the u-haul to move in, isn't that how it goes." Bo looks over at the goth girl, frowning at the girls words. She smiles when she realises that Kenzi is just teasing her.

"So this is about the key then?" Bo says to her, as they reach the yellow car. The brunette opens the driver side door and slides in, reaching over to unlock the passenger side so that Kenzi can climb in.

"Yes of course this is about the key, what do you thinks it means?"

Bo sighs at the girl. "Why does it have to mean anything? Look Kenzi, knowing Lauren she is just being practical or something. I'm not going to read anything into Lauren giving me a key to her place, we haven't even gone on a proper date yet."

"True, but you have bumped muffs and declared your undying luurrve for each other," Kenzi says bluntly, eye brows raised.

"Jeez Kenz, sometimes I wish you would keep some stuff to your self," the succubus says cringing at her friends crude description of her relationship with Lauren. "It's complicated and you are not helping, can we let this go for now, please."

"Okay fine, cranky pants," Kenzi replies, pouting a little at Bo's tone. "Take you jacket off!"

"What, why?" Bo says facing the goth girl, wandering what has gotten into her.

"You are cranky and snapping at me, both signs that you are hungry. Take your jacket off so I can give you one of your shot's that Lauren gave me the other day," she responds, fishing in her bag for one of the treatments. Bo's face softens as she realises that Kenzi is right, and shrugs off her jacket, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry Kenz, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't want to jump to any conclusions where Lauren is concerned. We are still a bit delicate relationship wise, despite the obvious sexual tension. The physical part has never been an issue, it's everything else that's hard for us."

"I know Bo Bo," she says as she plunges the shot into the brunette's arm, none to gently.

"Ow shit Kenzi, that hurt. It doesn't hurt when Lauren does it."

"Oh suck it up succuface, I'm sure you've had bigger pricks than that stuck in you," Kenzi say laughing at her own joke.

"Oh hardy har har, yeah lets all pick on the succubus... It's quiet time now Kenzi," Bo says starting the ignition and peeling away from the compound towards home.

* * *

**Lauren**

Lauren hears The Ash tell her to enter, just as her fist is inches away from knocking on the solid wood door of his private office. Lauren takes a deep breath and enters into the space beyond, she kneels before The Ash head bowed in subservience.

"Please rise Lauren, take a seat," the dark man says, voice neutral. The doctor rises from her position on the floor and takes the seat opposite the fae, keeping her anxiety to a minimum as she schools her face into her practised neutral mask.

They sit there in silence for several minutes, the blonde feeling the urge to squirm a little under the intimidating scrutiny the fae is staring into her.

"Have I done something to displease you, sir? Lauren says unable to sit in silence any longer, needing to get whatever this was over with.

"No child, I was actually wanting to see how you are fairing after the traumatic events you had to endure over the last few weeks. Were the four session with Dr. Patterson enough or would you like to continue seeing her for a few more sessions?"

"I umm... well, I am doing much better than I was, though I think I could benefit from a couple more sessions with Dr. Patterson if that would be okay," Lauren says unable to hide her surprise at the genuine concern in The Ash's tone.

"Of course, I will arrange it for you, expect a call from Margaret's assistant tomorrow. And how are things with the succubus?"

"We are working through our issues, but a lot has transpired and we are both uncertain and working at trusting each other again," the blonde says uncertainly, unsure of just what the man's intentions are towards Bo and feeling a strong urge to protect the status of their relationship.

"Did you tell her about the prophecy, Lauren?" The doctors breath hitches in her throat at The Ashes question. She steels her jaw and sits up straighter in the chair before meeting the fae's gaze and says,

"Yes sir, I told her last night when we were having dinner."

"I see," he says, face impassive. "Tell me have you noticed anything different in the way you feel towards Bo?"

"In what way sir, I do not understand what you are asking." The Ash sits back in his chair steepling his fingers together in thought.

"I mean do you feel connected to her physically not just emotionally? What I mean is, did you share the information about the prophecy, because you wanted to or because you had to?"

Lauren thinks carefully before answering, "I think that I am bound to Bo, both on a physical and emotional level. It is intense, but comforting at the same time. I feel like she takes a part of me with her, whenever we are apart for a certain amount of time." If the dark skinned man is surprised by her answer his face doesn't reveal it. Several minutes pass in silence before The Ash continues his questions.

"And what was Bo's reaction when you told her about the prophecy?" The man raises his eye brow when he sees a flicker of irritation and annoyance cross the blondes features at his question.

"She laughed and dismissed it, and said it was probably a ruse to make her choose a side."

"Bo is young and new to the fae world Lauren, it is understandable that she is sceptical, you have more understanding of this world than she does. I am convinced that the succubus is the chosen, but she is impulsive and so inherently human in so many ways. It worries me. And why would she trust my word after the Vex situation. I am sorry for using your relationship with her in that way but I had to look out for my people Lauren, they always have to come first, we will not survive another war."

"I understand sir, I know my place and obligations, I made peace with that a long time ago," Lauren says quietly, eyes looking at her hands resting in her lap.

"Lauren you have proven yourself to me and The Light more than once. And now with the prophecy, I think you will be instrumental in the survival of fae kind. I need you to convince Bo to believe in herself and that she could be the chosen. I know you have been researching the prophecy, there are only two copies of the prophecy in full, I have one of them. If you can convince Bo that she is the one, bring her to me and I will show you the prophecy together. That will be all, I bid you luck, I know how stubborn that woman can be," The Ash says a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He senses that Lauren has something that she would like to add, "You have something to ask?"

"Please forgive me if I over step or inadvertently anger you but something has been nagging at me," the doctor says fearful but determined.

"You may ask, it is of course up to me if I answer, child."

"Were you aware of The Morrigan's plans to infect Bo with the darkness?" Lauren forces herself to hold The Ash's gaze. For a moment the blonde thinks that he is not going to answer, but he stands from his chair and approaches Lauren, eyes intense.

"Yes I knew about The Morrigan's plans. Both, The Light and The Dark have been affected by the succubus' choice to remain unaligned. There has been an uprising of sorts from a great number of fae that like the sound of freedom and have been getting quite vocal about it, since we allowed Bo to walk away from the Glass Factory... still breathing. If she had perished or gone mad with the darkness, we would have disposed of her and if she was saved, which she was, it confirmed our suspicions that she is the champion. I regret the way it was done but it was necessary, to try to settle the masses, who had started to question our ways and laws. Now I really must get to my other meetings. Lauren I understand that your loyalties now fall in two ways, that the connection you have with Bo cannot be severed. I want to protect you both, there are some who would not want to see the prophecy fulfilled, please believe that I do not have any malevolent intentions towards Bo." With those parting words he opens the door and exits his office leaving the blonde rooted to the spot, trying to wrap her head around everything that has just transpired and just how scared she was that something terrible was heading their way and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you go, I was not planning on writing another chapter last night but inspiration hit me and I just went with it. So because of my inability to hold a chapter back once it is written, here it is :). As always thank you for reading and reviewing, and to those that have added my stories to their favourite lists. Please keep bringing the sunshine, you know it is the only thing that sustains me :)**

**TO Aussie SciFi Tragic : Yes us Aussie's love our vegemite on toast YUM!, But I know that a lot of peeps in different countires try it, and think it is absolutely digusting lol. My mum hate's even the smell of it and calls it Axel Grease :P**

**It is evident that Kenzi likes her pancakes and her toastie bun buns, so I went with pancakes because I couldn't picture Lauren having a box of Toastie bun buns in her cupboard. But I whole heartedly agree about there is nothing better than a couple of pices of toast with Vegemite slathered on it. Yum!**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and I will hopefully write another tonight or tomorrow. Take care. xxoo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

"Die you robot hooker die, yeah that's right, lets see you try to catch me with no legs," the goth yells as she finishes the final boss off with a close up shotgun blast to her face. With a fist pump and a whoop, she gets up and does a little victory dance at her new high score. Bo emerges from her room full of purpose causing Kenzi to stop her celebratory dance. "What's up Bo Bo, why the serious face?"

"Dyson just called, asked me to get down to the lab, he wants some help with a body they found in an alley near The Dal this morning. You want to come along, or is there another invasion of robot hookers needing your bad ass skills?"

"No, I have time, it's gonna take the hooker's a while to regroup after the slaughtering I just gave them. Let's go." Kenzi grabs her bag, while Bo grabs her favourite dagger and straps it to her thigh. "Expecting trouble at the lab, Bo?" Kenzi says eyeing the dagger. "Maybe you should leave it here."

"Why?" Bo says, "I just want to be prepared, you know how it goes. If I am armed nothing happens, but if I'm not, all hell is guaranteed to breaks loose and I end up getting beaten to a bloody pulp, stabbed or both."

"Okay, you do have a point there. Just promise me that you won't use it on Dyson when you see him." Kenzi says, knowing that things might be a little awkward after his foot in mouth incident with Lauren.

"I'm not going to stab Dyson, Kenzi, I might punch him in the face but I'm not going to stab him. Can we go now?"

"Yeah okay, just try not to be too hard on him Bo. He was really sorry about what happened it wasn't intentional," Kenzi says, as they make their way to the car.

"I know, he apologised first before he asked for my help."

"So every things good then, we are a big happy family again?"

"I don't know Kenz, we will see how it goes, lets see how he is around Lauren and I will make my decision from there, on if he is forgiven or not."

"Alright, I can live with that," Kenzi responds, and hoping that for his sake, Dyson doesn't do something to aggravate her very protective succubus.

* * *

**The Lab**

"So what can you tell me Doc, because I really don't want it to be what I think it is." The shifter can't hide the tension he feels as he looks at the dead fae's face. "This is Geldory Goldthorn, he is the son of one of The Light Elders."

Lauren looks up from the corpse, a frown crossing her feature's at the seriousness of the situation. She is about to make her assessment when the lab doors open and Bo walks in, with Kenzi following in behind.

"So what's the big emergency Dyson?" Bo says, eyes on Lauren as she crosses the lab and gives the blonde a small hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lauren blushes at the open display of affection, wincing slightly as she feels several of the lab techs nearby looking at the two women with curiosity. Kenzi sighs before also approaching the blonde, hugging and kissing her on the cheek also. The techs get back to work, obviously now thinking that the doctor is just being greeted by close acquaintances. Bo looks at Kenzi questioningly, while Lauren looks at the girl in gratitude and thanks her silently with her eyes.

"Bo, Onay issingkay ethay octorday inway ublicpay," Kenzi says, telling her friend not to kiss the doctor in public in front of other fae. The succubus looks around her, noticing for the first time, that it isn't just the four of them and the body in the room.

"Sorry Lauren," she says quietly, feeling bad about her lack of forethought and self control. She takes a deep breathe and moves away from Lauren's side and stands next to Dyson instead. Bo then looks down at the corpse on the gurney they are surrounding and gasps, before saying, "Oh my god, a succubus killed this guy!"

They all turn their attention to Bo at her outburst. "We don't know that for sure Bo, there are a few other fae that can leave similar markings on their kills." Lauren speaks these words more for the benefit of her eavesdropping lab technicians rather than it being a scientific fact. The man laying before them was definitely killed by a succubus, but the less people that new about this the better, for now. "Lets go to the conference room and discuss my findings in there shall we," Lauren says in her professional doctors tone, before heading in the direction of the large conference room that adjoins the laboratory.

Lauren rubs at her temples as she takes a seat around the large table surrounded by chairs, her head is starting to pound again. The headaches seemed to be increasing daily in intensity and pain. Bo rushes to the doctors side noticing that she looks extremely pale and in pain. "Lauren, are you okay?" she says, sitting in the chair next to the doctor and rubbing her shoulder.

"It's just a headache Bo, it's fine," Lauren answers in a steady voice, trying to hide just how much pain she is in.

"You don't look fine Doc." This from Dyson, concern in his voice also evident. Lauren looks up to see that Kenzi, with her piercing powder blue eyes, is telling her that she knows that it isn't nothing and that she is going to hear about it later.

"Lets just get back on point shall we," she says her tone a warning to let the subject drop and to concentrate on the dead fae outside.

"I'm sorry Bo but I have to ask, where were you between 10pm and 5am last night?"

"What, you can't be serious, I have never seen that guy before in my life."

"Well you won't have trouble answering the question then," Dyson repeats. "It's my job Bo and we don't have a record of any other succubae in the area."

"Bo and Kenzi were at my place last night and didn't leave until this morning," the blonde says to the shifter her voice neutral. "We drank several bottles of wine, so they stayed the night."

"I know of another succubus that's been in town before," Bo says reluctantly.

"Who? And why didn't you tell me that you met another succubus?" Dyson asks surprised that Bo hadn't mention meeting another of her kind. "Who is she? What's her name?"

"Her name is Saskia, I met her at a club. She was pretty cool, she helped me out on a case."

"Yeah, but she came across as a bit of a whack job too," Kenzi pipes up, remembering the hinky vibes she got from the older succubus.

"Kenzi didn't like her very much, but she was the typical fae really just didn't regard humans as more than food and sex objects, things that she could play with," Bo says casting her eyes in the direction of both of the humans in the room, conveying that she hated the way they got treated by her kind.

"Okay look, I'm going to need help cruising the clubs and bars. Do you think it could be her, Bo?" The wolf questions.

"I don't know Dyson maybe." Bo looks over at Lauren, face full of concern. She looks like she might pass out any moment. Dyson heads over to where the blonde is sitting elbows on the table, her head resting in her hands.

"You really do not look well Lauren, maybe you should go home and get some rest. It's getting late anyway and Goldthorn isn't going anywhere, anything else you need to do can wait until tomorrow." The doctors just nods her head gently unable to stand the brightness of the fluorescent lights overhead as her skull continues to pound, feeling like it is going to split in two. As Lauren gets to her feet a wave of dizziness sweeps through her, causing her to lose her balance. "Shit, easy there Doc," Dyson says catching the doctor, stopping her fall. "I'll help you home, can you walk?"

"I..I..don't know," Lauren answers, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll take her Dyson," Bo says moving forward arms outstretched. The shifter shakes his head causing Bo to stop and glower at him.

"It will be better if I take her Bo, you aren't a part of The Light, I am. No one will pay any attention of me and Lauren; but everyone will notice you and Lauren. Trust me on that. Please Bo, just let me take her. But make sure you check on her later, she really doesn't look well." Dyson lifts Lauren into his strong arms and walks out of the door leaving Bo staring after them, fighting the welling tears that are threatening to overflow.

"What's wrong with her Kenzi," Bo says, slumping back into a chair, worry consuming her. The goth girl steps forward giving the brunette a hug from behind.

"I don't know Bo Bo...I just don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, here we go my lovelies, thought I would post this before I head off to work. Some revelations may be coming concerning Lauren soon, I think it depends on you guys lol and the enormous amounts of sunshine that gets thrown my way for my muse to feed on. Thankyou to everyone who has added this story to your alert list, but I would also like to hear from you, if you could spare a minute to do that that would be awesome. Please support my addiction as I support yours, so to speak. I hope everyone has a nice day, wherever they are in the world and I will post again soon.**

**xxoo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

"This is useless Kenz, we aren't going to find Saskia. Even if it was her, we will only find her if she wants to be found. We have been to how many clubs and nothing. I just want to go to Lauren's and see if she is okay. I tried calling her a couple of times and she didn't answer," Bo rants, clearly frustrated.

"Alright Bo, I'll call Dyson and tell him we are calling it a night. While I do that, grab yourself a bite to eat, then meet me outside." The succubus nods and heads off to find someone nice to feed on, while Kenzi heads outside to call the detective. Ten minutes later Bo and Kenzi are making their way towards the compound, both worried about what state they are going to find the doctor in when they get there.

"Kenzi?"

"Yeah," the goth says, turning her gaze from the flashing scenery to the brunette behind the wheel.

"How long has Lauren been getting the headaches for?" Bo asks, giving her friend a quick glance, before focusing her attention back onto the dark road and traffic.

The small girl sighs as she watches Bo clenching and unclenching her jaw. "I think she started getting them a couple of days after you brought her back with your chi. They have obviously been getting worse, though the Doc didn't say anything. She really does hate relying on anyone, you know that."

"Yeah, but it is just so frustrating, she is always so secretive and dismissive when it comes to her needs. Even now when I thought we were really moving forward, she doesn't share all the information, she just reveals what she deems necessary."

"It's how she copes, it's hard to break habits that have become ingrained into who you are, Bo. Plus she probably didn't tell you because she knew how much you would worry and that you would blame what is happening to her on yourself," Kenzi says, knowing that that is exactly why she didn't say anything about the headaches. "You and the Doc are alike in that way, you know," Kenzi says with a shake of her head and a wry smile. "You both would move heaven and earth to help each other, but neglect yourselves in the process."

"Yeah but at least I ask the people I care about for help, when I need it. Lauren doesn't, she just tries to do everything all by herself, never asking for help."

"And who did she have before you came along Bo? No one, she was alone, in a place surrounded by creatures that mostly detest and despise humans. You are one of a kind Bo Bo and I think Lauren has opened up to you more than she has with anyone in years. It can't be easy for her and I know patience isn't you strong suit, but that is what she needs from you, lots and lots of patience."

Bo pulls the yellow beast to the curb and parks a block away from the compound. "Have I told you how much I love that you guys are friends now. I love being able to talk to you about her, without you just rolling your eyes and calling her nasty names," the succubus says, getting out of the car and slamming the door. She pulls her jacket tighter around herself as she falls into step beside Kenzi, walking at a brisk pace towards the doctors residence.

"Yeah yeah, I misjudged her but you know what? She is not an easy person to get to know, I deserve a medal I reckon. Plus I may have been nasty to her because a little part of me was worried that the closer to her you got, the less you might need me," Kenzi says reluctantly, eyes downcast watching her walking boots on the cracked pavement. Bo stops, taking the young girls arm gently, stopping her movement as well.

"Kenzi, you are the most important person in the world to me. We are family, I always wanted a sister and now I have one. I love you, you are the reason I am not running any more. You saved me Kenzi, you are always saving me. That will never change and Lauren would never dream of trying to come between us. You know that right?" Bo says looking at the blue eyed girl, before grabbing her and hugging her tight.

"Yeah I know that now. Lauren is good for you, I see that now, she balances you, Bo. It's eerie how two almost completely opposite people fit so harmoniously together. Come on we better get going, the Doc might need us."

* * *

**Lauren/Bo/Kenzi**

Five minutes later they were at the threshold of Lauren's apartment. After knocking and not getting an answer, Bo pulled out the key, the doctor had given her this morning and slipped it into the lock. "Lauren," Bo called out as the two women entered the hall and closed the door behind them.

"Yo Hot Pants, where you at?"

"I'll check up stairs, maybe she's sleeping." The brunette takes the steps two at a time, pausing at the closed door at the top. Knocking gently before opening the door, Bo looks into the blondes bedroom but finds it empty, the bed unmade. Checking that the bathroom is also Laurenless, the succubus heads back downstairs, where Kenzi is leaning against the kitchen counter sipping at a beer. Bo gives her a reproachful look.

"What? I didn't know how long you were going to be up there and the Doc has a great selection of imported beer in her fridge," Kenzi says, defending her actions. "So how is she, was she sleeping? You were quick, did you not want to wake her?"

"She's not up there Kenzi, do you think she has gone to the lab or something?"

Kenzi laughs, "Or something," she says making her way towards the numbered keypad next to the door that leads down to Lauren's little laboratory. Punching in the code, she opens the door and motions for Bo to go first.

They find Lauren, laying on the cot. Shaking and sweating profusely as she stares at the laptop on a chair next to the bed. Kenzi is the first to make her way over to the blonde, she doesn't notice that anyone is there until the small girl squats next to the chair and places a hand on the doctors arm.

"Kenzi, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come down." Lauren's eyes are bloodshot and watery as she turns her gaze towards the frozen form of Bo at the bottom of the stairs. "Bo? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Have you looked in the mirror, Lauren? You look terrible," Bo says exasperated.

"Hmm, well you look amazing," Lauren replies, smiling slightly.

"Dammit Lauren, I'm serious this is no time to play around, we need to figure out what is wrong with you."

"Bo, come over here, I want to show you something," the blonde says, patting a space on the cot next to her. The brunette moves forward and sits where Lauren indicated her to sit, eyes never leaving the sickly woman's face. "These are the scans I took yesterday," the doctors says quietly, indicated the two side by side scans on the computer screen. "The one on the left is when, I'm in a resting state the other is when I used my telekinesis on the hanging light on the ceiling." Bo looks at the two scans and cannot see any difference between the two at all.

"They look the same," Kenzi says as she examines them closely trying to figure out what is different.

"I'm with Kenzi, Lauren, they look the same to me as well."

"That's because they are the same, Kenzi click the box in the top left corner, please."

The girl clicks on the box bringing up another brain picture.

"Now this one looks different," Bo says.

"This is how a normal healthy human brain should look," Lauren says before, indicating Kenzi to switch back to the other two scans. "See how mine is lit up in spots everywhere with that big bright spot. That bright spot is where the limbic system is located which is the emotional part of the brain. Kenzi switch to the scans I did today. Thanks, now as you can see, the energy is building. When I use my abilities, the pain in my head eases but not for very long. I think the energy is an excess of life force. That is what you are seeing in my aura, Bo. The energy is not just in my brain, my body is humming with it. What is the difference in my aura compared to the other night?" The succubus looks away from the computer and looks at the doctors aura and gasps.

"It's twice as bright and there is like chi swirling all around it now. But what does this have to do with your ability to move things with your mind?"

Kenzi looks up at the doctor, eyes wide. "So most of us only use like twenty percent of our brains right and you can like... what... can use all of yours?"

"Actually Kenzi everyone uses a hundred percent of there brains, it's just that most people only use twenty percent of their brains potential. The energy is giving me access to that potential to use my mind to it's full, but it's building too fast and if the energy continues to build at the rate it is going, my body will completely overload, and kill me." Bo had started to runs her fingers along Lauren's bare forearm, watching the way the blondes aura seemed to respond to her touch, she was transfixed unable to suppress the feeling of hunger stirring as the bright coloured aura slides across the succubus' hand making it tingle.

"Bo Bo, what's up, you look like you've dropped acid or something."

Lauren places her hand on top of Bo's halting it's movement on her arm. The succubus blinks a few times before looking at Lauren, an embarrassed smile playing across her lips. "Sorry,what did I miss?"

"Bo, I want you to feed from me," Lauren says softly. Bo flinches at the request as her heart starts to pound in her chest. She stands up putting distance between herself and Lauren as she shakes her head from side to side.

"No...no... I can't. I will never feed from you again." Bo is on the other side of the lab now, looking at the blonde with frightened eyes. Kenzi stands up, approaching her friend slowly.

"Bo did you hear what Lauren said, about the pressure from the excess life force, killing her?"

Bo blinked at Kenzi, "What?"

Kenzi looks back at Lauren. "I think I get it now. You both said that you feel tied together, connected some how, right." She waits for both of them to agree on that before moving on. What if the telekinesis is just a side effect of the connection. What I mean is, what if Lauren is producing all this chi to sustain you Bo? And the excess of chi is the reason for the super brain function and fast healing. If Bo feeds from you will you loose the telekinetic powers?"

"I don't know, to be honest I don't care? I just don't want to die because I'm producing a shit load of chi for someone who doesn't want it." Lauren says bluntly. "Bo, my whole body hurts, please feed from me. I know I'm not looking my best right now...but.."

"Lauren it's not that, I don't want to hurt you. Your aura is screaming at me to take you, to consume you. What if I can't stop."

"I trust you, Bo. I love you, please make the pain stop." The doctor grimaces at the intense pain starting from the top of her head and moving down her spine as she looks at Bo, pleading with her to take it all away.

Kenzi steps forward, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Bo, you need to do this, or you will lose her. You are strong enough. Just do it in small bursts like you would with any other human. It's just Lauren is maxed out at like ten humans, okay. Do you want me to stay?" Kenzi says, feeling Bo's confidence build at her belief in her.

"Can you stay for now? Just in case...please," Bo says in a small voice.

"Of course but you can pay for my therapy if I need it..deal?"

"Deal." The brunette hugs the slight girl tightly, "Thanks Kenz," she say into the goths ear before releasing her.

Bo approaches the cot and Lauren apprehensively and sits next to her, reaching out to take one of the doctors shaking hands into her own. The succubus places her other hand on Lauren's tear stained cheek, before leaning in and brushing her full lips gently across her parted lips. She pulls back slightly looking into the doctors eyes, "I love you," she says before claiming Lauren's mouth with her own, kissing the doctor hard, bringing a moan from the blonde beneath her. Bo pulls her lips away from Lauren as she gently begins to pull at the waiting life force and drinking greedily on the rich velvety essence as it glides down her throat. After counting to twenty Bo pulls away breathing hard. "Close your eyes Lauren..please," Bo asks, as she feels her eyes changing. Then as she hands herself completely to the succubus within, she leans forward again, and plunders Lauren's mouth as she gorges herself on the almost infinite supply of chi.

"Okay Bo, that's enough,"Kenzi says pulling on the succubus' jacket, forcing the flow to stop. Bo let's Lauren down gently onto the pillow, and makes sure that the doctor is still breathing before standing up and heading for the stairs. "Shit, Bo where are you going?" Kenzi asks.

"Just stay with Lauren, make sure she is okay. I'm just going to get some air, I need to be alone for awhile." Bo gives Kenzi a weak reassuring smile before heading upstairs and out of sight.

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright so how did you like or not like, the big reveal. How much of a strain will this put on their relationship. Hmmm my muse has thrown me on this one a bit, Bo never thought of Lauren as food. I have no idea where my brain is going with this lol. Anyway thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, much appreciated. Let me know your thoughts or frustrations :) I will update as soon as my muse gives me another chapter. Bigs hugs to everyone.**

** xxoo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Bo**

Bo found herself sitting on the edge of Lauren's patio, staring up at the stars, completely oblivious to the chill in the air. She was angry, infuriated even, at herself mostly, but also at the universe in general and how it always seemed to throw obstacles in the way of her happiness. Lauren was never meant to be food. She had worked so hard at her control because she wanted her and Lauren to be a normal couple. As much as the doctor had helped her in coming to terms with what she was, Lauren had always made her feel more human than fae. "But I'm not human, and I never will be," she thought bitterly to herself. "I will never have a normal anything, something always manages to screw it up. I did this to her; it's my fault, everything I touch turns to shit eventually." She could still feel the essence inside her, coursing through her entire being. It felt warm, comforting, loving; It felt like she had a piece of Lauren inside her and it felt incredible. This feeling just made her feel ten times worse, she had felt the urge to taste Lauren ever since she was released from the darkness. Ever since her dark self had fed from Lauren that first time and Bo had witnessed, felt and tasted the sweet nectar that was the doctors life force, she had wanted to taste her again. She had felt guilty every time she thought of just having a little sip, to take the edge off the craving. But she fought it every time because LAUREN IS NOT FOOD. But now that choice had been taken from her as well. What was this connection between them and could it be broken? Did she want it to be broken? Did she want to take away the insatiable hunger that just thinking about drinking from Lauren again, made her wet with anticipation.

"ARGH!" She screamed out into the night in frustration.

* * *

**Kenzi/Lauren**

Lauren stirred, her eyes fluttering open and the first thing noticed was the lack of agony that had been ripping though her, the second thing she noticed was that only Kenzi was down here with her.

"Kenzi?" The blonde says, looking at the goth girl who is silently playing a game on her phone. "Where's Bo? Did she leave?"

Kenzi stops her game and looks towards the doctor, relief written on her face,as she takes in Lauren's bright brown eyes and flushed face. "How are you feeling Doc, you appear much less Night of The Living Dead. No more blood shot eyes and pale bloodless skin, not zombie like at all any more," she says flashing the doctor a huge grin. "Is the pain gone?"

Lauren sits up in the cot, swinging her legs around and placing them on the cold concrete floor of the lab. "Yeah, I feel amazing, better than I have since this all started. Where's Bo?" she asks again, missing the succubus and the warmth that she feels whenever they are together.

"Bo said she needed some air, that she needed to be alone." Kenzi watches the doctors features as conflicting emotions flash across her expressive brown eyes. "Why didn't you go after her?" Lauren questions, worried about Bo's emotional welfare.

"She asked me watch you, to make sure you were okay. So I did," Bo's ever loyal companion states. Lauren reaches up running her hand through her hair, finding it stringy and stiff from the buckets of perspiration she had exuded over the course of the last few hours.

"Can you check on her Kenzi and make sure she is alright. I...it feels like she's hurting and that she's angry. I really want to talk to her, but I want to have a shower first, plus I don't know if she wants to speak to me right now," the blonde says, lowering her eyes and picking at her short nails absently.

"Are you telling me that you can sense how my best friend is feeling from down here? Is this something new with this weird bond you have, Lauren?" Kenzi asks, eyes wide in fascination.

"I think, it may have been there all along but it's more pronounced now, maybe because I know that these feelings being projected aren't mine," The doctor states matter of factly.

The Russian sighs, muttering something in her native tongue before getting up and standing in front of Lauren, holding out her hand to help the woman up. She takes it with a smile, uncertain how steady her legs will be. She finds her legs hold true, and releases the girls hand. "Thanks Kenzi,"she says before heading out of the basement and in the direction of the shower. Lauren glances out through the back glass sliding door into the backyard beyond and sees Bo sitting on the porch, arms wrapped around her knees. The feelings being projected are stronger up here and the doctor feels the conflicting emotions washing over her, causing her to take several steps back down towards the tormented brunette. She catches what she is doing and stops, placing up her mental shields, effectively shutting out Bo's emotions and proceeds up the stairs to take her shower.

* * *

**Kenzi/Bo**

Kenzi grabs a couple of Lauren's fabulous imported beers before making her way towards her best friend. The thief makes a little more noise than she normally would, so that Bo would have the opportunity to ask her to leave her alone, if she wasn't ready to talk yet. When the brunette doesn't protest, Kenzi sits next to her on the patio, before passing her a beer. The young girl gasps in surprise when she is met by the succubus' luminous neon blue eyes rather than the dark brown orbs that she was expecting. "Holy shit Bo! Have your eyes been like that the whole time you have been up here?" Bo nods her head in reply, taking the beer her friend is holding out and taking a long drink of the chilled bitter liquid.

"I think it's because I'm over full Kenzi, they should fade soon." Bo sighs and looks at Kenzi again, anguish written all over her face.

"Tell me, Bo. Tell me what your big giant conscience is telling you off for now." The goth girl places a loving arm over the brunettes shoulder allowing her to lean against her.

"Lauren was never, ever meant to be food for me, Kenzi. I wanted to have a real honest to god normal relationship with her. But ever since I fed from her when I was consumed by the darkness, I have fought the need to taste her again and now that I have I don't know if I could stop, even if I wanted to. Chi taste's different you know, if I don't use my power and it is willingly given. Now when, lets just call her dark Bo from now on okay." Kenzi nods, waiting for the succubus to continue. "When dark Bo fed from her those two times her essence was mind blowing in it's intensity and flavour. What I just had downstairs willingly given, was tens times better than that. It feels like Lauren is inside me caressing me from the inside and I don't ever want this feeling to go away."

"So what's the problem? You think that now that have fed from Lauren it has diminished your relationship, tainted it in some way." Kenzi looks at Bo incredulously, the look on her face tells her that that is exactly what she thinks. "Did you ever stop to think that not feeding from Lauren diminished your relationship with Hot Pants?"

"What are you talking about Kenzi, she's human I could kill her."

"Feeding is a part of who you are, you are effectively keeping a part of yourself away from Lauren. If you love her as much as I know you do, you would want to share all of yourself with her and not hold back. Why can't your feeding off Lauren be more than just sustenance but a sharing of the love you have for each other. You two are connected Bo, the doctors body is producing extra chi to allow you to truly feed from her as if she was fae. You should be jumping up and down for joy not beating yourself up." Bo looked at her friend in amazement, she had never thought of it that way before, did holding herself back when it came to Lauren and refusing to feed from her, hurt Lauren's feelings, that she felt less important because Bo wouldn't share that part of her. "God I really do have a lot to learn about relationships," she thinks to herself. She feels her eyes finally revert to her human colour and sighs a big sigh of relief that Lauren didn't see them that way.

"Oh my God, I didn't even ask if Lauren is okay, I'm a horrible selfish girlfriend."

"Bo she's fine, pain free thanks to you, she's upstairs having a shower," Kenzi says reassuring the brunette and smiling at the quick flash of blue that returned to Bo's eyes when she mentioned that Lauren was in the shower. "Still horny though I see, even if you are completely full of the doctors life essence." Kenzi chuckles as Bo flushes a little in embarrassment. "Do you want to go join her?"

Bo groans at the question, every inch of her screaming "hell yes," at the thought of touching Lauren all wet and slippery under the hot spray of the shower. "You have no idea how much, I want to join her Kenzi. It's to soon, there is so much we need to discuss, before we even think about getting that intimate again."

"Well maybe we should start discussing some of these thing's Bo, because not touching you is slowly killing me," Lauren says from the doorway, freshly showered and dressed in a robe. Bo visibly swallows as she takes in every inch of the blondes body starting from her bare feet before finally meeting serious sparkling brown eyes.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Bo says breathlessly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thankyou for the huge response last chapter, I hope this one brings me some of that sunshine I love so much. I managed to finish this with five minute's to spare before I head to work. So enjoy and thank you for your on going support in this journey. Take care. xxoo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"And on that note, I am definitely out of here. Can I have your keys Bo, I'm gonna go back to the crack shack. Those robot zombie hookers are bound to have regrouped by now; they will need to be dealt with," Kenzi says with a knowing smile directed at the succubus. Bo hands the goth girl the car keys from her leather jackets pocket, before pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you Kenz...for everything. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes Bo Bo, I know you do, how could you not, right? Be good and I'll see you in the morning. Walk me out, Hot Pants?" Kenzi says, releasing her hold on Bo. The young woman leaves the succubus sitting on the porch nursing her beer nervously and indicates for the doctor to follow.

"She seems calmer," Lauren whispers to the girl as they head towards the front door.

"Yeah but she is really hating on herself right now, Lauren. So what you have is a very anxious, guilt ridden, horny succubus. Do what you can, but she is pretty messed up, Doc. The best thing you can do is be completely honest with her, even if you don't think it's something she wants to hear because Bo is in a downward emotional spiral and she is drowning fast. I would suggest taking care of the horny part first, but that of course is only if you are ready for that too," the Russian says, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm." Is all the the doctor can say to that suggestion, as her body and brain war over the thoughts of being with Bo physically. Her body is screaming at her to take Bo in her arms and ravish her to within an inch of sanity, but her mind tells her that their issues need to be sorted out first, before she even lays a finger on her again. Plus she doesn't know if her abilities have stabilised since Bo fed on her, it could still be dangerous to let herself completely let go.

"She's all yours, Lauren, take care of her for me, but call if you need anything and I'll come right back." The blonde nods, giving Kenzi a parting hug, before watching her disappear silently into the night.

She is closing the door, when a hand takes hold of it and pushes the door and Lauren back into the apartment. Lauren lets out a cry of shock as she stumbles backwards, arms windmilling to keep her balance. The blonde loses the battle and falls backwards landing hard onto her back. A sharp black stiletto pump comes to rest holding the blonde to the floor by her throat.

"Make a sound, and I'll snap your neck like a twig, understand?" The dark and exotic woman says to Lauren, watching the almost imperceptible nod in compliance coming from the doctor her eyes frightened. "You are very beautiful, I'll give you that. Bo has great taste. Call her in here if you could, sweetie."

The first attempt Lauren tries, comes out as a strangled whisper, she takes a deep shuddering breath before trying again. "B..bo, c..could y..you c..come in h..here p..please," Lauren manages to stutter, closing her eyes as tears begins to slide down her cheeks. The doctor wishes she hadn't turned off the surveillance camera's after coming out of the shower, just ten minutes before hand. Bo comes in already alerted from the fear in the doctors voice and a feeling of terror that had overcome her just moments before hearing Lauren call her name.

Bo stands before Saskia her anger already permeating the air, as she take in Lauren's position on the floor. "Let her up now or I swear to God, I'll end you," the succubus says eyes glowing and crackling electric blue. Saskia raises her hands and slowly steps away from the doctor, surprised from the display of power from the succubus.

"Sorry, I should have noticed that you have marked this human. Hmm her energy is interesting Bo, it's almost like she's calling to me, but at the same time, it's obvious that she is completely yours." Lauren uses her arms and legs clumsily to move herself along the floor closer to Bo and away from the menacing woman in front of her. Bo kneels beside Lauren, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, but never taking her eyes off of the older succubus.

"What do you want Saskia?" Bo says with a snarl.

"I need to talk to you, I won't hurt you or your human, I give you my word. I'm sorry sweetie, okay, lets start again." Saskia moves farther away, before turning and heading into the living area and sits in one of the cream armchairs leaning back non-threateningly and crossing her legs. She watches with interest when Bo turns away from her to check on the blonde, that is visibly shaking on the floor next to her.

"Lauren, are you alright?" Bo asks, cupping the doctors face and kissing her forehead. The blonde swallows visibly and nods her head, before bringing her eyes up to look at Bo.

"She took me by surprise, I'm sorry," Lauren mutters quietly.

"Yeah she does that," Bo says glaring in the older woman's direction again. Saskia just shrugs and continues to watch the two women curiously. Bo stands bringing Lauren with her, and they take a seat on the seat opposite and furthest away from Saskia. Lauren sits in the armchair, while Bo takes her place beside the blonde on the armrest. "Are you responsible for the body that was found outside the Dal earlier today?" the succubus asks, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Yes, I was just letting an old...friend know, that I had returned for what's mine," She responds cryptically. Lauren takes in all the older succubus' features for the first time since her arrival, and feels a shiver when she gets a feeling that some of those feature's she is intimately familiar with as she glances in the direction of the woman that she loves. Saskia's eyes flash in surprise when she notice's the blondes scrutiny.

"By old..friend, do you mean Trick?" Bo asks trying to ignore the attention that Lauren is giving her, feeling her intent gaze.

The dark haired woman, smiles in response before saying, "Yes, he thought I was dead. He's going to wish I was dead if he interferes with my plans," she says, with a dangerous twinkle in her eyes and a menacing smile.

"Oh, and what are these plans? Trick is a dear friend of mine and if you harm him, there will be people lining up to take you down, me being one of them." Bo responds with fierce loyalty. Saskia senses when the human puts two and two together by the little gasp she let's out, and the frantic glances back and forth as if trying to deny the revelation that has blown the doctors mind.

"Umm, Bo...," Lauren's begins, now completely sure that this woman is Bo's long lost mother.

Saskia gets up gracefully and heads towards the entrance of the apartment and opens the door. "Now Bo, you wouldn't harm your own mother would you?" She says, as if she is talking about the weather and not revealing herself as the mother that Bo had been trying so doggedly to find for months. "I'll be in touch, Ysabeau," Saskia says, blowing a kiss in their direction, before turning on her heels and rushing quickly out into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry you had to wait a bit longer for this chapter, my muse decided to take a little siesta. Anyway it looks like it's Bo's turn for her life to be turned completely upside down. These poor ladies are really being put through the wringer in my stories lol. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. I am not sure when I will update again, I am hoping some inspiration hits me, I am struggling a bit at this point as I am unsure in which direction to take the story. Let me know what you think, I am always interested to read your thoughts on where you would like this journey to go. Hopefully my muse will get her act together to help me, because I did struggle a bit with this. Well that being said thanks for the ongoing support and hopfully the sunshine you guys bring will kick start my muse. Take care for now.**

**xxoo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Lauren/Bo**

"Bo?" The blonde looks at the succubus who has been sitting in silence for what seems like an eternity, but in reality has probably only been a few minutes, staring in the direction of Lauren's front door. "Bo, talk to me, please," she tries again, placing a hand tenderly on the brunette's arm.

Bo finally registers that Lauren is trying to talk to her, and turns her head to look into the blondes concerned eyes. "I feel like I'm going crazy. Did Saskia just tell me that she is my mum?" Bo looks so vulnerable when she asks the question, that Lauren grabs the brunette by her waist pulling her from the chairs armrest into her lap, before fiercely wrapping her arms around her and pulling Bo into a protective, comforting embrace. The succubus rests her head on the doctors shoulder, with a sigh. "She's like a natural disaster, she blows in, wreaks havoc and then blows out again, leaving a huge mess in her wake. Plus there's the part that she may be just a little bit bat shit crazy. Was that why you were looking at me so intently Lauren? You figured out that she was my mum?" Bo says her breath tickling the blondes neck.

"You and her bear a remarkable resemblance, I have a picture of you ingrained in my mind, I know your face so well. I was just about to say something and Saskia obviously realised that I had noticed and felt the need to tell you before I did. I think you were the one she was referring to when she said that she had returned for what's hers," Lauren says carefully, smoothing her fingers through Bo's hair.

"Why didn't she tell me when she approached me last time? Why pretend to be just a random succubus, visiting from Europe? Why isn't anyone ever honest with me, I'm not made of glass; I won't break that easily."

"What I want to know is how she knew that you were here with me?" the doctor says, troubled at just how easy she managed to get into the compound. Lauren's phone starts ringing from it's place on the end table, near the door. She's sighs when Bo disentangles herself from the doctors lap, so that she can answer it. "It's Kenzi," she says, frowning as she answers.

"Oh Hot Pants, thank the gods, Bo didn't answer her phone," the goth squawks before continuing. "Dyson rang me after not getting an answer from Bo."

"Hang on Kenzi, I'm going to put you on speaker," Lauren says before pushing the button so that Bo can listen to the conversation as well.

"Bo Bo, can you here me?"

"Yeah Kenz sorry, I turned my phone off earlier when I went outside," the succubus says, reaching into the pocket of her jacket and turning on her phone. It beeps several times indicating that she missed two calls from Dyson and then one from Kenzi.

"So Dyson rang all in a panic, that Saskia had visited him at the station and succubused him to find out where you were. Obviously she tried the crack shack first, because our door was off it's hinges when I got home. So she might be on her way to the Doc's right now, so be ready, she's obviously lost her shit."

"She has just left Kenzi, it was a quick chat. She attacked Lauren, threatened Trick and then told me she was my mum and left. It was classic hurricane Saskia style," Bo says, suddenly feeling exhausted after the days events.

"Saskia said she was your mum? Holy shit Bo, that's huge," Kenzi blurts out, unable to hide her shock. "Dyson said he was unconscious for a while, he still sounded pretty out of it, when I talked to him. Oh my God, Dyson slept with your mum ewwww. Oh... but there was something he said half way through the phone call that was weird, he didn't call her Saskia, he called her Aoife."

"Really? Typical... and Trick obviously knows her too, I will have to talk to both of them as well. I'm sure they will use the usual excuse for lying and say that they were just trying to protect me. I wish people would stop trying to protect me all the time and just be honest about shit," Bo says, feeling agitated for being kept from the truth yet again from the people she trusted and cared for.

"Yeah we will kick their collective asses tomorrow Bo, don't you worry about that. I mean seriously, how much more shit can you take and what the hell does your crazy mum have planned? Do you want me to come get you Bo?" Kenzi asks.

Bo looks over at Lauren, who is sitting next to her holding her phone out, but clearly completely lost in her own thoughts and not paying any attention to the conversation that Bo is having with her best friend. "No that's okay Kenz, I'll call you in the morning and we can head over to the Dal and have a conversation with our favourite, secretive, bar tending friend," the brunette says, again sighing at the prospect of confronting the old fae who had become like a father to her.

"Okay chica, but not too early; I need my beauty sleep. Hey, Hot Pants, look after my girl, you hear me,"Kenzi says loudly, curious as to why the doctor is being unusually quiet.

"Hmm, Oh yes... okay Kenzi, bye," replies the doctor, clearly just using general words, that would make it appear that she had been listening to their conversation and not completely wrapped up in her own thoughts. Though sneaking a look at Bo and seeing the smirk plastered across her features, tells Lauren that Bo noticed that she had tuned out of the conversation quite sometime ago. She gives the brunette a shrug and a small smile before hanging up the phone, and standing up from her position on the couch.

"Are you going to tell me where you just went Lauren, because you were clearly lost in that big ginormous brain of yours," she asks. Bo watches Lauren, and wishes that she could read the blonde better.

"I was just lost in some memories," Lauren responds, trying for nonchalance but failing miserably.

"What memories are you referring to Lauren?"

"Just that I was one of the people that lied to you to protect you, and that I almost lost you because of it. You are one of the most forgiving people that I have ever met, and I don't ever want to lie to you ever again." the blonde answers truthfully, eyes sad.

"Then don't Lauren, whatever comes we will face it together... okay." Lauren looks into Bo's dark gentle eyes, feeling herself completely melt at the trust she finds in them.

"Come to bed, it's getting late," she says, holding her hand out to the brunette. Bo takes Lauren's hand in her own, feeling her fingers tingle just with that slightest touch.

"Are we going straight to sleep, or can we fool around a little first?" Bo says suggestively.

"Hmm, I'd say that the probability is at about 85% that you may get a little action tonight," Lauren says playfully. Bo liking them odds, grips the blondes hand tighter and heads straight for the stairs eager to get started.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay now my challenge for next chapter is some sexy doccubus action in the bedroom. Depending on how this goes it may be upgraded to M from T, but that really depends on just how far they go :) Thank you for the sunshine, it is always a little slower on the weekends review wise, so thanks for the response I got :)**

**Hopefully I will have another update in a couple of days if not sooner, we will see how it goes. Enjoy.**

**xxoo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Bo stood close to Lauren, her body near enough to feel the heat radiating from the blonde, even through her clothes. But it is the succubus that hesitates, uncertainty setting in, that it's too soon and that Lauren may not be ready for this.

"Are you sure we should, Lauren?" Bo asks, even as the doctor reaches towards the brunette caressing her cheek, causing her to lean into the hand and closing her eyes.

"Do you not want to?" Lauren says her brow creasing at Bo's hesitancy. Lauren trails her fingers from the woman's cheek, down her jawline and towards the space between the succubus' breasts. The brunette reaches towards the blondes wandering hand stilling it with her own and moving it a little to the left. She holds Lauren's hand against her pounding heart, that is threatening to burst forth from her chest.

"Do you feel that, you make my heart beat a million miles a minute, Lauren. I ache for you; so much that it hurts. But I saw what dark Bo did to you, and I don't ever want to hurt or frighten you like that ever again."

Lauren leans into Bo, her mouth ghosting over the succubus' parted full lips, "We won't know unless we try."

Bo whimpers at the closeness of the doctors mouth and the rising passion and desire spreading throughout her body. The heat and wanton lust from the blonde assaults the succubus' senses, sparking a new hunger within her that refuses to be denied. With an almost feral growl, Bo, reaches behind the blondes neck pulling Lauren forward those last few inches, mashing their mouths together roughly, causing the doctor to moan before plunging her tongue into Bo's mouth literally taking her breath away. Her hand still on the brunettes heart, slides down to knead roughly at Bo's breast, through the fabric barrier of her skin tight top. A loud clutter of vanity items flying from Lauren's dresser, forces them apart, both gasping for air, eyes blazing with emotion and need.

Lauren can feel the power rising, and realises that Bo will have to feed from her again before the night is done. "I want you out of your clothes, now." Lauren rasps, using her abilities to slide Bo's leather jacket off of her shoulders and onto the floor. The succubus gasps as her top rises up, exposing her flat stomach before continuing to rise up over her heaving breasts. Bo raises her arms as her top magically makes it's way up and off, leaving her standing before Lauren in just her lacy black bra. The button on her skin tight jeans open, followed by the zipper, before finally gliding down her legs. The succubus steps out of the jeans now piled around her ankles and step towards Lauren again, with a look of rapture on her face.

"You totally just undressed me with your eyes, you have no idea how hot that was," Bo says smiling at the intensity in her lovers lust darkened eyes. "Can you undress yourself the same way? I want to watch," she says as she steps away from Lauren and crawls onto the bed, leaning her back against the head board. "Stand at the foot of the bed and strip for me." Bo's voice is low and rough with anticipation. The doctors aura seems to flare to life, growing and growing in brightness and intensity when Lauren uses her powers, making the blonde more and more irresistible with each moment.

"There really isn't that much to take off," Lauren says, looking down at her robe and the cotton pants and tank, peeking out from underneath it. Unable to deny Bo in her request, she undoes the sash holding her robe together and slowly opens both sides of the garment before allowing it to slip off her arms resting at her sides. She raises her arms over her head as she moves the tank top up, inch by inch exposing her flesh to Bo as slowly as she can. The succubus involuntarily leans forward as Lauren's breasts are revealed in all their glory, nipples erect, taunting Bo to take them and tease them with her mouth and hands. Lauren notices the succubus' movement and pushes her back against the headboard with a gentle thud, bringing a cry of surprise from Bo. "I'm not done yet," Lauren chastises playfully. The doctor, pulls at the drawstring of her cotton pants and inches the waistband agonisingly slow, down her hips revealing herself completely to Bo, before allowing the pants to slip uselessly to her ankles. "Stay," the blonde says, enjoying the sense of control as she holds Bo helplessly in place as she climbs onto the bed and crawls slowly towards the now very turned on succubus, who's eyes are blazing with unbridled lust as she takes in every detail of her beloved. Lauren finally releases Bo from her invisible bonds as she straddles her hips resting her ass on the top of the succubus' thighs.

"My God you're beautiful," Bo whispers before pulling Lauren down on top of her and kissing the doctor hungrily, tongues and teeth, clashing for supremacy. Bo feeling the urge to feed, pulls away from the kiss, eliciting a sound of protest from Lauren. The succubus starts attacking the blonde's long delicate neck with kisses and nips before finally taking her journey down toward Lauren's dark swollen nipples. Bo continues to ravage the blondes breasts one with her hand and the other with her mouth, as Lauren writhes on top of the brunette, grinding into her lovers toned thigh, slick with need and desperate for release. Neither of them notice the shaking of the bed and other furniture in the room, both completely lost in the touch, taste, smell and feel of their bodies joining in raw passion and love. The doctors rhythmic pace, becomes erratic and inconsistent as she nears climax. Bo sensing how close the blonde is, pushes her thigh hard against her core, and pulses a healthy dose of desire through her hands into Lauren's body pushing her over the edge as she throws her head back, crying out towards the ceiling as her entire body quakes with her mind blowing orgasm. The bed and several pieces of furniture which had been hovering about a foot off of the floor crash back down to earth, bringing both women out of there lust filled haze to fall spent onto the mattress taking deep breathes and staring at the mess of over turned furniture and debris strewn across the room.

Lauren rolls over towards Bo seeking out the brunette's lips and kisses her thoroughly, wanting to return the pleasure that the succubus had just bestowed upon her. The doctor noticed that Bo had stopped kissing her mouth, moving onto other parts of her body, so that she didn't feed and she was troubled by it. She could feel the build up of energy coursing through her being and knew that she would be racked with pain again, if Bo didn't take it from her. Lauren removes the remaining barriers between her and Bo's voluptuous form, discarding the black bra and panties, to join the rest of the stuff all over the floor. She then starts to map out the succubus' sweat slicked body with her hands and mouth, eliciting a moan of pleasure as she kisses and sucks her way down her smooth taut stomach. She continues making her way towards Bo's hips and inner thighs, placing kisses as she goes; before settling in between the brunettes legs and diving into her already wet and ready centre, probing, licking and gently biting at her engorged button, and pumping several fingers into her, until the succubus tenses and convulses with release around her fingers still buried deep inside, and crying out her lovers name. Lauren kisses her way back up Bo's shaking body, pausing momentarily to give her spectacular breasts some attention before drawing the brunette into another hot breathtaking kiss.

"Bo, I need you to feed, to take away the excess energy," the doctor says, between kisses. Bo groans, with the want of tasting Lauren's essence again. Remembering what Kenzi said about not holding back, she allows herself to feed from the blonde. She spaces the feeding out, only stopping when Lauren's aura is back to just being slightly pink tinged. "I love you, Bo," Lauren says, giving the brunette another kiss before resting her head on Bo's chest.

"I love you too, Lauren, so much," Bo responds, running her fingers idly through her lovers blonde hair. The two women fall asleep tightly wrapped around each other, content and happy in this moment of time, both forgetting about the troubles that await them outside this sanctuary of love and trust.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! It took me a while to be happy with this, being my first true Doccubus moment, I wanted it to be good... I rated it M just in case ;). I hope you all enjoyed it and I am sure you will let me know either way as I know you have all waited very patiently for this moment. Enjoy.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter and show me that sunshine that I soooo love to read )**

**xxoo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

It was late morning when Kenzi let herself into Dr. Hot Pants place, with Bo's key. All was silent as she makes her way up the stairs towards the doctors bedroom. "They must of got busy last night, if they are both still in bed," she thinks to herself as she reaches the top, standing outside the door. She leans an ear to the closed door, knocking when she doesn't hear any sexy time sounds coming from behind it.

"Knock knock, you lazy bitches, get your asses outta bed, it's almost noon. Cover yourselves up, I'm coming in, in 3, 2 , 1." Kenzi opens the door with one hand covering her eyes. "Are you up? Tell me when you are covered up, so that I can lower my hand from protecting my sensitive eyes."

Both women stir at the girls intrusion, disentangling arms and legs, before sitting up and covering themselves with a sheet. Bo gives Lauren a sweet kiss on the lips, before focusing her gaze back onto her bestie. "Okay Kenz, we're decent; you can take your hand away," the brunette says, leaning against Lauren's side. The goth removes her hand and swears in Russian when she sees the state of the room and the sex dishevelled ladies giving her sleepy satisfied grins.

"Jeez guys, it looks like a hurricane swept through here," she says, motioning to the mess. Lauren looks around the room grimacing a little, at the mess she had made last night. She hadn't realised just how swept up and out of control she had allowed herself to get, everything seems to fall away when she is with Bo.

"Lauren are you okay?" the succubus asks, seeing the doctor frown.

"I'm going to need to find something to stabilise this power Bo. I can't have you on hand twenty four hours a day, to siphon off the excess energy. It's effecting my work and could be potentially dangerous to everyone around me."

"Oh." Is the only reply from the brunette as she once again feels responsible for the doctors current condition. Though she also feels a little guilty for being happy that because of what has happened to Lauren, she may have been able to be with just her and nobody else.

Kenzi sensing that it's going to be a while before Bo, is going to be ready to head to the Dal, says, "I'm going to see what you have in your fridge, Doc, don't take too long; half the day is over already." She heads out, giving both women a concerned glance before she does.

"What's going on Bo? You seem disappointed or something, that I want to stop or at least control what is happening to me. Don't get me wrong I love the closeness I feel when you feed from me, but it is not realistic to leave it as it is. It's painful when it builds up and you can't put your life on hold to be able to come to me whenever I need the pressure released." Bo looks at the blonde, knowing that she is right and hating herself for being so selfish and not considering the pain and discomfort that this causes the doctor. Lauren watches her girlfriends face and the mixture of emotions that cross her features. "Tell me, what you are thinking, Bo."

The succubus sighs, looking into the blondes warm concerned eyes and reaches out to caress her cheek. "I'm sorry, I can be so selfish sometimes, getting wrapped up in my wants and needs. I didn't even consider the way this would affect your everyday life Lauren, I was just happy at the possibility at being with you, just you..." Lauren closes her eyes, leaning into the hand on her cheek, a smile playing across her lips. "And you are smiling at that..because?" Bo questions, confused by the blondes reaction to her statement.

"You must be the only succubus in the history of the fae that wants a monogamous relationship with a human, and that human is me. How could I not feel infinitely happy and special by that. As much as I would love to not have to share you with anyone else, I doubt that even in my current state, I would be able to sustain you all by myself," the blonde says gently, giving the succubus a gentle kiss. " I love you, Bo, all of you. I would do anything to make things easier for you... We could always, bring others to bed with us, so that it would still be us," the blonde says, keeping her gaze on Bo's dark eyes, to show her that she is serious by the prospect of bringing a third party into their bed. The succubus' eyes widen at the blondes proposition, leaving her completely speechless. "The only condition would be that it would have to be a woman," Lauren says almost shyly. "I do not have any interest in the opposite sex at all. So that would be the only time you would have to feed on your own, I would not ask you to stop feeding from men completely, though I will ask that it isn't Dyson." The doctor waits patiently for Bo to process everything she has just suggested.

"I umm...Wow, how do you always manage to surprise me. I don't know what to say. It would be nice to not have to sneak around or hide that I am feeding from someone else. If I take the treatments you made for me as well, we wouldn't have to do it very often. Are you sure about this Lauren? I don't want you to do something that would make you uncomfortable or end up resenting me. I mean I know our relationship will be anything but normal, because of what I am. I don't want you to be the only one to make sacrifices for it to work, we have to promise that if something is bothering us, we will talk about it. Deal? I have never had a real relationship before this is completely new and I don't want to screw it up."

Lauren smiles at the succubus and kisses her again, this time a little more passionately, causing a moan to escape from the brunette. The bedroom door being open, means that Kenzi hears Bo's moan and not wanting to be stuck here all day, yells up the stairs, "STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW, YOU TWO. BO, WE HAVE SHIT TO DO, PEOPLE TO YELL AT FOR KEEPING STUFF FROM US AND YOUR CRAZY ASS MUM IS STILL LOOSE. SO GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

Lauren pulls back from Bo, laughter escaping her lips at Kenzi's ranting. "Gee Bo, looks like you have two mum's now, the blonde says, finally getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom. Hearing the doctor turn on the shower, Bo gets up quickly, avoiding all of Lauren's belonging that are scattered all over the floor and close the bedroom door. Then heads into the bathroom and closing that door as well.

"Is there room for one more?" Bo asks as she watches the blonde washing her hair.

"I'm sure I can squeeze you in here somewhere," Lauren responds, with a sultry smile and a lick of her lips.

"Plus we are conserving water; doing our bit for the environment," Bo replies, stepping into the stall and joining the blonde under the hot spray.

"Well that all depends on how long we actually stay in here, doesn't it?" the blonde says raising her eyebrows suggestively, before stepping into Bo's arms.

"Hmm.. good point. I'll be quick, I promise," the succubus says, as she begins to kiss Lauren's neck and shoulders.

"Not too quick, I hope. Another twenty minutes won't kill her." The doctor moans as the succubus continues to work her way down her body, kissing all the right places.

A half an hour later, both women emerge from the bedroom freshly showered and dressed and both wearing very satisfied smiles on their lips.

"Your phone has been beeping, Hot Pants," Kenzi says, as she tries to fit her mouth around the largest sandwich, Bo has ever seen. Lauren heads over to the coffee table to her waiting phone and reads the message.

"Do you ever stop eating Kenz? Seriously, is there anything left in Lauren's fridge?" Bo says, shaking her head in disbelief at the amount the small girl can put away in that little body.

"It's okay Bo, I will just ask one of the guards to restock it. Help yourself Kenzi," the doctor says, smiling at the purple haired girl. "I have to go." Bo looks at the blonde, disappointment crossing her features.

"It's Saturday, don't you get the weekends off," she says, pouting a little.

"Usually I do, but I can be called in whenever I am required. There is a special meeting of the elders this afternoon. The Ash has requested that I be there, I will call you later, maybe we could have that date you talked about."

"Okay, sure that sounds good; I'll talk to you later then. Say goodbye Kenzi," Bo says, crossing the room to kiss her girlfriend goodbye.

"Goodbye Kenzi," The goth girl says with a smirk.

"Oh very funny, smart ass," Bo says rolling her eyes. Lauren laughs at the two women as she heads towards the door.

"Bye Hot Pants."

"Bye Kenzi, bye Bo," Lauren says, before heading off towards the compound.

"Come on Bo Bo, we better make tracks, I have a horrible feeling that today is not going to be a good day." The Russian places her plates into the sink, much to Bo's amusement, before heading towards the front door as well. "What," Kenzi asks seeing the look on her friends face.

"Nothing...it's just you don't put your dishes in the sink at the crack shack," she says smiling at the girl as they head towards Bo's car.

"I thought I would save her the hassle, I mean, you did see the state of the bedroom right, that's gonna take the Doc ages to clean up," Kenzi says with a knowing smile. "You obviously had some quality Doccubus time last night."

"Oh, you have no idea Kenz," Bo responds, grinning from ear to ear.

"And that's exactly the way I like it, Succuface, she replies. "What are you going to say to Trick, Bo Bo," Kenzi asks, face turning serious.

"I don't know Kenz, I just want people to start being honest to me. I'm so sick of all this fae bullshit, I trusted him and he knew who my mother was all along. No more lies Kenzi, I mean it. No more sweet succubus, I'm going to get answers today, whether they like it or not."

"I got your back, Bo Bo, let's do this."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay now I had a review strongly urging me not to add a third party to Lauren's/Bo's bed. I will let you in on the fact that I was considering Shani for the third party. She is strong enough to sustain Bo keeping her strong and healthy, therefore it wouldn't be multiple people it would be just her. I am going to do a poll, leave a review, telling me whether you are for or against this move in their relationship. If you have already left a review for this chapter, feel free to post as a guest to get your vote heard. It will be another few days till the next update, I am still fighting off this damn flu. This is not set in stone Bo can easily turn down Lauren's sacrificial proposition, so it is important that you have your say, the majority will rule on this, so make sure you are heard.**

**Have a great day, where ever you are.**

**xxoo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Lauren**

Lauren had stood quietly in the corner of the huge meeting hall, waiting to be called forward by The Ash. She had sat in this room many times, scouring the books that this room housed in it's floor to ceiling bookcase's. This room held the books that any of the subjects of The Light could access, there were only a handful who new about the hidden access panel in this very room, that housed some of the rarest books about the fae. The doctor had been allowed into that secret room, only a handful of times and under tight security, she really wanted to get access into that room again in order to research the prophecy, but was afraid to ask.

It wasn't that she didn't trust The Ash's motive's, he had been very supportive and lenient towards her for the duration of her servitude so far, being treated quite well for saying that she was a slave. More often than not she felt like she just worked for the fae, not that she was owned by them, but lately she had begun to question her loyalties because of... Bo. She knew that both side's wanted to get Bo to choose a side, she just wasn't sure how far they would push to get her to make that decision. If The Ash had one of the two copies of the prophecy, where was the other and would she be able to find it. The blonde was pulled from her reverie, when she hears The Ash's deep low voice saying her name.

"Dr. Lewis, Have you determined the cause of death, that took Elder Goldthorn's only son, Geldory?" Lauren steps forward noticing that Elder Goldthorn was not present for this summit, he was at his families estate conducting the ritual of mourning. The Elder would not be leaving his estate for ten days, and a day after that, would be the funeral.

"Yes sir, he was killed by a succubus," Lauren informed the seated dignitaries, head bowed. The doctor looked up as a murmuring began to spread amongst these old fae. She heard Bo's name mentioned and looked in the direction of The Ash. The dark skinned fae saw the doctor look toward him, and he raised a hand to settle the Elders sitting in a circle around him.

"It was not the unaligned succubus, her whereabouts have been verified by the detective's handling the case," The Ash say, his voice low but commanding.

"With all due respect Ash, one of those detective's has been romantically involved with this succubus. How do we know he is not just protecting her like he did with that human woman a few weeks ago," One of the more vocal elder fae asks. Lauren tried to keep her face neutral when she thought about Bo and Dyson and how she was still uncertain about Bo's feelings towards the wolf.

The Ash steeple's his fingers placing them to his lips. "I know this Elder Jonas, because she was in my wards residence, following up on a case I asked her to investigate of a very delicate nature. Will you question me like you are questioning one of my most trusted lieutenants?" The Ash gazes at the now uneasy elder, eyes cold, with just a hint of anger permeating the air between them.

"No sir, I apologise, I just want to know who killed, my dear friends, only boy." The wide double doors open, revealing a very attractive young man with a long black leather coat, disrupting the meeting, all eyes turning towards the intruder.

"Who are you and how did you get past the guards," The Ash says, rising from his chair. The man just smiles and opens his jacket, revealing the explosive device strapped to his chest.

"A package from Aoife," the man says calmly. "BOOM."

Lauren sees the timer, 8, 7...the elders are getting out of their chairs in a panic..6, 5...Lauren turns towards The Ash, sweeping her hands in a pushing motion. Using her telekinesis, she pushes The Ash away from the suicide bomber, lifting him into the air and sending him through the window to safety. 4, 3...Lauren turns and begins to run towards the window, sending several of the bookcase's crashing to the floor behind her hoping to use them as a buffer from the blast. 2, 1... Lauren is knocked to the ground by the force of the explosion, she covers her head with her hands as the ceiling collapses, burying the doctor under a pile of rubble.

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

"Bo Bo, are you sure you want to do this now? I mean maybe Trick had a good reason for keeping the truth from you, I mean your mum is kinda crazy. Shouldn't we try to figure out a way to protect ourselves from her, before doing this." Kenzi and Bo are heading towards the entrance of The Dal, the goth girls is finding it hard to keep up, as her friend gets more and more worked up the closer she gets to the bar.

"Kenz, I am sick of being the last to know everything. I don't need protecting, I just need to be able to trust the people that I fight beside. They had no right keeping this from me, Trick and Dyson, both knew I was searching for my parents and they knew who she was all along. Dyson has been sleeping with me for months and tells me that he cares about me, but has no problems lying straight to my face. And Trick, he has been like a father to me, teaching me about the ways of the fae, and giving his advice trying to guide me through all this bullshit. They wonder why I prefer humans...this is why. You never lie to me Kenzi, I trust you with my life and even Lauren didn't lie to me, even with that thing with Vex, she still told me the truth when I asked her, no matter how much it hurt our relationship to do it. Trick sat there with his sign in book and asked me who my parents were, and when I said to him "well you tell me." He actually could have told me but he chose not to," Bo says passionately, hands clenching into fists at her side.

"Alright Bo, I get it, the fae are big fat liars that have no regard for how secrets can hurt the person they claim to care about. Trick may have his reasons though, so please, try to listen to his explanations before you go off..please," Kenzi pleads hoping to calm the succubus down some.

"And Dyson, what about him?" the brunette asks, the young girl.

"Well now it seems to me that the wolf man doesn't actually answer to The Light fae, half as much as he answers to our bartender, Mr. Tricky Trickster in there. The question is who is Trick, because he certainly isn't just a bar tender? I think Dyson was just following Tricks orders, like a good little dog." Kenzi watches as Bo thinks over what her friend has just theorised.

"Okay Kenzi, I will try to stay calm, but I better get some answers because I am sick and tired of being blind sided," Bo says as she finally grabs the handle and enters the silent establishment.

"We're closed," Trick says, when he hears the front door open, not turning from the book he is reading behind the bar.

"Well you aren't closed to us," the succubus responds her voice hard and clipped. Tricks turns towards Bo and Kenzi, face neutral but his eyes are sad with regret.

Bo is about to give Trick a piece of her mind when she becomes overcome by terror, falling to her knees.

"BO," Kenzi cries out, rushing to the brunette's side and placing a hand on her leather clad shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Bo looks up into the girls concerned pale blue eyes and says in a strained overwhelmed voice, "Lauren."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Okay inspiration hit me today my muse hit me full force to write this chapter, so here it is. Show that sunshine I so love, because I am still suffering from the flu and I'm sure a whole heap of sunshine will fix me right up :)**

**Also I had a review strongly urging me not to add a third party to Lauren's/Bo's bed. I will let you in on the fact that I was considering Shani for the third party. She is strong enough to sustain Bo keeping her strong and healthy, therefore it wouldn't be multiple people it would be just her. I am going to do a poll, leave a review, telling me whether you are for or against this move in their relationship. If you have already left a review for this chapter, feel free to post as a guest to get your vote heard. This is not set in stone Bo can easily turn down Lauren's sacrificial proposition, so it is important that you have your say, the majority will rule on this, so make sure you are heard.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please let me know your thoughts about the three in a bed story arc.**

**Take care and enjoy the rest of your weekend.**

**xxoo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**Lauren**

The blonde managed to turn her body around in the small enclosed nearly pitch black space. A few tiny little shafts of light had managed to make it's way to where Lauren lay, bruised and battered, but otherwise seemingly fine. The doctor took some deep unsteady breathes, as she looked up at the ceiling beam that was her saviour, it had wedged itself against the wall and one of the heavy antique bookcase's, stopping the progress of the falling ceiling and protecting her in the process.

She felt the shake of the floor and the slight shift of the beam, when another explosion in another part of the compound shook it's foundations. The heavy wooden shaft, creaked and shifted above her threatening to crush her, she put all of her focus on that beam, determined to keep it there. She refused to die like this, just when the doctor had finally found happiness with the most wonderful and loving woman she had ever met. Thinking about Bo brought tears to the blondes eyes. As the tears streaked their way down her dusty cheeks, she silently prayed that The Ash was alive and that he would try to find her. "All I have to do is concentrate on keeping that piece of wood where it is until help comes," she thinks with determination.

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

"Bo, what are you feeling?" Kenzi asks, starting to freak out as the brunette seems to get paler and paler by the second. The goth girl hears Trick's ancient telephone ring and turns to see the old fae move back away from his position near Bo's side to answer it. She watches the man's face crumble in shock to whatever is being disclosed down the line.

"Kenz, I need you to help me up. I think I'm going to be sick."

Kenzi stands, placing her hands under Bo's arms, and pulling her onto unsteady legs. The succubus stumbles through a door into the restrooms, the young girl following close behind. The brunette makes it to the stall just in time as her stomach convulses painfully and she empties it's contents into the white porcelain bowl. Her friend holds the brunette's long hair as she continues to retch until she sits on the floor, back against the partition, taking large shuddering breathes. "Bo?" Kenzi says, rubbing the succubus gently on her arm, "Are you feeling better now?"

"I can't sense her panic any more, she seems to have calmed down. Some things happened Kenz, can you find out what it is? I just need a minute," Bo says, as she tries to sense whether Lauren is okay or not.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Are you sure you're alright?" The succubus nods in response to the girls question, but is feeling anything but fine.

* * *

"Trick, what the hell has just happened?" Kenzi asks, as she approaches the small man as he sits at a table with what appears to be whisky in a glass beside him. "TRICK," she says louder after not getting a response.

"Oh Kenzi, I'm sorry. Um is Bo okay, what happened?"

"Nuh uh mister, I asked you what's happening first, so share." Tricks looks over at the human, sadness in his eyes. "There were several explosions at the compound. A couple of suicide bombers, one in the Elders meeting hall and one in the...lab,"

Kenzi grabs the glass next to Trick and downs it before asking her next question. "Is Lauren okay?"

"I don't know. Dyson is heading here to pick me up. We don't really know much more than where the explosions were, it's complete chaos.

"Kenzi?" Bo says coming out of the bathroom, leaning against the wall.

"We need to go to the compound, Bo, now! Come on, move! I'm driving, give me your keys," The Russian demands, approaching the succubus with purpose.

"What's happened? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you in the car, lets go," she says dragging Bo out of the pub by her arm.

* * *

**Lauren**

The blonde is having trouble concentrating. She places a hand to her head poking at a tender part of her scalp, her hand comes away bloody. It doesn't seem to be bleeding too profusely as she runs her fingers along the gash which appears to already be healing. Must have a slight concussion, she thinks as her eyelids droop in exhaustion. "Stay awake, Lauren, stay awake. Help will be here soon." She repeats the last part over and over again, like a mantra, willing it to be true.

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi **

"Oh my God, what if she's..." Bo couldn't finish, she pushes the feeling of dread aside, refusing to give into her worst nightmare. "Damn it Kenzi, I just wish I could still sense her."

"Lauren's tough Bo, I'm sure she's fine. Have you tried calling her," Kenzi says, trying to keep Bo from dwelling on the terrible thoughts that Lauren may be dead. Bo scrambles for her phone, pushing her speed dial, as she anxiously listens to the ringing, hoping that Lauren will answer and tell her that everything is fine.

Lauren's eyes open, as she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. The doctor frowns as she grabs at it, she had checked her phone earlier and in didn't have any reception. Her eyes fill with tears when she sees who is calling, "Bo," she rasps into the phone, her throat is sore and dry from breathing in the dust.

"Lauren, thank God, Are you okay?" Bo says, never has she felt as happy as she did right now to hear the doctors voice. Though all the blonde hears are fragments of what Bo says.

"Bomb...meeting...buried...help. I'm..tired...Bo."

"Lauren hold on please, we are on our way..." Bo starts to panic, the line is really bad, and Lauren sounds exhausted.

"I love..." Bo curses as the line goes dead, cutting her off from Lauren. "Fuck, hurry Kenzi."

The blonde stares at the dead phone, as she fights to stay awake. She hears movement, and bits of dust begin to rain down on her. She knows that there are people above her, trying to remove the debris, to get to her. The noises are getting louder, she covers her face as more dust and small chunks of plaster and stone cascade on and around her face and body. It won't be long now she thinks, as she finally succumbs to her exhaustion, allowing herself to rest her eyes, falling into unconsciousness.

Ten minutes later hands are reaching down, and pulling the unconscious form of Lauren Lewis out of her confinement and onto a waiting gurney. The Ash follows behind the the medical technicians as they wheel her into a private room away from all the other wounded. They proceed to check her vitals and assess any obvious injuries. Confident that the doctor is stable and will wake up when her body recovers from the shock, the medics leave the room. The Ash sits in a chair, keeping a vigil on his ward, his saviour. He motions to one of the guards outside the door.

"Yes Ash,"

"Please bring the unaligned succubus and her pet straight here, when they arrive. Understood."

"Yes sir, I will see to it myself," he says as he rushes out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's another little update for you all. Thankyou for the absolutely huge response last chapter. I thinks the no's have it in the poll. I was leaning towards not doing it myself, but it was really nice of Lauren to offer :).**

**Any way hopefully another update will be up in a few days. I'm off to bed now, I hope I will wake up to some more delicious sunshine.**

**Thanks again.**

**xxoo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"Lauren?" Bo enters the room shoving past the guard, eyes locked on the still, pale blonde, laying in the hospital bed. She halts several steps away from Lauren, when she notice's The Ash sitting in a chair, beside the bed. His face is neutral as he takes in Bo's frantic, worried appearance. The dark skinned fae shifts his eyes to Bo's human, "Close the door please, little human." Kenzi does as the intimidating fae asks, before moving into the room, resting an arm reassuringly on her tense friends shoulder.

"Ash," Bo says in greeting, voice as neutral as she can muster, holding his gaze, daring him to ask her to leave.

"Hello Bo," he replies, with a slight tug at the side of his mouth. He can feel how anxious the succubus is to go to the doctors side, after a few more seconds he motions with his hand indicating that she may approach the bed. Bo wastes no time, rushing to the other side of the bed, across from where The Ash is sitting. She takes Lauren's hand in hers, worried about how cold the blondes hand feels. She begins to rub it between her own hands hoping to warm the icy skin.

"Is she going to be okay? Is there something I can do?" Bo asks the formidable man, who is just staring between Bo and Lauren, his face an emotionless mask.

"I think you have already done plenty to Dr. Lewis, wouldn't you agree," The Ash responds tonelessly. Kenzi places her hand on Bo's back as she reacts the the fae's words.

"And what do you mean by that?" the succubus responds, her hands gripping Lauren's tightly as she tries to keep her rising anger in check.

"What I mean by that, child, is that Lauren seems to have picked up a few new skills to go along with the skill set she already has," He replies, with a slight shift of an eyebrow. When Bo doesn't respond, he continues, looking at his ward with genuine affection crossing his features. "Lauren saved my life today, she lifted me off the ground and threw me through a window to safety, all without laying a finger on me."

The Ash watches as the succubus looks down at the doctor, frowning slightly as she brushes a stray lock of blonde hair, off of Lauren's face. "Also the fact that, as I have been sitting here, I have witnessed a dozen or so little scratches and grazes on the doctors face heal before my very eyes. Interesting that you are being unusually quiet, Bo, you are usually much more...chatty."

Bo looks at The Ash, "What do you want me to say?"

"Lauren is my ward, doctor to my people, she is very important to The Light. She has rallied for you since the very beginning. Her belief in you, is the only reason you are not dead right now. She believes that you are special and that you are important to the well being of the fae. I allowed her to help you, which she thought she was doing without my knowledge. Do you have any idea, the risks she has taken for you?"

"I..." Bo was at a loss for words, she didn't know what this man was trying to do, was he trying to make her angry, or was he trying to get her to admit to something that he would be able to use against her later. She didn't know, so she kept silent.

The dark fae sighs in frustration. "Is her faith in you unfounded, young succubus? Do you know how Dr. Lewis came to be with the light?"

Bo shakes her head before replying softly, "No I don't know the specifics, she's a very private person. It seemed to pain her talking about the past, so I didn't want to push her."

"Listen to everything I have to tell you, before making any decisions. You are not to tell her that you know, understand. Lauren was in the Congo on a research grant, with her girlfriend Nadia." He shook his head, when Bo went to open her mouth to say something, he waited for her to close her mouth resolutely before continuing. "Dr. Lewis came across a sick village and threw herself into finding a cure for the illness sweeping through the population. She realised that the people in the village weren't people at all, but fae. Lauren is a brilliant scientist and doctor, she engineered a cure for a disease that had been killing our kind for centuries. However during this time Nadia also fell ill, but the cure did not work on her, and she fell into a coma. I approached Lauren and offered her all of our resources to find a cure for Nadia, in exchange for her continued service to The Light. She loved Nadia very much, and felt guilty that her work had made her girlfriend sick. So she signed the contract and came back to the compound with us. That was five years ago, over the years, though Lauren never stopped trying to find a cure for Nadia, her feelings for her diminished. Nadia became more of a patient, a puzzle to solve, rather than a sick lover. And then she met you, and any feelings that the doctor had clung to vanished, the closer and more involved she got with you. You see, Dr. Lewis is loyal to a fault, she resisted what she was feeling towards you, but your optimism and charm and your affection towards humans, made her feel something that she thought she would never feel again, hope. She will give you everything she has, to keep you safe. And I am trying to keep her safe from the fae who are stuck in the old ways and refusing to move with the times. I need to know that you are genuine in your feelings and intentions for the doctor. You have a connection with her; I can sense it, which means others will be able to sense it also. Her loyalties are divided now and I need to know that you will protect her from those that would wish her harm, I need to be able to trust you. Nadia's pod was crushed in the explosion in the lab; she did not make it. Lauren will grieve her loss, though I do not know if she will share this with you or not. I needed you to know, so that you will watch over her when I cannot. Think about everything that I have said and come find me in a few days, there are other things I would like to discuss with you. Will you come to me?"

The succubus nods her head in acceptance, as her mind swirls with everything The Ash has told her.

"Okay until then I will bid you farewell," The fae says. As he rises from his seat, he squeezes the doctors hand gently, before exiting the room.

Kenzi grabs a chair and places it next to Bo, before motioning that she should sit down. The goth girl moves across the room taking the chair The Ash had been occupying and moves it closer to the bed before sitting down herself. "Holy shit Bo Bo, that was huge. Are you alright?" Kenzi reaches out and takes Lauren's other hand while she waits for her friend to tell her how she is feeling.

Bo leans closer to the bed resting her elbow's on the firm mattress, still clutching the blondes hand as she brings that hand to her lips and kisses it gently. "I don't know how I feel. I can't be mad at her for wanting to save her comatose girlfriend, can I? I mean at least I know now why she was so reluctant to talk about her past and why it seemed to be so painful to her. I just wish she would have opened up to me and let me in. I love her, what I know now doesn't change that, but I hope that one day she will completely let down her barriers and tell me everything. We all have a past, it's what molds us into the people we are today, I wish she wouldn't hide so much about herself, I want to get to know all of her, the good and the bad."

"You hear that Hot Pants, huh, your girl is completely whipped," Kenzi says conversationally to the sleeping doctor.

"Oh shut up, Kenzi, I am not," Bo responds playfully, not caring at all if she is.

"Hmm." The sound comes from Lauren, causing Bo to get to her feet, and placing a hand on the blondes cheek.

"Lauren, can you hear me."

"Wakey, Wakey, Hot Pants," Kenzi says, also getting to her feet.

Lauren's eyelids flutter a few times before finally opening, she blinks a few more times, before her vision finally clears and she looks up at the two grinning faces looking down at her. "Water," the doctor whispers. Kenzi pours some water into a cup from a small table in the corner of the room. The blonde sips at the water slowly, swirling it around her mouth, before swallowing. "Hmm, thank you."

"Hi," Bo says kissing Lauren gently on the mouth.

"Hi," the doctors says back, "I had the weirdest dream that The Ash was here."

"He was here, Lauren. He told us how you saved his life, but don't worry about that now, just get some rest," Bo says.

"Will you stay with me," Lauren asks, voice still scratchy and raw. Kenzi hands the cup of water back to the blonde so that she can have another drink.

"Of course I'll stay with you; I'm not going anywhere," The succubus replies, giving her another kiss.

"See whipped," Kenzi says with a chuckle. Bo just glares at her friend, but Lauren laughs, causing her to cough. "Oops sorry Doc, I'll try to keep the jokes to a minimum for a while. Get some rest, we will both be here when you wake up." The blonde nods and closes her eyes, it doesn't take long for her to fall into a deep restful sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright another fast as lightning update :) I am feeling about 90% better health wise, the sunshine seems to really be helping, so keep it up it is much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more soonish, when the muse comes and takes me over. Till then please read and review.**

**Thank you for your continued support, it means a lot.**

**xxoo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**Bo/Lauren**

The doctors had relented to allow Lauren to go home the next day against their better judgement, but their boss had insisted, so they reluctantly agreed. Bo had sent Kenzi home to get some real sleep, while she had tried to get some of her own on the torture device that had some how managed to be called a chair. The brunette groans in discomfort at the ache she has acquired from said chair, in her neck and lower back. She stretches as she walks beside a quiet, subdued Lauren, as they make their way through the compound towards the doctors living quarters.

Bo notices Lauren visibly flinch when she sees the destruction of the lab. Bo wants to reach out to the blonde, to comfort her, but is now hyper aware of just how much attention the two them seem to attract as they continue their journey though the bustling corridors. They walk together in silence, quiet tears running down the blondes cheeks. The brunette, resists the urge to wrap her arms around Lauren and kissing those tears away. "Hang in there Lauren, we are almost there," Bo says softly, the doctor nods her head slightly, understanding and appreciating Bo's strength for keeping her distance.

The brunette rushes ahead to open the door, holding it open so that Lauren can slip in without stopping. As soon as the door is closed, Bo sweeps Lauren into her arms, as giant painful sobs erupt from the blonde, as she clings desperately to the succubus unable to keep her emotions at bay. Several items fall from their places on shelves and tables crashing to the floor. "Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be okay, I promise," Bo whispers soothingly into the doctor's ear, as she rubs circles on her back, wanting desperately to take her pain away.

After several minutes, Lauren seems to contain her emotions, no longer sobbing uncontrollably, she is now just crying quietly tears still streaming down her face. She pulls back from Bo's strong embrace, looking into her dark concerned eyes. "I'm sorry," she says.

"Shh, there's nothing to be sorry for. You have been though a lot." Bo places her hands to either side of the blondes face and leans in kissing her softly, before stepping away to look into Lauren's sad eyes.

"No, I'm sorry for not telling you about Nadia...I."

"Oh," Bo gasps, eyes widening. "Wait how do you know..."

"The dream I thought I had about The Ash...I realised it wasn't a dream at all. He was talking to you, wasn't he?" Bo nods unable to find her voice at the moment and just waits for the doctor to continue. "I thought it was a dream because it was only his voice, but then I remember you talking to Kenzi later just before I managed to open my eyes and that was when I realised that it wasn't a dream.

"He told me not to speak until he was finished talking, I guess he knows how good I am at jumping to the wrong conclusions," she says self depreciatingly. The blonde smiles a little at the succubus' admission, before hugging her again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you mind if we have a shower first?" Lauren says with a raised eyebrow. "I can still feel all the dust and grit all over my skin, it itches."

"Sure, no problem, I can wait. Hang on, did you say we?"

"Yes I said we, are you coming," The blonde smiles at the look that crosses the succubus' features.

"Like I could ever refuse such an offer." Bo grabs Lauren by the back of her neck pulling her forward as she claims the doctors lips in a passionate hungry kiss. The doctor moans into the succubus' mouth as she grabs at her hips pulling her roughly towards her, removing all the distance between them.

Lauren pulls away from the kiss, bringing a cry of protest from the brunette. "Feed Bo, before we go any further. I don't want to risk damaging any more of my furniture." Bo pauses, as the mere thought of tasting the blonde before her, brings her hunger raging to the surface. With a look of ravenous hunger and glowing azure eyes, the succubus claims Lauren's lips again in a frenzied kiss before drinking greedily from the addictive heady life essence. With her head spinning and a needy ache pulsing between her legs, the still blue eyed succubus, takes the heavily breathing blonde by the hand and begins leading her towards the stairs.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," Bo says with a lascivious smile.

* * *

Forty minutes later, both women are laying side by side on Lauren's bed, the blondes head resting on Bo's chest. "Do you want to talk about it now?" the brunette asks, running her fingers through Lauren's, still slightly damp blonde hair.

"Nadia is...was my biggest regret and failure. The regret is because if I hadn't talked her into accompanying me to the Congo, she would never have gotten ill in the first place and the failure is because I couldn't find the cure for her. In five years I still hadn't figured out what was wrong with her, I let her down." Bo leaned down and kissed the top of Lauren's head, she could sense that the blonde was crying again, blaming herself.

"I'm sure you didn't have to twist her arm that much to get her to go with you," Bo says softly. "I know that I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked me too. Kenzi would have to come too, though."

Lauren laughs a small laugh, "Yes of course she would, I wouldn't have it any other way. I have grown incredibly fond of her, I am so glad that she looks out for you. Kenzi is a great friend to have."

"Should I be worried about you two," Bo says playfully, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her finger.

"Sadly no, Kenzi turned me down cold," Lauren responds, playing along, enjoying the banter.

Bo chuckles, before saying, "the sad thing is, I can actually picture Kenzi saying, _hands of the merchandise Hot Pants."_

"Well actually that's pretty much what she did say when we slept together, in your bed."

"WHAT! WHEN WAS THIS?" the succubus says in mock outrage.

"It was when you were off getting your bad ass succubus on. Don't worry I told her that she wasn't my type. I like my woman athletic and curvy in all the right places. Our little Kenzi, is way too skinny to peak my interest." Lauren replies, sitting up and turning around so she can admire all of Bo's curves.

"Hmm well that pleases me very much, because I like you way too much to share you with anyone. Hey did I ever tell you that I hallucinated you and Kenzi making out in the lab in front of me, when I was infected by that spider thingy, that you saved us from." Bo says, eyes dancing merrily at the memory. "It was kind of hot actually, in a... the girl I wanna sleep with, is kissing my sister kind of way. Actually it was probably just because I thought you were all kinds of yummy."

"Hmm," Lauren says, as she leans in to give the succubus a kiss. "mmm, you are quite tasty yourself, you know." They just gaze at each other in silence, enjoying the comfort of being with each other, both lost in their on thoughts.

"Lauren?" Bo says, drawing Lauren out of her daydream.

"Yeah."

"My mum wasn't just trying to kill, The Ash was she? She wanted to kill you too, why else would she target the lab?" Thinking about what Aoife had done, made Bo angry.

"I think so, yeah. What are you going to do, Bo?" Lauren asks, knowing that sooner or later Bo's crazy mother would try again.

The succubus sighs, "I don't know, can we just forget about it for now? I just want to lay here, with you, for a while longer. Can we do that?" Bo says, with a pleading look.

"I could lay in your arms forever, there is nowhere else I would rather be." Lauren kisses Bo again, before curling herself up against the brunette, allowing all of her tension to just melt away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you go, my muse visited me again today. I hope you enjoy this installment. A huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. You guys really seem to like the chapters with The Ash in it lol. It must be because he's all broody and mysterious lol. Anyway you know the drill, lots of sunshine makes me and my muse extremely happy.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxoo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Bo was laying on her side, her head resting on her hand, watching the doctor sleeping. Lauren had had a pretty restless night, the blonde had muttered in her sleep, crying out on occasions, a frown etched on her brow. She was finally still and the succubus couldn't resist leaning into Lauren and kissing her on her exposed shoulder.

Bo finally got up ten minutes later, dressing quickly and heading downstairs. Pulling out her phone, she calls her best friend, hoping the girl is already up.

"Yo, Bo Bo, what's up," Kenzi says, answering on the second ring.

"Hey Kenz, can you swing by and pick me up from Lauren's, I want to head over to the Dal, and have that conversation with Trick."

"Yep, sure, no problem. Are you going to bring Lauren?"

"She's still asleep, I don't really want to wake her; she didn't sleep very well last night. Not that I'm surprised, she's been through so much," Bo responds, her eyes looking towards the direction of Lauren's room.

"Well maybe you should, bring her I mean. Bo, Saskia...I mean Aoife, she got into the compound once, what's to stop her doing it again?" Bo winces at the memory of her mother, stepping on Lauren's throat holding her to the floor.

"You're right, I'll wake her up. See you in 20?" the brunette says, already heading for the stairs.

"Okie dokie, I'll see you two soon. Oh and Bo?"

"Yeah."

"No hanky panky with Hot Pants, I don't want to be waiting outside for hours while you guys sex it up," Kenzi says, in a reprimanding tone.

"Jeez Kenzi, I do have some self control, you know." Bo says, reaching Lauren's open bedroom door and getting an eye full of the sleep tousled blonde, who is gazing at her intensely.

"Are you sure about that?" Lauren asks seductively, letting the sheet fall to her waist. Bo licks her lips, as she sweeps her gaze over the blondes exposed flesh.

"Actually Kenzi would you mind making it an hour?" the brunette says breathlessly, as she slips her jacket off, and unbuttons her pants with her spare hand.

Kenzi laughs at her friend before replying, "Okay, I'll kill some robot zombie hookers, but you owe me lunch at the Dal." Lauren is helping Bo out of her clothes, kissing the brunette's exposed skin as she goes.

"Mmm..yeah..wow...uhh..ohh...deal," Bo groans, hanging up the phone and dropping it onto the floor with her pants. Bo grabs the doctor by the shoulders pulling her up towards her face, removing Lauren's mouth from where it is kissing and licking her stomach. The succubus claims the blondes lips in a hard passionate kiss. She pulls away leaning her forehead against Lauren's and whispers against her mouth, "we don't have much time, so lay back, I want to get my fill of you before our ride gets here." Lauren captures Bo's mouth again with eager lips and a probing tongue, pulling the succubus down onto the bed with her.

"Together," the blonde rasps breathlessly, as she guides Bo's hand to her already dripping and aching folds, before searching out the succubus' wet and ready core with her own long eager fingers.

* * *

Kenzi had been waiting ten minutes and was just about to call her horny friend to tell her to get her hands out of Lauren's hot pants, when she saw them round the corner heading towards the yellow camero. She watches as Bo slips her hand around Lauren's waist, bringing her tight up against her, as they walk the last fifty yards to the car. Kenzi can't help but smile at the happiness that Bo has found in the arms of Lauren. Kenzi slides into the back seat as Bo releases her hold on the doctor, giving her a quick kiss before racing around to the drivers side door.

* * *

The three women enter the Dal, together, noticing that it is unusually quiet even though it is the middle of the day. Trick notices them and makes a beeline for Lauren.

"Lauren, I am so glad that you are alright, I heard that you saved The Ash's life. I think you could negotiate the terms of your servitude because of it, he owes you a life debt now," Trick says, hoping this will remove the scowl on Bo's face.

"Thank you Trick. The Ash asked me to accompany Bo when she goes to see him in a few days," the doctor responds, a tinge of hope in her voice.

"Can we have that talk now?" Bo says impatiently. Lauren gives the old fae a sympathetic smile, before he turns towards the still upset succubus.

"Of course, we will go down to the study. Kenzi, Lauren, grab anything you like from the bar."

"No, anything you have to say, they can hear as well," the brunette says resolutely, feeling the need to have them with her for comfort and support.

Trick sighs, "Fine. Come along then." Without another word he heads for the door leading to his living quarters. Kenzi follows closely behind the bartender. Lauren takes Bo's hand giving it a squeeze, not caring who sees at this moment, and leads Bo towards the stairs, following Kenzi's retreating form.

Lauren and Kenzi take their places on either side of Bo, on the antique couch as Trick sits in his armchair across from them. "Tell me everything," Bo demands, her jaw set. "I need to hear it, no matter how hard it will be to hear. Aoife is my mother! I deserve to know, what happened to her to make her this way."

"I let your mother down long before you were born, I failed her. Aoife was of my clan and the fae were constantly at war, we had almost fought ourselves out of existence. I grew weary trying to stop the fighting, so I decided to force peace instead."

"How the hell do you force peace?" the succubus asks. Bo feels Lauren's hand on her thigh and Kenzi's on her back, it's the only thing keeping her calm as she listens to her mentor. His lies had hurt Bo deeply, she found it incredibly difficult looking at him without thinking of the things that could have been avoided if he had told her the truth about who her mother was from the start. None of the stuff with Vex would have happened if she had known about Aoife. She concentrates on her two companion's hands, taking all the strength and comfort that she can as she listens to Trick, pushing the dark feelings aside.

"I am a Blood Sage," he says.

Bo hears Lauren's intake of breathe at his words and hears the barely audible "_of course_" that leaves her lips. Bo looks towards the blonde with enquiring eyes, "What's a Blood Sage?" the brunette's asks Lauren. Wide brown eyes leave Tricks face and lock onto Bo's.

"A Blood Sage has the power to make things happen. Whatever he writes in his own blood, will come to pass," Lauren answers. Bo looks back at the small man in shock, what is a fae with such power doing running a pub, she thinks.

"That's a nifty little skill you have there, Trickster," Kenzi says, not as surprised as the other two women, as she remembers what the lightning bird had told her about Trick and a book of blood.

"Not as nifty as you would think. With great power comes a price, your mother paid it. Not everyone was happy with the forced peace, some where unable to forgive the events of the past. Your mother led a small rebellion, killing a dark fae clan leader in the process, she was caught. She managed to escape and came to me for help, but I refused, I couldn't risk the war restarting and handed her over to be executed for her crime."

"Well it looks like they didn't do a very good job executing her, because she's up and around, blowing people up and shit," Kenzi says in exasperation.

"It was a long time after that, before I found out that she wasn't dead. She wants me to pay for turning her over, for not sheltering her when she asked.

"But this doesn't make sense, it feels personal. What does she want from me?" Bo says, not sure if he has revealed everything. "Is that everything Trick, there's something else, I know it, are you going to sit there and deny it. I need to talk to her, she deserves the right to be heard. I'm sorry but there is always two sides to a story and I'm afraid I can't just blindly believe everything that you say any more. Because I just don't trust you any more, you are going to need to earn that trust back."

"I'm sorry Bo." He sighs, obviously fighting whether to reveal something else to her that he isn't ready to share.

"Out with it Trick, it can't be worse than everything else you have just told me," the succubus says, pressing him to reveal whatever it is he is holding back.

Tricks sighs again, but is unable to suppress a smile at Bo's tenacity and her desire for hearing the truth. "When I said that Aoife was of my clan, what I really should have said is that... I am Aoife's father, that is why it is so personal, I sacrificed my own daughter to prevent the war from breaking out again.

"Sweet baby Jesus, Kenzi says, rubbing Bo's back as she sits there in silence, shock and disbelief written across her features. Bo felt like her brain might explode as she think about what the small fae has just spoken. If Trick is Aoife's father... wait... that means... "You are my grandfather, Bo says quietly.

"Yes, Bo, and I promise that I will tell you everything about your family. But right now we really need to concentrate on getting you out of the city, before Aoife comes looking for you again."

"No, Trick, I'm not going to hide, I want to talk to her. She is my mother. I think I can help her, I just need to try to get through to her, to hear her side of the story. I think she needs me as much as I need her." Bo looks at Trick her face softening as she looks at her...grandfather. His eyes are gentle as he looks back at her.

"You will be the death of me Bo, I swear you will," he says chuckling at his stubborn headstrong granddaughter.

"I think we all need a drink, wouldn't you agree succuface," Kenzi say standing up from her place on the couch and pulling Bo up. "Come on Hot Pants, Gramps, lets get us a drink." Bo follows the others up the stairs into the main bar, the succubus stops at the top of the stairs as she feels a sensation like she is being watched. The brunette looks towards the darkened entrance of The Dal, and gasps as she sees someone lurking in the shadows. Bo is moving before her brain can even tell her to stop and think.

The succubus comes face to face with her mother, "Mum?"

"Hi sweetie, mummies come to ask Trick for something." Before Bo can say anything else, Aoife strolls into the bar and calls out in a strong clear voice, "Sanctuary, I ask for sanctuary."

* * *

**Author's note: Alright here we go next chapter. I hope you guys like where this went, I'm sure you will tell me either way :). Thank you to every one who read and reviewed last chapter. I read every single one of them, you have no idea how great your support and encouragement is. So bring on that sunshine I love so much it really does help me keep focused and inspired in the writing of this story.**

**xxoo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

The Dal was so silent you could hear a pin drop. It took Trick several seconds to comprehend what the woman standing just in front of Bo had just spoken.

"Shit, I knew I should have stayed in bed today," says Kenzi, breaking the silence and Tricks stupification.

"Everybody out! Sanctuary has been invoked," Trick announces to the patrons, hoping they understand that it is more for their safety, than for the rules for the rite itself. He cannot pull his gaze from his dangerous daughter, his heart aches with regret and guilt as she stares directly back at him.

After the last of the fae have left the Dal, leaving him with his volatile daughter, his granddaughter and her lover and best friend, he clears his suddenly dry throat unsure on what to do. Lauren is the first to speak, "Bo, perhaps you should lock the front door before anyone else enters." The brunette looks towards the shell shocked bartender awaiting his consent, he nods to her and she immediately moves towards the door bolting it shut.

"So cool under pressure, huh blondie. Now I know, how my well planned attack on the elders and The Ash managed to go tits up," Aoife says, moving her eyes from her father to the doctor. Again she marvels at the blonde's aura, it is so bright even when the doctor isn't sexually aroused. She notices the distinct swirling of chi mixed through it and takes a step closer towards the woman without a conscious thought. Bo seeing the older succubus' intent gaze and forward momentum, steps quickly into her path cutting off her approach and view of Lauren. Aoife blinks rapidly a few times, before looking her daughter in the eye. "My, we are protective of the doctor aren't we."

"Well you did try to blow her up a few days ago, why the hell wouldn't I want to protect her from you?" The younger succubus retorts, with barely contained rage.

The older woman raises her hands in a placatory gesture. "Now hang on a minute missy, that was not my intent. In fact, I gave my lab suicide bomber implicit instructions to make sure your doctor wasn't in the lab, when detonated. How was I to know that she would be at the elders meeting. I mean she's human, how was I supposed to know she was held in such high standing with The Ash. I swear to you, that she was not an intended target. However, she did completely screw up my plans, which is why I have graced you all with my presence and asked for sanctuary. The light will be hunting for me now, so I need my dad to do what he should have done the first time and protect his daughter from those who wish her harm." Aoife smiles slightly at the grimace her words bring to her fathers face. Bo steps back towards the bar, closer to Kenzi and Lauren.

"What would you have me do, Aoife?" Trick says, in a soft none threatening voice.

"Well hopefully, something that doesn't involve a couple of centuries of imprisonment and torture at the hands of a vicious sadistic bastard," She spits back vehemently. "A succubus is too good for execution, didn't you know, such a waste The Dark King thought, he was really quite imaginative and inventive in his tastes and pleasures." They watch as the dark beauty falls off into painful memories from her horrific captivity. "Go get your book of blood, Blood King." Bo looks towards Trick, pleading him with her eyes to comply with her mothers wishes. They all watch as the small man, steps down from behind the bar and heads towards his living quarters. "No tricks, give me your oath...father, that you will protect me and keep my being here a secret."

The blood king looks into his disturbed daughters face. "I give you my blood oath, that I will not trick you, by revealing your presence or endangering your life in anyway," he says, meaning every word. It pained him to see just how far Aoife's torment and torture had affected his once loving and caring daughter's mind. He had an obligation to make up for his past mistake's and to protect his daughter from this mess she was in, he owed her that much. He gives Bo a glance, his eyes telling her to be wary of the woman, even though she is her mother, before heading downstairs towards his study. Bo turns towards Lauren and Kenzi, trying to give them a reassuring smile, even though her stomach is tied up in knots with worry and fear of the unpredictability of the older succubus.

"I'm hungry. I really should have eaten before I got here," she says suddenly, switching into her less stable personality allowing her needs and desires to dictate her actions. Aoife takes another step towards Lauren and her tasty looking energy. Bo again moves forward defensively, sensing her mother's emotional shift and seeing the dangerous glint in her dark eyes. The older succubus raises her eyebrow at her daughters courage and stupidity, "Now Bo, surely your parents brought you up to share with others. I won't kill her I promise. Just a taste."

"Lauren's mine! There's no fucking way I am going to let you get anywhere near her," Bo says through clenched teeth, her jaw set.

Aoife laughs menacingly, "Like you could stop me sweetie, now share with mommie."

"Over my dead body," Bo says, she hears Lauren's intake of breath at her words.

"So dramatic, that is definitely something you got from me." In one fluid motion Aoife reaches towards Bo, hands grabbing at her leather jacket and throwing her across the Dal. The brunette collides with the stone wall stopping her momentum hard, the back of her head slamming into the rock with a load resounding crack.

"Bo!," Kenzi and Lauren yell out together, both looking towards the young succubus' still body lying crumpled on the floor. Lauren turns her face back towards Aoife, rage flushing her face. Before Aoife manages to touch the blonde with her powerful seductive influence she pushes everything she has into her ability and pushes out with her mind into the fast approaching older woman. Aoife lets out a cry as she is pushed with enough force to crack the wooden panelling in the wall that she crashes into, before falling to her hands and knees, trying to regain the breath that has been knocked out of her.

"Kenzi, go check on Bo," Lauren says calmly, eyes still locked on Aoife. The older succubus finally able to breathe properly, looks up at the doctor with slitted eyes, mouth set in a snarl. As she goes to get up, gaze still locked on the blonde, she is again forced down with a small flick with the doctors finger. "Stay," she warns, the unhinged succubus, with a small dangerous smirk of her own.

"SHIT!" she hears Kenzi proclaim, as she kneels beside her best friend.

"Kenzi?" the doctor says, her eyes never leaving her captive.

Kenzi holds her hand up red with blood, that is leaking profusely from Bo's head. "There's a lot of blood coming from her head, Lauren! Tell me what to do!"

"Go downstairs, tell Trick we need something to bind Aoife with. Hurry." Kenzi gets up quickly doing exactly what Lauren instructs her to do, trusting her judgement completely, she races past the doctor and down towards Trick.

"Well, you are not a normal run of the mill human now are you, Lauren?" Aoife enquires curiously, no longer resisting the blonde as she sits with her back leaning against the wall. Lauren doesn't respond to the fae, she just leans a elbow on the bar as she continues to stare at the succubus with her well practised cool and emotionless expression, giving nothing away on how she is actually feeling. On the inside, her mind and heart is screaming at her to run to Bo to take care of the woman she loves. "Please hang on, Bo," she thinks, her composure threatening to slip as each agonising minute passes. Kenzi re-emerges with Trick following closely behind her. He has several books in his hands and two sets of shackles slung over his shoulder. He places the books down, but picks up the smaller one. He starts reading from the small book, the doctor is unfamiliar with the language or the purpose of the incantation. When the small fae, falls silent and steps towards Aoife with confidence and slapping the manacles onto her ankle's and linking the other set of shackles so that they are joined hindering free movement. He then reaches for his daughters wrists and she smiles as she thinks she can use her power to stop Trick from confining her hands...nothing happens. She screams out in rage and spits at her father as he finishes locking up her hands.

"I'm sorry, but until I can free you from the torment in your mind, no one is safe, even you," he says, his eyes pleading for his estranged offspring to understand.

"I am your creation; I am like this because of you. You failed me," She hissed in reply.

"I know, I'm sorry," Trick says again, as he moves away from her hate filled stare, and sits in a nearby chair wearily.

"Can I release my hold on her now, Trick?" Lauren asks restlessly, desperate to tend to Bo's injuries.

"Oh yes, sorry Lauren, go to Bo. I have bound her powers, she's not going anywhere.

The doctor leaps off her stall, crossing the distance between her and the still unconscious Bo in seconds. She rolls the brunette onto her side grimacing at the large pool of blood spread out on the floor around her head. Lauren curses as she feels the huge gash across the back of Bo's scalp and what feels like a cracked skull beneath it. "Shit! Kenzi I need you to help me get her into the storage room, this is going to require her special kind of healing. Trick, what have you got downstairs that I can use to wake her up long enough to feed? Get it for me, before I move her, hurry!" Lauren looks at Bo's pale face as quiet tears roll down the blondes face.

"Hang on, Bo. I can't lose you, don't leave me," Lauren says, placing a gentle kiss to the succubus' forehead.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay another chapter down, I hope you have enjoyed it. Thankyou to everyone else also who read and reviewed last chapter, it is greatly appreciated as always. My inspiration is tapering off at the moment, I have sort of lost a bit of my momentum, I will try to get it back on track and as always I am sure your sunshine will help me along :) Take care.**

**xxoo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Lauren reaches into the inside of Bo's jacket, looking for the succubus' phone.

"What ya doing doc?" Kenzi asks, kneeling down beside the blonde, and handing her a small bottle of grey murky, looking liquid. "Trick says to place two drops onto Bo- Bo's tongue and she will wake up."

"Hmm," Lauren says, pulling the stopper off the bottle, she is accosted with the most disgusting smell, she has ever encountered. "Uhhh, this smells disgusting, did Trick say what it is."

"Nope, but damn, put the lid back on it, Hot Pants, that shit is rank. And what's with the phone," the goth girl questions, nodding towards the phone in Lauren's hand.

"I'm going to call Shani," Lauren replies, finding the sprite's number and pressing the call button. Shani picks up on the third ring. "Hi this is Dr. Lewis, I really need your help, how quickly can you get to the Dal? I don't have time to explain, just that it's Bo and I am not strong enough to heal her on my own." She nods at whatever is being said. "Okay, call this number when you are at the door and Kenzi will let you in. Thanks Shani." The doctor hands the phone to Kenzi, before getting to her feet.

"Okay, can you help me with her." The thief puts Bo's cell into her pocket, before standing up next to the blonde. "Okay, we will just drag her by her arms, she should slide across the floor easily enough.

The two women, slip their hands under Bo's arms and start pulling her across the bar floor into the storage room. "Thanks Kenzi, Shani will be here in about ten minutes, send her straight in." Lauren pulls out the bottle of vile liquid, holding her breathe as she unstoppers it and places two drops into Bo's mouth, that she has just opened with her free hand.

"Okay I'm leaving before I totally vom on my BFF. Man, that shit is nasty. I hope it taste's better than it smells." The Russian say, as she turns and quickly exits the room, closing the door behind her.

Several seconds later Bo bolts upright into a sitting position, dry heaving before saying, "Oh my god, Lauren, what the hell did you give me?" The brunette sticks her tongue out and tries wiping away the taste with the front of her black halter top, giving the blonde a lovely view of the succubus' taut toned stomach. Lauren grabs a bottle of fae wine from a nearby box and opens it quickly, before passing it to the succubus. Bo snatches the bottle from the doctors outstretched hand and upends it sculling the dark burgundy wine, downing half the bottle. The blonde sits herself onto Bo's lap, getting her attention. "Lauren, what's going on? Owww my head is kill..."

The blonde claims the succubus' lips cutting off the rest of her words, drawing out a moan from her instead. Lauren breaks the kiss, ghosting over Bo's lips and breathing hard. She says, "Feed Bo!", before pressing her lips firmly against the brunette's again, plundering her mouth with desperation. Lauren feels the now familiar tug as Bo begins to feed greedily from her abundant life force. The doctor only pulls back, when the edge's of her vision begins to darken, threatening unconsciousness. Unable to hold herself upright, she leans heavily against the panting succubus, her head resting on Bo's shoulder.

"Lauren! Did I take too much?" Bo says worriedly. A small knock on the door, before it opens, has Bo looking away from a depleted doctor into the shining bright eyes of Shani. Bo feeling the pain coming from the back of her head again, reaches up to see what's making the sharp throbbing sensation. Lauren finally able to sit up by herself, slaps Bo's hand away, causing the brunette to flinch and look at her questionably.

"Sorry Bo, but don't touch it. Let me see." The doctor crawls off of the succubus' lap and moves to her side on her knees. Pushing Bo slightly forward so she can examine her skull. "Well the bleedings stopped but it feels like your skulls is still fractured."

"And that's where I come in, right," Shani says lightly, with a small smile directed at the two women sitting on the floor. The doctor looks up, with a grim smile of her own, as she starts to stand to give the two some privacy. Bo grabs Lauren's wrist halting her progress and bringing her brimming eyes to look into the dark orbs of the succubus.

"Please don't leave me," Bo says, saddened by the pain in the blondes eyes as the tears threaten to fall. Shani watches the lovers in silence, the emotions in the room were stifling, and she could feel the depth of their love and devotion for each other.

"Bo, I know we talked about it, but I don't think I can. Just thinking about other people touching and kissing you, makes my heart clench. I don't think I could bare to watch it, I'm sorry." Lauren says feeling weak and pathetic at not being completely okay with what Bo needs, the woman in her overriding the doctor part of her.

"Oh thank God, because I don't want anyone touching you, but me," Bo replies with a sad smile. "I'm just sorry that I can't do the same." Bo lifts Lauren's hand to her lips kissing it softly. "But I still don't want you to go."

Shani clears her throat, starting to feel like she is intruding on the women seated on the ground in front of her. "Lauren, if you just turn away and close your eyes, I will only have to kiss her once and she can take my chi and then you can take care of the rest. You can just buy me a drink sometime, as a thank you. I honestly think this is the sweetest thing I have ever seen in my long life. A succubus with a conscience and a desire for monogamy," the sprite says, with a genuine smile at Bo, as she watches the brunette blush slightly. Lauren sees Bo blushing and smiles at her lover, before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Bo we really need to fix the fracture. I'll stay, it's okay." Shani kneels on the other side of the brunette, and waits for Lauren to look away and close her eyes, while she holds onto Bo's hand tightly. The sprite leans in and kisses the succubus. Bo pushes a little power into Shani's arm with her other hand, as she tries to flare up enough desire to spark her hunger to feed. The platinum blonde, deepens the kiss, using her tongue to entice Bo's power to ignite.

Sensing the succubus' difficulty, Lauren runs her other hand up the inside of Bo's thigh. That simple action, is all the brunette needs as, she moans into the sprite's mouth at the doctors familiar intimate touch. Bo's eyes flare to life and she pulls her lips away from Shani's and drinks greedily at her chi for a minute or two, until there is no more pain, just the warmth of the fae's life essence mingling with the potent remnants of Lauren's.

Shani gets up off the floor dusting off the spots on the knees of her black slacks. "I'm going to go sit with Kenzi and the bottle of vodka she is devouring, I'm hoping she might share," the sprite says smiling at Bo and then Lauren, eyes filled with genuine warmth and friendship.

"Thank you," Lauren says, giving the sweet fae a smile in return.

"Yeah thanks Shani, we will definitely invite you out for a few drinks, I would love us to become friends. I mean.. I know Kenzi likes you, she thinks you're... what was the word she used...oh yeah sassy," Bo says, giving her a 100 watt smile.

"I would like that very much. Have fun you two, I'm sure Bo has a slight headache or something," she says, to the blonde doctor with a wink, before exiting the storage room, closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling Bo?" the doctor asks, as she gets up again to examine Bo's head and marvelling at her now completely reformed skull and scalp. The succubus, grabs Lauren by her hips, moving her back onto her lap. "I think Shani is right I do still have a slight headache," Bo drawls seductively, running her index finger along the blondes jaw, before brushing her thumb across the doctors bottom lip.

"Hmm, well we can't have that now can we," she says, as she leans forward crushing her lips against Bo's with a ferocity that takes the brunette by surprise, coaxing a low groan from her throat as the succubus wraps her arms around the doctor pulling her as close as their bodies would allow...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmmm that looks like a grat place to leave the chapter ;) lol. I'll try to get started on the next chapter tonight after I get home from work. I hope you guys are still enjoying this, because this could turn into a huge story, I haven't even got to the prophecy yet lol. Not that I know what the prophecy entails as yet, my muse is keeping that very close to her chest for now. Thank you for the reviews last chapter from my faithful readers, they warm my heart and ignite my passion for Bo/Lauren and this story. So please let the sunshine and suggestions fly, and I will eagerly check in later to read your comments. Have a great day or night, whatever it is, where you are on this wonderful planet of ours.**

**xxoo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

**Shani/Kenzi**

"Mind if I join you?" Shani asks, as she approaches the raven haired Russian, seeing her knock back another shot from the half empty bottle of vodka.

"Sure Miss Sprite, pull up a pew," Kenzi responds, words slurring a little as she pats the chair next to her. "Is Bo Bo okay? She was bleeding a lot, I can't believe her own mother would do that. What a bitch!" She looks at Shani's shocked expression, and realises she has already said way to much. Kenzi stops the bottle of vodka mid-motion to filling her glass again and places the bottle down onto the bar, cutting herself off. "Sorry I just condemned you to the Dal, I hope you didn't have any pressing plans for the day or night or week."

The sprite looks over towards the entrance and notices for the first time, that the bar is empty, then she sees the beautiful dark haired woman sitting up against the wall, with her hands and ankles in shackles. And she also notes the way she was staring daggers at the bar tender, Trick. She had come into the Dal a hand full of times over the years, and the small fae had always been pleasant and easy going. Maybe she should spend more time around the fae community, she realises that she had effectively been spending most of the last ten years or so in the forest with her clan, or mingling with humans in the parks and clubs around town. In her long life she had found most fae to be too serious and arrogant for her playful nature and so she sought out humans for company instead. Humans lives were so short compared to the fae and for that reason they tended to make the most out of their lives and were much better company for the Sprite.

"Hello! Earth to Shani," Kenzi says, waving a hand in front of the sprites face. "Is Bo Bo all better or what?"

"Hmm... oh sorry, yes, she's fine, all fixed. Bo just needs Lauren to take care of a residual headache, if you know what I mean."

"Oh right, bow chica wow wow, got it... cool. Hey Trickster, you may want to put some music on, if you don't wanna hear your granddaughter screaming out in passion soon." Kenzi says with a knowing smile. Trick grimaces at the visual as he quickly makes his way to the jukebox and turns it on.

"Speaking from experience huh," Shani laughs, as the goth rolls her eyes skyward.

"Oh you have no idea, plus with the Doc's new powers, there's flying furniture to contend with."

"Flying furniture?" the sprite questions, confusion displayed on her face.

"Shit Kenzi, shut up," she chastises herself, and slaps the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Sorry I'm sure they will fill you in on everything that's been going on, but they aren't my stories to tell."

"That's okay. I know, I'm a new comer to your circle of friends and that it is going to take time to build the foundations of a friendship," Shani responds in understanding.

"Are you for reals girl, damn, you have more than earned your place in our ragtag group of misfits. If it wasn't for you, we may still be trying to track down Dark Bo and we would have lost my little succuface for ever to the darkness. And you threw yourself into that fight and got beaten to a bloody pulp, for a woman you barely know. Bo owes you a lot, we all do. I welcome you into the club with open arms and I'm sure the rest of them would whole heartedly agree with me." With those words Kenzi pulls the sprite into a warm embrace and says, "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Kenzi, your opinion means a lot."

"And you just earned yourself some extra points for that, Platinum Barbie."

"Platinum Barbie...really. I'm sure you can come up with something better Kenzi," Shani says, eyes glittering with the challenge.

"You're on... prepare to be amazed, I will come up with the most awesome nickname for you ever," the inebriated Russian responds, exited by the challenge and enjoying the playful sprites company immensely. "I'm so glad there is another super fun person in our group, it was exhausting doing it all by myself. Here help me finish this bottle of vodka, Shani, and tell me a little about yourself..."

* * *

**Bo/Lauren**

Bo started tugging impatiently at the buttons on Lauren's sky blue top. "Damn it, I hate the buttons on these shirts, even though you look so fricken sexy in them. But right now all I know is that I want you out of it." Giving up on the buttons for a moment to lean in for another smouldering kiss, she cuts off the doctors response causing her to moan into Bo's mouth instead. The brunette pulls back from the kiss her need rising, she can't seem to get enough of the blonde doctor and wonders for a second if her neediness is something to worry about. The thought is gone almost as soon as it arrives as she looks into the dark desire filled pools of the woman she loves. "Lauren, I want to feel your skin against mine, now," the succubus says impatiently, eyes glowing blue.

"Bo this room.. the floor, isn't exactly clean," Lauren responds with a look of distaste as she glances around the room. Bo is unable to stop the snort of laughter at the blondes words. The doctor and cleanliness went hand in hand and while most of the time, she found the doctors idiosyncrasy's adorable, now was not one of those moments. She had fed and was full of chi, but her sexual needs had not been satisfied yet and she was beginning to unravel with the need for release. The succubus looks around the room for a solution and finds one in the corner. There is a spare table in the corner covered with a sheet, with a few boxes on top.

"On your feet now and undress," Bo demands, practically taking the doctor with her as she rises, gripping the blondes arms firmly.

"Bo?" Lauren says, a little concerned about how aggressive the succubus is being. Bo turns back towards the questioning doctor, seeing the apprehension on the blondes face. "Sorry," Bo says, in a softer tone, trying to control her need and to placate Lauren.

"Tell me what you're feeling Bo."

The succubus lets out a frustrated growl, at her lovers insatiable need to analyse everything and noting that her doctor mode was rising to the surface and her desire hooded eyes were growing into more concerned ones. "I don't know, I'm full of chi, it's just my sexual desire is still raging and all I have to do is look at you these days and it takes every ounce of control not to ravage you on the spot. I've never been in love before, so I don't know if this is normal or not. It could be the bond as well, right? How do you feel when you look at me?" Bo asks, as she sweeps her eyes across Lauren's body before resting on her face, she watches as the blondes aura flares brighter under the succubus' scrutiny. She smirks a little as the doctor answers her because her aura has already given her away, when she checks Bo out from head to toe and back again, she is almost blinded by the almost nuclear explosion that is Lauren's aura.

"I feel the same way, but I don't need sex to live like you do, so that could be why it is harder for you to control. But I don't want you to suffer unnecessarily Bo, maybe I do need to run some tests to see if there is some way to stabilise the bond, so that it doesn't completely overwhelm you."

"Can we talk about it more... umm later, I really want you to take off your clothes now..please," Bo says, smiling her hugest most endearing smile before turning away and heading towards the table in the corner. Bo begins lifting the boxes down, stacking them in the other corner and then removes the sheet revealing the glossy varnished surface of a sturdy antique wood table underneath.

Bo turns back towards Lauren, gesturing at the table with a flourish and notices that Lauren is now standing in just her matching blue, lacy bra and panties, her clothes folded neatly and placed on a crate of wine by the door. Bo swallows and licks her lips as she sweeps her gaze over the doctors exposed body appreciatively, before saying, "Will this do?"

Lauren almost looks like she's stalking Bo, as she crosses the small distance of the room and grabs the brunette by the back of her neck, her hands tangling in her hair and crushing her lips against the succubus' mouth in a mind blowing kiss that brings a whimper from Bo as the last of her self restraint falls away. She grabs Lauren roughly by her hips, picking her up, the blondes legs wrapping themselves around Bo's waist as she turns around and places her backside onto the hard wooden surface.

The doctor tears her lips away from Bo's and rasps in her ear, "I'm not the one that is wearing too much clothing." She then takes the succubus' earlobe between her teeth giving it a tug before releasing it and leaning back away from Bo. "Clothes...off...now," She pants.

"See, now who's being demanding, it's not just me." Bo quickly removes her clothes, throwing them on top of the boxes, she took off the table. She heads over and retrieves her jacket and hands it to Lauren, who raises a questioning eyebrow. "I want you to lay down, use my jacket as a pillow," she answers. "Wait, lets take these off first," the brunette says, indicating the blondes under garments.

Completely naked, Lauren slides up the table, before laying back onto Bo's soft leather jacket. The blonde moves her head to the side breathing in the succubus' scent from the jacket as she waits for Bo to climb up onto the table to join her.

"God Lauren, you take my breathe away," Bo whispers, her eyes filling with a burning intensity that the doctors feels in her heart and between her legs. The succubus is on all fours, her knees on either side of Lauren's hips, while her hands are planted along side her shoulders. Lauren leans up closing the distance between her and Bo, her hands pulling the brunette down as she plunders her mouth in a deep urgent kiss. They both moan as their bodies connect, pressing together perfectly, their hands begin to explore each other. Bo shifts her thigh in between Lauren's legs spreading them apart and pushing against Lauren's already slick core. They begin to move together in a steady rhythm, as they continue to kiss fervently. Bo slips her hand between their writhing bodies and massages and kneads Lauren's breast, before pinching and teasing her hardened nub. She pulses small amounts of her power into her erect nipple, making the doctor buck against the succubus thigh and grabbing her ass to get as much contact as she can. Sensing her lovers closeness too release, Bo begins to grind harder and faster on Lauren's thigh bringing her to the brink of climax. Bo breaks away from the doctors kiss swollen lips, so that she can see Lauren's face. "Lauren, open your eyes, I want you too look at me while you come."

The blonde opens her eyes with effort and looks into, Bo's dark brown orbs.

"Come with me Bo, together," Lauren pants as she edge's closer and closer to being completely unravelled.

"Always Lauren, I love you." Bo says, as she reaches the point of no return and pushes a healthy dose of power from her hands into Lauren, pushing her over the edge making her cry out and buck beneath Bo in climax. With two more quick thrusts, Bo screams out, as her body quakes with her own all encompassing orgasm. They keep their eyes locked on each other, Lauren brown eyes looking into Bo's glowing blue, as their bodies slowly stop twitching and pulsating as they both recover from their intense lovemaking. Bo leans down to kiss Lauren again, but the kiss is less frenzied this time, as she caresses the doctors tongue in a slower more languid fashion, just enjoying the feel of Lauren's mouth on her own. The succubus sighs contently as she shifts her position to lay beside the blonde, and watches as the doctors breathing gets back to normal and a small content smile crosses her lips. "Just so you know, I am never going to get tired of doing that," Bo says with a chuckle, as her body hums in complete contentment.

"Hmm, good, because I am going to want to do that for a long time to come," Lauren responds sleepily. "Though you really know how to wear a girl out, I'm exhausted."

"Then get some sleep, my angel, because we won't be going anywhere for a while," Bo says, as she wraps an arm around the doctor and closes her own tired eyes and falls into a restful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you go, hot off my keyboard :). I think I might be getting the hang of the luurrve scenes. I am quite happy with how it turned out, and I am quite sure you guys will let me know what you thought of it. Oh one more thing, should I change the rating to M from T? I'm not really sure cause I don't use really graphic words but the imagery is there, so let know what you think. Thanks for all the sunshine to date, I can't seem to get enough of it. So bring it on. Hopefully it won't be long between chapters. Have a good one.**

**xxoo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Kenzi makes her way over to the storage room door, giving it a gentle knock, before calling out to the occupants within. "Hey Bo Bo, Hot Pants, wakey wakey, rise and shine. This ain't no sleep over, there's shit that needs dealing with and as much as I love The Dal, I do wanna get home to the crack shack sooner rather than later." She hears Bo mumble, something about Kenzi being worse than her mother, as hurried footsteps make their way towards the door. It opens a small distance as the obviously still naked succubus pokes her head into the small gap to talk to her best friend.

"Is everything okay Kenz?" Bo asks, running a hand through her mussed hair.

"Umm... first of all, which mother where you referring me to be worse than? Your religious freaky "sex is dirty," human mum or your psycho succubus mum who bashed your skull in a couple of hours ago?" Bo grimaces at the Russians words.

"Sorry Kenz, you weren't meant to hear that, I'll wake Lauren up and we will be out soon."

"Bo, I feel we should try to deal with this Aoife situation. I mean I know she's..you know crazy, but having her chained up again, can't be making her feel any better about her blood relatives right now," Kenzi says, her eyes serious.

"She's chained up? Why?" Bo responds, confusion crossing her features.

"You really haven't talked at all while you've been in there, have you? God my little skankubus, get dressed so I can fill you in on what happened after your mum threw you into the wall, cracking your head open like a walnut." The goth girl retorts, as she shakes her head as Bo blushes and flashes her an indulgent smile.

"We will be out in a few minutes, pour us a couple of shots, okay. And don't worry.. I'll keep my hands to myself, I won't even watch Lauren get dressed," Bo says, as she sees what her friend was about to say, knowing that the succubus had very little restraint around the doctor lately.

"You better only be a few minutes, Bo, I have seen how little resistance you have for Lauren these days and usually, I would just let you have at it. But we need to take care of this Aoife situation now."

"I promise," the succubus responds, kissing Kenzi quickly on the forehead before closing the door.

Bo crosses the room, moving along the side of the table, stopping beside the peacefully sleeping doctor, she leans in and kisses her chastely on the lips before stepping back. "Lauren, wake up. Warden Kenzi wants us out of here, pronto." The blondes eyes flutter open at the brunettes words, she groans and stretches out her limbs and arches her back. Bo suppresses a moan, as she watches her girlfriend stretch and turns away from her as her hunger to ravage Lauren again makes her skin flood with heat. She quickly heads towards her untidy pile of clothes in the corner and begins to dress hastily.

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay in here a little longer," Lauren asks, sitting up and moving towards the edge of the table and sitting on the edge as she watches the brunette throwing her clothes on in haste with her back to her. "Bo? Are you okay?"

"Please get dressed Lauren," the succubus says breathlessly, without turning around. Lauren frowns slightly, but jumps off the table and heads towards the door and her neatly folded pile of clothing. Lauren observes that even though Bo has completely dressed, except for her leather jacket which is still bundled on the table, she continues to face the wall. Several minutes pass and the blonde is just finishing buttoning her blue shirt, when Bo breaks the silence, "Are you fully dressed?"

"Yes," Lauren responds softly. "What's wrong Bo?" The succubus turns towards the doctor her expression unreadable, eyes downcast, looking at her shuffling feet. Lauren crosses the distance quickly as her body is awash with feelings that aren't hers, she feels shame and frustration with a touch of guilt mixed in, very familiar emotions for the succubus. "Bo?" The blonde places her hands on the brunette's face, forcing Bo to look her in the eye. "Is it what I said, I'm sorry, it was selfish of me to want to stay in here, when your mother is outside chained up."

"It's not that," Bo responds, her fists clenching at her sides as she resists the urge to sweep Lauren into her arms, even as she leans into the doctors hand on her cheek.

"Then what is it, what have I done?" Lauren implores, confused by the contradictory actions of Bo leaning into her hand and the clenched fists at her sides.

"It's not you, it's me and my lack of control when I am around you! I just want to lose myself in you and let everything else just fall away." Lauren lowers her hand from Bo and takes a step away from her.

"And this is bad because... I want you just as much Bo, it is not one sided, you know. This bond we have, is all consuming. My desire for you burns throughout my entire being and by the way your mother reacted to me, my aura is blazing for the world to see. I will try to fix it okay, I'm sorry. I will find a way to break the bond."

Bo looks at the doctor, eyes ablaze. "Is that what you want? I mean did you notice the lack of broken furniture and still intact bottles of fae wine. You are obviously getting the telekinesis under control now, so why can't I control my urges. I'm sorry I did this too you. I wish this never happened." Lauren flinches at the succubus' words, causing Bo to balk and go over the words she just said. "Wait!, that didn't come out right."

"Lets just stop shall we, before we both start saying things... we don't mean," Lauren says, as anger begins to rise inside her. She pushes her walls up, schooling her face of all emotion and turns towards the heavy wooden door of the storage room, all of a sudden feeling the confines of the small room and wanting to get some distance between her and Bo. The succubus reaches out, clutching at the blondes arm, halting her movement towards the exit.

"Just wait...please. I love you..."

"But?" Lauren says, spinning around, her jaw clenching. The look in the doctors eyes scares the succubus as they penetrate and pierce her heart.

"but does this bond mean we can never be separated, it hurts when I'm away from you too long. You are all I think about half the time, it scares me." Bo's voice is soft, her eyes pleading for the doctor to calm down. Lauren knows Bo is not saying this to hurt her but her emotions are pummelling her now, her mind racing. They have jumped into this all consuming love affair, she let Bo in completely, she wishes for a second that she could go back to not feeling anything, it was less painful and complicated.

There is a knock at the door, before it is swept open with Kenzi covering her eyes. "I'm coming in ready or not...are you...What's going on? Bo? Hot Pants?" she says, lowering her hand and staring at the two women.

"I will find a way to sever the bond Bo, I wouldn't want to tie you down. Please let go of my arm, I'm going back to the compound," Lauren spits back.

"You can't leave, we are in lock down till we have sorted out the thing with Bo's mum," Kenzi says, her eyes wide.

The air is thick with emotion and it gives the goth goosebumps, she rubs her arms unconsciously. Lauren growls in frustration, "fine I'm going down to Tricks study then, I need to be alone." The doctors looks down at Bo's hand still gripping her forearm, before looking back up at the succubus. The brunette releases her grip on the doctors arm, instantly feeling the loss. She watches the blonde walk briskly away, leaving a shell shocked succubus and a very baffled and worried Kenzi in her wake.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I don't know what my muse is doing, this was not the chapter I was going to write, when I sat down at my laptop this evening lol. But I have trusted her so far so I just went with it. Thankyou for your sunshine for the last chapter. It is really rainy and cold in Adelaide right now, I need your sunshine to thaw my fingers out so they can continue to plug away on the Keyboard. Have a great day and please enjoy and then read and review thanks.**

**xxoo.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 32**

* * *

"Hi Lauren," Shani greets the blonde, as she emerges from the storage room, her jaw set and anger in her eyes.

"Oh hello Shani, I'm sorry, could you excuse me please," the doctor says. The sprite watches Lauren as she heads straight towards the door next to the bar, she is clearly upset, but Shani stays seated feeling that the doctor needs to be anywhere but here right now.

The captive fae on the floor however doesn't seem to care, as a smile creeps across her features at the blondes obvious agitation. The beautiful woman leans forward, her eyes sweeping their way up the doctors body before locking onto her face. "Trouble in paradise, blondie? You not satisfying my daughter enough?" She says in a goading tone.

Lauren glares at Aoife and sweeps her hand forward, shoving the succubus back to her position against the wall, hard. Ignoring the pain from the contact, the older succubus, just laughs enjoying the fact that she is getting under the doctors skin.

"Lauren?" This from Trick, his voice full of concern.

"Not now," the blonde responds throwing open the door and rushing down the stairs, flicking her wrist in the process slamming the door with a resounding bang behind her.

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

"Bo? What the hell? You were acting like a kid in a candy store fifteen minutes ago. What happened between then and now?" Kenzi watches as Bo closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I don't know what just happened, I obviously said the wrong thing again. I seem to be really good at that. This is all new to me Kenzi, I have all these feelings inside me, it's overwhelming. It's like I am back to square one, in terms of controlling my urges."

"Start from the beginning, Bo Bo." Kenzi sees the half bottle of fae wine sitting on the floor and picks it up, having a few mouthfuls straight from the bottle.

"I woke Lauren up, she stretches her body when she wakes and I find myself struggling to not jump on her and...well you know. So I just had to look away from her and get dressed. She seems to be getting a handle on her new abilities, why am I struggling so much with my impulses. She says she wants me just as much, I don't know maybe because she is so good at concealing her emotions, it's not as obvious but I feel that it's just me. That it's my control that is lacking, my appetite for her seems insatiable, it hurts when I am away from her for too long, my heart aches..."

"Bo you are in love with her and the succubus part of you has obviously claimed Lauren in some way. That's why her body has altered it's chemistry to produce more yummy chi for you. We don't know enough about this bond, has it happened to others of your kind? Lauren will do her research thing and figure out what it means," Kenzi says trying to ease Bo's anxiety.

"I was just trying to tell her that these feelings are scary, and that I was sorry, that I wish that I hadn't done this to her, that it had never happened." Kenzi hisses, when she hears Bo's words. "That's when she got angry, started talking about figuring out a way to sever the bond. I don't want that, I just want to learn how to control myself and the compulsive need to be with her all the time. I think Lauren believes that I regret being with her, I don't, at all. Why do we find it so hard to talk to each other."

"If relationships were easy Bo, no one would ever break up or have arguments. She is probably just as frightened of what's happening, as you. The doc, probably still believes that she is not enough for you, because of what you are and what you need."

"I am not just a succubus, there is more to me than that. I still feel more human than fae," Bo fires back, her hands balling into fists.

"I know Bo Bo, and that is what makes this situation much more complicated," Kenzi responds softly, pulling the succubus into a hug. She feels the brunette's tension ease in the embrace. "I will go talk to Lauren, okay. You need to talk to your mum," she says pulling back, but keeping her hands on Bo's shoulders. "Are you okay? Can I fill you in on what happened, after your mum tossed you across The Dal like a rag doll."

"Yeah okay, thinking about something else, might help me focus a little better. Tell me," the brunette says, sitting up onto the table. The goth plonks herself on a couple of sturdy looking wooden crates, and leans against the wall.

"Okay, so mummy dearest tosses you aside to get to the yummy succubus snack, Lauren. Before she manages to get close enough, your now very pissed off girlfriend, tosses her across the room also, bringing her to her knees, I might add."

Bo's mouth is agape with awe, she smiles then at the thought of Lauren defending her. "Really that's...hot... and amazing," she adds quickly, when Kenzi rolls her eyes at the succubus.

"Focus succubum, while I am glad that Lauren has a means to protect herself now, that isn't the issue. Your girlfriend seems to be like a dangling carrot in front of a donkey, when in the vicinity of your species."

"I know my mum said something when she invaded Lauren's place the other week. She said that I had marked her, that her energy called to her but that Lauren was obviously mine. So I am hoping that if she comes into contact with any other succubi, they will know that Lauren is claimed and is therefore off the menu. We both know that my mum, isn't all there and has boundary issues." Bo looks at Kenzi, hoping that the goth girl agrees with her theory.

"Yeah that makes sense, good so we just have to keep your mum away from her, no harm no foul. Anyway moving on, she asked me to check on you and you were hurt bad, there was so much blood. I kind of freaked out but your girl as always, kept her cool and had me go down to Trick to get something to restrain her. He grabbed some chains and a little book. He read something from the book, some kind of incantation and bound her powers, then he chained her up. She was not happy about being locked up, she's been staring back daggers at Trick ever since. So you need to talk to your granddaddy and figure out what you are going to do about Aoife and I am going to go down to Trick's study and talk to Lauren." Kenzi watches Bo nod, but senses that Bo is not completely there with her right now. "Bo what is it?"

"Sorry Kenz, I was listening, I promise. I was just getting a read on what Lauren is feeling right now. She's still agitated but that seems to be secondary now. Lauren is worried, she is..." Bo gasps. "Shit Kenz, she's doubting my feelings for her, she thinks it may be just because of the bond, it's tearing her up inside. How do I prove to her that I already loved her before all of this?" The succubus looks at her friend in desperation.

They sit staring at each other for several minutes before an idea lights up the Russians features, bringing a look of hope to the forlorn brunette in front of her. "Lauren can feel your emotions too Bo, it's not one sided. She felt how upset you were when you fed from her in her lab. Don't you see, use the bond Bo. Think about how you felt about Hot Pants before all the darkness and evil Bo shit happened. Do that, and I'm going to head down there and talk to her. And you have to go out there and deal with your relatives." Kenzi smiles lovingly at her best friend. "Everything will be fine Bo, the Doc loves you just as much as I do, just in the sexy, I wanna see you naked way, other than the sisterly love I got for ya. It will all work out, I promise. Now get reminiscing because I want a less angry Lauren to talk to, she is kinda scary now, with her Jean Grey powers." The raven haired girl, kisses Bo on the cheek and squeezes her arms in reassurance before she heads out the door leaving the succubus alone with her thought and feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so good old Kenzi will save the day again I'm sure and fix this little mess right up. I hope you are still enjoying my little story :) because I am still enjoying writing it. Bring on your thoughts and sunshine and while I enjoy seing all peeps that are now following my story, I enjoy reading reviews so much more. If you have been following this story closely you will have noticed that I do take into account what you guys have to say in terms of what sort of things you want to happen, so please please share your thoughts because I love to read them. Take care I will hopfully post another chapter in a couple of days. Thank you all, I love you guys :)**

**xxoo**


	33. Chapter 33

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

**Kenzi/Lauren**

Kenzi made her way hesitantly down the steps towards Trick's study, uncertain at what she was going to find. She comes to a stop at the bottom, to Lauren sitting on the old antique couch, her elbows on her knees, her head resting in her hands. The blonde sensing another presence, looks up at the silent form of Kenzi. Lauren opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off before she can say anything to the young girl.

"Nuh uh Hot Pants, not a word, just listen!" Kenzi says, bravely approaching the now frowning doctor.

"Kenzi..." she starts, really not wanting to listen to the goth right now.

"Lauren, please..." This statement causes Lauren to sit up straighter, Kenzi rarely used her real name, tending to use her many nicknames for the doctor instead. The blonde leans back and closes her eyes and smiles slightly when she feels the couch shift as the raven haired girl sits next to her. "Lauren, do me a favour and focus on your bond with Bo for a moment." The doctor turns her head, and looks at the young girl sitting beside her, seeing her powder blue eyes looking back at her seriously, Lauren sighs and closes her eyes again and lets her barriers down. She is hit with a rush of emotions so intense and strong that she lets out a cry as they wash over her. Her mind and body is rocked with wave after wave of different feelings love, passion, trust, admiration, joy, acceptance. After several minutes the onslaught stops, leaving the blonde, gasping for breathe as tears slide down her cheeks.

"What was that?" Lauren asks, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"That Lauren, was Bo thinking of memories of you before the bond had even happened. Bo felt your doubt through the bond. This is her trying to squash that doubt; this is her showing you how much she loves you, bond or no bond."

"Why?" The blonde says.

"Huh, what do you mean," Kenzi says in confusion.

"I don't understand how someone as amazing as Bo, could possibly feel that much for me. She could have anyone. Why me?" Lauren says, feeling completely overwhelmed.

Kenzi looks at the doctor, she had never realised how insecure and vulnerable Lauren was underneath her cool and calm mask. "Well I can't really help you there Hot Pants, because I was not your biggest fan if you recall, before all this shit happened. If we are going to be completely honest, I spent most of my time trying to discourage Bo from pursuing you. So if anything that should help convince you just how much Bo loves you. She would always tell me that I didn't know what I was talking about when it came to you. It took all this Dark Bo stuff to open my eyes and see you the way she sees you."

"I know I overreacted up there, I don't have as much control on my emotions like I used to. I just can't believe that Bo loves me, it had always seemed like a pipe dream to have Bo wanting me and only me. She tells me the way she feels scares her and I automatically get defensive and lash out. These are my issues, not hers and I'm sorry that I took it out on her," Lauren says, giving Kenzi a small smile. "I will talk to her and apologise, this bond is scary, it scares me too. I really need to start researching it and figure out what it means."

"Yeah you really have been slacking on the science lately huh, spending too much time in coital bliss with Bo Bo," Kenzi says laughing and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh come on, she is pretty impossible to resist, Kenzi. And lets not forget that I almost got blown up," Lauren responds, punching the goth on the arm.

"Yeah okay, I know all about her magic vajayjay, I don't want to think about it. And as for you almost getting blown up, I'm really glad you weren't," Kenzi says with feeling. "Ahh you got me getting all touchy feely with you, lets get back to the matter at hand shall we, before we start crying and hugging or something. So you will talk to Bo and you will share your fears too. She thinks it's all her fault, and she feels like she is back at square one with her control issues. I think she is afraid that she could hurt you again, doc. I think her biggest fear is losing you, she never dreamed that she would find love because she thought she was a monster. You are the one who gave her answers about who she is and helped her see herself as someone with a future, you gave her hope. She still feels more human than fae, we need to nurture this part of her, because this is what makes Bo who she is."

"I know, and I promise that I will try to support Bo, in working through her control issues and try to learn more about the connection we have. Lets go back upstairs and see what sort of progress is being made."

"Okay, hopefully Bo and Trick have worked out what to do with mummy dearest," Kenzi says getting to her feet and leading the way back upstairs.

* * *

**Bo**

After spending about ten minutes thinking about Lauren, from when they first met, all the way through to their first time making love (she stopped before she got to the argument afterwards), she felt calmer and she felt that Lauren did too. The succubus smiles as she feels her confidence rising as she thinks that Lauren and her will be fine. They just have to start spending a bit more time talking to each other, instead of just losing themselves in the physical aspect of their relationship. She will tear down all of Lauren's walls, she would help the doctor to realise that she didn't have to be strong all the time, that it was okay to show her emotional vulnerable side even if it was just when the two of them were together. "Now it's time to deal with my mum," she thinks with new found apprehension.

Bo grabs her jacket off the table and shrugs it onto her shoulders, she can smell Lauren's scent on the jacket, she inhales deeply taking in the unique smell before heading out the door and bracing herself for what is to come.

The brunette sees Shani sitting at the bar with a nearly empty bottle of vodka, and decides to grab a drink before the sprite polishes off the clear spirit all by herself.

"Could you pour me one of those, before you finish the whole bottle," Bo says, as she slides onto the barstool next to the platinum blonde.

"Hey now, little Kenzi had already finished half of it before I got started, I swear," Shani responds with a giggle as she pours a shot for the succubus.

"Not that I mind but what are you still doing here?" Bo asks hoping she doesn't sound rude.

"Oh that was Kenzi's fault too, she accidentally told me who, the chained up woman on the floor was," the sprite says with a shrug of her shoulders. Bo downed the shot and holds the glass out for another, which the other fae does obligingly.

"Bo?" The succubus spins around in her seat at the sound of her name, and looks at the small man as he approaches her.

"Sorry Trick, I was just having a couple of drinks, liquid courage, you know, before I talk to Aoife." The small fae waves the comment off, "would you both like to join me at the table so we can discuss the options we have for getting this mess sorted out." Shani looks at the bartender in surprise at being invited to be included in whatever was going on. He notice's and smiles at the beautiful fae, "Lauren told me how instrumental you were in bringing my granddaughter back to us." Bo looks across at Shani fondly flashing her a huge grin, making the sprite blush.

"It was nothing," She responds humbly.

"I doubt that very much, the doctor isn't the type to exaggerate, so thank you," He says again.

"Your welcome, Bo is a very special woman, I look forward to getting to know her better." Shani smiles back at the succubus and at Trick. "I would be honoured to join you, and will offer any help that I can," She says, grabbing the bottle and the two shot glasses, and heads towards the table that Trick had been sitting previously.

Bo jumps down, to join the sprite, when Trick grabs her wrist halting her progress, she looks down questioningly at her grandfather. "Is everything okay with you and Lauren, Bo?" Trick asks, concern in his eyes.

"It will be Trick, we just had a misunderstanding. Come on, let's do this." Bo pats the ancient fae on the back and heads to the table, risking a glance at her mother when she does. The older succubus watches Bo with an unreadable expression that causes her to shiver. "Are you okay?" she asks, taking in the chains on her hands and feet. Bo had only been chained up for a few days and had absolutely hated it, she couldn't imagine enduring it for hundreds of years, she shivers again as she sits down, facing her mother.

"Yeah I'm just fine sweetie, it's not like I haven't been chained up before," she spits back. Aoife grimaces at the pain she sees flash across her daughters face. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to snap, besides I should be asking if you are alright. I apologise for hurting you, I am a bit hungry and I haven't really had to abstain from feeding and taking what I want since I escaped from captivity. I don't think your girlfriend likes me very much," she remarks, unable to hide a smirk.

Bo glares at the infuriating woman, "I warned you about touching her, she's mine you said it yourself, so just stop trying to start trouble."

"Bo, you are a succubus, we are not meant to be monogamous, just take what you need from her and move on. Surely you can do better than that human, case and point that lovely fae, sitting across from Trick," Aoife says, gesturing at Shani, her chains clinking together. "She's lovely and has a very vibrant aura which flares brighter when she looks at you, she likes you," she says in a conspirational whisper.

"You gave up your right to give me advice when you gave me away," Bo retorts, her anger rising at her mothers disregard of Lauren. "I love Lauren, and I don't give a shit if I am not acting like a good little succubus and fucking everything in sight," Bo says louder than intended, she notices that Trick and Shani have stopped talking amongst themselves and are now looking a her and her mother.

"Bo, I am only trying to help. With all the rumours about you being the chosen one, the fae are going to be watching you closely and you know the laws when it comes to human/fae relationships." Aoife watches as her words have the effect that she was hoping for.

"What are you talking about?" Bo asks as her stomach clenches at the memory of Lauren talking about the prophecy and her being the chosen one, then her laughing at the doctor at the absurdity of it all.

"Aoife!" Trick chastises the chained women. "They are just rumours we don't even know if this prophecy exists."

"But there seem to be a lot of people, holding a lot of stock in these rumours, Trick," Lauren says from the door way, beside a wide eyed Kenzi.

"Well, well blondie, it looks like we agree on something," Aoife says to Lauren with a raised eyebrow and a look of surprise.

"We are getting off track," Tricks says. "One thing at a time." Bo gets up and crosses over to Lauren. Kenzi gives the succubus a playful shove as she passes her to join Trick and Shani at the table.

Bo smiles uncertainly at the doctor, her grin brightens when, Lauren gives her a shy smile of her own. "Are we okay?" the brunette says, softly.

Lauren gives the succubus a warm reassuring hug and whispers in her ear, "We will be." Bo leans back, to look into Lauren's warm pools of brown, before giving her a small chaste kiss on the lips. "Come on," the blonde says grabbing Bo's hand and leading her towards the others, they sit down across from each other their hands still entwined, Lauren forces her eyes away from Bo's to look at Trick. "So what are you going to write in your book?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter done. If anyone has some idea's on what Trick should write in his Book of Blood they would be very well received. As always the weekend was a little lacking in sunshine *sighs. But I can't seem to stop writing for long periods of time long and as soon as a chapter is written it gets posted so I guess, that's what I get for having no self restraint lol. Thank you to everyone who did send me their rays of sunshine it was much appreciated. Have a good day, and I will be back soon. I will hopefully get a chance to catch up with a few of the other fics that I have been reading, they are bookmarked on my tablet so that I can keep track of them all lol. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please read and review.**

**xxoo**


	34. Chapter 34

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 34**

* * *

"I am not going to write in my book unless, there is no other option," Trick says, answering the doctors question, keeping his gaze, firmly fixed on hers. "There are always repercussions when I use my power, it is like the rule of magic, whatever you send out into the world comes back three fold. But in the case of my power the after effects are never pleasant ones. No matter the good, I do with it."

Aoife lets out an anguished cry, "You gave me your oath that you would help me. You chain me up, using the excuse that you are protecting me from myself, what other fucking loop holes are you going to find, so that you can escape your obligations and responsibilities, father." The mature succubus strains at her bonds, letting out another enraged growl.

Ignoring the older succubus' ranting, Lauren keeps her focus on Trick. "Well whatever you are planning to do Trick, it needs to be sooner rather than later. I cannot be away from the compound for much longer. The Ash still expects me to get work done in my lab at home, he is going to notice if I am gone for too long," The doctor says, squeezing Bo's hand hoping that she doesn't get angry at her for talking about the Ash, knowing just how much she hates the idea of her being owned by anyone.

"I was hoping you could help me research the different types of fae that feed on the mind, I am hoping we can help Aoife get her sanity restored," the ancient fae says, eyes pleading with the brilliant physician. "Your knowledge of the fae could really help, Lauren."

"I can always do the research from home, I have a back up of the fae database on my personal laptop."

"You are not going anywhere, blondie. You will go straight to your master and tell him where I am. He will send a death squad for me and then I'm completely fucked, sanctuary or not they will wait me out and then I'm dead. I have not endured hundreds of years of torture, to be brought down by the Ash and his dog," Aoife spits out at the human, eyes full of malice.

Bo reacts to her mothers words violently, she leaps from her chair and lunges at the surprised succubus, smashing a fist into her face. Kenzi and Shani leap up from the table, approaching Bo quickly, trying to pull her off a shocked Aoife, as her daughter slams another fist into her face. Shani grabs the young enraged succubus around her waist and yanks her away, from Aoife who is curled into a ball, her chained hands held up protectively in front of her face.

"Nobody owns, Lauren," she screams, her eyes lit up neon, as Shani pulls her further away, Bo struggling against the sprites strong hold. Kenzi and Lauren both step in front of the angry succubus, blocking her view of the woman provoking her rage.

"Bo Bo, calm down it's okay, she's doing it on purpose. The bitch, loves drama and chaos, you know that. Just ignore her alright, this is what she wants," Kenzi says in a soothing but confident voice. The brunette's eyes return to their human brown colour, but she continues to struggle against Shani's vice like grip.

Lauren steps forward, and kisses Bo hard on the mouth, taking her face between her hands, stilling the succubus' struggle as she explores Bo mouth with her tongue. The succubus moans into Lauren's mouth as all her anger vanishes, being quickly replaced by passion and desire for the doctor, Bo reaches out and pulls the blonde towards her pressing their bodies together. The succubus growls in protest when Lauren breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against Bo's.

"Bo, go take a break in Tricks study," The doctor says, breathing hard and looking intensely into her lovers darks brown orbs.

"Only if you come with me," Bo says back, her hunger and need growing with the closeness of the blonde and the illuminating aura that is surrounding her. Lauren stands back as far as Bo will allow without her releasing her grip on the doctors hips. She looks over Bo's shoulder at Shani who is still gripping the brunette around the waist. She nods at the sprite, indicating that it is safe to release her hold on the young succubus. Shani reluctantly unclasps her hands from the iron grip and takes a step back. "Come with me," Bo says again, as her eyes flash with need, "please."

"Go on Hot Pants, take succubum downstairs. Give me your keys, I'll grab your laptop from your place and bring it here." The goth holds out her hand, waiting for the doctor to give her the key to her residence.

"And I will call Dyson and ask him to call The Ash, to request your help for a police matter, that should buy us some time," Trick mutters, as he makes his way across the bar to the old fashioned phone, picking it up. Lauren nods at Kenzi, handing her keys over to the thief.

"Okie Dokie peeps, I'll be back in a jiffy. Need anything else while I'm out running errands?"

"Actually Kenzi, if you could grab a couple of books, from the bookcase next to the tv, that would be really good. I'll write down their titles, they will be easy to find, the books are in alphabetical order," the blonde says, as she grabs a pen and paper from behind the bar, Bo reluctantly letting go of her.

"Of course they are in alphabetical order, Dr. OCD," Kenzi laughs, but is grateful that the doctor is so organised. "I'll bring us some food too, cause I'm starving." Lauren hands the piece of paper to Kenzi with a smile.

"I trust you can get onto the compound with out being seen?"

"How could you even ask me that, Dr. Doubty Pants. There is a reason I haven't done any jail time, I am that good," Kenzi replies, with a cocky, arrogant look. "I'll be back, you better go, Bo's looking a little antsy." Bo gives her friend a withering look, but grabs Lauren's hand and pulls her towards the stairs.

"Guess that just leaves you, me and dear old dad," Aoife says to the platinum blonde as she watches the two women head out of sight. The Sprite crosses the room again taking a seat close to the bound fae on the floor.

"So tell me about yourself," Shani says making conversation, eyes glinting with mischief. Aoife looks up at the beautiful sprite, a smile forming on her own lips.

"Well my daughters loss is my gain," the mature succubus purrs back, enjoying the attention the blonde is giving her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took longer to post than usual. It was my birthday yesterday so I had a busy few days :). I will hopfully get some more done soon, I am just waiting for my muse to get alittle more involved she has been slacking off lately. Thanks as always for the reviews and thoughts they are very much appreciated.**

**Have a great day, and let the sunshine reign supreme, it warms me up.**

**xxoo**


	35. Chapter 35

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

**Bo/Lauren**

Bo led the blonde down the stairs into Tricks study by her hand. The brunette felt herself get calmer and calmer, with each second that passes. Bo still marvelled at the doctors ability to make her feel at ease and grounded. Lauren had always had a way of bringing a sense of order amongst all of her chaos and this time was no different. Though the succubus could also feels that Lauren was not as calm and relaxed as she was. Hoping to rectify that, Bo spins around wrapping her arms around the blonde, wanting to get the doctor out of her head and quite possibly out of her clothes again. The brunette claims Lauren's lips in a heated kiss, pulling her body closer. The blonde breaks the kiss after a moment, knowing that this is Bo's way of avoiding talking about the issues at hand. "Nice try Bo," Lauren exclaims, at the intense looking succubus in front of her, she takes a step away making it easier to think and form coherent thoughts.

The succubus raises her eyebrows in an expression of innocence, before responding to Lauren's comment. "What? I wasn't trying anything, get your mind out of the gutter, doctor," Bo watches, the blonde laugh quietly at the succubus' deflection.

"So you aren't trying to seduce me, so that we won't talk about what happened up there with Aoife, just now?" Bo sighs, knowing that the look on her girlfriends face meant that it wasn't going to happen the way she was imagining in her head moments ago.

"Fine you win! We will do the talking thing, but it won't be anywhere near as fun as the plans that were forming in my mind just now," the succubus says, leaning in and giving her lover another quick kiss on her luscious lips, before turning away from Lauren and taking a seat on the couch. The blonde follows and sits next to Bo, avoiding touching the alluring brunette, as her own body begins to betray her, wanting very much to make love to the succubus right here on this slightly uncomfortable antique settee. Bo watches as Lauren's aura flares brightly and chuckles at the doctors neutral expression, which is in complete contrast to the message that her aura is spelling out for the aroused succubus. "Lauren, you are not making it easy for me, your aura is glowing brighter than the sun, right now." Bo sits on her hands stopping the urge to reach out to the irresistible woman sitting beside her.

"Sorry," the blonde says, blushing in embarrassment at her own lack of control when it comes to the succubus and the things she wants to do with her. "See, I told you, it isn't just you that struggles with this bond, Bo. My aura will always betray the way I'm feeling, even if it doesn't show outwardly." The doctor reaches forward, cupping the brunette's cheek, "Never doubt the way I feel about you Bo. I need my mental barriers and my neutrality to deal with the fae I encounter day in and day out, but I can never hide from you, remember that. But you can't protect me from everyone Bo, are you going to attack everyone that insults me because of my humanity and my status with the fae world. Aoife is goading you on purpose, I can handle whatever she has to say about me, I've heard it all before Bo. Try not to let her get to you, that is what she wants. Besides I'm not entirely helpless now, I could hurt her if I really wanted to, so as much as I love your protectiveness, you need to ignore it. The more she sees it getting to you the more she will do it."

"I know you're right, but I can't help it, it makes me so angry. It's not just her, I hate the way my kind treats humans. I obviously won't go around attacking every fae that looks at you the wrong way or says something insulting, but this is my mum. She thinks I'm weak Lauren, because of my feelings for you, for humanity. She makes it so hard, I want to bond with the woman, but she disregards our connection, our love. And I know she has been through a lot and it has affected her mind, but Jesus, she is just so frustratingly horrible."

They are interrupted by Shani coming down the stairs, "Sorry guys, Trick asked me to grab a couple of books for him. I will try to be quick."

"It's fine Shani, but why didn't Trick come down, surely he would know where they are, more than you would," Bo asks.

The sprite laughs, eyes glittering playfully, "I think he was afraid of walking in on something."

"Oh," Bo responds, a blush heating her face at the thought of her grandfather walking in on her and Lauren. "How is my mum?" Shani looks in Bo's direction for a moment seeing the concern on her face before resuming her search for the book titles on the list. Lauren gets up to help the fae search, taking the piece of paper from her and finding one of the titles straight away.

"I've read it several times before," the doctor says, at Shani's look of amusement at the speed in which Lauren had found the book. "I'll find em, I recognise all of the titles," the blonde says, motioning Shani in the direction of the couch. The sprite sits next to Bo, eyes more serious than the succubus had ever seen them.

"You certainly did a number on her face Bo, I allowed her to feed a little to heal her injuries. I think she, respects you a little more if that means much. She is broken Bo, she told me that she didn't want to give you up, but it was for your own safety. I think she is trying to provoke and hurt you, because you make her question the decision she made to abandon you. But the hatred burns deep in her Bo, she wants to bring down the establishment, and I think she was hoping you would just fall into her arms and help her, no questions asked. She wasn't expecting the compassionate and caring woman, that she was confronted with. I think she was hoping to turn you against Lauren, so that she could gain some control over you."

"Yeah well that's not going to happen, the sooner she realises that the better," Bo says, in frustration. Lauren comes over with a pile of books heaped in her arms.

"Here you go, Shani. Let Trick know that we will be up shortly."

"No problems, thanks Lauren," the sprite responds, getting up from her position on the couch and taking the books from the blonde and making her way back upstairs.

"Bo, are you alright?" Lauren sits next to a frowning succubus, curling her arm around the brunette's shoulders, wanting to comfort her.

"Yeah I think so, I want to get to know her, Lauren. I have been wishing to find her, since I found out I was fae. But what was she protecting me from, or who, my father? Is my father, the dark king that held her captive for hundreds of years, was I the product of violence and torture. Is that why she abandoned me, because I would be a reminder of what happened to her?" Bo shivers at the thought, of how she may have been conceived.

"Only your mum can answer those questions, Bo. Lets try to get her well first, before you try to broach the subject of who your father is, Okay?" The succubus just nods in response feeling tired and sad all of a sudden, as she leans into the blonde, needing the comfort that Lauren always offers. "Are you ready to go back up?" the doctors asks, kissing the side of Bo's head.

"Could you just hold me for a bit longer?" the succubus asks, snuggling into the blonde a little more.

"Of course," Lauren responds, her heart aching for the now despondent and vulnerable succubus.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sunshine? Hopefuly my muse will be back soon, not feeling particularly inspired at the moment or it could be the seriousness of the chapter that has me feeling a little blue. Oh well, hopefully she will be back soon :)**

**xxoo**


	36. Chapter 36

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

**Bo/Lauren**

"Are you ready to go back upstairs, Bo?" Lauren queries, the vulnerable succubus laying in the doctors lap, as she strokes her luscious brown locks soothingly. Bo turns over onto her back so that she can look up at Lauren with sad, conflicted eyes. She wanted so much to just take the doctor and Kenzi far away from here, to just escape from the constant chaos and discord that had been plaguing her constantly for the past few months, since becoming aware of the fae. The brunette sighs, as she gazes up into Lauren's concern filled brown eyes.

"If I have too," she says, pouting a little. All Bo wanted to do was stay wrapped up in her lovers warm embrace. She felt so safe and calm in the blondes presence, it was tempting to just bury herself deeper into that feeling and never come out again. "Kenzi will probably be back soon with your laptop and I know we need to figure this crap out, so that you can get back to the compound." The succubus frowns at the thought that Lauren would always be expected to return to The Light and the Ash and there was nothing Bo could do to about it. She then thinks about what Trick had said about The Ash owing Lauren a life debt, could she request her freedom from the fae because she had saved his life? A little glimmer of hope sprung to life within her at the thought of Lauren being free. The blonde notices and feels the influx of conflicting emotions resonating from the succubus.

"What is it?" the doctor questions, wanting to know what is causing the small slow smile now forming on her lips.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just enjoying my position here in your lap, and I am thinking that I would much rather have my wicked way with you, than deal with my mother," the succubus responds, feeling that bringing up The Ash and the doctors subjugation, was not a good idea at this time.

"Hmm." Lauren doesn't believe that this is what the brunette was thinking about, but decides to let it go. She leans down and claims Bo's lips with her own, kissing her thoroughly, causing the succubus to moan into the blondes mouth. Bo reaches up grabbing her behind her long slender neck pulling her mouth harder against her, plundering the doctors mouth with her tongue. The doctor grabs the hands clasping her around the neck peeling them away so that she can break the kiss before they both get completely lost within each other, they couldn't get distracted right now. There was just too much to get done, no matter how much Lauren wanted to just give into the succubus and let everything else fall away. Bo groans in protest when Lauren gathers enough strength to break away from her enchanting girlfriend.

"We really need to go back up there, Bo, we can't hide down here forever," Lauren says, to the frowning, disappointed brunette.

"I know... but you can't blame a girl for trying, right?" Bo responds, as she sits up from her position on the doctors lap, swinging her legs onto the floor. The blonde gets up, and stands in front of Bo, looking down into her now, shiny, playful dark eyes. She reaches out her hands, the succubus takes them, and laughs when Lauren pulls her up into an embrace, kissing her again. The doctor pulls away first, staying in control of the raging desire that is flooding through her body, making all of her nerve ending scream for more contact.

"Just know that this girl, is finding it extremely difficult not to take you up on that delicious proposition," the blonde says, giving her lover a huge grin. "Come on, before my resistance fails, you really do make it hard for me to think about anything else." Lauren grabs the brunette's hand and heads towards the stairs, her knees buckle slightly when Bo pulses her hand with a huge rush of desire, causing a tensing of the muscles at the blondes core. "Jesus Bo," she gasps, as she rips her hand from the succubus and flops on the stairs, as she tries to regain her faculties after her unexpected orgasm.

"Sorry Lauren, my control slipped, I was looking at your umm butt. Have I told you how great your ass looks in those jeans," Bo says, grimacing as she watches the blonde try to regain her composure. "I think it's best if we don't touch too much right now, I am having difficulty maintaining my control."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Lauren replies with a chuckle. "I don't think, I will get much research done if you were to keep giving me orgasms just by holding my hand, It would be very distracting. Not to mention that I would probably just end up like a blob of jelly on the floor. Maybe you should go up first, I will be there in a minute, when my legs decide that they can hold me up again." The two women grin at each other for several minutes both thinking about what they would both rather be doing, before Bo kisses Lauren on her forehead, her hand caresses her cheek and pulses her again. Lauren groans as she is hit with another orgasm.

"I thought you might like another, it could be a while before I get to touch you again," Bo says with a playful laugh, as she passes by the panting blonde and heads up the stairs.

* * *

**Kenzi**

The thief couldn't believe her luck when she saw who was at the guards station at the front gate of the light fae compound. Julius was one of the nicer guards on the compound, he had always been polite when her and Bo had come the compound in order to visit Lauren in her lab. Kenzi knew the attractive muscle bound man had a huge crush on her best friend, which would also help her get to the docs residence with no effort on her part. She noticed that the other guard didn't look as friendly, but the young goth was confident that she would have no difficulties talking her way into the heavily fortified compound.

"Hey Julius, my man, how you doin?" She says, with her sweetest smile.

"Hello little Kenzi, where's Bo? I haven't seen her for a few weeks, since that night she had to get something from Dr. Lewis's place." Kenzi recovers quickly from the revelation that poor Julius was the one to be hit by Bo's whammy when she was stalking Lauren.

"Oh Bo and Lauren, sorry Dr. Lewis are helping Dyson with some police thing, but the doc needed her laptop, so you know the human pet gets to be the errand gal," Kenzi say with a roll of her eyes. The not so friendly guard, sort of snorts at the girls words, still eyeing her with suspicion. "She gave me her key, see. I won't be long, is it alright if I go on through. Dyson said I could get you to call him for conformation if I needed to."

"Oh no, that's alright, after the help you and Bo were for my sisters problem last month, I know you aren't an enemy of The Light. I will have to accompany you though," the fae says, almost like an apology. "Watch the gate Bruno, I'll be back in a few minutes." The big burly Bruno just grunts in reply, giving Kenzi another dirty look as she walks past him and into the compound...

Ten minutes later, Kenzi gives a small smirk to Bruno and a friendly wave to Julius, as she exits the compound through the front gate, with Hot Pants' laptop bag slung over her shoulder. "Now to pick up the pizza's, then back to the crazy, that is The Dal right now," she thinks to herself as she tosses the satchel onto the passenger seat, before gunning the mean machines engine and peeling away from the curb.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's been a while, I am hoping to really start getting back into this story. I am also hoping that you guys are still eager for me to continue. I think only some sunshine will help me at this point. So bring it on :)**

**xxoo**


	37. Chapter 37

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Bo's phone chirped at her, just as she entered The Dal's main bar area. She pulls the phone from her jacket pocket, smiling as she reads the message, she sees displayed on the screen.

_Kenzi: Hey sexubus, get off the doctor and open the door and let me in._

Bo chuckles to herself as she makes her way to the front door, if only Kenzi knew that the succubus had indeed gotten Lauren off... twice, just moments before. She opens the door with a smile, as she sees her BFF's arms laden with three pizza's and Lauren's laptop bag slung over her shoulder.

"Here Kenz, let me help," she says, unburdening the small girl of the pizzas, inhaling deeply as she does so, she groans, realising she is absolutely famished. "These smell amazing. I didn't realise how hungry I was until now. Come on, lets eat." Bo spins around and heads back inside, eager for a slice and maybe an ice cold beer to wash it down with. "Kenzi brought pizza," Bo announces to the room, noticing that Lauren has not graced them with her presence yet.

"Yo! Bo Bo, where's Hot Pants at?" Kenzi queries also noting that the doctor is absent.

"I'm right here, I was just grabbing a few extra books, that I thought might be useful," Lauren responds from the top of the stairs. "Oh Kenzi, I love you," the doctor says, as she crosses the room and places the two huge volumes she is carrying and placing them on the table, next to Trick. The blonde then turns around and heads straight for the boxes in Bo's arms, "I'm starving," she says, as she opens the lid of the top box and pulls out a slice of pepperoni pizza and taking a huge bite, she groans in contentment as she swallows and takes another bite.

Bo smiles at Lauren, watching her eat in gusto. "Well gee doctor, save some for the rest of us," she says, smirking as the blonde comes down from pizza heaven and notices that everyone is watching her with smiles of amusement.

"Sorry, but you wore me out earlier, a girls gotta refuel after being with you," the doctors says, in explanation and grabs the top box and heads for the table, her hand already inside, grabbing another piece. Kenzi laughs as Bo blushes at her lovers words, she slaps the succubus on the butt as she moves past and sits alongside Lauren. Bo heads around and sits across from her two favourite ladies, placing the other pizzas in the middle of the table. The succubus notices that she isn't feeling hungry any more and realises that it was Lauren's hunger that she had been feeling, not hers. She should have realised that it wasn't her that was ravenous, but Lauren, because the only thing she ever felt that hungry for was sex and the chi that accompanied it.

"Bo Bo, why aren't you eating? I thought you said you were starving." Kenzi asks, as she dives into the box for another slice.

"It wasn't me that was starving it was Lauren," Bo responds, feeling bad for not taking care of her human lovers needs. "I'm so sorry, Lauren." Bo looks over into the blondes warm chestnut coloured eyes.

"Bo, it's fine, really. I will just have to start carrying some power bars around with me. I'm fine," the doctors says again, to ease the succubus' mind.

"Are you sure, you're okay?"Bo says, opening her self up to their bond to see for herself. All the succubus feels is happiness and contentment through the bond, and relaxes a little as she continues to stare across the table at Lauren, who is shoving another piece of pizza into her mouth.

* * *

An hour later, everyone is sitting silently at the table, the only thing to be heard is the turning of pages and the gentle clacking sounds of Lauren typing on her laptop. It is Lauren that breaks the silence, as she addresses the small old fae at the other end of the table. "Trick, what about Dr. Patterson, she feeds off pain and suffering?"

"Yes, I thought about Margaret as well, but there are several problems with getting her involved. First is the fact that her and The Ash grew up together, we are harbouring a fugitive from The Light, from The Ash, but even if she would agreed to assist us and to keep it from her childhood friend, I don't think she would be able to help. I talked to her several days after she had had her session with Bo, and she said that she was still full from all of the guilt she had syphoned from her. That was only ten years worth of pain and guilt, it would take years for Margaret to relieve Aoife of hundreds of years worth of pain and torment. Every minute that passes is another minute closer to The Light finding out that she is here and insisting that I hand her over to them for her crimes." Trick shakes his head sadly, "I will not hand my daughter over to the Ash, Lauren, I won't."

"What about...oh never mind, I'm sure one of you would have already thought of that," Bo says, as an idea sprung to mind. Lauren had sensed the brunette's burst of excitement, before it was replace by an overwhelming sensation of self doubt.

"Tell us what you thought of , Bo," Lauren encourages gently, prodding the succubus to reveal her idea.

"Oh no I'm sure it's a stupid idea, really, I'll just leave it to the smart people in the room to figure this out," the brunette responds, in a self deprecating tone.

"Bo, please tell us what your idea was. I'm sure it's not stupid at all," the blonde prods again, saddened by the woman's low opinion of herself and her ability to offer helpful ideas.

Bo sighs and looks up into her girlfriends warm and encouraging eyes. Drawing strength from the blonde, she tells the quiet attentive people sitting around the table, the idea forming in her mind. "Well I was thinking about the trial that The Ash and The Morrigan had me undertake at the glass factory. More specifically, I was thinking about the second under-fae that I faced. He told me he was a pain eater that he could take away all of my pain, of course it meant dying, but what if they can do it with out killing. He was powerful, I would have let him do it, too. If I hadn't heard Kenzi yelling out to me, breaking the trance, I wouldn't be here right now." Bo sighs again, "as I said, it was a silly idea." The look on her lovers face however, tells her that she doesn't think it is a stupid idea at all. A small smile forms on her face as she watches the doctors eyes dance at the theory Bo had just voiced.

"See Bo Bo, I told you, you aren't just a pretty face and a killer bod, who can sex it up like nobodies business. You are totally smart too, you are the complete package, my friend. If I was into chicks, Lauren would totally have a fight on her hands," Kenzi says playfully, leaning across the table and squeezing the brunette's hand.

Bo laughs at the goths endearment, squeezing back. "Thanks Kenz. So this idea has some possibilities then?"

"Trick?" Lauren asks, pulling her gaze from Bo and fixing it on the thoughtful face of the Blood King.

"Well done Bo, this is something we should really look into. I do not know much about these fae, they are quite reclusive and secretive. I think I may have a seeker spell that would lead the way to finding one. I'll go find the book, this could be the answer Bo, I'm so proud of you." The look of pride on her grandfathers face made Bo's heart swell, she beamed back at the old man before looking back over to Lauren.

"Trick, would you mind if I took Aoife downstairs, she's been sitting on the floor for hours, surely we can make her a little more comfortable. You said yourself, that you have bound her powers, so I'm sure she wont give me any trouble. Aoife?" Shani says, looking over towards the mature succubus.

"I won't cause any more trouble, my ass is numb, it would be nice to sit in an actual chair." Aoife looks across at the sprite, a genuine smile forming as she admires the platinum blonde's beauty and compassion. "Thank you."

"Please don't make me regret this Aoife," Trick says in a serious tone. "She may need help getting down the stairs Shani, but be careful, she is still strong I only bound her compulsion abilities." He turns away, from the room full of women and heads towards his study in search of the spell.

Shani stands and heads over to Aoife and helps her up, the succubus shuffles forward towards the stairs, slightly hunched over, chains rattling. "It might be easier if I just carry you," the sprite says in a playful tone. She doesn't even wait for the older succubus to respond before sweeping her up into her arms and carrying her down the stone steps.

"I think Shani likes your mum, Bo Bo," Kenzi says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh come on Kenz, she's just being nice," Bo responds, unsure on how she would feel if the sprite did actually have a thing for her mum.

Lauren raises her eyebrow at her girlfriend as she watches the brunette, watching the sprite disappearing down into Tricks study with Aoife in her arms. The doctor shakes her head trying to dispel the light flickering feeling of jealousy spreading through her, at seeing the way Bo is looking at Shani. "She's an attractive woman, why wouldn't Bo look," she thinks to herself, hating her need to analyse every little minute detail of Bo's reaction towards other people. She never realised just how insecure she was. Lauren pushes the annoying thoughts away and looks down at her laptop again trying to occupy her over active imagination on something more constructive.

"So are you two up for a little fae hunt," Bo asks, bringing her attention back to the ladies sitting across from her.

"Hey why not, you know I'm always up for a an adventure, Bo Bo. How about you Hot Pants?" Kenzi asks, looking at the blonde, who is staring intently at her computer screen.

"Um I might stay here and see what I can find out about these under-fae, in Tricks library, and I have a couple of colleagues that might have some information," Lauren replies, not even glancing up as she starts reading some random stuff on her screen.

"Okay so while the doc here does the boring geeky research with books thing, we will bag and tag us a scary, ugly under-fae. Yay fun times had by all, I say," Kenzi responds with enthusiasm. "Besides I'm afraid if I spend too much time here I might start getting sick of the place, and I can't have that because this if where my free drinks for life, lives.

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along Lauren?" Bo questions, as she feels Lauren's walls go up, shutting her out. The doctor looks up at Bo, giving her a small smile.

"I'm sure Bo. I really shouldn't risk being seen, I'm supposed to be helping Dyson on a case remember. It would be best if I stay put, besides I would probably just get in the way, I'm much better at the research thing. Just be careful, both of you. I'm going to head downstairs as well, I will see you both when you get back." Bo and Kenzi watch the blonde grab her computer and disappear from view, leaving them alone.

"Okay, is it just me or was Hot Pants acting a little weird just now?" Kenzi says, drawing the succubus' attention away from the empty door way.

"Hmm yeah, I don't know Kenz, her walls kinda went up didn't they. I will talk to her later and ask her what's up."

Trick appears moments later, and walks the two friends through the spell and tells them that they should head to the glass factory and start their search from there. After being sure that the two women understand how to work the spell, Trick wishes them both luck and send them on their way, locking the door behind them.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so my muse visited me today and gave me some inspiration. Let me know what you think and I will hopefully get another chapter out in the next couple of days. Thank you to everyone who continues to show me and my little sequel support. The sunshine is very much appreciated.**

**Have a great day.**

**xxoo**


	38. Chapter 38

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 38**

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

"Jeez Bo, you really take me to some lovely places sometimes," Kenzi mutters, as she trudges along beside the succubus, following the little floating orb of bright light.

After arriving at the glass factory, Bo had followed Trick's instructions and cast the seeking spell. A small glittering ball of light had manifested in front of the two women and had then started to makes it's way along the dirt road and down an embankment. The fae and human followed after their guiding light and had found themselves ankle deep in sludge, as they made their winding way through a maze of tunnels under the city. The tunnels were smelly, dirty and pitch black, the only light penetrating the darkness was the seeker orb, that cast ominous shadows across the slimy concrete walls of the tunnel.

"My boots are gonna be ruined Bo Bo, it took me months to pay for these babies, and now look at them, they are never going to be the same," the goth girl whined at the succubus again, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Kenz, it's not like I knew we would be ankle deep in... ah... whatever the stuff all over the floor is. I'll buy you a new pair of boots, okay," the brunette responds, trying to placate her friend. "Now lets pick up the pace a little, the seeker thing seems to be picking up speed. Come on." They move quicker though the grime infested pipe, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"This place is giving me the willies. I wish we had called Dyson and Hale now, or at least asked Shani to tag along." Kenzi was walking as close to the succubus as she could, without actually being inside her skin.

"What are you trying to say Kenz, you don't think I can take on whatever is down here?" Bo asks, feeling slightly offended by the Russian girls words.

"Oh don't get me wrong Bo Bo, you are totally bad ass, it's just...Shit what was that? Did you hear that?" Kenzi latches onto Bo's arm and brings them both to a halt. Bo pulls out her short sword from her belt, listening to the strange sounds echoing off the walls of the tunnels.

"We have to keep moving, or we will lose our light," Bo says, pulling Kenzi along. The sound of low menacing growls reverberate throughout the tunnel, causing both women to flinch.

"Bugger this, you go first succubitch, it's your mum we are trying to save by finding this thing."

"Oh real nice Kenz," Bo mutters, as she takes the lead, her muscles tensing ready for whatever is laying in wait ahead. They turn a corner, seeing an opening up ahead and two rather large creatures standing on all fours, either side of the opening. Bo stops and crouches down pulling the young girl down with her, placing a hand over her mouth before she can voice a protest. She motions in the direction of the dog like creatures, watching the goth girls eyes go wide as she sees them.

"Well fuck me, under fae guard dogs, that's just perfect. They look like the bloody skags from that game I play, you know the one, Borderlands," Kenzi whispers.

"Well whatever they are, I'm going to have to fight my way through them because my guess is that we have just arrived at the pain eaters residence. See, the seeker is just hovering over the doorway," Bo whispers back. "Give me your knife, I'm going in. Stay here Kenz. I mean it, don't move. If they take me down, just run, got it...Kenzi promise me."

Kenzi gazes at the determined succubus in the murky light coming from the room ahead, she just stares wide eyed at her best friend and only real family. The young thief places a gentle kiss on Bo's forehead before nodding in compliance at brunette's instructions. "Be careful and please don't die," Kenzi pleads in a hushed tone.

"I'll try not to," Bo says, giving her friend a huge smile, trying to calm her down. "Here goes nothing." The succubus lunges forwards moving fast, hoping to take the huge creatures by surprise. She holds Kenzi's knife by the blade, before throwing it hard at the dog on the left, nailing it in the head, the edge plunging all the way to the hilt. The beast crumples to the floor, without a sound. "One down, one to go," Bo thinks, as the other monster notices it's companions demise and locks it's glowing yellow eyes onto the approaching succubus. The beast lets out a loud growl, and bounds forward with remarkable speed before launching into the air, claws outstretched, huge mouth snarling, straight into the incoming succubus. It's claws rip into Bo's shoulders as it rides her down, her back and head hitting the concrete floor. Bo struggles with the beast her forearm between the beasts head and front legs, it's jaws snapping just inches from her face. Her other arm, clutching her short sword plunges in and out several times into the creatures side. The succubus uses the arm under it's head and shoves hard, giving her the opening she needs. Bo shoves the blade into the belly of the beast, all the way down to the hilt and yanks the sword down hard, slicing it open, blood and viscera pouring out onto the brunette trapped underneath. The under fae falls heavily onto the succubus, she rolls out from underneath the carcass, taking in huge gasps of air, before vomiting on the ground beside her. It hurts to breath, she realises that she must have several broken ribs, when the beast first pounced on her and the pain from the huge claw marks on her shoulders is excruciating. Tears stream down her face as she tries to get enough oxygen into her lungs, before she passes out.

"Bo Bo?" Kenzi squats down beside the battered form of her friend, blue eyes trying to see Bo's injuries, amongst all the blood and gore coating her front. "Bo? What can I do?" the girl pleas, at a loss on how to help her friend. The succubus looks up at the panicking Russian with neon blue eyes. "Oh," Kenzi gasps, realising what she needs to do. "Don't lose control Bo Bo, when I tell you to stop... you stop, got it." The brunette nods unable to speak. Kenzi kisses her best friend offering her the life essence she needs. After a minute the young girl taps the succubus on the shoulder and finally after several more seconds, Bo pulls herself away from the kiss and her friend, shuffling back several metres as she tries to reel in the monster inside her, fighting for control. The two women sit together in silence for several minutes both trying to get their breathing under control.

"Thanks Kenz," Bo whispers, as she gets up on shaky legs.

"No problemo Bo Bo. Are you healed enough to keep going, chica?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. We have come too far to go back now," the brunette replies resolutely, determination written across her dirty and bloody features. "Lets go." Bo pulls Kenzi onto her feet, before turning towards the dead fae beside her. She bends down rolling the beast over and retrieves her sword from it's belly, wiping it's blade on the dead creature's thick fur, before depositing it back into her belt. They proceed silently towards the dim light up ahead, stopping in the doorway so that Bo can retrieve Kenzi's knife from the other dead fae. Bo hands the blade, handle first back to the Russian girl, before proceeding into the room.

The succubus spots the pain eater, sitting on it's knees in front of what appears to be some kind of alter. Bo strides forward and yanks the under fae up by his arms and slams him into the nearest wall, holding his arms at his side so that he can't can't get into her head. "Kenzi, the cuffs, put em on him!" She orders, as fresh pain erupts from her shoulders, a sheen of sweat forming on her brow, as her skin begins to heat up. The goth girl pulls out a pair of fluffy pink hand cuffs from her bag and carefully puts them on the restrained under fae. Bo look into the pain eaters eyes and is slightly taken aback by the fear she sees in them. "He's afraid of me," she thinks. Ignoring the twinge of guilt that she begins to feel at the way she has handled the creature in front of her, she speaks to it. "Don't struggle and you won't get hurt," she says. The brunette holds onto one of the pain eaters arms and leads the way back towards the glass factory. "I hope you can find the way out of here Kenzi, cause I'm not feeling so good, I think that those dog things claws may have been poisonous or something, I feel like shit. Grab that torch on the wall so that we can see where we are going," Bo says, pointing at the medieval fire lit torch hanging on the wall. "Now lets get out of here."

An hour later...

Kenzi pulls the mean machine out in front of the Dal as she hits call on her cell. The doctor picks up after a couple of rings. "Hot Pants, we are outside let us in. And get Shani, cause Bo's hurt and is going to need to be carried in. Hurry, she really isn't looking good." Kenzi turns around, looking into the back seat, the pain eater is sitting silently, cuffed hands resting in his lap, looking over at the slumped form of Bo in the passenger seat. She is sweating profusely, her face flushed, her breathing shallow. "If she dies, ugly, I will kill you myself," She says with a snarl, before opening the door and getting out and pushing her seat forward and motioning for the under fae to get out. The pain eater complies without a word, Kenzi holding her knife at her side and clutching his robed arm with her free hand. Shani and Lauren emerge from The Dal. The sprite opens the passenger side door and scoops the ill succubus into her arms and carries her into The Dal quickly. "Come on," the goth girl says, yanking on the pain eaters robe, moving him towards the entrance. The pain eaters eyes are fixed on Lauren's as he is pulled towards the door. The doctor stands motionless, as she listens to the under fae speaking to her telepathically, shock registering on her face a frown creasing her brow as she listens to the pain eaters silent pleas. "Come on Hot Pants, Bo needs you," Kenzi yells over her shoulder, confused as to why the doctor is just standing there and not hurrying to save her girlfriend.

The blonde, snaps out of her internal conversation with the pain eater to heed Kenzi's request. "Sorry Kenzi, I'm coming," she says, crossing the distance in seconds and entering The Dal and locking the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay next chapter, here's hoping I get a little more sunshine than the last few chapters, I really need some warming up. Thanks to everyone who did read and review, it really does encourage me to surge ahead.**

**Attention TeamDarkFae, I would really love if you signed up so that I could respond to your comments. So my fingers are crossed that you do so that I can PM you :)**

**Please show me some sunshine and thoughts and suggestions, I love to hear your input.**

**Have an awesome day, wherever you are.**

**xxoo**


	39. Chapter 39

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 39**

* * *

Lauren walks into Trick's study behind Kenzi and the terrified Pain Eater. The blondes eyes seek Bo as soon as she reaches the bottom of the steps. She has to look away when she sees Shani allowing Bo to feed from her. She pushes down the jealousy before it gets a chance to take complete hold of her.

"Lauren?"

The doctor looks back towards her beloved and the sound of her speaking her name in a weak breathless voice. She crosses the distance quickly, kneeling beside the couch where Bo lays, covered from head to toe in blood, her eyes bloodshot, her skin shiny with perspiration. The sprite is leaning heavily against the backrest, clearly depleted.

"I'm sorry Lauren, this is the third succubus feeding I have done in as many hours, I don't have any more to give," Shani says to the blonde, her voice barely above a whisper. Lauren looks at the washed out sprite, she is extremely pale and appears to be having trouble staying awake.

"Trick, where is your wine cellar? Does it have exposed earth?" The doctor asks the old barkeep, now worrying about both Bo and the clearly drained and exhausted sprite sitting along side her on the couch.

"It is through this door, and then it's the second door on the left down the hall, and it does have exposure. Why?... Oh of course, never mind, how could I let that slip my mind. Kenzi could you assist Shani into the cellar so that she can commune with the earth to regain her strength." Trick responds, though clearly struggling with his emotions as his granddaughter looks to be at deaths door and his daughter is looking on, clearly fighting her own conflicting emotions. Kenzi helps the Sprite up into a standing position before sliding an arm around her waist and placing Shani's arm across her shoulder supporting the fatigued fae as they slowly make their way towards the heavy oak door at the back of the room. The doctor refocuses on the fevered form of the young succubus, she pulls Bo's leather jacket down her shoulders, followed by her tattered bloody blouse exposing the almost completely healed puncture marks.

Lauren turns her head, eyes narrowed at the silent cuffed under fae, standing against the wall in the corner. It looks almost as if he is trying to hide, his eyes filled with fear. "It's the poison, isn't it? If she feeds some more, will the poison be purged...answer me, damn it!"

"_I'm sorry! If I had known it was the chosen one trespassing in my territory, I would have called off my hounds. Please don't kill me, I didn't know. She should be able to heal fully with another feeding, if the Sprite had been at full strength the chosen would be healed. If I had known... I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."_

"Don't bother trying to get anything out of him Doc, he hasn't said a word, since we nabbed him," Kenzi says re-entering the room. "Shani says she will be fine in about twenty minutes."

"Bo doesn't have twenty minutes, several of the puncture marks were really close to her heart, that's how the poison has struck her down so quickly, her heart is pumping it through her body," Lauren retorts. "Trick, are your guest rooms down the same hall?"

"Yes, they are through any of the doors on the right."

"Okay, I will take Bo into one of the guest rooms and heal her. Trick do you still have the ingredients for the tea that Kenzi needed when she got sick from the foot soup?" Trick nods in response to the doctors question already moving to make the tea. Lauren looks down at Bo and cups her blood stained face with her hands and leans in kissing her gently on her dry lips. "Bo," the blonde whispers against her mouth before kissing her again, praying for a response. The succubus opens her mouth slightly, her tongue darting out, tasting Lauren's bottom lip. The doctor parts her lips, deepening the embrace as she feels her essence begin to leave her body and enter the brunette's still form beneath her. Bo's eyes open flashing blue, the blonde having accomplished what she needed in order to get the succubus conscious so that they can get to the guest room, breaks the contact. "Can you walk with my help Bo?" The succubus frowns for several seconds as if contemplating her girlfriends question seriously before nodding her head in the affirmative. "That's good baby, come on, then lets get you better," Lauren says, as she stands and then pulls at the succubus' arms and helping her stand. "Kenzi, does Bo have any spare clothes in the beast?"

"Yeah she has a gym bag in the trunk with some sweats and tanks. Want me to get them?" the goth girl responds eager to be of use. Lauren nods her head, as she and Bo head in the same direction Shani had gone through earlier. "What about ugly, can I just leave him?"

Lauren looks at the under fae, "Do we have to worry about you?" All the occupants in the room, look at the doctor as if she is insane, talking to the fae again after getting no response the first time she engaged with the pain eater, but they don't say a word as they watch the blonde curiously.

"_I will stay here. I wish to help the chosen one in whatever way I can. You do not have to worry about or fear me, I give you my oath."_

The doctor nods her head before saying, "go Kenzi, he will not cause any issues he gave me his oath."

"Um yeah okay Dr. Crazy Pants, you will be explaining this when you get back from saving my BFF's life, because I haven't heard this dude speak once," the Russian says emphatically, before heading for the stairs.

"Lauren the tea is ready," Tricks says, bringing the cup to Bo and placing it to her lips. "Drink Bo! It's not hot, but it doesn't taste very nice so try to keep it down, it will slow the poison and give you some strength." The succubus allows her grandfather to pour the vile tea into her mouth and she swallows it all, fighting the overwhelming urge to spit it out. "Good girl," the old fae says, eyes shining with pride at just how strong his granddaughter is. He steps forward opening the door for the two ladies, before moving back into his study and sitting heavily into his favourite chair.

Lauren opens the first door on the right revealing a simple but comfortable looking guest room. The blonde manages to get the succubus to the bed just before her legs buckle, Lauren's arms stop herself from falling onto the ill form laying haphazardly on the patchwork quilt covered bed. The doctor moves Bo over and then gets to work removing the brunette's blood stiffened clothes and tossing them onto the floor. She notices the fae shiver and places the spare blanket at the end of the bed over Bo and then removes her clothes and slides under the covers with her.

"Bo," Lauren whispers into the brunette's ear as she starts peppering kisses down her neck and along her jaw towards Bo's parted lips. The succubus' eyes flutter open, she blinks a few times to focus on the chestnut coloured eyes looking lovingly into her own.

"Lauren," Bo says, with a small smile. The blonde leans down and kisses her lover with a passion invoking kiss, guaranteed to ignite the succubus into feeding. The brunette moans into the doctors mouth, her arms moving up into Lauren's blonde tresses and pulling her tighter against her mouth. She begins to feed on the intoxicating and purely addictive essence of her one true love, as she continues to kiss Lauren furiously. Bo continues to feed until she feels her lover begin to sag, no longer able to hold herself up above the succubus' body, and she moans again as the blondes naked form joins completely with hers. Bo reverses the flow of the chi, and breathes some back into her lover. Lauren is hit with her first orgasm as the essence flows, flooding her with the most intense pleasure she has ever felt. She cries out burying her face into the crook of Bo's neck, as her core continues to pulse and twitch. The doctor feels her girlfriends shoulders moving up and down, and realises that Bo is laughing. Lauren raises herself up to look at the happy amused succubus, an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asks, feeling a little self conscious.

Bo cups her girlfriends face, "I love how your body responds to me. I haven't actually touched you yet and your aura is already bright enough to light up the whole city. Nobody heals me like you do, Lauren. You are a goddess and I love to bask in your light. It caresses me. You make me feel so loved and safe. Promise me that it will always be like this," the brunette says, with bright shining eyes.

"I promise Bo, you make me feel the same way," Lauren responds, brushing a gentle kiss to Bo's already kiss swollen lips. "So I take it you are feeling much better already," Lauren responds, moving as if to get up.

"Hey hey, where do you think you're going doctor? I am not done with you yet." Bo smiles at the blonde before gripping her forearms and flipping her over so that she is at her mercy beneath her. "I am going to need a bit more healing. It's better to be safe than sorry right," the succubus say suggestively, her hips grinding into the blonde underneath her.

Lauren groans as her hips move to meet Bo's craving more contact. "Bo..we have matters that need to be resolved, everyone is waiting" the doctors gasps, trying to fight her bodies impulses, she groans again losing all control as the succubus adds her fingers into the seduction.

"I'll try to be quick doctor, I promise," Bo says with a sly chuckle as she watches all of the fight go out of the blonde beneath her as she melts with the succubus' intimate touch.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I am hoping that the italics made it clear enough that this is when the Pain Eater is talking telepathically to Lauren. Any way I will post another chapter sooner rather than later hopefully. The sunshine tends to help :P**

**Thankyou for all the reviews last chapter. I hope you will continue to do so, it makes me :) smile.**

**xxoo**


	40. Chapter 40

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Lauren awakens from her light slumber to a knock at the door, followed by Kenzi's quiet voice coming from the other side. "Hey Dr. Feel Good, Bo's gym bag is by the door, can you get her up and dressed now the the earth has stopped shaking from the two of you sexing it up. We need to get moving on this, so the Ashhole doesn't get suspicious. So get your lazy asses up pronto."

The blonde slides out from her position in Bo arms, missing her lovers embrace almost immediately and crosses the short distance towards the door before speaking softly back to the goth on the other side. "Okay, we will be out soon. I will wake Bo up and get her cleaned up a bit, then we will be out."

"Put your clothes on before you wake her up sweet thing, because we both know the effect your lady parts have on Bobolicious and we don't have time, for you two to go for another round."

Lauren laughs quietly at Bo's loyal companions playful but truthful statement. "We will try to restrain ourselves Kenzi. Could you take the restraints off the Pain Eater, he really poses no threat to us, he feels bad about what happened to Bo." The doctor starts grabbing her clothes that are scattered over the floor and quickly begins putting the now wrinkled garments on.

"Okay doc, but if ugly tries something, he will get one of my grime encrusted boots kicking his ass," Kenzi mutters back, before turning on her heels and heading down the hall towards Tricks study.

The blonde grabs the gym bag from the hall and heads over towards the content sleeping form of her girlfriend. Bo always looked so innocent and trouble free when she slept and Lauren never got tired of watching the beautiful woman sleep, her heart swelling with love at the mere sight of the succubus. _"I can't live without her, I am hers completely," _she thinks to herself, as she leans over and brushes a lock of dark hair away from her lovers face and tucks it behind her ear before placing a kiss onto her cheek. "Bo, sweetheart, wake up. It's time to see if we can help your mum."

"Just a few more minutes, I'm having the most delicious dream," the succubus mumbles, as she opens her eyes sleepily, focusing on the blonde leaning over her. "Hmm never mind, the real version is so much better than the dream." Bo's smile grows wider, when she sees the doctor blush at her endearment. "You really don't see how beautifully stunning you are, do you?" the brunette asks, sitting up and reaching out cupping the blondes cheek. "I really wish you saw yourself the way I see you, Lauren," Bo says, before giving her a sweet but passionate kiss on the lips.

Lauren pulls away from the kiss first as she feels her desire for Bo rise, her body urging her to fall into the brunette's arms and losing herself in the embrace forever. The blonde bends down grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank from the gym bag Kenzi had grabbed from the car and yelps in surprise when Bo sneaks up behind her and grabs her ass, before sliding her arms around Lauren's waist and nuzzling her face into the doctors neck, placing a few kisses on her pulse point. The blonde leans back against Bo, letting out a small whimper as the succubus continues to assault her neck with her mouth and tongue.

"Bo, please take these and take a shower. I promise when this is all done,... you can ravage me until we are both too exhausted to move, but right now..**moans**... your mum needs us," the blonde manages to rasp out, fighting the pull of the woman behind her. Bo sighs in frustration, knowing Lauren is right, and that she had to get her head back into the situation at hand. She reluctantly disentangles herself from the blonde and moves in front of her taking the clothes on offer.

The succubus leans in and kisses Lauren quick, before making her way towards a door that she presumes leads to a bathroom, opening it and seeing a shower she glances back over her shoulder. "I will take a cold shower, but rest assured I will hold you to the ravaging that you promised doctor. That's my promise," She says turning on the taps and jumping into the stream of water and watching the water turn brown as it goes down the drain. Ten minutes later the brunette is dried and dressed in her workout gear and is following Lauren down the dim hallway towards Tricks study. "So Lauren, how are you communicating with the Pain Eater?" Bo queries as they enter the room and seeing everyone sitting around waiting for them.

"Actually that is something we would all like to know, Hot Pants," Kenzi pipes up, her keen ears hearing Bo's question to the blonde standing before them. Lauren looks over to the now unrestrained pain eater sitting in the corner his eyes fixed on Bo and Lauren.

_Our kind communicate telepathically and when you came out to the car when we first arrived, I sensed how open your mind is. The almost limitless potential made it easy for me to talk to you the same way. You have a gift doctor, but it is also a burden. There are people who will try to use your abilities against you and the ones that you love. You will need to learn some shielding techniques in order to protect yourself from attacks._

"His kind communicate telepathically, and because of my new...um condition he is able to talk to me the same way. This will definitely help. Bo ask him, if he is able to do what you need." Lauren says, looking at the brunette standing close beside her.

"Wait, why don't you just ask him," Bo responds, looking over at the pain eater suspiciously. "And why isn't he in the handcuffs any more, Kenzi? His giant under fae guard dogs almost ripped me in half, so why is he just sitting there like we are about to have tea?"

"Hey Bo Bo, the doc asked me to remove his cuffs and told me he wasn't a threat and seeing as she is the only one that can talk to him, I did as she asked," Kenzi says defensively.

The succubus, turn her attention back to Lauren. "So what do you know that makes you trust him?"

"He was terrified when Kenzi pulled him out of the car. He pleaded with me not to hurt him. He told me if he had known it was _the chosen_ trespassing in his territory he would have stopped the hounds from attacking you. He told me he would aid in any way he can."

"Oh my God again with the chosen one crap. There is nothing special about me," Bo exclaims exasperated. Lauren flinches at the succubus tone. Trick gets up from his chair approaching his granddaughter slowly.

"Bo calm down, Lauren is only telling you what the pain eater said, forget about who he believes you are for a moment. We will talk about these rumours later," the old fae says, trying to sooth his granddaughter.

Lauren finds herself getting angry, she knew that Trick knew what was going on and he would have heard the rumours going around. She just didn't understand his reluctance to explore the possibility that the rumours were more then rumours. "For goodness sake Trick, stop putting your head in the sand. You know everything that goes on in the fae world and don't you dare deny it," Lauren says, in an low tone.

"Lauren," Trick says, in a warning tone of his own.

"No Trick, you listen to me. The Morrigan and The Ash fear Bo because of this prophecy. They conspired together infecting Bo with The Darkness to find out whether she is indeed the one from the prophecy. And Bo didn't die, we saved her from The Darkness and now The Ash is convinced that Bo is the one. I went to hell and back for Bo, because I love her and I will not stand by and let the fae keep their secrets and spin their lies, especially if it is something that could be potentially life threatening to Bo." The ground beneath their feet shook and several items fell from their resting places on shelves and tables, several books flew from their places on the many bookshelves scattered around the large space. The blonde was shaking with rage, she was so sick of the fae and their bullshit, she would seek out any fae who would be willing to give her information about the prophecy and how it would affect Bo, she would do everything in her power to keep her safe. Lauren sees the dark brown eyes of her lover materialise in front of her, concern and...was that fear reflected in them. The succubus places her hands on the blonde shoulders and rests her forehead against the angry shaking form of her girlfriend.

"Shhh Lauren, I'm sorry...please calm down, before the roof caves in on us," Bo whispers, her breath caressing the doctors parted lips. Bo slides one of her hands down the blondes arm taking her hand. She pulses a small amount of her power into her agitated girlfriend, hoping to calm her. Lauren sighs softly against her lovers mouth as her power and influence caresses her dispersing throughout her being, calming her down.

"I'm sorry," Lauren mutters, stepping away from the succubus, her brow furrowed. The doctor sits on a chair in a corner away from everyone else.

Trick looks between Bo and Lauren several times before pinning his gaze on his granddaughter. "Bo, what have you done?"

"Excuse me?" the succubus says, tearing her eyes away from her lover, to look at her grandfather.

"Well I knew that the doctor had had some kind of after effects from what she did to rescue you from the darkness, but you bound her to you, didn't you. Bo this is serious, she belongs to The Ash."

"Nobody owns her." Bo hisses in reply, feeling her own temper rising.

"Well now that's not true, because even if you refuse to accept that the doctor belongs to The Light...to The Ash. There is no denying that you and Lauren are bound together for life, I should know I was bound to my wife Ysabeau until her death..."

Trick is cut off by Aoife, "Shut up you stupid old fool, if you weren't so stubborn, mum would still be alive. Bo baby, don't listen to what Trick has to say, I can see how much you love her sweetie. Don't listen to what anyone else says we are succubi, we are ruled by our impulses. You do what you feel is right and don't let anyone dictate who you can and can't love."

"Oh so now you are going to give her your sound wisdom and advice, a few hours ago, you were telling her to use the human and then move on," Trick says, agitated by his daughters interference.

"I love her and she sacrificed herself to save me from The Darkness, I couldn't let her die. Would you have preferred that she didn't make it Trick...that I let her die. Do you think I could honestly live with myself if that had happened. You don't know me Trick or how I feel, so do not lecture me on the fae dos and don'ts because in cause you haven't noticed I don't give a rats ass about their rules.

"Um guys, we are getting off track a bit. The bond between Bo and Lauren is no ones business but their own, so keep your opinions to yourselves and lets get on with asking the pain eater for some help, shall we," Kenzi says, in a strong voice, trying to diffuse the heightening arguments before it gets completely out of control. "Lauren are you going to help me out here or not," the young woman says, looking over at the silent form of the doctor.

Lauren gets up from her chair with a resigned sigh and crosses the room towards the under fae who look like he wants nothing more than to climb into a hole and disappear, and in this moment in time Lauren would have gladly joined him. "We came to ask for your help. As a pain eater do you have to kill, in order to take some ones pain away?"

"_No, we can do it without killing. Does Bo want me to take away her mothers pain? It is substantial. I fear I would need the help of several of my brothers to save this woman. It consumes her, her mind is fractured there is no guarantee that she would come out the other side intact. If she willingly submits the odds would be more in her favour. Also I am sorry to say that it would help if her father was not present, when we try the procedure. Her pain stems from him, it fuels her turmoil."_

The doctor nods agreeing with the under fae's assessment. "Lauren? What is he saying," Bo asks, coming alongside the blonde, standing close.

"He says that he is willing to try, but that there are risks and that he would need several of his brother's to help with the extraction," Lauren replies, leaning into the succubus, trying to calm the tension surrounding her girlfriend.

"What kind of risks?" Bo asks, looking at the pain eater and then back to the doctor.

"Bo, it doesn't matter what the risks are. I'll do it," Aoife says from her place across from Shani and Kenzi. "Anything would be better than continuing to relive the last few centuries over and over again, I want it to end...I need it to end."

Lauren moves towards the Blood King, "Trick he also suggested that it would be better if you weren't here for the procedure."

The old fae opens his mouth to argue, but stops and nods his heads in acceptance. "I will be upstairs having a few drinks. Kenzi, Shani you are welcome to join me if you wish."

"Sure thing Trickster, it's bad form to drink alone. Come on princess sparkles, lets get our drinking on," Kenzi says, looking over at Shani.

"Really? You go from Barbie to My Little Pony." Shani laughs at the goth girls new nickname. "I like it better than Platinum Barbie, but I still think you can do better. Come on lets join Trick. Call if you need us."

"Yeah what she said Bo Bo, Hot Pants and Bo's crazy mum, if you need us just holler," Kenzi says, as she follows the sprite up the stairs.

"Could you summon your brothers please and let me know when they arrive," Bo says, addressing the pain eater for the first time. He gives a nod of acknowledgement before bowing his head and closing his eyes. Bo then grabs Lauren's hand and takes them both to the couch across from Aoife. "Lauren can you tell my mum what the risks are please?"

"Sure," Lauren says, going into doctor mode. "He said that your mind is fractured and that there is a risk that after the extraction, you may not come out of it intact. Though he did say that giving yourself over willingly would increase the odds of success... Um Bo would you like to spend some time alone with your mother? I can join Kenzi and the others upstairs for a while if you like," Lauren says, squeezing her hand supportively. The doctor is surprised when Aoife speaks instead of Bo.

"No your place is beside my daughter, I can see how much you care for her. And because you are a doctor I know that you know my daughters needs as a succubus, probably more than she does. It has become obvious to me that you and the other little human have looked out for my girl over the past few months. Thank you for that, can you promise me that you will continue to look out for her, protect her and love her."

"I will do my best," the blonde replies, shocked by the kindness of the older succubus' words.

"Bo, if I don't make it through, do you promise to end my suffering?" Aoife looks into her daughters chocolate brown eyes, watching them widen at what her mother is asking her to do, if things turn out badly. Bo closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry mum, I don't think I can promise you that. I only just found you, I don't want to lose you."

"Oh baby, even if mummy makes it out the other side, I will not be able to stay. I will still be a fugitive. I would say come with me, but your place is here and you more than anyone would understand that a life on the run is no life at all. I promise to stay in touch. I want to get to know you properly Bo, there is so much I want to tell you, to teach you about your powers and what you are capable of..."

"_My brothers will arrive shortly." _Lauren is startled by the under fae's voice inside her head making her flinch.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Bo asks, feeling the doctor start beside her.

"Yes, sorry Bo. The pain eater says his brother's will be arriving shortly. His voice startled me," Lauren answers, giving the brunette a smile and a small kiss on the lips.

"Okay I will go upstairs to let them in," Bo says, getting up and heading for the steps.

"Lauren, can you do what is necessary if my mind is broken after the procedure?" Aoife asks, turning her attention from her daughters retreating figure to the blonde sitting across from her. Lauren cannot hide her shock at what the dark beauty is asking of her, but she recovers quickly.

"If you ask me as a doctor, I cannot refuse your request," Lauren says carefully, unsure if this is a good idea or not. What if something does go wrong would Bo be able to forgive her if she has to euthanize her mother.

"Dr. Lewis, I request that if I do not come out of this with a fully functioning mind, do you give me your oath to do what is necessary to end my suffering?" Aoife asks the blonde doctor seriously.

"As a doctor, I will comply to your wishes," Lauren says, with only the slightest shake to her voice showing just how hard it was for her to promise something that had the potential to completely destroy the one that she loves.

"Thank you, Lauren,"

The blonde looks over towards the pain eater, "I hope you do not screw this up, because I do not want to be the one to take the chosen one's mother from her."

"_And we will do our best to prevent you causing pain and suffering to the chosen one." _

"God I hope so," Lauren thinks to herself as she buries her face in her hands.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you go another chapter hot from my keyboard. This one took me quite some time to write, so I hope you guys like it. Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. take a few minutes to share some sunshine with me or rain (if there was something you didn't like), I do enjoy reading you opinions :)**

**Have a good one.**

**xxoo**


	41. Chapter 41

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 41**

* * *

"Okay here are your two buddies, fresh from the sewers I'm thinking, by the smell of them," Bo says, as she follows the two cloaked figures down the stairs into her grandfathers study.

"Bo!" Lauren chastises, the brunette in reproach. "Don't be rude, the under fae have been forced underground to avoid discovery by humans. They are barely treated much better than humans by the fae, and they are here to help, so please show a little respect."

The succubus lowers her head in embarrassment at her girlfriends tongue lashing. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," she mutters. "I appreciate that you are willing to help me even though I invaded your home and brought you here by force. I know I scared you, I saw the fear in your eyes. I was a little pissed off about your dogs trying to eat me and my wounds from their claws hurt like a mother fucker, so you know I took it out on you." The succubus sees pain eater number one, nod his head in her direction before bringing his focus back onto his brothers. The blonde steps over towards Bo, her face softening, regret in her chestnut coloured eyes.

"I'm sorry that came out harsher than I meant it too," She says, giving the brunette a small kiss on the lips before stepping back. The doctor rubs her temples, she is tired and communicating with the under fae is giving her a headache. Bo steps forward and kisses Lauren hard, drawing a large pull of chi from her lovers lips. Lauren moans into the embrace, wrapping her arms around the succubus drawing their bodies together. The doctor feels her headache disappear and a renewed surge of energy disperse throughout her being.

"Do you feel better?" Bo asks, breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against the blondes.

"Much, thank you," Lauren whispers back, gazing lovingly into the dark brown orbs staring into hers.

"Great um honey, if you have finished making out with the doctor, I would really like to know when I'm going to get taken care of," Aoife says, after watching her daughters PDA with her human. "You are kind of making me hungry and we all know that I get cranky when I'm hungry. What are these guys waiting for let's do this already," she says, glancing over her shoulder at the three huddled under fae in the corner.

"They are discussing the best way of taking your pain away without killing you, so I wouldn't rush them if I was you," Lauren replies, stepping away from Bo and effectively removing her temptation to go in for another breathtaking kiss.

"Oh okay, I'll wait."

The doctor laughs, "Yeah I thought you might find a little more patience if I told you that." Lauren looks over as they address her for the first time, since his brothers had arrived.

"_Would there be someone willing to allow the succubus to feed to give her some extra fortification before we begin. The stronger she is the more successful we should be. Also if we could put her into a dream state, it would make the whole process even less risky, the more relaxed she is the better."_

"Okay." The blonde nods her head moving towards Trick's store cupboard looking for whatever she can use as a sedative for Aoife._ "_Bo your mum needs to feed, it will help if she is at her strongest."

Bo steps forward, "Alright mum, take what you need from me." The young succubus rests her hands on the armrests of the chair and leans in close to the older fae. Aoife close the distance and barely grazes her daughters lips before a steady blue stream of chi flows from Bo's mouth into her own. She stops after several minutes and Bo sits herself down in Tricks chair, waiting for her head to stop spinning as she looks at her mother's smiling face.

"You are powerful my sweet girl. You have so much untapped power inside you, I could taste it." The brunette just smiles back at her mother and shrugs her shoulders, not sure how to respond to Aoife's words. The blonde moves in front of Aoife with a syringe filled with a green liquid.

"Lauren! What's that? What are you doing?" the brunette asks, she really wasn't that fond of needles.

"Your mum needs to be as relaxed as possible. This is a fae sedative, that's all." Aoife holds out her arm and allows the doctor to injected the substance into her bloodstream. Her eyes became unfocused almost immediately.

"Bo...baby, If something goes wrong and I don't make it... just remember that I do love you...and don't forget your promise doctor...I..." Aoife's head slips down towards her chest as she succumbs to the drugs.

"Bo give me a hand to put her on the couch and lets at least undo the shackles on her feet," Lauren says, gesturing for the brunette to help her. "Actually let me undo her chains first, otherwise we won't be able to lay her down." Lauren races up the steps and reappears a minute later with the keys. After unlocking and moving Aoife to the couch, the three under fae approach the sedated succubus, surrounding her head. "How long will this take," the blonde asks.

_Could you hold onto the chosen one's hand, please. And ask her to open up the bond, we will try to communicate with you both. _

"Bo can you take my hand and open up the bond?" The succubus nods and takes the doctors hand in her own and opens herself up to Lauren and sighs as the bond washes over her, filling her with love. She gasps, as she hears the ethereal voice of the pain eater enter her mind.

"_We are not entirely sure how long this will take, I would estimate an hour, but we have never attempted a huge undertaking like this before. If we run into difficulties we will have to leave some of it behind to avoid permanent damage. Bo, it would be easier if we were left alone with Aoife. I will give you my oath that we mean to bring no harm to your mother, we only wish to aid you in freeing her from her torment. Is this acceptable young one. We will contact your mate, when the procedure is near completion. Shall we begin?"_

Bo nods her head, as she watches the pain eaters turn their attention back towards the slumbering form of the succubus. "Come on Bo, let's go upstairs."

"Actually Lauren, could we go to our room. My mum took a lot out of me and I'm pretty tired," Bo says, giving the blonde a small smile.

"Okay you go on ahead and I will fill everyone in upstairs and then I will join you."

"Thanks Lauren, I don't really want to be with anyone else but you right now." The blonde leans down and gives Bo a light kiss before turning and heading upstairs towards the bar. The succubus gives one last look at her mother's peaceful face, before heading down the hall towards the guest rooms.

* * *

Lauren returns to the guest room after filling everyone in upstairs and finds Bo laying on the bed, her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. "Bo are you alright?" the blonde questions, stepping fully into the room and closing the door with a soft click.

"Did you promise my mum, you would help her die if this thing they are doing doesn't work?" The succubus doesn't look at the doctor, she just continues to stare at the ceiling waiting for the woman to respond. Lauren tries to sense what Bo is feeling but the brunette has put up her walls, so she just answers truthfully.

"Yes, she asked me as a doctor to end her suffering if she doesn't come out the other side with fully functioning cognitive functions."

"And you could do that? Just kill my mum." Bo finally turns her head to look at Lauren, as she leans against the door, looking anywhere but at the succubus laying on the bed. "Lauren, look at me and answer the question."

The blonde steels her jaw at the brunettes demanding and accusing tone and looks at Bo with her hard neutral stare that she had managed to perfect over the years. "Yes Bo, if... God forbid this procedure fails miserably and your mum comes back as a vegetable or even worse completely insane, yes I would take away her suffering. I am a physician, I have had to make some horrible decisions over the years and have had to perform some even worse tasks for the fae because I am obligated to abide by their wishes. I do not take pleasure from it Bo, but I do have to act upon my patients invocations." The two women just stare at each other for several minutes before the succubus gets up from her position on the bed and walks slowly towards the wary blonde standing by the door. The brunette's hand lifts towards the doctors face but stops when Bo sees the blonde flinch.

"Lauren? I wasn't going to hit you. Did you think I was going to hit you?" The succubus watches the blonde physically relax at Bo's words. "I would never hit you, Lauren," she whispers softly, stepping closer and gathering the doctors face with her hands gently coaxing her lover to look at her. "You do know that I would never intentionally hurt you...right...Lauren?"

Lauren leans forward resting her forehead against Bo's, "I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't hurt me Bo."

"But you have been hurt before, haven't you? By The Light? The Ash? Lauren!" The succubus, didn't need the blonde to answer her question, her sad brown eyes told her everything without her having to say a word. She pulls the doctor into a tight embrace her arms enveloping the woman she loves, her heart breaking at what the fae have done to this extraordinary creature in her arms. "God I hate them, for what they have done to you," Bo says, shaking with the rage.

"Bo, I have been treated rather well overall. There have only been a handful of instances when I had to be punished for things that certain not so tolerable fae have inflicted upon me. I am treated fairly most of the time, most of the other humans in the Lights service actually despise me, because of my standing as chief medical officer." Lauren, pushes the succubus back so that she can look into her girlfriends eyes and finds tears rolling silently down the brunette's face. "Oh Bo," she says, kissing the tear stained cheeks before taking the succubus' lips with her own in a heated kiss.

The blonde forces her tongue into Bo's mouth, as her passion rises unabated. Their tongues curl and twist together, consuming each other hungrily. Lauren's hands glides up the brunette's back underneath her black tank top. Blunt finger nails marking the succubus' skin as they make their journey taking the top with her. Bo moans at the slight pain mixing in with her already rising pleasure and she lifts her arms as the blonde removes the tank top completely and tossing it aside.

The doctors hands glide back down her lovers back, sliding them into Bo's tracksuit pants and cupping the brunette's ass, squeezing it tightly. Sliding one of her hands to the front she cups the succubus' sex in her hand, causing Bo to moan again from her position kissing, licking and sucking at Lauren's neck. "Mm Lauren... bed... now," Bo demands, her voice ragged and her eyes glowing sapphire blue. "But first, lets get you out of those clothes again," she says, as her hands get to work.

Both women make their way towards the bed, losing clothes as they go until they fall naked together, mouth and hands tasting and caressing, exploring every inch of skin, their bodies ablaze with unbridled passion and desire. They enter each other together, finding a steady rhythm, hips rocking against thrusting fingers. Bo latches onto Lauren's mouth as they edge closer towards their mutual completion, drinking deeply from the blonde, before returning a portion of her life force back. The brunette bucks hard against her lovers fingers reaching the cusp, she pulses power into the doctor, pushing them both into climax.

They collapse side by side as their sweat slicked bodies slowly recover from their shared pleasure, goose bumps covering their cooling skin. Bo recovers first and pulls the blanket up covering hers and Lauren's body, curling herself against the blonde and closing her eyes in contentment, all worries a distant thought as she basks in the afterglow of their intense love making. They slowly drift off to sleep in each others arms. Barely fifteen minute pass, before the doctor is awoken from her slumber.

"_It is done. We have done all that we can."_

"Bo? Wake up. It's time to see if your mum made it through or not," Lauren exclaims, gently shaking the sleeping succubus awake.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay next chapter done :) It is late or early depending how you see 1:25am lol, So hopefully my proof reading was satisfactory as I am not going to reread it again before posting, I'm too tired :(**

**So hopefully there aren't too many glaring mistakes. Bring me some sunshine to wake up to tomorrow, that would bring me much joy. Thankyou to everyone who continues to support this journey and welcome to the new peeps that have only just discovered Primal Urges and have read that and continued on with this installment. Any way thanks again and goodnight.**

**xxoo**


	42. Chapter 42

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 42**

"God look at the state of my clothes! I'm all wrinkly," Lauren says, trying to smooth out her button down shirt. "I really must look a state." The blonde sighs in frustration, finally giving up on her uncooperative clothing.

"I love rumpled, just fucked Lauren," Bo responds with a chuckle and an appreciative glance at the dishevelled blonde in front of her. "I love when you completely let go, and just feel. It is breathtaking; You are breathtaking." Lauren blushes under the intense gaze of the succubus, she has to look away feeling completely overwhelmed with the rush of warmth and desire that assaults her being, setting her nerve endings alight.

"Bo, we need to go. Can you stop looking at me like that, my control is slipping."

"Yeah no kidding, your aura is blinding me." Bo lets out a delighted little laugh, as she warms herself against the glow of the woman in front of her. The succubus shuts off the bond and watches Lauren's aura dim back to her usual eight on the glow scale. "Better?," the brunette asks, smiling a knowing smile. "You know, I think I may be getting a better handle on this control thing doctor, you should really work at finding some yourself," Bo says playfully, relishing the effect she provokes in her lover.

Lauren smiles at Bo, enjoying the playfulness and carefree teasing. "Bo, if I completely let down my barriers, you would have no hope of keeping control. If we didn't have pressing matters to attend to, I would be demonstrating that to you right now." The doctor looks deep into the succubus' dark brown eyes and gives her a mischievous grin. "And I would take full advantage of possessing you. You are mine, I may occasionally have to share. But...You...Are...Mine."

Bo stands rooted to the spot, gaping at the possessive glint in Lauren's glittering chestnut coloured eyes. The succubus can't believe the effect the doctors words and look are sending throughout her entire body and the delicious ache she feels between her legs. The brunette realises that she wants nothing more than to be completely at this woman's mercy. It shocks her to her foundation, the thought of submitting all that she is to the blonde is so...erotic and enticing. "Oh my...," She says breathlessly, "Another shade of Lauren Lewis...Possessive Lauren is hot." The succubus steps forward, finally able to move and wraps her arms around the blondes waist. "I look forward to discovering this side of you because I am...you know...yours." Lauren closes her eyes at the words, allowing them to sink in. The doctor opens her eyes and gazes down at Bo, before pulling her into a hard possessive all consuming kiss. The brunette holds on for dear life as she goes weak in the knees. She whimpers in protest when Lauren stops her assault on her mouth and steps away from the succubus.

"Time to go," Lauren says, a smirk on her lips as she watching Bo try to reel herself in, struggling for composure. "Come on, Miss. I'm in control." Bo chuckles at the blondes statement.

"I yield, doctor...for now... damn," the brunette says, as her control finally slips back into place.

Bo and Lauren, step into Trick's study, Bo immediately seeing that her mother is still laying on the couch asleep. The brunette reaches out grabbing Lauren's hand and opens up the bond as her gaze settles on the pain eater. She notices that the other two are nowhere to be seen. "Where are your brother's? How did it go? Will she be alright?" Dragging the doctor by the hand, the succubus comes to a stop in front of the under fae.

_I sent my brothers home, their part in this is complete. I did not wish to endanger them any more than I already have, by them helping you. They were never here. If we are ever discovered by The Light, for aiding your mother, it was me and me alone that aided her. Is that understood young succubus?_

Bo nods in response to the creatures words.

"_As for how the procedure went, I believe we were successful in eating most of the pain she suffered at the hands of her captors. We only left things that we thought needed to be left behind. Pain can often shape who we are and can be a great motivator. Most importantly is the death of Aoife's mother, your grandmother. She had a very significant impact on Aoife's belief system and while the actions performed leading up to her incarceration while misguided were done because of the love she had for her and was done out of grief. We also left information that we thought would benefit you, concerning your origins. Before you ask, no I will not share this information with you. It is your mothers story to tell, you must ask her for the information on who your father is." _

"But you and your brothers know things that could be very dangerous to know, and could also be quite valuable to the right people. How do we know that you or your brothers will not use the information gathered from Aoife's mind. I mean no disrespect, my only intent is to protect Bo from those who wish to do her harm," Lauren voices, a frown etched on her brow. "Oh and do you have a name, what do we call you, I cannot believe I haven't asked before now."

"_You are so bright Dr. Lewis and very attuned to the politics and motivations of the fae. What we have devoured is transferred into energy to sustain us, and as the pain is converted, the information will be no more. Rest assured that we will not divulge anything obtained from the succubus, we wish to protect Bo as much as you do. Your mother should awaken soon, her consciousness was rising towards the surface as we were finishing the ritual. My name is Bantos, I should have introduced myself properly, but I do not socialise a lot, so do not find myself using my name often."_

The under fae holds out his hand to Lauren and places a smooth stone with some ancient looking runes etched into the surface.

"_Dr. Lewis, if you are in need of my services or council in the future, take this stone and focus on it and I believe that you will be able to contact me. I also pulled a few titles from Trick's immense collection of books and placed them on the table in the corner. They could be very helpful in giving you some techniques to help you shield your mind. You could also benefit from these shielding techniques, Bo, it would help with the bond if you two need to be separated for an extended length of time. I bid you both farewell, it has been an honour to meet you...both of you. Bo I apologise again for attacking you. I am your humble servant forever more. Do not hesitate to contact me through the doctor if you require assistance. I would like to be your emissary for the under fae. A lot of us have heard about the good you do, for people in need, fae and human alike, that you do not view things in just black and white. Would you be willing to help any under fae that have problems that you may be able to assist with. You do not have to answer me now, I know it is a lot to ask. I will leave you now. Goodbye Bo, Dr. Lewis."_

"Thank you for helping my mother, Bantos and please accept my apologies for the way I treated you to get you here. Please take my card, if there are people that need help have them call the number on it and if I am able to assist them, I will." The pain eater takes the card from Bo's outstretched fingers and gives her a low bow, before turning and exiting up the stairs. The succubus releases Lauren's hand and runs a hand through her hair. "Wow, that mind talking thing is exhausting huh," She says looking over at the blonde standing beside her and giving her a smile.

"Yes very," Lauren responds, giving her a smile in return. "Bo, you could try waking Aoife up. The sedative should have worn off by now. I am going to take a look at the books that Bantos set aside for me. The doctor rushes off and starts flipping through the top book, with a renewed energy that makes the succubus laugh quietly to herself. The blondes thirst for knowledge was one of the many things Bo loved about Lauren, she watches her girlfriend fondly for several more minutes before turning her attention to the succubus laying on the couch.

"Mom?" Bo says quietly, as she sits next to her slumbering form on the ancient couch. "Mom, wake up."

"Hmm Bo, baby, is that you?" Aoife's eyes flutter open, she reaches up and rubs them with her hands, before looking up into her daughter concerned eyes. The mature succubus sits up a bit, resting her back against the armrest getting a bit more comfortable.

"How are you feeling?"

"Besides really thirsty and a slight headache, I feel pretty good. They didn't take it all though, did they?" Aoife frowns a little, as she recalls the memories that have been left behind. "Did the pain eater, tell you what they left?"

"Yes, he told me that he left you with the memories of grandma's death and the memories of where I came from."

"You came from me, Bo!" Aoife says, panic in her eyes. "They should not have told you who your father is. They have no right!"

"He didn't tell me mom, he told me that it was your story to tell. And before you just say no, hear me out...please. You cannot stay here, you will have to leave me again and it could be years before I see or talk to you. I need to know the story of my conception mom, because my mind has already come up with it's own scenario's and they are not good ones. So I would like to hear who my father is, I need to know if I was the result of violence and torture and if that was the reason you didn't keep me." The young succubus couldn't hold back her tears as she pleaded with her mother to just tell her the truth so she could finally learn who and what she is and where she came from. She needed to know, so that she could deal with it and try to come to terms with how she was conceived and why she was given away to grow up alone. Having no idea, how or why she had the feelings that she had and the death that she left in her wake because of it. "Mom, was the Dark King my father?"

Aoife winces at the name, but notices that the pain and anguish that always accompanied it was minuscule compared to what it used to be. She looks into her daughters large dark brown pools and smiles, she has her fathers eyes. "No Bo, The Dark King is not your father." She sees the tension in Bo ease at the words, as she gives her mom a small smile of relief.

"Tell me," she says, eager to hear what Aoife has to say.

The Dark King had a son, Cyrian. He was not like his father, he had a kind heart and a gentle soul. The king said that Cyrian, took after his mother, that he was weak and needed to learn how to be more like him. He would make Cyrian watch as he tortured and raped me, hoping to instill him with the qualities that would make him a good king for the dark. You see I was not to be anyone's but the Kings, if a guard so much as looked at me wrong, he would have them killed. So for years he tortured the prince by making him watch as his father did unspeakable things to me. And over the years I watched as his desire for me grew and grew. I would watch him as he watched me, his eyes filled with regret and sadness at being forced to endure what his father inflicted on me. The dark king wore an amulet that bound his chi to his body, making my powers useless against him. He starved me, only occasionally throwing a human slave into my cell for me to devour.

But the Dark King couldn't see what I saw when I looked at Cyrian, it was becoming too much for the prince to look but not touch. I would give the prince longing glances over his fathers shoulder, fuelling his jealously and rage and his desire to have me. One night it wasn't the king that came for me but Cyrian, he had murdered his father in his sleep and had then come down to collect his prize.

He wore the amulet so that I was unable to feed from him, but his father hadn't broken him. He was still a gentle and caring man and he gave me a room in the castle and visited me regularly. He allowed me to feed and took care of me. He loved me and I had grown to care for him. Everything was fine until he met the fae woman who was promised by a neighbouring clan to join their territories. He was weak in that sense, he said he loved me but I could never be his queen. The night before he was to be married he came to me and told me that his future wife had demanded that after they were married he could never touch me again, that he was to have me executed like I should have been all those years ago. He loved me and couldn't fathom having me put to death, so after spending our last night together, he snuck me out of the castle just before dawn and released me.

That was the night that you were conceived. The queen learned about Cyrian releasing me and put a bounty on my head. She new that he was in love with me, she couldn't have me out there because she knew that in the end he would search for me. After a really close call with a couple of ogres, I made the decision to hide you when you were born. If the queen had found out about you, she would have ordered your death as well, you are heir to the dark throne. She would not have allowed you to live. Giving you up was the only way I could protect you. I'm sorry Ysabeau, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I love you, you are my blood." Aoife and Bo sat in silence for a while neither of them knowing what to say. Aoife opened up her arms in invitation hoping that her little girl would let her hold her. Bo's lips begin to quiver as tears begin to well in her eyes, she moves into her mothers arms allowing her to wrap her in a tight embrace as she begins to weep. Bo felt as if a hole in her heart had finally been filled, she felt warm and safe in her mothers arms. She wondered about her father and if he was still alive. "That can wait for another day," she thinks to herself as she just drinks in the warmth and love flowing into her from her mom.

Bo hears the familiar clomp of her best friends boots coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bo Bo, you down here? Oh um sorry to interrupt, but we have a slight problem. Dyson rang and told us that rumours have started to circulate about someone claiming sanctuary and that they are putting two and two together and are now convinced that the crazy Light Fae bomber is hiding out here. So we have to get Aoife out of here now. Shani has agreed to hide her in her glade for a few days until we can sneak her out of the county. So I'm really sorry but this reunion is going to have to take a back seat for now. Hurry we don't have much time. Shani is going to do a glamour on your mom and get her away from here." Kenzi watches as both fae disentangle from their hug and stand up. "I'm really sorry Bo," Kenzi says sadly, knowing how much Bo wanted to bond with her mom.

"Don't worry Ysabeau, we will see each other again...I promise," Aoife whispers her voice cracking with emotion as tears flow freely from her eyes. After another quick embrace, the older fae looks over towards Kenzi and Lauren who has moved up along side the young human. "Thank you for looking after my baby. I hope I can rely on you two to continue to look out for her." Both women nod their heads in acknowledgement.

"Kenzi, we have to move now," Trick yells from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, okay pops, we're coming, keep your hair on," Kenzi responds back loudly. "Sorry guys but he's right, Aoife you have to go now."

"Bye mom," Bo says, as new tears begin to fall. Lauren and Kenzi both move together flanking the brunette on both sides and wrapping their arms around her in a three way hug.

"Bye my sweet baby girl. I love you." With those parting words Aoife rushes up the stairs leaving her daughter in the capable hands of her two humans and her grandfather...


	43. Chapter 43

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 43**

* * *

**Lauren**

Lauren places what felt like the hundredth slide under her microscope, before peering at it through the eye pieces. Over the last few days several fae had come down with what presented as ordinary fae flu, but it was much more virulent and infectious. This new strain was mutating so damn fast that the doctor was having trouble producing a working vaccine that wasn't completely useless by the time it was ready for administering. Lauren rubs at her temple feeling another headache coming on, another few days and the pain will be too unbearable and she would have to call Bo back from wherever she was.

Six days ago Lauren had insisted that Bo and Kenzi accompany Shani and Aoife to wherever the sprites safe haven was. The blonde had had to convince the succubus that she would be fine for a few days, that it was important for Bo to spend as much time with her mother before she was extracted from the county, to go into hiding. The brunette had pleaded with her to accompany them, but as tempting of a scenario that was, she had commitments that could not be avoided forever. She was needed in the lab and she did not want to alert The Ash to the whereabouts of Aoife. So after giving Bo one of the books that Bantos had set aside with a couple of easy to master shielding techniques, they had shared a heart wrenching kiss goodbye before parting ways. Lauren had insisted that Bo not try to contact her because her mobile was likely monitored and it was to risky. Thankfully she had been so flat out in the lab that her thoughts of Bo and how much she missed her were kept at bay. The shielding had certainly helped, the first day of separation had been intolerable as longing thoughts and feelings for the succubus and her loving touch had pummelled her psyche. So in every spare minute the doctor had, she used to perfect some of the shielding techniques outlined in Trick's books. But with every day that passed her heart ached a little more at the absence of her lover, and her health was also starting to suffer.

The Ash had been quite visible and attentive over the last couple of days as well, visiting the lab often with the pretence of seeing what progress was being made with the fae flu epidemic. He had mentioned Bo on one of these occasions saying that he had noticed her absence and enquired about her whereabouts. Lauren had replied that she had been called out off town on a case and would be back soon. The black man had nodded his head before reminding her that he wanted to speak with them both as soon as the succubus was back in town.

The doctor rubs her eyes wearily trying to refocus on the newest slide in front of her, the headache was causing her shields to waver, pretty soon she would not be able to maintain them at all.

"Hey Doc," comes a gruff, but good natured greeting from the entrance of the lab.

Lauren looks up into the surprisingly relaxed and friendly face of Dyson. "Hello Dyson," the blonde responds warmly, giving him a small smile. "What brings you here? Is there something I can help you with?"

The shifters frowns slightly as he takes in the doctors tired and ragged appearance. "You look exhausted Lauren, when was the last time you slept?" he asks, a look of genuine concern crossing his features.

The blonde smiles at the wolfs concern before answering, "I managed to fit in a few hours Monday afternoon. I'm fine there is so much to do." Lauren takes a deep breath and heads over to the coffee machine for another jolt of caffeine.

Dyson crosses the room quickly, taking her gently by the arm and spinning her around to look at him. "Lauren, it's now..." He looks at his phone for the precise time, "Nine twenty three pm Wednesday night, you really need to go home and get some shut eye. You won't be any good to the sick fae in quarantine if you keel over and die from overworking yourself. Please go home and eat something and then get some solid sleep."

"Bo asked you to check on me, didn't she?" Lauren says, trying to mask the surprise that she had lost an entire day without even realising, no wonder she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, she called me an hour ago. Said she was worried that you weren't taking care of yourself and what do you know, she was right," Dyson responds, crossing his arms across his broad chest and giving the doctor a scowl. "Please go home and get some rest Doc, we are bringing in three more patients that are confirmed to be suffering from whatever this thing is, we need you at your peak to puzzle this out and make a cure. Bo is on her way back, and if you are still in this lab when she gets here, she will be one pissed off succubus...So please go." Lauren grimaces with the realisation that Bo had probably been keeping tabs on her through the bond all this time. She was not up for another lecture about taking better care of herself from Bo, so putting down the cup of coffee, she gives Dyson a compliant nod of her head and another small smile.

"Well then I better get going, but please call me if something critical comes up, I'll leave my phone on."

"Yeah all right, but I am sure your well trained staff can manage for a while without you. Angry girlfriend aside, I completely agree with her, you need to start taking better care of yourself. I'll come by tomorrow we need to discuss the possibility that we may need more space for quarantine, there isn't enough room on the compound, I am looking into a couple of warehouse spaces that we may be able to utilise, but hey, we will talk about this tomorrow. GO...EAT...SLEEP, Bo will be at your place as soon as she gets back into town."

"Thanks Dyson," Lauren says in genuine appreciation. She then shrugs off her lab coat and grabs her jacket before wearily heading in the direction of her living quarters, exhaustion shrouding her like a blanket.

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

"Bo, I need you to slow down a bit before I asphyxiate on the fumes the mean machine is pumping in here," Kenzi pleads, as her head starts to swim from the fumes being dispersed out of the air vents.

The succubus looks across at her best friend, eyes filled with apology. "Sorry Kenz," she mutters, as she eases off the accelerator and cranks down her window, in an effort to rid the interior of the excess carbon monoxide. "I should really, get the passenger side window fixed, so that I don't accidentally kill you, say for instance, when you are passed out drunk and can't tell me that I am slowly suffocating you to death," Bo says, grinning at her companion.

"Yeah that is a really good idea Bo Bo seeing as I pass out quite often," the goth girl replies with a snort. "I know you are just eager to get back to Dr. Hot Pants and her yummy yummy honey pot," Kenzi says, with a wink.

Bo laughs at the young girls remark, "Yeah, I can't wait to see her. I mean it was really great spending time with my mum, but I know that the build up of chi is beginning to take it's toll. I felt it through the bond this morning when I woke up before I had a chance to put my mental blocks up. And I felt it again this evening, stronger this time as if Lauren's shields were slipping on her side," The brunette explains her brow furrowed with worry for her girlfriend.

"Is that why you called D-Man?"

"Yeah. And when he told me about this fae flu outbreak, I knew we had to start heading back. You know what she's like, Kenz. I bet she hasn't been eating or sleeping regularly, because she will have been hell bent on finding a cure for this thing before it spreads," Bo says, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Kenzi gives her anxious friends shoulder a little squeeze.

"You got that right! A picture of her face should be next to word workaholic in the dictionary. But you know what, Lauren, wouldn't be Lauren, if she didn't put everyone else's needs before her own, it's what makes her so good at what she does."

She is amazing, isn't she," Bo says, a grin forming at the thought of Lauren in her lab coat rushing around being all doctory and telling everyone what to do. The brunette is shaken from her sexy Dr. Lauren fantasy before it gets to the good part, by the sound of her phone ringing. Bo grabs her phone from her inside jacket and tosses it at Kenzi. "Answer that for me, I don't want to waste any time pulling over."

"It's Dyson," the young Russian says, pushing the accept button. "Yo D, what's up my man?" Kenzi listens without interrupting, a frown crossing her face at Dyson's assessment of good ol' Dr. Hot Pants. "Okay Wolfman, thanks for the update, I'll let Bo know...We are only about an hour or so away from the city now. I'll get Succubitch to drop me of at The Dal, before she goes to see Lauren...Alright seeya."

The goth hangs up the phone and tosses it up onto the dash, before meeting the dark questioning eyes of her friend.

"What did he say?" The brunette asks, anxious to hear that Lauren is fine, so that she can stop worrying about her blonde doctor.

"He sent her home to get some sleep, said she had missed an entire day and hadn't even noticed. Dyson said she looked a little pale, but wasn't as bad as she was the last time he had to carry her home. Wolfman says, that she is expecting you when you get back."

The succubus slams her hand on the steering wheel, making Kenzi yelp in surprise beside her. "I knew I shouldn't have let her talk me into leaving. The fact that Dyson said that she didn't look as sick as last time, isn't exactly comforting," the succubus says, through clenched teeth. She begins to push the mean machine a little harder eager to get home faster. "Why didn't she call me, I would have come back sooner. She's so damn stubborn!"

"Well gee I wonder who else is like that. You two are like two peas in a pod. If you were Lauren, would you have called? No, because she knew how important it was for you to spend some quality time with your newly sane mother. Lauren loves you and she knew how long you'd been searching for your mum, she didn't want to be the reason for you missing out on what precious little time you had with Aoife before she went into hiding." Kenzi says, hashing out the truth, so that the succubus would calm down.

"I know your right Kenz, but this is her health she is messing with. She needs to realise that if something happens to her because of this bond...I.."

"I know Bo Bo. I get it, you two need to just hash some of this stuff out. You know, try to keep your hands off each other long enough to have an actual conversation," the girl says, with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know, but you have no idea, how hard that actually is Kenz. Whenever we are in close contact, all I can think about doing.. is"

"If you finish that sentence, Bo, I swear to God I will totally vom all over the car," the goth squeals, doing her best vomiting impersonation.

"TMI?"

"Oh you are the queen of TMI Bobolicious," the thief responds, as they share a laugh at Kenzi living vicariously through Bo various sexcapades.

The two woman sit in comfortable silence,as they drive ever closer to the visible lights of the city in the distance. Forty minutes later, Bo pulls up outside The Dal to let Kenzi out. "Say hi, to the Doc for me. And call me later, just to let me know that everything is peachy, okay?" the Russian says, jumping out of the car and stretching her stiff limbs.

"Alright. I will probably just stay with Lauren tonight, if that's cool? And if you don't want to crash back at the crack shack by yourself come to Lauren's and I will let you in." Bo responds, as always feeling protective of the young girl.

"I'll be fine mum, I'm a big girl. Just go see your woman!," Kenzi says, rolling her eyes and giving the succubus a big cheesy grin. "I'll talk to you later Succubum, every things gonna be sweet, you'll see."

"Thanks, Kenz." The thief gives Bo another smile and blows her a kiss, before slamming the car door and heading into The Dal. After watching Kenzi get safely inside, the succubus wastes no time in manoeuvring a quick u-turn and speeding towards the compound...towards Lauren.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow it feels like forever since I posted a chapter for PoP. I hope you guys are pleased that I am starting on this little story again. I hope you liked my new and improved non douche bag Dyson. You know the drill support my sunshine addiction and I will support your Lost Girl Fanfiction addiction. Have a great weekend!**

**xxoo**


	44. Chapter 44

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 44**

* * *

Bo opens the front door of Lauren's apartment with her key and quietly enters the dark silent hallway. The brunette unzips her knee high boots and removes them, placing them neatly along the wall beside the front door. She smiles and shakes her head as she realises that the doctors neat freak compulsions had started to rub off on her. She makes her way silently up the stairs, her heart thumping wildly in her chest with the anticipation of seeing her girlfriend after almost a week apart. The bedroom door on the landing is open, and Bo stands in the doorway gazing at the sleeping form of her lover, illuminated only by the soft moonlight shining in through the window.

The succubus lets out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, as she continues to stare. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table tells the brunette that it is just after one, she turns away from Lauren and begins to make her way back down the stairs. As much as Bo wanted to wake Lauren up and smother her with kisses until she begged her to stop, she knew that the doctor needed rest and so she decided to get a little rest of her own on the overstuffed couch, determined to wait until morning to engage in any of the many fantasies that the succubus had dreamed about during their separation. She is halfway down the steps, when she hears her lovers sleepy voice emanate from the open door above.

"Bo? Where do you think you are going? Get your butt up here this instant!" The succubus makes her way back upstairs, again stopping at the open doorway. She leans against the door frame, looking at the sleepy dishevelled blonde who is laying on her side with her head resting in her hand.

"Hey," Bo says, a dopey smile plastered on her face.

"Hey yourself," Lauren replies back, as she admires the leather clad woman standing at the threshold of her room. She frowns when the brunette doesn't come any closer. "Would you stop standing there and get in here with me...please."

The succubus finally steps forward, concern filling her eyes as she notices the sheen of sweat forming on the blondes brow. "I wanted to let you sleep, you look exhausted," explains the brunette as she kneels beside the bed.

"I will sleep better if you are laying beside me." The doctor lifts the sheet in invitation. "I missed you," the blonde says, emotions threatening to overwhelm her are she stares into the dark loving eyes of the succubus.

Bo reaches forward cupping Lauren's cheek with her palm, "God, Lauren, I missed you too, so much. But look at you! You aren't well! Why didn't you call me, I would have come back sooner!" the brunette exclaims, worry and fear coming over her as she takes in the unhealthy pallor of her skin and clammy feel of the doctors cheek beneath her hand. "Let me take away your pain. I'm so sorry, I should never have let you talk me into leaving you," Bo mutters. The succubus leans in taking possession of Lauren's lips with her own, as anger and guilt washes over her.

Lauren moans into the intense kiss, and she feels the now familiar tug as Bo begins to draw her life essence out of her, setting her whole body alight with desire. The blonde scrambles from her position, getting onto her knees, pulling the succubus closer, craving more contact. After taking away a substantial amount of chi, Bo pulls away from the blonde, turning her head away when the blonde tries to claim her lips again. Lauren growls in frustration at the brunette's unwillingness to just let go and give in to the desires permeating the air around them.

"Bo, stop holding back! I need you! Right here, right now!"

"No! What you need is rest! Damn it, Lauren, I mean it. If I get into that bed with you we are going to sleep, that's it. Got it!" Bo was angry, this was not what she had envisioned when she came rushing over here.

"Bo, why are you so angry? I'm sorry," Lauren cries out, not understanding how their reunion had turned sour so quickly.

"You don't get it do you Lauren? You can't keep putting your health at risk. The one thing that truly terrifies me is losing you...of something happening to you. If I hadn't kept checking on you through the bond how bad would you have let it get before calling me? You and Kenzi are the only two things that truly matter to me, so please, please stop playing Russian Roulette with your life." Tears are streaming down Bo's face, her anger gone as it is replaced with the continual guilt that has been plaguing her from the beginning, that it was because of her that Lauren was a ticking time bomb. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," Bo says, pulling the doctor into a fierce hug.

"I would have called you tomorrow," Lauren whispers into Bo's ear. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to be the reason that you can't take um... cases out of town. I'm afraid that you may end up resenting me for tying you down."

Bo releases her hold and leans back so that she is able to gaze into Lauren's shimmering soulful eyes, "I love you! And I know this bond was an accident, but besides the fact that you being dead would have been the alternative, I am not sorry that it happened. I love this connection we have, yes it's scary and there is so much that we don't know about it, but don't you ever think that it was a mistake." Bo leans in brushing a gentle kiss across Lauren's parted lips. "Now as much as I want to ravage you until you pass out, I really think that sleep is more important right now! Okay?"

The doctor nods and lays back down, snuggling her head into her pillow. She watches silently as Bo begins to undress, admiring the merchandise that is off limits to her touch right now. The succubus slides in beside the blonde, and snuggles into her back, her arm draping over the blondes hip. "Goodnight, Lauren," Bo says, giving her a kiss on the shoulder.

"Goodnight Bo," Lauren mumbles, as her eyes close heavily, unconsciousness approaching fast.

* * *

Lauren awakens just over six hours later, feeling more rested than she had since Bo had left to spend time with her mum. Carefully extracting herself from her lovers embrace, the blonde slips quietly off the bed and pads into the bathroom. After relieving herself and brushing her teeth, she pulls off her light cotton pants and tank and hops into the shower. The doctor was torn between her work that was waiting in the lab and the succubus that was laying in her bed. If the fae weren't in the middle of a flu epidemic, the decision would have been simple and Lauren, instead of getting up would have turned over and kissed Bo awake, before having her wicked way with her. She is startled out of her internal struggle by a little knock on the glass screen of the shower.

"Mind if I join you," Bo asks, standing unashamedly naked in front of her as the blonde opens up the glass door to allow the woman entrance.

"How could I say no to you, when you present yourself to me in such a glorious, titillating manner," she responds, grabbing the brunette by the hips and pulling her under the spray, their bodies clashing together, sending a rush of desire through her entire body.

"How did you sleep doctor?" Bo asks, as her hands begin to trace over the contours of the blondes body, causing the woman to shiver from the light delicate touches. Lauren draws the brunette in, kissing her hard and hungrily as Bo continues to only lightly touch the blonde, making her ache for more contact.

"I slept very well with you beside me," groans the blonde in frustration, as Bo continues to tease her by not touching her where she wanted those fingers the most. "Please stop teasing me, Bo. I need to feel you..." Lauren grabs one of those taunting hands and guides it between her legs, looking at the succubus with needy, desperate eyes. Unable to deny her lover what she was demanding, the brunette begins to stroke the blondes sex with confident delicious strokes, causing the doctor to cry out, before seeking out the succubus' mouth again with her own. Using her free hand Bo caresses and pinches the blondes erect nipples, as she slowly inserts two fingers into her wet and ready core. Lauren cries out into the brunette's mouth as she clutches Bo's slick wet shoulders tightly for support. The succubus starts off easing her digits in and out of the blonde agonisingly slow, before picking up a sure and steady rhythm. The doctor begins to shift her hips, pushing her lovers fingers as deep as they can go, as they drive her ever closer towards the edge of sanity. A couple of flicks of her thumb against the blondes engorged sensitive clit, sends Lauren over the edge as an intense orgasm overwhelms her completely, causing her to cry out and cling to her lovers strong body so that she doesn't collapse from the impact of the pleasure flooding through her. Bo kisses the blonde deeply her tongue exploring every inch of her mouth before pulling at the delicious chi encased within, the succubus climaxes as the potent ambrosia slides down her throat, setting her body alight.

For the next ten minutes they take turns washing each others hair and lathering each other with soap, enjoying the feel of their hands on each others bodies. After pleasuring each other once more they finally emerge from the shower clean and satiated and ready to face the day ahead. They towel each other dry, before emerging from the bathroom and entering the doctors sparse bedroom. "I wish I could wake up like that every morning," Lauren says, as she grabs what looks like birth control pills from the bedside table and taking one of the pills with the glass of water beside it.

"What are those pills for?" the brunette asks curiously, wondering if they are some sort of fae drug or something.

"They are birth control tablets," the doctor responds, matter of factly.

"That's what I thought they were! And the reason you are taking them is?" Bo looks at the blonde as she drops the white towel covering her lithe form and begins to dress methodically.

"So you don't knock me up Bo! I don't know about you but I am not ready to be a mother and it would certainly put my position with The Light to go down a very dangerous path." Lauren turns around when she hears an odd sort of whining sound come from the succubus, her fingers stopping their process of buttoning her shirt at the look of shock and confusion plastered on her lovers face. "Bo! You didn't read any of those books I suggested you read from Trick's library when we first met did you?" the doctor says in an accusatory tone, that makes Bo flinch back into reality and finding herself able to speak again.

"I um never got around to it. I don't understand, could I ...could we...really um," Bo falters with her words, a nervous type of laughs escapes her lips. The thought of Lauren having her baby didn't freak her out so much as want her to start a talk about the future and if the blonde doctor would ever consider making that kind of commitment with her.

Lauren steps closer to Bo, unable to read what was going on inside that head of hers.

"If you had read the material I asked you to, you would know that your species has the ability to impregnate woman through the mutual exchange of chi during intercourse. I started taking the birth control tablets shortly after you told me that you loved me and wanted us to be together, just in case." Lauren cups the brunette's face gazing into the warm dark brown pools as they looked up at her. "Say something, I can't tell what you are thinking."

"It doesn't matter, it's silly. I guess I really should read those books huh, they hold all sorts of important information," Bo says, letting out an awkward laugh that doesn't make the doctor feel any better knowing that the brunette was holding something back.

"I want to know what you think about this Bo. You have always been so open with me, please don't stop now."

"Can we finish getting dressed first and maybe grab some breakfast. It would probably be a good idea if you turn the surveillance off as well, before I let you in on what I was thinking at that new piece of information," Bo says cryptically, as she starts gathering up her discarded clothes from last night from their place on the floor.

Seeing the wrinkly mess, that were Bo's clothes, the doctor fishes around in her draws pulling out a pair of navy blue yoga pants and one of the only black T-shirts that she owns and tosses them at the brunette. "Here put these on...Um maybe you should leave some clothes here. I could make some room in my dresser for you," Lauren says almost shyly, as she finishes buttoning up her top. Bo grins at the doctors suggestion, as she quickly puts on the borrowed pants and shirt. "God you can make anything look so damn sexy," the blonde says, slipping behind Bo and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and kissing her neck.

Bo turns in the doctors arms, eyes sparkling as Lauren continues to playfully kiss and nibble on her neck and collarbone. "This coming from a blonde goddess, that can engage me in illicit fantasies just by wearing a lab coat," the succubus exclaims, grabbing Lauren by the neck, and pulling her head back so that the brunette can gain access to her luscious lips and engages them in a scorching kiss. Pulling back before things get too heated, Bo smiles at the flushed features of the blonde as she tries to get her elevated breathing under control. "Come on let's get something to eat and you can make me some of that delicious liquid velvet that you call coffee. I think it is about time we sit down and have a proper no holds barred talk about the future," the succubus says seriously, taking her girlfriends hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Lauren panics a little at the seriousness of Bo's tone and the two words that stood out in that sentence 'the future'.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so here is another chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. So some talking is coming up, The Ash meeting should be in the next chapter as well I reckon, though as always because I am making this up as I go, I never really know where each chapter will take me ;)**

**As most of you know I am dividing my time between this and Let Loose now, so I am alternating. So look out for another chapter for LLoose next. It may be a little while because at 12:01 am (which is just over an hour away) i will be going down to EB to pick up my preordered copy of Borderlands 2 ( I am a huge gamer) so I will probably be distracted by my new game for a while, but hey you never know my fingers may cramp up and prevent me from clutching my xbox controller, and therefore I may need to distract myself with my other favourite pass time writing Lost Girl stories for you guys. **

**Anyway I hope you will show me the love and send some delicious rays of sunshine down on me, you know how I love them so. So until next time...**

**xxoo**


	45. Chapter 45

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 45**

* * *

After shutting off the security feed with her laptop, Lauren busied herself in the kitchen making the coffee that Bo loved. The succubus sat back in one of the dining chairs and just watched the blonde flurry around the small kitchen. After throwing some bread into her pristine stainless steel toaster, Lauren proceeded to bury her head into her huge food laden fridge. "Bacon and eggs sound good?" she asks, her head peering around the door, looking towards Bo for an answer.

"Yeah that sounds great babe!" the succubus responds, happily enjoying the feel of domesticity and contentment that this moment was producing, that was until Bo sees Lauren flinch at her response. "Lauren? Are you feeling alright?"

The brunette quickly gets to her feet, rushing over to her lover in seconds and urging her out of the fridge and forcing the blonde to look at her. Seeing the tears in Lauren's eyes, brings a frown of confusion from Bo. "Lauren?" she questions again, "What is it?"

"Nadia used to call me babe. I'm sorry... it took me by surprise. It still feels strange going into the new lab and not checking on her vitals every morning. I don't think I have fully processed that she is gone. I'm sorry," the doctor says, feeling silly and embarrassed at openly crying in front of Bo about her dead lover.

"Oh I'm sorry, the endearment just slipped out. I won't use it again." Bo sweeps Lauren into her arms hugging her tightly, her hand rubbing up and down the woman's back in a soothing manner.

"No Bo it's fine really, as I said, it was just a surprise that's all. I wasn't expecting it."

"I guess things have been quite hectic lately what with the bombing, Nadia and my mum. It's not surprising that you haven't really been allowed to grieve properly for her. You can talk about Nadia, to me...I mean... if you ever want to. I would like to hear about you and your life before you found out about the fae," Bo says softly into Lauren's hair, not wanting to release her hold on the doctor.

It is Lauren that steps back, breaking the embrace. "Thank you Bo, for the offer...I don't think I'm ready to talk about her yet, but I appreciate the gesture." Lauren gives Bo a reassuring smile and a quick peck on the lips. "Grab yourself some coffee, while I start cooking the food."

"Do you want a cup?" Bo asks, as she pulls a cup from the cupboard and fills it with the steaming beverage, inhaling it's wonderful aroma.

"Yes please," the blonde answers, from her place by the cook top, the delicious smell of cooking bacon permeating the air.

"So tell me what's been going on while I was away. Dyson told me you have been having a hard time figuring how to stop this new flu strain that's hitting the fae pretty hard. Speaking of Dyson was he nice to you, when he stopped by to check on you last night for me?"

Lauren laughs, "Yeah he was very congenial actually, it seems like he is really trying to make an effort."

"Yeah well he is still trying to suck up, after putting his foot in his mouth telling you that I was in love with you. I am hoping that in time he will see how wonderful you are like the rest of us do. Maybe you could even be friends someday," Bo says with the naive optimism that the doctor found utterly adorable. Lauren laughs as she brings the two plates of food over to the table, placing the largest serving in front of Bo.

"Well I wouldn't get too carried away, Bo. I doubt that we will ever be friends but I will make an effort if he continues to do so." Lauren says, picking up her fork and eating a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Bo chews heartily on a piece of crispy bacon, watching the doctor curiously, "What?" asks the blonde unable to stand the silent scrutiny of the succubus.

"Well you and Kenzi weren't exactly friendly, but hey look at you guys now. If I didn't know that Kenz was all about the beef cake, I think I would have started to worry about the two of you," Bo replies a big grin crossing her features when Lauren rolls her eyes skyward at the brunette's words.

"Yes but unlike with Dyson, I wasn't competing with Kenzi for this unbelievably gorgeous and sexy succubus' affections," Lauren states back, trying to get Bo to understand that there was a big difference in her becoming friends with the crazy goth and being friends with an arrogant territorial wolf who still wanted the woman sitting next to her.

Bo winces at the statement realising that maybe Lauren had a point and that Bo would have to settle with whatever the two of them could manage. "I was selfish when it came to the two of you wasn't I?"

"Well it wasn't easy Bo, you did quite often pit us against each other for your affections. But it wasn't like Dyson and I were friends before you came along, he was never one to hide his disdain over the fact that The Ash placed a lowly human in such a high position amongst the fae. So trust me Bo there was plenty of animosity between us for the four years, before you came rolling into town throwing the fae world into chaos."

"Hey," Bo says in defence. "I take offence to that statement; I don't go looking for trouble it just seems to find me."

"Hang on now, it's not like I'm complaining! I got the girl in the end, so hey I'm happy as can be, but it can't be easy for Dyson. He made it perfectly clear to me that he didn't think I could give you everything you needed, because I'm human. I don't think he truly grasped the fact that you don't see people as human or fae, you just see people and that is one of the things that I love the most about you," Lauren says, leaning over and claiming the brunette's lips with a lingering languid kiss. "So all I can promise you is that I will make an effort with him. And while we are talking about making an effort, I would like you to make an effort when we go and see The Ash later on today."

"Damn it, I take it back you can be as horrible to Dyson as you like," Bo says, knowing that the blonde had trapped her in a web that she couldn't escape. "You are very cunning Dr. Lewis, I walked right into that didn't I."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lauren says, feigning ignorance at the succubus' playful accusation. "In all seriousness though, he has been by the lab quite often over the last few days, and while some of that could be because of the flu outbreak, he did actually enquire about your whereabouts. And he said he still wanting us to come in for a chat. Though in a way I was glad that you were out of town. Bo I don't want you coming by the lab while this flu is making it's rounds, I can't risk you getting sick. This thing is nasty, it mutates so fast that I can't get a working vaccine formula," the doctor exclaims, slipping into research Lauren mode in front of Bo's eyes.

"But I don't get sick! If I ever feel a little funky I just go out and have myself a snack and I feel better," Bo states matter of factly. Lauren looks at the succubus with a look of awe and contemplation.

"Oh my God! That's it Bo, you are a genius," Lauren exclaims jumping to her feet, her eyes brightening with the idea formulating in her beautiful mind.

"Um yes of course I am, I put you too shame on a daily basis," the brunette says, beaming at the excitement surrounding the doctor as she start scribbling stuff down on a scrap piece of paper she had found on the counter. "Care to share my brilliant discovery with me so I can be as proud of me as you are?"

"Well you said that you don't get sick ever?" Lauren says it as a question wanting Bo to be absolutely sure.

"Well as I said, If I do feel like I'm coming down with something I just feed and presto I'm good as new. I mean remember that evil spider fae, that made Kenzi and I turn paranoid and homicidal, after I fed from Hale, I was fine." Lauren's smile gets even bigger and Bo finds herself getting as excited about this as the doctor, her smile and enthusiasm being completely infectious.

"Your blood could be the key to helping me get a working vaccine for this thing. Of the twelve fae being held in quarantine at the moment none of them are succubi or incubi or any other fae with self healing abilities through the transference of energy. If I can get samples from several of your kind I should be able to pinpoint the enzymes or markers in your blood that allows you to heal from pretty much anything that the world can throw at you. Come to think of it my blood may also carry something now, I certainly heal faster than a regular human now that we are bonded. I need to place a call to my lab techs and get the ball rolling on getting some incubi and succubi blood samples." Lauren rushes off to grab her phone. Bo listens as the blonde starts speaking in what may as well have been a foreign language, only understanding about every third word but enjoying the animated and excited way Lauren was moving about gesturing with her free hand as she talked.

While Bo was excited that Lauren had discovered a possible breakthrough for the fae flu epidemic, she realises as she continues to watch Lauren, that any other talking would be getting put on hold for the time being, because Lauren was bound to want to head off to the lab to get started on all the sciencey type things that Lauren does.

Lauren noticing and feeling the downward momentum of the succubus' mood through their bond, finishes her conversation with Boston Harpy Marge and moves to sit back down at the table beside Bo. "What's wrong Bo?" the blonde asks, taking the brunette's hand in her own.

"You are going to have to rush off now, right?" Bo says her tone coming out a little bitter at the feeling of being second best to Lauren's work for the fae. The doctor flinches a little at the harsh tone but tries not to let it show on her face.

"I don't have to go straight away, it will take some time to get the samples rounded up, but I will have to go to the lab soon, it's my job Bo!" Lauren retorts trying to keep her voice level, a frown creasing her brow at the succubus' sudden mood swing. "Is this about this morning? The baby thing."

"This is about trying to find out what you want out of this Lauren. When you told me that it was possible for us to have a baby...well after the initial shock of it all, my stomach did little flip flops at the thought of starting a family with you. I want children Lauren, and I want them with you." The blonde drowns in the dark loving intensely fierce eyes of the woman she loves. "I mean I understand why you are taking the birth control pills... I do, my control isn't the best especially when I am getting lost in you and the amazing chemistry we have between the sheets but I feel that you have already made up your mind that having a child isn't on the cards for us any time soon. I thought you wanted the same things as me kids, a house, a white picket fence with a dog or maybe a cat."

Lauren sighs a little tired sigh, even though her heart was pounding in her chest at the prospect of a normal happy and long future with all of those things, the doctor knew that just wanting the same things was not enough. "Things aren't that simple Bo," the blonde says, her voice low and soothing hoping that the brunette would allow her to voice her concerns before shutting down and quite possibly storming out the door in a rage.

"They never are," the succubus says, her voice sharp as she gives Lauren her undivided attention. "Come on Lauren, point out all the reasons why we shouldn't do what most normal happy loving couples do when they want to share a life together," Bo snaps, challenging the doctor to be brutally honest with her.

Lauren sighs again and closes her eyes for a moment, trying to decide how to best handle this conundrum. "Nothing in this world would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you Bo and I would be honoured to have your baby in the future."

"But?" Bo says, knowing that there was definitely a but coming.

"However, we have only been together just under a month, it is way to soon to be thinking about having a child together, especially when you haven't even really scratched the surface on what you are capable of. I am going to get Trick to give you those books to read, it's important that you learn what you can about yourself. Second I still need to run tests on myself to learn just what this bond has altered inside me and what other surprises may be in store because of it. And then there are the political issues. Before you say anything I know you don't give a damn about the fae laws, Bo, but I am bound to The Light just as I am bound to you. The laws apply to me. Humans and fae are not meant to conceive children together they are considered abominations and are often sought out and killed if the fae doesn't sever all ties with them. You saw what The Dark did to Lou Anne because she chose to fall in love with a human; they executed her and her children. But I am in an even more dangerous position, I am claimed by The Ash and while he has been extremely lenient when it comes to you and me, I think having a hybrid baby would definitely seal my death warrant. I hold out hope that maybe these old and antiquated laws will be relaxed, but I won't hold my breath. Can we please just enjoy being an us for now? Can I just tell you how much I love you and that I will continue to love you till the day I die. Can that be enough for now...please."

Lauren is saved from the intense stare penetrating her very soul, as her phone start ringing and vibrating from it's position on the kitchen counter. Looking at the screen she sees that it is The Ash. "Yes sir," she says, answering in her controlled professional tone. "Um hang on a second and I'll ask her, she is right here."

Lauren turns around to face the brooding, sullen succubus, "The Ash would like to know if you would be willing to grace him with you presence at your earliest convenience. He says he has some pressing matters that he would like to discuss with us."

Bo juts her chin out defiantly before responding in a clipped dangerous tone, "Sure! Why not. Tell his highness that I have plenty that I would like to discuss with him also and that I wouldn't miss it for the world. I will be there shortly with bells on."

Lauren gives Bo a pointed stare at being so childish, "She says that she has some time right now, if that is convenient for you... Yes sir, we will be there shortly... Yes Sir, good bye." Lauren hangs up the phone and places it back on the counter. "Are we okay Bo?" the blonde asks, looking up at the brunette when all that she gets is silence.

"I hate this Lauren! I hate him for stealing your life from you. I hate that he has the power to keep us from being happy. But I love you so damn much, that I will take whatever I can get. Because thinking about a life without you in it, makes me feel like someone has plunged their hand into my chest and have squeezed my heart in a death grip and ripped it from my chest." with those pained words, Bo gets up and heads upstairs, towards Lauren's room.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asks, following closely behind.

"I am not going to go to the meeting with The Ashole in your yoga pants. I am going to get changed into my clothes. I'll be out in a minute, then we can go get this over with," Bo says, closing the door behind her, shutting the blonde out in the cold.

Lauren lets out another sigh, her heart feeling like it is being torn in two. She sits on the couch waiting silently lost in the maelstrom of conflicting emotions coursing through her brain, she was unable to separate the ones that were Bo's and the ones that were her own, unable to stand it any more she slams the shields firmly in place and closes her eyes in relief as the emotions are reduced to a dull roar. Lauren doesn't move or open her eyes when she hears Bo open the door and come back down stairs, she listens to the sounds of the succubus putting on her boots. The blonde can feel Bo's eyes boring into her but doesn't move.

"Come on! Lets get this over with," Bo says in a hollow sort of voice that makes the doctor pay attention. Feeling like she is in the eye of a storm, Lauren gets up from her place on the couch and falls in beside Bo, a feeling of dread descending upon her as she follows behind the quiet eerily calm succubus, walking towards a meeting that was obviously going to end in disaster.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I am hoping this isn't to full of mistakes it is 2AM so forgive me if there are :). So meeting with The Ash will be next chapter, I hope it goes well. I hope you enjoyed the double posting because I doubt that I will be able to do that very often lol. Anyway enjoy your week I will post again when I get a chance and until then I hope to see a little bit of sunshine grace my email in the morning ;)**

**So goodnight, I am now off to bed.**

**xxoo**


	46. Chapter 46

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 46**

* * *

Lauren found herself getting more anxious the closer they got to The Ash's office on the other side of the compound. Bo wasn't able to continue walking ahead of her because she wasn't entirely sure where to go, so the blonde had found herself walking silently next to the subdued succubus. Bo hadn't said a word since they had left her apartment and the brunette had managed to throw up shields so strong that Lauren was unable to sense anything through their bond. While the doctor was secretly proud of just how well the succubus had mastered the techniques that had been outlined in the book she had given her to read, it was making her increasingly worried that this meeting was going to be a complete disaster.

Unable to stand it any longer Lauren grabs Bo by the arm and pulls her into a small supply closet, slinging the surprised brunette into the room first so that Lauren could put herself in front of the only exit preventing the succubus' escape. Even now as the doctor locked the door and leaned against it, her focus locked onto Bo, she didn't say a word; Bo just stood there staring back, her face an unreadable mask that could have put Lauren's well perfected mask to shame.

"We are not going into this meeting, until you talk to me. You are freaking me out! I can't feel anything through our bond Bo, I didn't realise just how much comfort it brought me until now. Please...talk to me," Lauren pleads, her eyes glistening at the feeling of emptiness she was feeling inside, where the connection with Bo should be.

"You wanted me to practice the shielding methods, I did. Trust me Lauren, you don't want me to let them down right now," Bo replies, her eyes allowing her the slightest insight into the turmoil that was going on inside the brunette's head before it was gone. If the doctor had blinked she would have missed it.

"Well obviously what I said to you is what has gotten you all riled up, so yeah I want to sort this out. I don't want to give The Ash any reason to get between us Bo. So no more hiding."

"Lauren, it's taking all my control to keep these shields in place. I didn't meditate this morning," Bo smiles a wry little smile at the doctors surprise that the brunette meditated. "Yes doctor, I meditate. It helps me stay focused, do you have any idea how often a day I think about sex, I swear most of the time I feel like a horny teen aged boy and with you in my head, my raging libido seems to have intensified. So I'm not doing real good right now." Bo gives a slight shake of her head when Lauren takes a step towards her, hands reaching out.

"Bo, did you feed while you were away?" the blonde asks, worried when she sees a tiny flash of blue flicker across her irises.

"We were laying low trying not to bring attention to ourselves. Shani offered but I didn't feel right about it." Lauren sighs in frustration, even as her heart betrays her with a little leap of happiness at Bo's desire to be monogamous.

"So in a week, all you've had is what you took from me last night," the blonde states, again stepping forward closing the space between them. Bo doesn't protest so Lauren closes the distance, cupping the brunette's face in her hands.

"And the bit I had this morning," Bo says defiantly, as if that was more than enough to make up for almost an entire week of starving herself.

"Kenzi told me you get very moody when you don't feed regularly. I need you focused Bo, I need you to be able to stay calm in this meeting. I know how much you..hmm..dislike the situation about how I came to be with The Light and the strain it puts on our relationship, but I don't want The Ash to rescind his allowing me to be with you."

"He wouldn't fucking dare," Bo hisses, and Lauren feels the succubus' shields slipping allowing her a tiny glimpse into the cacophony of conflicting emotions escaping through the tiny cracks in her armour.

"He can and he would," Lauren say gently but firmly, she leans forward leaning her forehead against Bo's, as she continues to gaze into the brunette intense soulful orbs. The blonde slides her hands behind Bo's neck and closes the distance between their parted lips. The first touch of contact is the tiniest whisper of a brush of lips, causing both women to sigh at the fleeting but intimate contact. "I love you Bo, I don't want to be separated from you...it would kill me," the blonde whispers, her breath caressing Bo's parted mouth. Lauren kisses Bo then, mashing their lips together drawing a moan from the succubus as she sucks in Bo's tongue and eagerly tastes and plays with it, with her own. The doctor groans drowning in a rush of passion as Bo begins to drink greedily from the abundant stores of chi held within her. The succubus' head swims with the ecstasy that Lauren's life force always causes within her, power igniting her every nerve and setting her heart on fire. Bo releases the shields allowing Lauren to feel what she feels as she slowly brings the flow of chi to a stop, her entire body tingling with the after effects of the addictive mind blowing substance. The blonde gasps at the emotions exploding from Bo's side of the bond. Lauren finds herself weeping at the immense passion and love that assaults her, followed by an intense fear that it would be taken away. Lauren's arms reach out for Bo pulling her into a tight embrace, "I would fight for you, no one can take away what I feel for you, Bo...no one. We will conquer anything that tries to come between us together, I promise." They stay locked together for what feels like hours, whispering declarations of love and devotion until they were both so calm and connected that they felt invincible, like their love was an impenetrable shield that would protect them from whomever tried come between them.

Bo smiles at Lauren, "I think I am ready to do this now. I can't promise that I won't lose it with him though, The Ash really seems to know how to push my buttons. But I know that just having you there with me will make it easier." Bo takes the blonde by the hand and kisses it before allowing Lauren to guide her through the endless corridors until they reached a large dark ornate wooden door.

The blonde knocks lightly and gives Bo a reassuring smile, "Everything will be fine, we are in this together. Ready?" They both flinch when they hear the low timber of The Ash, telling them to enter from the other side of the door.

"Here goes nothing," the succubus mumbles under her breath, as the doctor opens the door permitting them entry into the large office and the stoic black fae sitting quite relaxed in his executive chair behind a huge antique desk.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Lewis, Bo, please take a seat, we have much to discuss." Lauren gives Bo's hand a squeeze before releasing it and sitting in one of the chairs across from the serious man who continued to watch both women with an intense scrutiny that made her insides squirm.

"I am sorry that I was unable to come sooner, some pressing matters came up that took me out of town," Bo supplied cordially, as she tried to stop her hands from fidgeting. The dark man across from her always made her uneasy, whether it was because his penetrating gazes seemed to suggest that he knew your every secret or the way he was able to show absolutely no emotion and always had this still calm way about him that threw her of kilter every time she was in his presence.

The black fae steeples his fingers together and rests his chin on his thumbs for a moment, seemingly to ponder the next words he was about to speak. "I am so glad that you brought up your absence from the compound...from Lauren for the last week, something has come to my attention and I would like to find a solution for the future so that it will not happen again. I noticed as the time apart increased... that Dr. Lewis's health grew gradually worse and it was causing her a considerable amount of pain. Now I know that your job may indeed send you away for prolonged periods of time, so I would like to suggest that we find another succubus that could assist Lauren in the physical manifestations caused through this bond of yours."

Bo looks across to the blonde beside her feeling the uneasy tension that flooded through her at The Ash's suggestion. The succubus turns back towards the fae, a lump stuck in her throat at the thought of someone else feeding from Lauren, but knowing in her heart that this was something that may indeed be an issue in the future and she did not want to cause her lover unnecessary pain because of their connection. "I understand the strain my absence put on Lauren's health and I feel that under the circumstances this is a difficult but necessary solution. I would like Lauren and I to meet with whoever will be willing to perform in this capacity, I want to make sure that Lauren will be comfortable with the fae involved and there is to be minimal contact, no using of their seduction abilities and definitely no intercourse."

"Bo?" Lauren murmurs, lifting her head from her lap to look at the succubus. "You don't have to do this, I can handle it and I could try to find a chemical solution to maybe reduce the amount of chi that my body is producing."

"Lauren, your health is the most important thing to me, we have gone through this. I just want you to be healthy and besides my work very rarely takes me away from the city. Just having another succubus as a back up, is a simple solution that we will most likely never have to use," the brunette replies softly, reaching out and grabbing the blondes hand with her own. "Okay?" Lauren gazes into the dark caring eyes of the succubus and feels the tension leave her muscles, she nods her head in acceptance loving Bo even more for the maturity and poise that she was showing in front of The Ash.

"Good, I will have my assistant do some cold calling and see who will be willing to take on this role. I believe that there will only be a few that would be confident enough in their abilities and brave enough to volunteer to help," The Ash says, leaning back in his chair.

"What do you mean by brave enough," Bo enquires, a frown crossing her brow.

"Well for one Lauren is my ward and two, she is the lover of the unaligned succubus that has made quite a mark in the last few months since arriving. A lot of the fae are wary of you Bo and I know that there are also those that fear you and the impact you will be making in the fae world in the future."

"You are talking about this prophecy rumour...right?"

"Yes child, that is what I am referring to. That, however will have to wait there is another reason that I called this meeting. I asked you to be present with Dr. Lewis because I did not want to be accused of tricking her or using untoward actions against her." Bo stiffens at The Ash's words and for the first time since this meeting started her inner calm began to slip, a feeling of dread sitting in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you talking about? You've already made her a slave, isn't that enough?"

"Lauren have we treated you well since you joined The Light over the last five years?" The Ash enquires, giving the blonde his full attention.

"For the most part, yes Sir."

"Slavery is barbaric, it doesn't matter how well they are treated they are still forced to do things against their will, no matter how nicely you pretty it up. Lauren is over worked and under appreciated on a daily basis. The fae's attitude towards humans in general is despicable. And the ridiculous laws you have concerning humans is archaic and should be abolished," Bo hisses at the black fae sitting across from her. "I am thankful that I was brought up in the human world, because I shudder to think that if I was brought up by my fae parents that I would be like the rest of you arrogant and self righteous in the thinking that the fae are so much better then the humans that help sustain us."

The Ash smiles at the succubus' passion and outrage as he finds himself drawn into her statements of injustice. _"She is the one," _he thinks to himself, as he watches the young fae, fighting to hold onto her control. _"Fae will rally, with this woman. Her charisma and desire to right all wrongs with unwavering determination will bring about the dawning of a new age." _The Ash blinks, bringing his focus back to the situation at hand, but he was eager to see what this baby succubus would do to help him mold a brand new era for the fae.

"I'm sorry, did I say something funny?" Bo asks, her eyes flashing dangerously, power crackling throughout the spacious office. Lauren places her hand on the brunette's thigh, bringing those intense angry eyes to look at her, the effect is instantaneous as the two women gaze at one another. The stifling, power-filled air dissipates, a renewed sense of calm shrouding the succubus with Lauren's gentle touch and unwavering gaze of love and devotion.

"No, I actually agree with you and haven't been moved by such passion in a very long time but alas we are getting off track and I do have other matters that I need to attend to today."

"Okay, continue...I'm listening," Bo says, as she places her hand onto the one still perched on her thigh, drinking in all the calm and comfort that it provided.

"Lauren saved my life several weeks ago, with bravery and no regard for her own safety. For this selfless act, I owe her a life debt. A life debt means that anything that is in my power to do, she can ask for. Now..."

"Well this is obvious isn't it, we would request for Lauren's freedom," Bo says interrupting.

"And that is why I asked you to come with Lauren, because that Bo is not a viable option any more," The Ash says, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk.

Bo turns to the silent form of the doctor beside her. "What is he talking about, why can't he set you free?" the brunette asks, confusion written across her features.

"The reason is..." The Ash starts to speak but is again cut off.

"No! I want to hear it from Lauren, if she knows why... that is?" Bo says petulantly.

"She does. Lauren please tell Bo, why I am unable to release you back into a normal human existence."

The doctor turns in her chair, facing the succubus properly sadness in her eyes at the anger and sorrow being reflected back. "Why?" whispers Bo, quietly.

"Bo, when a human is granted their freedom from the fae, their memories are wiped of all knowledge that the fae ever existed. I would have new memories implanted; I would not remember anything from the last five and a half years. I would not remember you. It would also be a death sentence, in my current state the chi build up would overload my system and I would die within weeks of getting my freedom. I mean... I guess you could use your powers on me, seduce me and feed off of the excess chi, but I wouldn't know who you are, Bo. You would have to force yourself on me, I wouldn't love you. So leaving The Light isn't an option for me, not any more." The blonde watches the conflicting swirls of emotions as Bo leans back in her chair defeated by the doctors revelation. "I'm sorry, I know how much you wanted to be the one to give me my freedom."

"Yeah, kind of ironic isn't it! That instead of giving you your freedom, I am the reason that it is now unattainable. Because of the bond, I have condemned you to your continued servitude. I am so sorry, Lauren..I am..so..so..sorry," Bo says, hiding her head in her hands as tears of anguish and guilt threaten to overflow. The brunette feels Lauren shift her chair closer and loses her fight at stopping the flow when a pair of loving, caring arms wrap themselves around her.

"I will give you two a few moments. I'll grab the papers you need to sign Doctor to make this deal official. If you could relate to Bo the solution we have come up with, I hope that this will be agreeable for you both." The Ash rises from his chair and exits the room, closing the door silently behind him, leaving Lauren to calm the distraught ,guilt ridden succubus down.

After about ten minutes Bo was able to look at Lauren without wanting to burst into tears again, though she couldn't understand how the doctor was so damn calm. "How are you not upset by this, Lauren, I know you want more than this?"

"Because what I am being offered is just as good. Bo, listen to me. I have been offered the chance to continue doing my work for the fae, not as an indentured servant, but as an employee. They will pay me what I would make as a chief medical researcher in the human world, I just have to sign a confidentiality clause stating that I will never expose the fae to the outside world. I will still be living at the compound but I can come and go as I please, no restrictions and The Ash is still extending his protection to me. The Light lost four high elders in the bombing and the one's remaining are more open minded about changing some of the laws and practices that have been in place since the middle ages. Things are changing Bo, this could be really amazing for us. What do you think?" Bo wasn't quite sure what to say, it all sounded too good to be true and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Really and there are no tricks? I am trying to trust them the way you do, but it's not easy." The succubus can feel the happiness radiating off the blonde. "Does that mean you can stay over at the crack shack sometimes?" Bo asks hopefully, the idea of Lauren being able to come and go as she pleases was really beginning to grow on her.

"Yes Bo, though I will be on call, like a regular doctor. So on occasions we would probably get disrupted if an emergency came up. The Ash was also wondering if you would be interested on doing some freelance investigative work for him, you wouldn't have to declare your fealty or anything, I promise. He understands your choice in not choosing a side, says it is the way things are meant to be. The Ash has been different since the bombing, he seems to want to try to make things different, to move forward."

"We'll see about the working for The Ash thing. I will have to talk to Kenzi and see what she thinks about it. Though getting a steady stream of money might come in handy, I wouldn't mind building a few walls for the crack shack," Bo muses, with a smile. Lauren laughs and gives the succubus a quick kiss, just as The Ash re-enters the office with a flourish, a manila folder in his hand.

"Okay this is the contract Lauren, take them home go over them, sign them and give them to Gladys, she with file them. There is a standard contract in there for you as well, Bo, if you decide to freelance for me. The Morrigan has also shown an interest in your services, so you may want to visit her also. Now the last thing I would like to do is take you and Lauren down to the archives to show you the prophecy that has everyone in a fuss. Would you be willing to accompany me Bo, Lauren?" The succubus sees a twinkle in the black fae's eyes that she had never seen before. Lauren was right a spark had been lit in the intense efficacious man, maybe just maybe things would start turning around.

"I have to admit that I am curious to see what all this fuss is, about some old musty prophecy and why you would think that I am the one in it. There is nothing remarkable about me," Bo says self-depricatingly.

"That my child, is where our opinions differ and I am sure Lauren agrees. You past the trials with no training, you have learned an incredible amount of control over your powers in a very short period of time and I can sense an immense magnitude of untapped power just waiting to be explored. So unlike you my dear I believe that you are very special indeed. So follow me and I will try to convince you," The Ash says, giving both women a rare smile that seemed to light up the entire room. "Come..please," he repeats encouragingly, opening the door and gesturing to Lauren and Bo that they should follow. The blonde gives her girlfriend a reassuring squeeze on the arm and then bravely takes the brunette's hand in her own as they follow behind The Ash, entering a code locked door and heading down a poorly lit winding staircase.

"Gee could you have taken us anywhere more creepy," Bo says, her voice echoing into the darkness below.

The Ash laughs a deep resonating laugh, "Lauren, don't tell me your little succubus is afraid of the dark. Do not worry, Bo, the archives are much better lit and not nearly as...creepy," the dark fae almost invisible if it wasn't for the white suit he was wearing says good naturedly. Lauren squeezes Bo's hand a little tighter as they continue to make their way down into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew this took me quite a while to write, but i am quite happy with how it turned out. Now I just need my muse to tell me what the Prophecy is and everything will be sweet for the next chapter lol.**

**You know the drill, give me some sunshine, I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas about what you would like included in the prophecy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So until next time...**

**xxoo**


	47. Chapter 47

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 47**

* * *

Bo's mouth formed into a big O, when she emerged with Lauren by her side, into a huge cavernous opening beneath the compound. The Ash had been right, once she was out from the gloom of the spiral staircase and in the well lit open cave, her unease receded, if only a little. She was about to be shown a prophecy that supposedly insinuated her as some sort of fae hero, and this made the succubus very nervous and uncomfortable. She didn't like to think that her life was out of her hands that everything was preordained to happen a certain way. She was afraid of being swayed away from her beliefs and being dragged kicking and screaming into a life that she didn't want.

Lauren sensing Bo's discomfort and reluctance to face what was coming, reached out and took the brunette's warm hand into her own. The succubus turned towards the blonde grateful for her calming and strengthening touch. The doctor had the ability to give her the strength to face anything and the confidence in her abilities to keep a handle on her control and not fuck things up. Only Lauren and Kenzi seemed to have this calming and empowering effect on her, and the fact that they were both human made the smile on her face grow even more.

"What?" Lauren says, unable to hold back her own smile at the sight of the brunette's infectious grin.

"You are amazing, Lauren! You make me feel like I could take on the world single handed and come out on top with barely a scratch," Bo answers, trying to get her point across at just how much Bo appreciated and loved the woman in front of her.

"Well if you did take on the world (this was said with a voice that suggested that by take on, she meant had sex with) single handed you wouldn't have a scratch on you, because that is how you heal you sexy vixen." Lauren leans forward whispering the rest into the succubus' ear. "But the only one I want you conquering is me and soon, so can we do this quickly. I want you to take me on, in every possible way." The blonde laughs at Bo's intake of breath and the shiver that her words bring to the succubus, her eyes flashing brightly for a moment before falling back into dark chocolate.

"You are a minx, Lauren Lewis and I guarantee, that by the time I am finished taking you on, you will feel completely conquered and at my mercy," Bo whispers back in a low desire thickened voice, that had the blonde aching to be touched.

"Ahem Ahem," The Ash clears his throat, to get the two ladies attention and trying to diffuse the crackling power of desire that was permeating the room. "May we continue through to the archive chamber. There are other pressing needs that require my attention today and I am sure that the both of you have other...things to take care of," the black fae says with a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Lauren finds her face burning with embarrassment, she had completely forgotten that Bo and her weren't alone down here. Bo however just lets out a throaty chuckle that does nothing to ease the blondes aroused state. "Lead the way," Bo says, pulling Lauren along by the hand following The Ash into another room slightly smaller than then one they had entered.

There were dozens of shelves filled with scrolls and books. There were pedestals that held weird and beautiful objects that Bo wanted to touch and admire, but she continued to follow the black man who had wandered to the far end of the room and had just finished opening a small mystical looking safe. The entire wall was covered by these small shimmering safes, there were hundreds of them. The Ash pulled out a piece of parchment that was enclosed in a clear thin plastic case. The parchment looked old and delicate. It's edges appeared to be singed as if it had almost been lost to a fire.

Lauren gasps at the state the parchment is in, as he hands the protective case into her outstretched hand. "What happened to it?" the blonde asks, as Bo moves closer her eyes drawn to the intricate and beautiful script that covered the brown withered paper.

Bo eyes glance over the parchment not reading it yet, just assessing the damage. Her curiosity winning over the fear and apprehension that had been plaguing her since Lauren and her mother had talked about this mythical prophecy that the doctor was now holding carefully in her hands. "It's not complete, some of it is missing!" Bo exclaims tearing her attention off of the scroll an onto the man standing in silence before them.

"Yes, there is a small story to go with this document. The seer that wrote this prophecy was renowned for her abilities to foresee what was yet to pass. This archive is filled with her portents and divinations. Just days after scripting the one you hold in your hands, she was burnt to death inside her dwelling. Murdered we believe to destroy the knowledge of this prophecies existence. We pried this out of the oracles charred burnt hands. She had used all of her protective magic to save this piece of parchment, allowing everything else including herself to burn. The last part of the prophecy was sadly burned, we believe that happened when the oracle finally succumbed to death.

"You said there were two copies," Lauren says quietly, saddened by the death that the paper in her hands had provoked.

"Yes, the seer had sent a copy by messenger to someone we believe the oracle thought was directly connected to it. However we found the messenger several days later his throat cut and no evidence of where he had gone nor who he had delivered the other copy to. It remains a mystery, we occasionally get leads into it's whereabouts but it is still eluding us. I will leave you two alone to read it, I trust Lauren, that you will replace the parchment back into the safe when you are done?"

"Yes Sir, of course," Lauren responds immediately with a low bow of her head.

"Lauren once you have signed the contract, you will no longer bow or kneel before me, let us start now," The Ash says with genuine warmth. "I will leave you. Lauren, the lab should be fine without you today, they will be quite capable of doing the preliminary tests on the blood work, and the already ill patients are being moved to a new larger area. The rudimentary treatment you formulated has stabilised the infected and has slowed the progress of the disease down. Wonderful work by the way in the short amount of time and the strain that your body was under to accomplish this, your brilliance never fails to impress me and make me proud. So enjoy the rest of the day, your lab will still be there tomorrow. I have instructed Marge to only disturb you under the gravest of circumstances." The Ash, nods in Bo's direction. "It has been an unexpected and yet interesting pleasure as always, Bo. I hope that you will consider my offer to freelance for me and..please continue to look after The Lights most valuable asset."

"I will," Bo says, smiling at the blonde beside her, as colour rises to her cheeks for the second time since they had come down here. "Would you mind if I looked at some of the other stuff down here."

"No, I don't see why not, Lauren is a wealth of knowledge she can teach you a lot about our origins and I am sure she would love to share that knowledge with you. Just try not to break anything," the black man says with a smile, but the underlying seriousness in his tone made her nod her head and cross her heart.

"I will try not to," Bo says, smiling in return, finding this nicer more approachable Ash quite likeable. The black fae chuckles again, his eyes flicking between the two women before turning around and strolling confidently out the door and out of sight. "I don't know how I feel about this new and improved post near death experience Ash. I think I am beginning to like him, not enough to join The Light but enough to consider this freelance work thing," Bo declares, sharing her thoughts out loud with the blonde standing beside her.

Lauren lets out a little laugh at the succubus' statement. "Well now, that was something I never thought I would hear you say, but yes, he has been different since the bombing. We lost three elders from the council in that disaster, I think it has made him re-evaluate what's important. Though what's important right now is sitting down a taking a look at the prophecy that managed to provoke some very serious actions to prevent it from seeing the light of day. Shall we?"

Bo takes a deep breath and nods in compliance. She leans forward and gives the doctor a chaste but heartfelt kiss, before moving toward a large dark wood table situated in the middle of the room. Taking a seat, Bo pulls out the chair beside her and pats it with her hand inviting the blonde to approach and sit next to her. "Okay lets see what this troublesome piece of parchment has to say, shall we?"

Lauren places the plastic case on the table and plonks herself on the chair beside Bo, moving it closer to the brunette so that their thighs are touching, taking comfort in the warmth of her lover in this cool temperature controlled underground room. Together they silently begin to read the beautiful exquisite script before them, their fingers entwined together under the table, drawing comfort from the simple touch.

_A lost girl, hidden from all_

_Able to seduce, kill and enthral_

_once discovered, chooses neither Dark nor Light_

_though she has claim to both through birth right_

_A delicate balance on the brink of war_

_rumbles of dissatisfaction and discord_

_many craving freedom to be restored_

_worry and fear, cause actions made_

_with hope that a rebellion will then fade_

_Cursed by the darkness, primal instincts rise untamed_

_Banished by the healers light, through her sacrifice death is claimed_

_Breath of Life giving rebirth, two become one._

_Bound through life and love, forever entwined, never undone._

_A reluctant champion will arise,_

_with a guiding light and loyal allies_

_With a silver tongue and righteous heart_

_The old establishment will be torn apart_

_Brought out of the dark ages and into the light_

_A dawning of a new age, swayed through power and might_

_What was once divided, will now combine,_

_With the rise of the old blood line._

_There will be dark times ahead,_

_a looming shadow..._

* * *

"I really don't like the sound of the bit that's missing," Bo says with a shiver, she clutches Lauren's hand a little tighter. "And I don't think I can make an argument that it isn't about us...Can I?"

"No Bo, I think it's plain to see that this prophecy is definitely about you," Lauren replies, squeezing Bo's hand and leaning into the succubus, resting her head on her leather clad shoulder.

"Well shit! I guess we are going to have to try to find the other copy. The copy that has remained hidden for centuries, the copy that The Ash has been trying to find forever, so you know, I'm sure it's going to be a piece of cake," Bo says, resting her head on Lauren's.

"Hmm," the blonde responds already sensing that she knows who has it and that the succubus sitting beside her is not going to be happy with him for keeping yet another secret from her. Deciding not to voice her suspicions and wanting to talk to Trick first, Lauren says, "Come on, I think it's time, you follow through on that promise you made to me earlier." The doctor disentangles herself from the succubus and puts the prophecy back into it's hole in the wall and locks it securely inside.

"What promise? I thought you were going to show me some cool fae relics and teach me some stuff." Lauren walks back to Bo standing beside the table.

"Oh okay, I guess we can do that. I just thought you might like to get started conquering me," the blonde says, stepping up and placing her hands on Bo's hips.

"oh...OH! Um yeah, that sounds way more fun than learning about stuff," Bo responds moving closer to the doctor and putting her arms around her long slender neck. Bo claims the blondes lips with her own kissing her passionately drawing a moan from Lauren's throat. "Lets go... unless you want me to take you on the table right here," Bo pants, her desire and hunger flooding her senses, wanting to drown in the aura flaring in front of her. Lauren moans again as the succubus devours her mouth in another smouldering embrace, plunging her tongue deep and tasting the addictive elixir that was the doctors life force.

"Lets go!" Lauren manages to gasp, pulling the succubus eagerly towards the darkness of the staircase...

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I hope I did a good job on the prophecy; it was a bitch to write lol. I am pleased with how it turned out though, and I am sure that you guys are just glad to finally have read it, though it is not complete muhahahaha. I wish the doc manager would have let me separate the prophecy into parts but when I tried it just clumped it all back together. Oh well I hope it still reads okay.**

**Anyway I hope you take the time to give me your thoughts about it. The sunshine you bring does help me stay focused and inspired, it has been a very long hiatus and it is sometimes difficult to keep the words flowing.**

**Till the next update, have a good one.**

**xxoo**


	48. Chapter 48

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 48**

* * *

Bo falters in the still blackness of the spiral staircase, a shiver sweeping through the brunette's body accompanied a moment later by a low enticing whisper, floating up from the cavern below. The succubus shakes her head, trying to expel the sensation of power crawling across her skin, thinking that it is her imagination because of the tomb like silence and the all encompassing darkness making her a little edgy. The perception does not cease however and Bo lets out a terrified little yelp, when this time, the whispering is louder and more clear, it's words and meaning clearly defined as they reach the brunette's ears.

_The power is awakened, you can rule them all. _

Lauren halts on her ascent up the stairs, her hand held firmly in Bo's, lets out her own cry of surprise at the sound of her lovers voice shattering the silence surrounding them. "Bo! What's the matter, are you alright?" the doctors voice asks, filled with fear and concern.

"Did you hear it?"

"Hear what? You? Yes, you scared me half to death," the blonde responds, her heart still hammering in her chest.

"No the whispers! Did you hear the voice coming up from below?" the succubus reiterates, clutching Lauren's hand firmer trying to remain calm as the sensation to go back down towards the beckoning voice, overwhelms her.

"The only thing I have heard since leaving the archive, are our breathing and the cry you made moments ago."

_Come to me, claim what is rightfully yours._

"There it is again! Come on!"

The doctor wished she could see Bo's face but it was too damn dark, the feelings of fear and doubt crashing into her through their bond. Mixed in with the fear however was a sense of curiosity which seemed to compel the succubus to head back down the pitch black staircase, dragging the blonde by the hand, behind her.

"Bo? Are you sure it's not just the darkness playing tricks on you. You admitted it was creepy on the way down. Maybe your brain is manifesting the voices because of the underlying phobia you seem to have for enclosed dark places."

"I'm not crazy, Lauren! That was the first thing I thought as well, but it is real, I can feel the power of it washing over me. Something down there is calling to me and I want to find out what!" Bo says in exasperation, feeling a little injured at the lack of faith Lauren seemed to be having in her. She knew however that it was her girlfriends scientifically minded, doctor side expressing the doubts in Bo's insistence that there was a voice whispering from the room below, that only she could hear.

Lauren pulls the hand entwined with Bo's at the bottom of the stairs bringing the determined succubus to a halt. Lauren leans in close, her thoughts running through her brain a million miles a minute. "Bo," she says in a low serious tone, making sure that the brunette is giving her her undivided attention. "Remember where we are and that the archive room has eyes and ears. We need to be careful. I presume that whatever is going on here, whatever is drawing you back into that room, will let you know when you have found it. But try to act like you are interested in some of the other items in the room as well so that we don't raise any suspicions, alright?"

Bo nods her head in understanding thankful for the blondes ability to foresee the potential repercussions of her just rushing in and exposing whatever was calling out to her in the room beyond. She didn't know what The Ash knew about her origins beyond the fact that she was from a royal bloodline, she did not want to expose herself, her grandfather or her parents until she knew if she could trust the intimidating leader of The Light. Lauren's ability to stay level headed in this bizarre and crazy world of the fae and the way she always thought about the potential danger the fae posed to Bo never ceased to amaze her. "Your right Lauren, as always you think about the bigger picture, always seeing things several steps ahead. It is just one of the things that I love about you," Bo says, closing the distance between them completely and sweeping the blonde into a passionate embrace that expressed the succubus feelings for the bright doctor wholeheartedly. "Thank you for always trying to look out for me and stopping me from just rushing blindly into things, even if sometimes I don't take heed of your cautionary warnings."

"You're welcome," Lauren replies, with an endearing smile. "Come on, you wanted to take a look around anyway before I distracted you with thoughts of other um activities. In hind sight it was selfish of me to deny you the chance to see some of the artefacts The Light have on display in there. It is rare to be allowed down here, I have only been in here twice not counting now and I was never left unsupervised. This is an amazing opportunity and we should take advantage of it. Come on."

Lauren and Bo re-entered the cool cavernous room carved out of the earth, the brunette unable to hide the marvel that the room seemed to instill in her. "Where would you like to begin," the blonde asks, smiling at the awe inspired look that was plastered on Bo's face as her gaze swept across the contents of the room. Lauren couldn't help but think of her look as that of a child who had stumbled across something magical and wondrous, like a carnival or circus. She found the succubus' open and enraptured look endearing, and she wanted nothing more than to share her knowledge of the fae with her. Bo's gaze falls on a intricately carved box encased in one of the glass cabinets, ignoring for a moment the incessant need to move past it towards the pedestal in the corner on the far side of the room. The power continued to lick across her flesh, but the whispered encouragement had stopped as if it was satisfied that Bo was back in close proximity and was waiting patiently for her to approach.

"So Dr. Lewis, what can you tell me about this very pretty box." Lauren smiles and approaches the cabinet and stands beside the brunette looking at the box trapped inside.

"This is supposedly, Pandora's box," Lauren says with a laugh, "and this is the only thing in this room that I actually have trouble believing to be authentic. Mostly because I hate the idea that the Greek Gods may have indeed been fae. Anyway I am sure you know the story that goes along with the box, right?"

"Yeah, I remember reading about it once," Bo replies. "Zeus was angry at Prometheus for giving man fire, and so he created Pandora the first woman and gifted her with the box and was told to never open it. Pandora was beautiful as a goddess and charming and she was given to Prometheus' brother, Epimetheus. Anyway the Gods also gifted Pandora with curiosity to go along with her other attributes and ignoring Zeus' warning to never open the box she peaked inside and released all of the evil that is in the world today along with the one good thing that was inside, which was hope. How did I do?"

Lauren smile at the brunette, "Very well, I couldn't have told the story better myself."

"Greek mythology always fascinated me and I also find it disturbing that the Gods may have indeed been fae. So lets move on, shall we," Bo say, smiling at the blondes compliment and moving along the displayed objects until something else caught her eye. The succubus stops next a display housing an unassuming thin golden chain etched with symbols that Bo didn't recognise. "Okay what is this some type of magical necklace?"

"No it isn't a necklace. This, for lack of it's long lost name, is The Chain of Truth. Back in the times when the fae were ruled by kings and queens, there was an inquisitor. It was the inquisitor's job to seek out truth no matter the cost and this chain was their weapon. There was only ever one inquisitor at any given time and when one died, the successor would be chosen by the chain. Anyway, the monarchs would call on this fae to interrogate suspected traitors of the crown amongst other things and he or she, would wrap the chain around the accused neck and if they lied during the interrogation the chain would tighten. The accused had to tell the truth or they would be strangled to death by The Chain of Truth. So I guess if the accused was guilty, they would have had to decide whether the punishment for the crime they had committed was worse or better than being choked to death by the thin golden chain around their necks. I imagine it would have been a very useful tool, there were always threats and political subterfuge back in those days, so I am sure that this harmless looking chain took a considerable number of lives."

"Wow, I wish I had one of these," Bo says almost to herself as she continues to look at the shining delicate metal. "It certainly would have saved me some trouble over the last few month."

"I'm sorry for everything you have had to endure since becoming embroiled in this world, the fae do like their secrets. I guess it comes with living for so long, the line between truth and lies for the greater good get blurred." Lauren look at Bo questioningly, asking her silently if this was the object that had been calling to her. The brunette understanding the silent query, shakes her head almost imperceptibly letting the blonde know that this wasn't it.

Bo decides to take a stroll through the countless shelves holding hundreds of books and scrolls. "So are all these scrolls prophecies, and what types of books are kept down here instead of the reference library that I have found you in on occasions?"

Lauren follows closely behind the brunette, hoping that the next stop will be where the mysterious power was coming from because her own curiosity was overriding the restraint and caution that she had started this journey with. She instead tries to keep her mind focused on Bo's questions and not the burning curiosity that made her feel a little like Pandora at this moment. "As I mentioned earlier I have only been allowed down here a couple of times, so my overall knowledge of what is housed in here is kind of limited," Lauren says a little irritably, causing Bo to chuckle softly at her girlfriends insatiable appetite for knowledge, which she thought was right up there in the same vicinity of the succubus' own insatiable appetite for sex, with the super smart doctor walking closely behind her. "I know that some of the scrolls are prophecies while others are, spells and rituals, folklore and stories, contracts, the list goes on. Same as the books, some are down here because they could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands, some are just originals that are too old and delicate to be handled any more, the copies are up in the main reference library. There are also volumes detailing all the royal fae families, with family trees, land holdings and histories. Maybe The Ash will allow you down here to look at some of those volumes, it would take a substantial amount of time to go through some of this stuff."

"Hmm yeah maybe," Bo says non-committally, as she finally weaves her way through the last stack of books and scrolls, moving alongside the pedestal holding the object that whispers to her again as a stronger rush of power teases along her skin, giving the succubus goosebumps.

_Your power calls to me; join it with mine and we can rule them all._

Lauren is thankful that Bo has her back towards the watching eyes of the camera's as her eyes flash azure, she stares at the glass encased object, it's influence obviously having a visceral effect on the succubus. "I should have known," the blonde thinks to herself, reprimanding herself for forgetting that this artefact was in here. Lauren moves closer to Bo and places her arm around the brunette's waist. The doctor inhales a sharp breath as she feels the power surround her as well. Bo comes out of her haze and stares into Lauren's brown chestnut orbs with her glowing ethereal blue ones.

"Tell me about this," the succubus says, trailing a finger down the blondes arm as she watches the power, now visible to her, swirl around them both...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I know i abandoned this for a while so now that I am back to it I want to see who is still here with me. I left it there so that you guys could have a guess at what this object is and if someone comes up with something better than my idea, I may ask to use that instead. Anyway give me some imput and thoughts, I like it when my readers get involved ;)**

**xxoo**


	49. Chapter 49

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 49**

* * *

Lauren takes a deep breath, "This is the ancestral crown of The Blood King, he was the last of the oldest and most powerful royal families, the fae have ever known. He renounced the throne after the end of the great fae war, many believe because he was too distraught after losing both his wife and his only daughter. The fae mourned the loss of this once great and noble family, the crown forgotten overtime, lay gathering dust with the other long forgotten relics." The blonde looks at Bo, her eyes still alight with power, the features of her face contemplative as she gazes down at the slightly tarnished gold and silver crown encased within it's glass tomb. Lauren shivers involuntarily, the prickling of power licking her skin filling her with unease. She had the urge to get as far away from the crown as possible, dragging the succubus with her. "The crown is enchanted to only accept a direct descendant of the clans bloodline. There are stories about imposters being stripped of their power, the crown absorbing it, leaving just an empty shell behind. Though the most interesting thing about this, I think, is that it is not just one crown but two. The king or queen would only be able to marry a fae that the crown deemed worthy and strong enough to continue the clans legacy. If their chosen mate was accepted the crown would split, the gold and the silver elements separating to form two separate crowns, both invoking separate magical attributes. The crown of the descendant would impart amplification of their blood power making them unmatched in their strength, guaranteeing the monarchs power to rule benevolently or through tyranny, depending on the source of the rulers character, over their subjects. While the silver crown would enhance the betrothed with life blood, effectively being a boost to their fertility to ensure the families legacy stayed strong and pure."

Lauren and Bo stand in silence, the succubus appearing to be lost in a sort of trance, enthralled by the crowns compelling, seductive promises of power. The blonde wasn't even sure if the brunette had heard a word she had said. "Bo, we should go. I'm sure Kenzi is wondering where you are." The succubus doesn't respond, which provokes the doctors sense of unease to rise. Grabbing the side of Bo's face, she forces her lover to look at her. Ignoring the suffocating press of power surrounding them, the blonde takes a step closer, hoping the increased bodily contact would snap the succubus out of her haze. Lauren kisses Bo hard on the mouth, the brunette's glazed over luminous orbs, finally blink, snapping her out of the clutches of the crowns power. Slowly, Bo responds to the taste and sensations of the blondes lips and tongue, tasting and caressing her own. After several minutes of heavy making out, Lauren moves her attention from the succubus' kiss swollen lips and starts peppering kisses along the brunette's cheek and neck. "Bo we need to get away from here. Come on," Lauren whispers into her girlfriends ear.

"Okay." Is Bo's breathless, dazed reply. She was having trouble focusing, the pull of the crown threatening to overwhelm her. She shakes her head, silently pleading with the source of the power to release it's hold on her. Bo is surprised when the oppressing energy clouding her mind, recedes a little,as if hearing her plea. With Lauren's gentle insistence they manage to escape into the large outer cavern, making their way back up the dark spiral staircase and into the brightly lit corridor of the compound. Lauren closes the heavy armoured door behind them, the heavy duty electronic lock clicking into place, effectively blocking the crowns influence completely.

Gladys, The Ashes assistant, stops the doctor as they head past her, giving her a list with four names written on it. "What's this?"

"It is the names and numbers of four succubi that have agreed to The Ashes request," the unassuming, homely fae replies, giving the blonde a smile. "Oh and here is the manila folder holding the contracts you left in The Ashes office."

The doctor takes the folder, placing the paper inside and thanks the woman before leading Bo through the maze of corridors towards her residence. They walked in silence both lost in their own thoughts, and both shielding their feelings from each other.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Having sent the fae in the surveillance office off on an unscheduled break, The Ash sits in front of the many monitors bringing up the footage from the archives, rewinding it again and putting it up on the main screen. He thought he had seen something unusual and wanted to take a closer look at the footage. Highlighting, and enlarging the reflection of the succubus in the glass cabinet holding the crown, he is shown something that is both unnerving and unexpected. He thought he had seen a flash of blue and he was not mistaken as he looks at the zoomed in image of the glass and the startling blue eyes of the succubus reflected there. Could she really be a direct descendant of The Blood King, he thinks to himself. His mind goes back to the bomb blast, Aoife's failed attempt to rid The Light of their leaders. Did Bo have something to do with it. No, surely not, the young succubus would never have put Lauren's life in jeopardy. If Bo was aware of her parentage, then she was keeping it to herself for the moment. He understood the woman's reluctance to share anything with him, they had not exactly gotten along since she blew into town and he couldn't blame Lauren for keeping the succubus' secrets. The doctor was very loyal to those she cares about and her love for the woman he was looking at, had shifted her loyalties, relegating him to second place. He didn't hold any animosity towards the doctor, she had saved his life after all, which she wouldn't have been able to do if not for the bond with the succubus. So in a way he owed Bo his life as well. The dark fae, presses several buttons until a box appears asking if he wanted to permanently delete the file. He clicks yes and watches as the video disappears from the screen and is replaced with static. He would try to earn Bo's respect and hopefully she in return would feel comfortable to share her origins with him when she was ready. The continued peace and well being of the fae, was the most important thing to him and he knew in his gut that Bo was a key player in making it stay that way...

* * *

Lauren and Bo are greeted by MTV blaring loudly on the flat screen tv and Kenzi dancing around Lauren's living room, drinking one of the blondes fancy imported beers. "Finally bitches, where've you been? I'm on, like, my fourth beer," the goth yells, over the energetic beats of heads will roll, by the yeah yeah yeahs. The doctor grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns the music down to a more suitable level, then heads to the fridge and pulls out three more bottles. Twisting of the caps, she hands one to Kenzi so that she now has two, the goth acknowledging Lauren's generosity with a wink and a holler of "cheers biatch". "Yo Bo Bo, what's up? You look; I don't know, kinda freaked out, but not."

Lauren holds out one of the beers to the brunette and she takes it with a small smile and a thanks. "Will you fill Kenzi in with what just happened, I want to call the lab and make sure everything is going okay with the blood testing and the latest news on flu outbreak."

"Yeah, take your time," the succubus responds amicably. Lauren frowns as she watches the succubus meander over to Kenzi and start dancing with her as she animatedly tells her best friend about the meeting with The Ash. Bo didn't seem particularly bothered at all by the crown and it's display of power over her, but it scared the hell out of her.

After setting her mind at rest that her subordinates had everything under control, the blonde made her way back into the living room, to find Bo and Kenzi flopped on the couch watching scantly clad woman dancing around a pool while some bloke moved from side to side in jeans hanging halfway down his ass and waving his arms around saying he wanted to "tap that". Kenzi notices the doctors return and jumps up grabbing and armful of empty bottles and moves towards the kitchen, motioning with her head that she wanted Lauren to follow. "Okay so is it just me or should Bo be a bit more freaked about what happened down in the caves?" The blue eyed Russian whispers, delivering her load of empties onto the counter with a clatter.

"Yeah, I don't know. It certainly freaked me out and I didn't have a voice whispering to me that no one else could hear."

"Well succuface said she would tell us exactly what happened once you got back and that there was nothing to worry about. Which of course just made me worry more," Kenzi responds, grabbing the last three beers from the fridge. "We're out of beer, Hot Pants."

Lauren chuckles and shakes her head in disbelief about just how much booze the small girl could knock back and still be coherent. "It really wont make a difference if I say that I wish you would cut back on the alcohol consumption, because I am kind of fond of you now and would like to save you from liver failure in the near future, would it?"

"Aww geez Doc, it's so nice to know you care," the goth responds, taking a swig of the newly opened beverage. "Lets go succubum is waiting."

Kenzi and Lauren join Bo on the couch. The succubus smiles at her family, "It was amazing Lauren, didn't you feel it."

"I felt the power in the air, but it was like you were in a trance. Did you even hear anything that I said?"

"Yeah, I heard everything, it was like I was in two places at once. While I was listening to you explain the facts, the crown showed me visions of us in the future, sitting side by side, I was in the gold crown and you were wearing the silver one. You were so beautiful, Lauren, and then I saw our kids and they were perfect."

Kenzi sprays a mouthful of her drink, "KIDS! What the fuck, how is that even possible, actually, I don't wanna know. Jesus, no wonder you are so freakin happy, it's everything you have ever wanted," the young goth says, eyes wide as she wipes her mouth.

Bo nods at her best friends words, "yep, though by the look on Lauren's face, I am the only one that feels that way."

"Now hang on. That's not fair, I already told you that I would love to have a family with you. But Bo, come on! It's Like Kenzi just said it's everything you have ever wanted. How do you know that the crown wasn't just showing you exactly what you wanted to see. I'm Human, the crown would never accept me as your mate and even if it did, the fae would never accept a human to rule amongst the them."

"Well, then it will never sit upon my head, because you are my mate and to hell with anyone or anything that cannot accept it," Bo says, her eyes flashing dangerously. "It felt real, I wish you believed in us more, I don't understand your constant reluctance to just accept the wonderful gift we have found in each other. You are the one that pushed me to talk to The Ash to hear him out about the prophecy, and now that I have opened my mind to the fact that I may just have a destiny, you tell me that it's not real."

"You are the one that always told me that you make your own destiny, that nothing is preordained. You are the one that gave me the hope and courage to live my life and love freely. This just feels wrong, Bo, I won't trust blindly and neither should you. We need to know more, about the crown and the prophecy; We need to talk to Trick."

The succubus snorts bitterly, "yeah because he was super supportive when he found out about our bond."

"It was a shock and I admit that it wasn't unexpected. I'm sure he wanted more for you."

Bo shakes her head sadly at the blondes words, "there you go again, putting yourself down. I am the lucky one, in this relationship. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I need you to start believing in us the way I do. Okay?"

The blonde places her palm on Bo's cheek, her long fingers snaking along her neck. The succubus allows herself to be pulled forward for a sweet meeting of lips, "I'll try," Lauren promises, her breath hot against Bo's mouth, her eyes brimming with unshed tears at the brunette's heartfelt declaration.

"Great, so it's settled then, we don't make any rash decisions about this prophecy, fate and destiny bullshit, until we have talked to Mr. Tricky Trickster. I say, that there is no time like the present because, Hot Pants is out of beer," Kenzi says, pushing herself up on slightly unsteady feet, tossing Bo the keys, "You're the designated driver. Lets roll!"

* * *

**Author's Note: First of all thank you for the huge response last chapter and I hope you guys aren't diappointed with this one. I would just like to let you know that if I disappear suddenly, it will be because of my health. I have been fighting for the last year to avoid a third surgery, but have been having a rough time of it over the last few weeks. I will try to hang on however because I really don't want more surgery. So just a heads up, just in case. Anyway I hope you continue to bare with me and feel free to PM me with any ideas that you wanna share, they will always be well received.**

**Thanks for the support.**

**xxoo**


	50. Chapter 50

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 50**

* * *

Kenzi lets out what can only be described as a squeal of delight as she glances around the Dal and spots Shani, sitting at a table with Dyson and Hale. "Hey, you and Hot Pants will be fine without me, right? Cool! I'll be with the other peeps in our merry little band of renegades, laters," The goth says, not even waiting for an answer before, scurrying off towards a now waving Shani and smiles from both Dyson and Hale.

Lauren watches Kenzi slap both the shifter and siren on the back, before giving Shani a friendly hug. "Hmm, Shani and Kenzi must be quite friendly to be on a hugging basis, Kenzi isn't exactly famous for her gestures of affection."

Bo laughs at the doctors observation, "Yeah, they were left with each others company for almost the entire time we were up at her cottage. I spent most of my time with my mum and reading those books that you gave me. They became firm friends, but it's not surprising, Shani has a way of making you feel at ease and relaxed. Sometimes mum and I would be in fits just listening to the two of them and the insane crazy shit they came out with." The brunette turns her attention away from Kenzi and onto the blonde beside her, "I'll go talk to Trick and see if he has a second to chat. Be right back." Bo gives Lauren a quick kiss before making her way towards the bar. Lauren's eyes follow the succubus, admiring the view of Bo walking with a seductive sway to her hips in her tight black leather pants. Bo's ever present confidence and sex appeal exuded from her, as she made her way towards Tricks, dozens of fae watching along with the blonde. Lauren watches as a young man gets up, not content with just watching and approaches the succubus from the side. She hears the whistles and cat calls of encouragement from his friends at the table. Bo stops surprised by the interruption and freezes as he leans in to whisper something in her ear and then squeezes her ass suggestively. The doctor reacts instinctively an overwhelming sense of possessiveness flooding her senses as she gives a small flick of her wrist, that sends the offending fae off of his feet, airborne and sailing across the room and into a support column with a load resounding thump.

The entire place goes silent, all eyes locking onto the succubus, except for the small bartender and Bo, who are both looking at Lauren. "Downstairs now!" The old fae says, authority ringing in his tone, daring her to refuse. Bo follows closely behind her grandfather which unknowingly helps to concrete the belief of the crowd that Bo was the one that had rebuffed the man's unwelcome advances, not the unassuming human doctor who was shocked by what she had done.

"Lauren?" Bo says gently, concern for the blonde etched on her face. Lauren takes a step towards the slumped unconscious fae but is halted by Trick's strong grip on her arm. She looks down at the old fae, his usual kindly face marred with annoyance. "I'm a doctor, I should make sure he's alright." The bartenders face softens, his fear that the blonde was heading over to finish the job diminishing as he sees that she only wanted to ensure that the man was uninjured. Trick sees the fae slumped on the floor begin move and groan, his friends that are kneeling beside him, help the man to his feet and take him back to their table. His friends laughing and patting him on the back congratulating his bravery for hitting on a succubus and Bo's consequent physical refusal at his obscene proposition. Lauren visibly relaxes grateful that she hadn't hurt the man now sitting there basking in his friends admiration. Though she found herself getting angry as she watched disgusted at the behaviour of the group of men and the way they joked and leered at Bo as if she were a piece of meat. The brunette sensing her lovers renewed anger at the fae, takes her by the hand and leads the doctor silently down the stairs and into her grandfather's study.

After telling the waitress to get everyone on the man's table a free round, he follows his granddaughter and her protective lover into the quiet safety of his home.

Trick fixes a disappointed look at the blonde doctor who is standing uncertainly beside a very proud and aroused succubus. "That was so fucking hot, Lauren, no one has ever defended my honour like that. Just because I feed off pleasure and sex doesn't mean I want every jack hole in town making lewd and offensive propositions to me. The unwarranted groping I can deal with, I'm used to it, but what he said...ewww...not even if he was the last living thing on earth, I'd rather starve to death." The brunette shivers and shakes her head as if trying to rid herself of the memory. Lauren didn't know what to do or say, she knew she had crossed a line, The Dal was a safe haven, violence of any sort wasn't to be tolerated and the look on Trick's face made her feel terrible that she hadn't kept herself in check. But then here is Bo positively flushed with happiness and desire, because of her actions. Bo flashes Lauren a huge smile, "I am so going to show you how much I appreciate it tonight," the succubus purrs, her voice full of promise. Lauren despite herself can't help but return her girlfriends smile and her skin heats up with the succubus' promise of showing her just how proud of her she was.

Trick lets out an exasperated sigh, "Bo, what Lauren did was stupid and dangerous, The Dal Riata is a sanctuary, violence of any kind is not tolerated. We are lucky he didn't demand satisfaction, by asking for a duel to the death. Lauren, What were you thinking? You probably know fae law better than half the fae in here tonight."

"I'm sorry, Trick. If I am completely honest, I wasn't thinking at all. I just reacted, purely on instinct. My brain screamed "SHE'S MINE", and the next second he was airborne. I'm sorry," she says again, keeping her eyes locked squarely on the old man's face.

"Trick! Lauren shouldn't have to apologise, she was just protecting me. And anyway if she hadn't done what she did, I would have kneed him in his fae family jewels, ensuring that would never be able to procreate ever. Besides everyone in there thought it was me that sent him flying, no one in there had any idea. Only those close to us know that Lauren isn't just The Lights human doctor, so relax it's fine. No harm no foul."

"Bo! That isn't the point." Trick throws his arms up in the air. "I give up! I wish you wouldn't just see thing as black or white and right and wrong, there are so many shades in between and it's high time you start seeing that."

"Jesus, Trick! What is going on with you, lately? You have been on my case for weeks. What have I done to piss you off?" Bo cries out, she missed the old Trick, who sat her down and pointed things out calmly and patiently, not this one, who just yelled and made her feel like a child that had just broken something valuable. Lauren reaches out placing her hand on Bo's arm, seeking too calm the situation, that was escalating because of her reckless actions upstairs.

"Lets all just take a breath and calm down a bit. Bo, come on, sit down." Lauren tugs gently on the succubus' arm and leads her towards the couch. Bo slumps down onto the couch and pulls the blonde with her, ensuring that they were sitting close together, her hand resting on Lauren's thigh. Trick closes his eyes and takes several calming breaths and then heads over and plonks himself down in his favourite antique armchair.

"What have I done to upset you so much? Half the time you can barely keep eye contact with me? Please just tell me what I've done so I can try to fix it," Bo says softly, her eyes wide and pleading. "We're family, I don't like it when you're angry with me."

The old faes shoulders slump a little in defeat, his eyes sad, as he looks into the dark chocolate eyes of his beautiful, enchanting and loving granddaughter. "It's not anything you've done. I'm just worried, Bo, everything is happening so damn fast. I fear for you, that you aren't ready or strong enough to deal with what's to come." His words sound sad and weary, as if he had been harbouring this worry for so very long.

"I'm not a child, Trick."

"But you are, Bo! You need to stop thinking of yourself as human. You're fae and by fae standards, you... are... a... child. There is so much that you need to learn about yourself and this world, and I fear that even if you trained and studied every minute of every day, you still wont be prepared for the fight you have coming. I thought that we would have time, time to prepare for the coming events."

Lauren felt Bo stiffen at her grandfathers words, "You've been keeping stuff from me again, haven't you? God damn it! The Fae and their fucking secrets and half truths. I've had just about enough of this shit." Lauren rests her hands on top of the one resting on her thigh, and leans her body closer to the agitated succubus as she watches the internal conflict going on in the usually unreadable fae across from them.

"Show it to us," Lauren says gently, her eyes soft and encouraging. Lauren feels a sort of warm tingling sensation as she looks unblinking at the old bartender.

Bo flinches and Tricks eyes widen at the push of power he feel glance over him.

Bo blurts out, "What the hell was that?"

"That was Lauren. If I was a less powerful fae, I would have had no choice but to comply with her request. When did this power manifest, Lauren?"

"I don't understand. What did I do?" The blonde frowned in cofusion.

"So it hasn't happened before? Did you feel something just now, anything unusual?"

Lauren shifts a little uncomfortably under both Tricks and Bo's intense scrutiny. "I um, felt a little warm and tingly around my temples and behind my eyes."

"And that means what?" Bo asks incredulously, not understanding what the hell is going on.

"I think Lauren has acquired the power to influence people with her mind, effectively giving them a sort of PUSH to do as she asks. Have you been in contact with anything strange at work? Something that could have triggered this development of you higher cognitive functions?"

It is Bo who answers, "Oh, it's the reason we came to talk to you actually, it's the crown. It has to be!"

"What crown?"

"Your crown," Lauren says, watching Trick intently. The Blood King flinches, Lauren had never seen such a strong reaction from the powerful fae before. It certainly didn't help the feeling of dread that had been present ever since her and Bo's encounter with the powerful object earlier that day.

"It spoke to me," Bo adds. She was also shocked by his reaction.

"Where? That's impossible! I don't understand, I thought it was destroyed centuries ago."

"No, it's in the archive and trophy room at the compound. And it recognised Bo as your kin and called to her, I felt the power, it surrounded me as well, but I didn't hear it speak. Trick are you alright? You look unwell, can I get you something," Trick looked almost frail in this moment and it frightened her and through the bond she felt Bo's feeling of concern and fear for her grandfather.

Tricks stands up and crosses the room to his desk and pours a large serving of the aged amber scotch that was perched there. "I just need a minute," he says, as he swallows the liquid in one large gulp, and refills the goblet again...

* * *

**Author's note : Sorry if it's a little short, but I have been struck down with the mother of all head colds. I am hoping it will leave me soon so that more brain will fuction a little better :). Sorry if there are mistakes or part that don't read quite right, hopefully it's not that bad.**

**Take care and I hope to be back soon.**

**xxoo**


	51. Chapter 51

**Prophecy of Power**

**Chapter 51**

* * *

The stifling silence of the room is shattered by Lauren's cell phone, making them all jump at it's shrill ring. "Sorry," she mutters, as she fumbles into her jacket pocket retrieving her phone and looking at the familiar number flashing on the screen. "It's the lab. I have to take it." She gives Bo, an apologetic smile and squeezes her thigh before getting up and moving across the room. Lauren answers the phone in her usual professional manner and paces the room, talking quietly to whoever is on the other end. Bo watches the doctor in fascination, as Lauren starts gesturing with her hand and the familiar frown appears on the blondes brow. Bo noticed that Lauren used her hands a lot while talking, and realised that without her lab coat pockets to still her hands, her body spoke volumes in expressing her emotions. Lauren wore her lab coat like armour, shielding herself from those around her. Bo followed the movements that were graceful yet erratic, the doctor was not liking what she was hearing on the other end. "Just, start working on the vaccine and take fresh bloods from the sickest patients and test it against the new samples. I will take a closer look at my blood work when I come into the lab tomorrow. Getting a working vaccine for the flu is a priority, some of them are running out of time. Forget what you found and destroy any notes that you made, my sample must have been contaminated. I will do a full work up tomorrow. Just focus on synthesising the vaccine. I don't want any more deaths, understood? Good. Call if you run into any problems." Lauren cuts off the connection and replaces her phone in her jacket.

Bo goes to Lauren, concerned about the doctors health. _What did they find in her blood, is she sick?_ "Lauren, is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine, they were just informing me of their progress. The preliminary results for the fae flu vaccine are promising." Bo waited for the blonde to mention the part of the conversation about her blood, when nothing was forthcoming the succubus pressed Lauren, encouraging the blonde to share.

"And what did they find so unusual in your blood? Are you sick?" Bo's anxiety only seemed to grow as Lauren hesitated at her questions.

The blonde seeing and feeling her lovers concern, sighs and rubs at her temple absently. She felt one of her headaches coming on. Ignoring the sharp short bursts of pain, she reaches out taking Bo's hand and encourages the succubus to go back to the antique settee with her. "Dave found some fae markers in my blood sample. I'm sure it's a mistake. Samples get contaminated all the time. Don't worry Bo, I'm not sick or anything." Lauren feels the tension recede from the brunette as they settle side by side, getting comfortable.

"And if the sample isn't contaminated? What does that mean? That you're fae?"

Trick returns to his seat, another glass of scotch in his hand. "It could be, that somewhere in Lauren's lineage, there was contact with a fae and the consequence of that meeting, was a child of mixed blood. There are plenty of humans out there that would have traces of fae in them. Trust me, Lou Anne and you, Bo, are not the first fae to ever fall in love with a human and you wont be the last. And some fae would not even know that a night of fun they had with a human resulted in a child. The laws are a deterrent for mixing and diluting the fae bloodlines, but it will always be a issue among our kind," he states matter of factly, a slight slur to his speech.

Lauren's temper flares at the old man's words, "An Issue! Don't you think it's about time your people get to choose for themselves, what they want out of life? Are you really so firmly set against fae falling in love with humans? Does what Bo and I have together, disgust you? Am I not good enough for her? Does the fact that Bo feels more connected to us mere humans than to the fae, piss you off that much? I'm sorry, but Bo wouldn't be who she is without her human side, it's what sets her apart from the rest of you." The sound of breaking pottery and the thuds of books flying from their place on Tricks many book shelves accompany the doctors angry outburst.

"Lauren calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by the remarks," Bo says softly, wondering what has gotten into the usually even tempered doctor. She notice's the fine sheen of sweat coating the blondes brow. "Are you okay, do you need me to help relieve the pressure?" Bo places a concerned hand on Lauren's arm.

The blonde shrugs it off, her eyes holding Trick's steady gaze, "I'm fine. I just want an answer. You remember his reaction when he found out we were joined. I wanted to talk to him about it, but with your mum and the flu outbreak, I didn't have time. It's been eating away at me. You wonder why I question and lack the faith in our relationship, you are looking at it. I look up to him, Bo, we have shared numerous hours over the last five years discussing everything from fae politics and mythology to global warming. I thought he cared about and respected me...I thought we were friends."

Trick hops up off his chair and approaches the blonde, a little unsteadily, shock and sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lauren, it was a surprise that's all. Bo, was right. My remarks were not directed as an attack on you or your relationship with her. Lauren, I respect and care for you very much. You are one of the brightest people I have ever known and I cherish our friendship and you have more than proven yourself worthy of my granddaughter. The events over the last few months have been difficult on us all and I'm afraid that my patience has been a little thin of late and I have taken it out on those I care about the most..." He sighs a tired sigh. "I'm sorry... Seeing Aoife again, affected me more than I ever expected it would. It had me reliving a past I have tried so very hard to forget. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and having to relive all that regret and heartache all over again...I know it doesn't excuse my behaviour, but please believe me when I say that I whole heartedly approve of the love that Bo has found with you. I know how important you and Kenzi are to Bo, that you both give her the strength and confidence to not feel ashamed of who she is. And that I am eternally grateful to you for loving her enough to sacrifice your life in order to save hers. Thank you, Lauren, from the bottom of my heart. It is an honour and a privilege to call you family." Tears had formed in Lauren's eyes at Trick's heartfelt declaration. The old fae takes the doctors face in his hands and kisses her on the forehead, before giving her a warm and comforting embrace. Lauren cries softly into the faes shoulder, all the anxiety and anger falling away with each tear, as Trick continues to hold her in a fatherly hug.

"Well, gee, I'm feeling a little left out in the cold over here," Bo says, bringing a small hiccuping laugh from Lauren and a warm smile from Trick. They unravel the hug to include the now beaming succubus as she feels her own heart lighten with Trick's full acceptance of the place Lauren holds in her life. There are murmured I love you's and several meetings of lips between Bo and Lauren before the three way embrace is broken and Trick moves back to his seat.

"So, now that we have gotten the welcome to the family stuff out of the way, lets move onto you two telling me everything that happened today at the compound."

Bo launches into telling her grandfather about the meeting with The Ash and then the events down in the archives. Lauren adds the important little bits that she feels may be important and Trick sits quietly, sipping his scotch and listening intently to every minute detail. "Wow, you two have had a very interesting day indeed," he adds ,when Bo finishes her recollection of the days events.

"So what can you tell us, Trick? Is Lauren right? Was the crown just showing me what I wanted to see or is showing me our future?" Trick notices the difference in the looks the two women in front of him were displaying. Lauren was wary and uncomfortable, with a small touch of mistrust. The doctor knew that he had been holding things back from them, but he hadn't done it intentionally. He was unwilling to contemplate the prophecy and it's words because all he wanted to do was keep Bo safe above all costs, he feared for her and the power she possessed within. Whereas Bo was leaning forward eager, open and hopeful and in this case he was pleased to at least give her something that would make her happy.

"You are both partially right. The crown will always show the descendants their soul mates, so if Bo saw you sitting beside her, Lauren, that means that the crown believes that you are the most worthy companion for Bo. The thing that isn't true is being crowned queen. The crown isn't sentient, it only recognises power, more specifically the power of my families line. It doesn't know that the fae aren't ruled by monarchies any more, it doesn't comprehend that now that the fae vote for their elected officials, it's role in our family is obsolete. I mean what would people think if you walked around with the crown upon you head, they would think you're nuts, except for those, perhaps, that have first hand knowledge of what the crown stands for and the power it possesses."

"I'm sorry, but I..why...how could the crown pick a human if it's job is to choose the strongest mate to continue your families bloodline. It doesn't make rational sense to me, don't get me wrong, I am humbled that I am being recognised as Bo's soul mate..I mean, how lucky am I," Lauren says, giving the beaming succubus beside her a kiss. "But the scientist in me doesn't get it."

"Maybe your big brain needs to take the back seat, while your heart drives on this one. I mean, I never thought I would find someone to love and that they would love me back, so completely without my influence. I mean it's unusual for a succubus to want a monogamous relationship right?"

"Correct, my parents were shocked when I brought Ysabeau home and declared that we were bound and she was to be my queen. Your grandmother may have had to share her body with other people, but I had her heart completely. Maybe it's your complete acceptance and love for who and what Bo is that makes you her true soul mate, Lauren. But whatever the reason, maybe it's better if we leave the crown were it is for now. I don't know if I trust The Ashes motives, I mean, what does he get out of showing you the prophecy and why didn't he show you it in his office. Instead he took you to one of the most secure and very rarely entered areas of the compound, where the crown just happens to be. I know you trust him Lauren, but please be wary until we can be sure that his intentions are honourable."

Lauren nods her head realising that the old fae had made a very good point. Had The Ash suspected that Bo was descended from The Blood King, and had he left them alone in the hopes that Bo's blood would call to the crown. Keeping Bo safe was Lauren's first priority now, and as soon as she signed the contract, she would be free of the obligation of having to blindly follow and trust the leader of The Light. He did after all admit to knowing about The Morrigan's plan to infect Bo with Seth's darkness. How far was he willing to go to prove the prophecy was real and that her and Bo where the central characters. "Will the crown be content being left behind?" Lauren asked, feeling stupid at making the suggestion that it would somehow find it's way to Bo all on it's own. "And why did the power scare me, when it surrounded me? Is it dangerous?"

"You have read the stories, about what the crown does, but what is only mentioned in passing is that, the potential of so much power can change a person and not usually for the better. It was a part of what caused your grandmother to cross enemy lines to seek an end to the war once and for all. She had told me that the war had changed me. That I wasn't the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. The crown would whisper to me, and urge me onward to win at all costs and that cost in the end was your grandmother, Bo, my wife and then it all just spiralled out of control from there. I was distraught when I learned the fate of my poor dear Ysabeau and how my conquest for power and victory had driven her to take such drastic measures. And then everything that happened with your mother after that, I renounced the throne and just walked away, lost in my own grief and guilt. Very few fae alive today know my true identity and I like it that way, but eventually I will have to expose myself to The Ash, so that I can reclaim the crown for our family. So yes, Lauren, in the wrong hands the crown can be incredibly dangerous, but if used correctly it can be the difference between life and death." Trick finished the last of his scotch and placed the empty goblet on the wide arm rest. "Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

Bo shook her head, her heart heavy for the sadness that she saw in her grandfathers eyes. "Actually, there is one more thing I would like to ask, if you are up to it?" Lauren says, knowing that she was the only one looking at the big picture. Tricks eyes were haunted as he continued to be pulled back into some of the most painful memories of his past and Bo was feeling sad because she was the one that had asked him for the information that lead him to his sadness. "Where you the recipient of the other copy of the prophecy?" The blonde felt Bo tense up beside her.

"No, not me." Trick slid down off of his chair and walked over to his desk, waving his hands and whispering a few words under his breath, the bottom drawer slid open of its own accord. He reached in and pulled out a small black leather bound book. After pushing the drawer closed with his foot, he held the book out to Bo. "This was your grandmothers journal. I would like you to have it." Bo reaches out and takes the journal from Trick, opening the book carefully and tracing her fingers over the delicate swirling script that was written inside. "The Oracle and Ysabeau were childhood friends, it was sent to her. She never told me about it; I found it years later when I was able to read her journal without weeping over every page I read. I found the prophecy folded up and tucked inside the leather cover. I will leave that with you it's yours now. Ysabeau wrote a lot about your mother and the trials she went through as a young succubus, you may find some of it useful. Now if you don't mind, I'm feeling quite exhausted I think I might go lie down for a while."

"Are you all right, Trick?" Bo asks gently, passing the book to Lauren before getting up and kneeling in front of her weary grandfather.

He gives Bo a smile, "I will be, Bo. I would just like to be alone for a while."

"Okay. But promise that you will call if you need anything. I'll come right over."

"I promise. Goodnight, Bo, Lauren." Bo gives Trick a hug, before watching him shuffle silently away towards to hall leading to the rooms already lost in his thoughts of the past. Bo gets up off her knees and rejoins Lauren on the couch.

"Are you okay," Lauren asks, the succubus her hand reaching up to cup her face.

"I should be asking you that, Lauren, you don't look well." Bo says, giving the blonde a kiss and initiating the exchange of chi from Lauren into her. She stops after several minutes the life essence swirling around inside warming the succubus up and making her crave more. "I should take you home, and give you a thorough checking over doctor."

Lauren leans over kissing Bo again, her tongue tracing the succubus' bottom lip causing her to moan and lean in closer, her arms pulling the blonde towards her. "Do you want to look at the prophecy first and see what we are up against," Lauren says pulling back, before she lost all sense of control and took Bo right there on Trick's couch.

"I guess so. If you want to. Then we can focus on the more important things," is Bo's response as she plants another quick kiss onto Lauren's hot and accommodating mouth, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip as she pulls back, the air growing thick with unbidden desire. Bo sits back a little, taking a couple of steadying breaths and then takes the journal from it's place in Lauren's lap. Opening up the front cover she feels around until she finds the hidden opening in the leather and draws out the folded piece of yellowed parchment. Bo opens it up gently, careful not to rip the delicate paper and together they begin to read.

A lost girl, hidden from all

Able to seduce, kill and enthral

once discovered, chooses neither Dark nor Light

though she has claim to both through birthright.

A delicate balance on the brink of war

rumbles of dissatisfaction and discord

many craving freedom to be restored

worry and fear cause actions made

with hope that a rebellion will then fade.

Cursed by the darkness, primal instincts rise untamed

Banished by the healers light, through her sacrifice death is claimed

Breath of Life, giving rebirth, two become one.

Bound through life and love, forever entwined never undone.

A reluctant champion will arise,

with a guiding light and loyal allies

With a silver tongue and righteous heart

The old establishment will be torn apart.

Brought out of the dark ages and into the light

A dawning of a new age, swayed through power and might

What was once divided, will now combine

With the rise of the old blood line.

There will be dark times ahead, a looming shadow will spread.

To wreak havoc to those most trusted, to be mislead

the seed of corruption, held within a dark royal,

so seductive and powerful, will begin to uncoil.

Eating away from the inside, unseen by friendly eyes.

The internal struggle of conflicting power, emits only silent cries.

Dark and Light; Life and Loss

The two joined as one, will bear this cross.

To find the balance, two must become more,

A redistribution of power to ensure balance evermore.

**THE END OF PART 2**

**STORY CONTINUES WITH NO FATE BUT MY OWN.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I have now revealed the whole prophecy :) And I am hoping that through my haze of random thought processes that the rest of the chapter was informative lol. I have a few ideas of where this story is heading but nothing, as usual, is concrete. I usually just start writing and see where my muse decides to take me. **

**A huge thankyou to everyone who is continuing to show their support for this little story, you guys help me stay motivated even when I am sick. So big big thanks for that.**

**Take Care.**

**xxoo**


End file.
